ALIAS
by cintia black
Summary: Hermione Granger trabaja como espia al servicio de una organización llamada la Orden del Fenix,mientras que Draco Malfoy trabaja al servicio de Tom Riddley el mayor narcotraficante del mundo,¿conseguiran enamorarse desde dos bandos tan distintos?OOC
1. Prologo

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Este es mi primer Draco/Hermione, espero que os guste**_

_**La historia esta basada en al serie de televisión **__**Alias**__**,probablemnete si la habeis visto os suenen muchas situaciones y dialogos, es un fic sin magia y aviso que habra algunos momentos hot aunque no muy explicitos.**_

_**Espero que os guste.**_

_**PROLOGO**_

Una chica de 20 años se dirigía hacia el banco donde trabajaba, pero ese no era su verdadero trabajo puesto que era una tapadera parar ocultar su verdadero oficio, era una espía del Gobierno Ingles, formaba parte de un grupo llamado la Orden del Fenix.

Al entrar los chicos que allí se encontraban se giraban para verla y es que Hermione Granger era una chica muy guapa, su cabello era moreno largo, con unos bucles muy bien definidos, tenía unos ojos de un color miel y su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado, con curvas donde tenían que estar situadas.Esa mañana se había puesto una falda hasta las rodillas en negra, con una blusa blanca y la chaqueta a juego con al falda, sus zapatos eran negros de tacón.

Se dirigió hacia el ascensor, donde un hombre sentado dentro la esperaba para subir, antes de cerrarse la puerta, entro un chico de unos 38 años moreno y muy apuesto, el hombre sentado pulso un botón para que el ascensor ascendiera.

-¡Felicidades Herms!, la misión de Siria fue todo un éxito-le dijo el chico moreno que había entrado en ultimo momento en el ascensor.

-Gracias Sirius, siempre es un placer trabajar con Remus hace que todo sea más fácil-le dijo sonriendole.

-Por cierto ¿no te había dicho lo guapa que te ves hoy?-le dijo sonriendole seductoramente.

La chica rió-Siempre con lo mismo Sirius, a mi no me vale esa sonrisita, como a todas tus conquistas-en ese momento el ascensor paro- además no se que diría tu ahijado si supiera que me estas coqueteando.

Esta vez le toco a el reír-Siempre ahí que intentarlo, además tu sabes que siempre te querre como a mi hermana pequeñita-los dos sonrieron.

Que pasen un buen día agente Black y Granger-les dijo el hombre sentado en el ascensor.

-Gracias John-ambos salieron fuera, a una sala totalmente blanca, que produjo un fogonazo volviéndose roja y a continuación se abrió la puerta de la sede, lo que esta sala produce es un escaneo de las personas, sino están autorizadas a pasar se quedaran encerradas en ella.

Pasaron la puerta y se encontraron en una sala grande donde había multitud de oficinas, todas ellas acristaladas, la sede de la Orden se encontraba en el piso mas alto del edificio.

-Herms, Sirius tenemos reunión en la sala de juntas-les dijo una pelirroja nada mas entrar, por lo que se dirigieron allí, la sala se encontraba ya llena por algunos de los miembros mas importantes.

Estaba Harry Potter, el ahijado de Sirius, que era el jefe de la organización, a pesar de tener apenas 20 años, ascendió rápidamente, su empeño era poder detener al narcotraficante de armas y droga más grande del mundo Tom Riddley más conocido como Voldemort, el cual asesinó a sus padres cuando apenas tenía un año, ellos también eran espías y murieron en una misión a manos de Riddley. Harry era gran amigo de Hermione desde que se conocieron en el colegio junto con Ron Weasley que también se encontraba allí, antiguo novio de Hermione, Ron tenía a casi todos sus hermanos en al organización, los dos mayores Bill estaba destinado en Egipto, mientras que Charlie se encontraba en Rumania, los gemelos Fred y George Weasley estaban también en aquella sala, eran los encargados de proporcionarles la logística pero no solo armas de fuego sino productos que ellos mismo diseñaban, lo último que recibió Hermione de ellos fue un reloj láser que podía quemar una puerta metálica, al lado de estos se encontraba Remus Lupin antiguo miembro de la Orden y al igual que Sirius gran amigo de James y Lily, los padres de Harry.

A su lado se sentaba la pelirroja que los aviso nada más entrar, Ginny la hermana pequeña de los Weasley, era una gran informática junto con Luna Lovegood ninguna red por muy poderosa que fuera podía con ellas; esta última era un chica rubia con aire soñador y era la prometida de Ron, Hermione se alegraba mucho por ellos hacían una linda pareja y se veían muy enamorados.

También observo que allí se encontraba Severus Snape miembro importante de la Orden pues era un doble agente infiltrado en las filas de Tom Riddley, a pesar de su aspecto huraño y frío era uno de los mejores y gracias a ese aspecto podía enfrentarse a los enemigos.

Las últimas tres personas sentadas en al mesa eran Pansy Parkinson, morena con el pelo largo, novia de Harry y cumplía la misma función que Hermione participar en las misiones, al igual que Blaise Zabini, el cual tenía una relación secreta con Ginny para que su hermano Ron no se enterara puesto que es muy protector con ella.

Y por último se encontraba en la mesa Jack Williams,un chico moreno con los ojos marrones, el cual siempre estaba detrás de Hermione a pesar que esta le dejo muy claro que no quería nada con el.

Sirius y Hermione se sentaron y comenzó la reunión.


	2. La Misión

_**Capitulo 1:La Misión**_

-Comencemos con la reunión, Remus cuando quieras-dijo Harry señalándole.

-Hemos descubierto que uno de los hombres de Riddley se encuentra en las Bahamas, va a dar una fiesta en uno de sus hoteles-mientras hablaba iba señalando una pantalla que había en la sala donde aparecían fotos del ese hotel-fiesta a la que tu Hermione estas invitada-la chica sonrió.

-¿Y que es lo que me tendré que llevar prestado de dicha fiesta?

-Severus-le llamo Lupin, este se sentó y Snape continuo explicando.

-En ese hotel se encuentra una caja fuerte que se encuentra en el despacho de este hombre el propietario del hotel y es el hombre de Riddley-señalo la pantalla donde aparecía una foto de un hombre rubio con ojos grises de unos 47 años.

-¡Lucius Malfoy!-exclamo Blaise.

-Por fin podre conocer a la mano derecha de Riddley-dijo Hermione.

-Hermione no hables así, sabes que ese tipo es peligroso-Pansy la miraba con preocupación-no puedo creer que tenga que ir sola, yo puedo acompañarla.

-La cuestión es-dijo Harry-que Malfoy es un tipo muy astuto y sospecharía si ambas fuerais.

-Tranquilidad, he ido a muchas misiones sola, no me pasara nada,esta es una más, por favor podemos seguir-miro a Harry este asintió y le hizo una señal a Snape para que continuara.

-Bien la caja como ya he dicho se encuentra en su despacho, pero para entrar se necesita la huella dactilar de Malfoy.

-No creo que haya problema con eso-Ginny sonrió a sus hermanos gemelos y estos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Una vez dentro, tendrás que hacerte con la clave, encontraras una PDA, con información sobre un arsenal de Riddley creemos que también puede decirnos su ubicación exacta-al terminar este se sentó.

-Gracias Severus, por la información-el que hablaba ahora era Harry-Hermione desde aquí, Severus con la ayuda de Ginny y Luna te dirán la posición exacta del despacho de Malfoy, ellas te irán desactivando las posibles medidas de seguridad del hotel.Seras Amanda Hopkins traficante de obras de arte, ¿alguna duda?-la morena negó con al cabeza-muy bien ves con Fred y George para que te den el material tu avión sale en 5 horas, la reunión a concluido.

Todos se levantaron y salieron fuera de la sala.Antes de ir con los gemelos, Hermione abordo a su amiga Ginny.

-Se mas discreta o en una de estas, tu hermano Ron te pillara-la pelirroja la miró.

-¿Tanto se me ha notado?.

-Por favor Ginny, ni tu ni Blaise dejabais de miraros.

-Yo siempre se lo he dicho es mejor que se lo diga a su hermano de una buena vez-Pansy se había unido a la conversación.

-Ni hablar mi hermano mataría a Blaise-la morena y la pelinegra rieron.

-Chicas tengo que ir con los gemelos, luego nos vemos.

Ya estaba en el laboratorio de Fred y George.

-¿Que me daréis esta vez?.

-Te va a encantar lo que fabricamos-ella sonrió.

-Bien creo que esto siempre lo vas a necesitar-Fred le paso un arma pequeña(debo aclarar que las armas de los buenos llevaran siempre un tipo de dardos tranquilizantes por si hay inocentes por medio,los malos no serán tan amables).

La chica la cogió-Bien sigamos, George.

-¿Ves esto?-ella lo observo-parece un pinta labios¿verdad?-asintió-por esta parte si, pero por abajo tiene un spray para detectar huellas dactilares, después solo tienes que esperar a que se seque y tendrás la huella.

-Ahora es mi turno-exclamo el otro pelirrojo sacando un reloj de brillantes.

-¡Me encanta!-los gemelos sonrieron.

-Los adornos son obra de Ginny-los tres rieron de todos era sabido que a Ginny le encantaba la moda y diseñar cosas-este reloj se adhiere a la puerta de la caja y en menos de 10 segundos te da la clave para poner abrirla.

-Como siempre chicos, me dejáis asombrada.

-Lo sabemos.

-Bueno luego nos vemos para que me deis las cosas, tengo que ir a ver a Tonks, hay que estar guapa para la ocasión, no todos los días se va a una fiesta de Lucius Malfoy.

...

Mientras en las Bahamas Lucius Malfoy estaba preparando la fiesta, a ella acudirían importantes traficantes de arte y joyas.

En ese momento por la puerta apareció un chico rubio con ojos grises y de 20 años.

-¡Hola hijo! ¿que haces aquí?.

El chico camino elegantemente y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa enfrente de su padre.

-Acabo de venir de una misión en Roma y me he enterado que darás una fiesta,necesito relajarme.

-Si me estas diciendo que quieres ir, sabes cual es mi respuesta.

E le miro a los ojos fríamente-la gente algún día conocerá mi aspecto y mi nombre, no me puedes ocultar por siempre.

-Mientras pueda hacerlo lo haré, muy poca gente conoce que tengo un hijo y los que los saben son algunos mortifagos, los únicos que te conocen en persona, además no hace falta que vayas a una fiesta para conseguir conquistas de una noche.

El joven sonrió cínicamente¿es tu última palabra?-el hombre asintió, se levanto hecho una furia y salió del despacho dando un portazo.

-Tan impulsivo como su madre-el hombre siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

...

Hermione se encontraba en la puerta del Hotel de Lucius Malfoy en las Bahamas, tenía un aspecto diferente, gracias a la ayuda de Tonks, su cabello era pelirrojo hasta los hombros con ondulaciones en las puntas, llevaba lentillas azules y un vestido rojo largo con abertura en una de sus piernas, llevaba unos zapatos rojo.

-Señorita, tengo que registrar su bolso-la chica lo observó.

-Por supuesto-le entrego su pequeño bolso rojo y el hombre se dispuso a registrarlo, lo único que encontró, fue un móvil, un monedero y un pinta labios.

-Bien esta todo en orden, puede pasar-se hizo a un lado.

-Gracias-Hermione entro en al sala donde se celebraba la fiesta-estoy dentro-dijo pulsándose un pinganillo que tenía en su oreja.

-Muy bien Alfa-le dijo Sirius por el auricular-intenta encontrar a Malfoy-la chica observó todo el recinto, no lo veía por ninguna parte.

-Parece que Malfoy todavía no ha hecho su entrada triunfal-oyó una risa por al otro lado del auricular, la chica se giro y allí lo vio, estaba hablando con algunos de sus invitados-lo encontré.

-Bien ya sabes lo que hay que hacer-esta vez fue Harry-suerte.

La chica cogió una copa de Champan de un camarero que pasaba por allí, le sonrió y se dirigió a su objetivo, observó que Malfoy también tenía una copa "sera más fácil de lo que yo pensé" se dijo la castaña ahora pelirroja, estaba cerca del rubio se hizo la distraida y choco con el vertiendo su copa en al chaqueta de este.

-¡Oh! cuanto lo siento, no fue mi intención-mientras le sacudía la mancha-permitame-le quito la copa a Malfoy e iba a sacar un pañuelo de su bolso.

-Podría tener más cuidado la próxima vez-le dijo fríamente, alzo la vista y la miró, ella sonrió tímidamente mientras escuchaba por su auricular "no le hagas enfadar" era Lupin.Pero el semblante del hombre cambió-aunque por esta vez la perdono-y le sonrió, aunque Hermione vio esa sonrisa muy falsa-Lucius Malfoy-y cogió su mano para besarla-a quien tengo el placer de conocer-la chica iba a contestar cuando...

-Lucius que gusto verte-un hombre se acerco a el y le dio un abrazo, este fue el momento en el que Hermione se alejó de allí con la copa de Malfoy en la mano.

-Pensé que me tendría que quedar allí más tiempo-oyó la voz de Snape "Malfoy siempre a sido un mujeriego".La chica giro su vista y observó a Lucius Malfoy intentando buscarla-sera mejor que me de prisa-se fue al baño, saco su pinta labios le dio la vuelta y roció la copa con el spray, este paso de estado gaseoso a solido y en segundos tenía la huella de Malfoy,la despego de al copa-Tengo la huella, chicas es vuestro turno-"Recibido" oyó que decía Ginny, "¿donde estas?"-en el baño-"al salir gira a la izquierda y encontraras un ascensor, tienes que subir a la planta 15".

Hermione siguió las indicaciones de Ginny y Luna "Tendremos desbloqueada la puerta cuando llegues allí".

en efecto cuando salió se abrió una puerta y enfrente estaba el despacho de Malfoy, se coloco la huella en su dedo y pulso con este el cierre de dicha puerta esta se abrió-Bien ya estoy en el despacho-lo observó-¡¡mierda!!-dijo de pronto "Alfa ¿que ocurre?" hablo Harry-tiene un sensor de movimientos-la chica vio una chaqueta cerca de ella, la cogió y la puso encima-listo,lo he resuelto.

La chica se dirigió hacía la pared donde estaba la caja, se quito el reloj de la muñeca y lo pego a la puerta, empezó a girar la ruleta, mientras el reloj le iba indicando los números y como le dijeron los gemelos en 10 segundos estaba abriendo la puerta de la caja fuerte, la PDA estaba allí, la cogió y la metió en el bolso-lo tengo-"muy bien Alfa,sal de ahí".

La chica cerro la caja y en ese momento la chaqueta calló y la alarma comenzó a sonar.

**...**

**Gracias **alastor82** por tu comentario me ha echo mucha ilusión la verdad pense que a nadie le gustaba,jeje y en cuanto a tu pregunta pues el narcotraficante es Voldemort y ya veras como sigue la historia con Draco,besitos**

**Acepto todo tipo de criticas**

**si quereis que las historia continue darle a "go",please**


	3. Primer Encuentro

**Hola!!**

**muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios que ilusion me ha hecho,jeje cuantos mas comens mas rapido voy subiendo la historia pues tengo varios capitulos escritos espero que os guste este**

**ya sabeis que los personajes son de J.K.Rowling**

**nos vemos mas abajo**

_**Capitulo 2: Primer Encuentro**_

-Alfa sal de ahí cuanto antes-oyó a Sirius por el pinganillo con algo de angustia.La chica sabía que Malfoy ya estaba enterado de que alguien había entrado en su despacho.

-Lo siento chicos pero tendré que desconectar, desearme suerte.

...

Mientras en Londres la Orden estaba en la sede cuando oyeron la alarma del despacho de Malfoy. Todos se miraron el primero en reaccionar fue Sirius.

-Alfa sal de ahí cuanto antes-miró a todos los miembros esperando respuesta de la chica.

-Lo siento chicos pero tendré que desconectar, desearme suerte.

-Hermione no lo hagas-esta vez era Harry pero la chica no lo oyó pues la transmisión ya había sido cortada-Ginny intenta restablecerla.

-Si Malfoy la coge, no te perdonare nunca, tenía que haber ido con ella-Pansy miro a su chico con rabia, Hermione era su mejor amiga habían vivido mucho juntas y ella misma fue la que le presento a Harry.El chico el devolvió la mirada con algo de culpa.

-Tenemos que intentar calmarnos, Hermione sabe lo que se hace-ahí estaba Remus como siempre tranquilizando a todos.

-Pero si la cogen, sabemos como es Malfoy en especial tu Severus-esta vez era Luna y miraba al hombre que no había hablado desde que la chica corto la comunicación.

-No debemos pensar en eso ahora-dijo Ron.

-¡Maldita sea! Ginny restablece la comunicación-Harry cada vez estaba mas preocupado por su amiga.

-Harry es imposible si ella la ha cortado no puedo hacerlo-en ese momento Pansy se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por al sala, ninguno volvió a hablar,algunos observaban a la pelinegra y otros a Harry .Ginny con su ordenador ayudada de Luna intentaban buscar señal de la transmisión de la chica pasaron unos 15 minutos cuando la pelirroja habló.-Chico ha restablecido la comunicación.

-Alfa ¿sigues ahí?-esperaron a alguna respuesta.

-Os veré en 5 horas- todos suspiraron aliviados.

-Buen trabajo, te esperaremos-Harry corto la comunicación y salió de la sala.

Los que se encontraban todavía allí sonrieron después de esos tensos minutos, mientras iban saliendo de la sala, la pelinegra oyó decir a Sirius "esta chica los tiene bien puestos" refiriéndose a Herms, algunos rieron antes su ocurrencia y ella sonrió para si misma mientras se dirigía al despacho de Harry,llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante-la chica entro y Harry la observó.

-Perdóname no debí reaccionar así, pero sabes que es mi mejor amiga-el chico se levanto le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Shh, no digas nada yo no debí dejarla ir sola, sabía que esto podía pasar.

-Yo tenía que haber ido con ella.

-Y que Malfoy coqueteara contigo, no-la chica sonrió- además sabes que no me gusta mandarte a misiones, Blaise debería haberla acompañado.

-Eres demasiado protector conmigo, y ya hemos hablado de eso, por mucho que mandes aquí yo seguiré en las misiones...-el chico la besó y ella sonrió en el beso, profundizó el beso entrando en la boca de ella con su permiso y después de unos segundos necesitaron separarse para coger un poco de aire-has descargado tensiones después de esto.

La sonrió seductoramente-Sabes creo que no-comenzó de nuevo a besarla, cuando la chica pudo separarse.

-Harry podría entrar alguien estamos en tu despacho ¿recuerdas?.

El chico fue y cerró la puerta-ya nadie entrara- se volvió a acerca a ella y comenzó a besar su cuello.

-Harry...no...-ya no podía articular palabra, el chico le iba desabrochando la camisa blanca que lleva la pelinegra y fue dirigiéndola hacía la mesa de su despacho, Pansy ya no se quejaba al contrario empezaba ella también a desabrochar la camisa de el mientras se besaban.

Le iba a quitar la camisa a Harry cuando la puerta sonó, ambos se separaron y comenzaron a abrochar sus camisas, la chica se dirigió a la oreja de el.

-Tendremos que dejarlo para esta noche-le susurro a su oído, fue hacia la puerta la abrió y por ella entro su padrino-hasta luego, Sirius.

El moreno miro a la chica cuando se iba y luego a su ahijado-parece que interrumpí algo.

-¿Por que lo dices Sirius?-este le señalo el cuello de la camisa donde tenía algo rojo,era la marca del pinta labios de Pansy.

-Si quieres me voy y vuelvo luego-le sonrió mientras miraba a Pansy que estaba hablando con Ginny

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa- sientate- este le hizo caso y empezaron a hablar, de los informes que Sirius había conseguido en su ultima misión.

...

(flash back de las Bahamas)

-Lo siento chicos pero tendré que desconectar, desearme suerte.

Después de desactivar su pinganillo salió del despacho rumbo a el ascensor, pero vio que este estaba subiendo hacia esa planta, alguien venia a por el intruso,ella, se giro y dio marcha atrás pero la puerta del despacho estaba cerrada y no le daba tiempo a poner de nuevo la huella en la cerradura, el ascensor se abrió, no tenía escapatoria la descubrirían, miro hacia todos los lados y al alzar la vista vio unos tubos seguramente por ahí iría el agua del hotel puso su bolso en el escote del vestido, como pudo se subió ayudada de la pared y se puso encima del tubo,nadie la vería si no alzaban la vista, observó un guardia de seguridad de Malfoy debajo suya, que miraba hacia todos los lados, cogió un transmisor.

-Parece que por aquí no ahí nada-Hermione sintió como bajaba el agua por el tubo pero no era fría sino caliente, por lo que no aguantaría mucho allí,intento pasar al otro pero también estaba ardiendo, se estaba quemando intentaba estar pegada lo menos posible al tubo,solo la punta de sus zapatos y sus manos lo tocaban-entrare al despacho-Hermione no aguantaba más, vio que ambos tubos estaban unidos por uno mas pequeño y delgado tenía que intentarlo-si tengo la copia de la huella del señor se la he pedido cuando le he dicho que había sonado la alarma-el guardia seguía hablando por el transmisor, se giro hacia la puerta y en ese momento Hermione se paso al otro tubo mientras se ponía su bolso en la boca para sujetarlo dio una vuelta en el aire con sus manos apoyada en el tubo pequeño, quedo apoyada con su barriga en el tubo y haciendo fuerza con las manos para no caerse y en su boca tenia su bolso con la PDA de Malfoy.

El guardia por fin entro en el despacho, cuando se cerro la puerta Hermione giro sobre si misma tomando impulso gracias al tubo y callo de pie en el suelo, miro hacia la puerta se quito el bolso de la boca y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, pulso el numero 1 y este bajaba suspiro aliviada apoyándose en la pared del ascensor, se había librado por los pelos.Paso desapercibida por la fiesta y se dirigió hacia la salida, volvió a conectar el pinganillo y oyó la voz de Harry.

-Alfa ¿sigues ahí?.

-Os veré en 5 horas- les dijo

-Buen trabajo, te esperaremos-la chica corto al comunicación.

(Fin del flash back de las Bahamas)

...

Dos días después de la fiesta un chico de ojos grises se dirigía a una reunión en Londres que había convocado su jefe, Tom Riddley, la sede de los mortifagos se encontraba debajo del suelo de la ciudad y se accedía a ella por unos túneles que conectaban con el metro, se necesitaba una lectura de los ojos para poder acceder a dichos túneles, sino eras miembro te podías perder fácilmente por allí, le recibió un guardia.

-Le están esperando joven Malfoy-el chico lo observo y entró, se dirigió a la sala principal de la sede.

Allí se encontraba en el centro de la mesa Riddley, un hombre que fue muy apuesto hace unos años pero ahora tenía varias cicatrices que recorrían su cara, sobre todo una que iba desde su ceja derecha atravesaba su ojo y acababa en su labio superior, para el chico era el hombre más peligroso que se podía encontrar en el mundo, mataba fríamente a la gente sin ningún remordimiento, secuestraba a chicas para utilizarlas como esclavas sexuales y después matarlas o dejarlas moribundas en la calle mas inhóspita de una ciudad,nadie lo traicionaba pues sabia que eso conllevaría una muerte segura, el último hombre que lo hizo acabo enterrado vivo en mitad de un parque de Bogotá.

A su lado estaba su tía Bellatrix, la cual era uno de los miembros mas peligrosos de los mortifagos, creía fielmente en Tom, incluso a pesar de estar casada, se sabía que cuando Tom no tenia a ninguna esclava la utilizaba a ella y que esta lo hacía de buena voluntad pues estaba enamorada de el. Su marido también se encontraba allí.

Entre los presentes estaba Dolohov, un sicario, Nott mortifago espía al igual que Draco, su padre y Astoria Greengrass la única mujer a parte de Bella, por que aunque su madre sabía de todo esto, no estaba en la organización pero Riddley la llamaba para algunos trabajos de informática pues ella en eso era la mejor.

Había muchos más mortifagos pero de menor rango solo uno se comparaba a ellos Severus Snape que se encontraba casi siempre en misiones especiales que solo Tom conocía.

El chico al entrar se sentó y comenzó al reunión, el tenía que viajar a Sao Paulo, tenía que buscar a un hombre llamado Henry Karparov un físico ruso que había creado en secreto una bomba micro pulso, la cual al ser conectada en unos minutos dejaba calcinada a toda la gente que se encontrara en un radio de 10 kilómetros, Karparov iba a dar una conferencia en Sao Paulo sobre física ya que era catedrático de Oxford y tendría en su ordenador personal las pautas para fabricar dicha bomba, Draco salia en dos horas hacia allí, pero antes Riddley le hablo.

-Draco, no me falles quiero esa bomba-el rubio le miro y este le devolvió una mirada espeluznante y diabólica, Draco no podía permitirse el lujo de fallar había presenciado demasiadas torturas por parte de Riddley, asintió y salió de allí.

...

SAO PAULO

Draco se encontraba en el hotel hablando con un gerente.

-Me da igual que haya una conferencia de estúpidos yo pedí un habitación ¿me entendió?-le miró con desafío.

-Señor voy a comprobarlo.

Mientras pasaba esto una chica morena entraba en el Hotel con su maleta y se dirigía a la recepción.

-¡Hola! quiero registrarme Jane Sand-espero mientras la recepcionista comprobaba su nombre.

-La habitación que solicito esta disponible ha venido a la conferencia.

-Si-le sonrió.

-Voy a buscar su programa informativo sobre ella-la chica morena espero pacientemente mientras oía a un chico quejarse sobre su habitación.

-Que antipático-le dijo a la recepcionista mientras sonreía.

La chica se dirigió hacia el ascensor le dio al número 5 su planta, pero antes que se cerraran las puertas un maletín lo impidió y entro el chico que se estaba quejando antes, la morena no se había fijado muy bien en el, era bastante apuesto rubio con ojos grises, y parecía que tenía un buen cuerpo era mas alto que ella a pesar de que llevaba tacones.

Draco paro el ascensor y entro en el ya había alguien allí, una chica muy guapa, era morena con unos rizos perfectos en su pelo, su mirada escondía unos ojos color miel y observo que tenía un buen cuerpo, al cerrarse la puerta se fijo que llevaba una placa con su nombre.

-Dime Jane esta aquí por motivos de trabajo-la miro seductoramente.

La chica le devolvió la mirada-Si, en la conferencia de estúpidos-y le sonrió falsamente

Draco rió-lo ha oído.

-Así es-se miraron una última vez antes de que el ascensor se abriera, la morena salió primero y se dirigió a su habitación,el chico salió detrás de ella y vio como se movía, definitivamente esa chica sabía como se andaba, ella se paró en una puerta y Draco observó que su habitación estaba enfrente de la de la chica sonrió para si mismo.

-Que casualidad ¿verdad?.

La chica no le contesto metió la tarjeta en la puerta se abrió y entró en ella, cogió su móvil.

-Ya estoy aquí, mañana conseguiré la información.

-Muy bien Hermione,descansa por esta noche.

Era un alivio no tener que estar disfrazada por esa vez, era una misión fácil y nadie la reconocería.

**...**

**Bueno ¿que os parece este capitulo?, el primer encuentro entre ellos,jeje que sucedera despues **

**Rodri-chan****:En el siguiente capitulo tendran una mision muy importante ambos.**

**Rianne Black****:Me alegro que te guste el fic,si yo tb estoy un poco cansada de que Pansy siempre sea la mala por eso pense que en este fic no iba a ser asi, Bueno Lucius no quiere que sepan de su hijo por asi le es mas facil infiltrarse en los sitios sin ser reconocidos por que quien no se fijaria en semejante chico,jeje.**

**alastor82****:Muchisimas gracias por seguir apoyandome tu primer comentario me animo a seguir subiendo al historia.**

**Muchos besos hasta la proxima espero que sea pronto eso quiere decir que tengo muchos comentarios,jeje**

**por eso hay que darle a "go"**

**gracias por vuestros animos**

**xao**


	4. Atracción

**¡Hola!**

**Me alegro que os gustara el capitulo, este va a ser movidito asi que sin mas os dejo leer**

**nos vemos abajo**

_**Capitulo 3: Atracción**_

La chica se levantó por la mañana temprano tenía que empezar su misión.Después de ducharse y vestirse agarró un maletín y saco un pequeño taladro, su habitación era contigua a la de Karparov, gracias a Ginny que accedió a los archivos del hotel para saber donde estaría el físico ruso y poder conseguir esa habitación.

Coloco el taladro en la pared, no se oyó nada puesto que era silencioso y comenzó a hacer un agujero, cuando termino metió un pequeño cable que tenía una microcámara instalada, obra de los gemelos, conecto el cable a su ordenador portátil y al encenderlo observó que se veía con claridad la imagen del otro cuarto, allí estaba Karparov, ahora tenía que hacer algo antes de poder conseguir los archivos de su ordenador,apago este último y salió de la habitación.

En la habitación de enfrente se veía un cable que sobresalía de los conductos de ventilación y se enchufaba a un ordenador, la persona que se encontraba enfrente del ordenador era cierto rubio que estaba observando a Karparov.

-Lo estoy observando-le decía a un auricular que tenía en su oreja-mañana tendré la información, tranquilo señor no le fallaré, esa información será nuestra nadie se interpondrá en mi camino.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en al recepción del hotel cuando vio bajar a Karparov, era hora de actuar se levantó y se acerco a el sonriendo le.

-Señor Karparov-se hizo la tímida-emm...hola siento interrumpirle, me encanta su trabajo y me gustaría que me firmara el articulo, que publicó la semana pasada-le ofreció el articulo y un bolígrafo, Karparov la miro de arriba abajo, mientras la morena se mordía el labio inferior.

-Mire-le decía a su agente que estaba detrás-tengo una fan y que fan-le sonrió lujuriosamente, devolviéndole el bolígrafo y el articulo con la firma.

Hermione miro hacía abajo haciéndose la avergonzada-Gracias.

-De nada-la chica siguió hacia delante "estúpido" pensó, mientras que el ruso no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

La morena subió a su habitación dejo sus cosas y cogió el articulo que había tocado Karparov lo escaneo, es su ordenador salió la hoja y mediante un programa instalado por los gemelos pelirrojos, consiguió observar en el ordenador las huellas dactilares que habían tocado ese papel, pulso una de ellas y mediante una cajita que estaba instalada al ordenador salio dicha huella en silicona, la cogió con unas pinzas, para no dejar las suyas propias.

El rubio seguía en la habitación de enfrente con el teléfono en la mano y pidiendo la cena para esa noche.

-Bien quiero las gambas-dijo mirando el papel del menú del hotel-los pinchos de ternera y una ensalada de tomates, intento reducir carbohidratos-dijo mientras observaba su ordenador y veía como Karparov se iba a dar una ducha, cogió su pistola y se la coloco en la parte trasera de su pantalón-si lo suben dentro de 10 minutos triplicare la propina-colgó el teléfono.

Hermione salió de su habitación, había observado que el ruso iba a ducharse,cerró su puerta con cuidado,se fue a la puerta de Karparov, metió una tarjeta duplicada gracias a Luna y entro en la habitación, oyó la ducha, fue hacía dentro y observó el lugar, el ordenador estaba en el escritorio, se dirigió a el lo abrió y encendió, se busco en su chaqueta la huella de silicona que estaba en una caja metida, cuando la iba a sacar golpearon la puerta de la entrada,cerró el ordenador y guardo la huella."Mierda" pensó miró a todos lados no sabía donde se podría esconder.

Malfoy recogió la cena que había pedido,dio la propina al camarero y este salió por la puerta, Draco cogió el carrito y se dirigió hacía la puerta de Karparov, llamo dando unos golpes con su mano, espero uno segundos y cogió la tarjeta maestra que le había quitado a una limpiadora y abrió la puerta. Entro con el carrito, sonaba la ducha por lo que el ruso seguiría en ella, el cuarto se encontraba vacío, vio el ordenador en el escritorio y la tarjeta que abría la puerta al lado del ordenador, la roció con un spray.

-Vamos Hermione no mires abajo-se decía así misma, la chica se encontraba en la fachada del Hotel, había salido por la ventana al no encontrar ningún escondite posible, sus pies apenas cabían en un saliente de la fachada, intentaba no mirara abajo cerrando los ojos y mirando al frente,se sujetaba con sus manos a la pared de dicha fachada y gracias al entrante de la ventana-por favor que ese camarero se vaya pronto.

Gracias al spray Malfoy consiguió la huella del ruso por la tarjeta que se encontraba allí,puso la huella en el ordenador y este la leyó, coloco un pendrive y se descargo toda la información que necesitaba, al terminar cerró el ordenador y salió de la habitación.

Hermione oyó como la puerta se cerraba, fue despacio hacia la ventana y volvió a la habitación, respiro aliviada definitivamente no le gustaban nada las alturas, en ese momento escucho como se cerraba la ducha, tenía que darse prisa, volvió al ordenador, lo abrió sacó de nuevo la huella de la caja y la puso en el ordenador, presiono con su dedo y este accedió a los archivos, coloco un pendrive y se descargo los archivos de la micro bomba, Karparov no tardaría en salir, cerró el ordenador y salió por la puerta cerrando la despacio, justo cuando se cerraba el ruso salió del baño y vio el carro de la cena,con una tarjeta.

"espero que disfrute de su cena" un admirador.

Hermione llego a su habitación y respiro tranquila, cogió su móvil y llamo a la sede.

-Agente Black.

-Sirius, soy yo.

-¡Hola Herms! ¿como ha ido?.

-Un poco accidentada la cosa ya te contare-escucho la risa del hombre por el teléfono-dile a Harry que tengo la información.

-Vale pequeñaja-la morena puso los ojos en blanco últimamente Sirius la llamaba así-disfruta de esta noche estas en Sao Paulo.

La chica sonrió-lo intentare, mañana nos vemos-colgó el teléfono.

La chica iba a quedarse a descansar, pero pensó en lo que le dijo Sirius, tenia razón, así que se puso un vestido negro por la rodilla sin mangas y bajo al bar discoteca que había en el hotel.

Se sentó en la barra del bar y pidió un Martini.

-Lo mismo que la señorita,por favor-Hermione se giro y vio que a su lado se había sentado el chico rubio del ascensor-debo decir que esta aun mas guapa que ayer, Jane.

-Y yo debo decir que nadie le ha invitado a sentarse a mi lado-el chico alzo una de sus cejas, Hermione pensó que se veía muy atractivo así.

-Vaya veo que no hemos empezado con buen pie-la morena se iba a levantar para irse a otro lado,cuando el le agarro suavemente del brazo, en ese momento la chica sintió como una descarga eléctrica, lo miro-empecemos de nuevo, no me gustaría estar enfadado con una chica tan guapa-el rubio le cogió la mano y se la besó-Robert Nox.

-Jane Sand-la chica se lo pensó mejor y volvió a sentarse de nuevo, esa noche no estaba de misión y hacía mucho que no se divertía, y salia a disfrutar.

-Discúlpame por lo que dije de la conferencia ayer-la chica le sonrió.

-Disculpa aceptada.

-Por lo que e leído sobre esa conferencia la física entraña algunos riesgos.

-En la vida es bueno tener algo de riesgo, ¿no crees?-el la observó.

-Eso hace la vida mas interesante-la miraba a los ojos,tenía unos ojos color miel preciosos.

-Entonces puedo decir que mi vida es bastante interesante.

-Pues te felicito Jane-cogió su copa- Brindemos por eso-la chica lo imitó y juntaron sus copas.

-¿Su vida es interesante? Robert-le miro a los ojos, la chica no sabía que tenían esos ojos pero la estaban embrujando poco a poco.

-Debo decir que también entraña algunos riesgos-ambos sonrieron-¿te apetece bailar-le dijo extendiendo le la mano y sonriendo la, la chica se la cogió y ambos salieron a la pista de baile estuvieron bailando bastante tiempo, y conversando.

-Sera mejor que me marche ya-dijo la morena-mañana tengo que coger un avión temprano

Draco miro su reloj-Te acompañare hasta arriba-la chica asintió.

Subieron por el ascensor callados, llegaron a sus habitaciones,Hermione busco la tarjeta de su habitación.

-Bueno Robert gracias por este noche me lo he pasado muy bien.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte Jane-se miraron, el le acarició la cara con el dorso de su mano, le iba a dar un besó de despedida, necesitaba besar a esa chica probar sus labios, se acerco y junto sus labios con los de ella, la morena le respondió.

Se separaron y se volvieron a mirar,cada uno en esos ojos veía deseo, Hermione no había echo esto nunca pues lo acababa de conocer pero había en ese hombre algo que la atraía .

Mientras que Draco descubrió que no solo era una chica bonita sino muy inteligente, simpática y divertida.

No lo pudieron resistir y juntaron sus labios de nuevo, esta vez no fue un solo roce sino un beso apasionado, se separaron para respirar.

-¿Tienes la llave?-pregunto el rubio, la chica se acordó que en ese cuarto tenía todo los informes de la misión.

-oh no en la mía no, tengo ropa por todas partes-le sonrió-vayamos a la tuya.

El chico la miro había guardado todas las cosas y sabia que no las encontraría, la morena le volvió a besar mientras lo guiaba hacia allí.

-Esta bien-cogió su tarjeta y la metió en la cerradura.

Hermione le fue empujando dentro mientras el le iba desabrochando la cremallera del vestido que llevaba,los labios de Draco empezaron a besarla de forma suave en el cuello, sembrando un camino de ardor en la piel de ella, la chica comenzaba a desabrochar le la camisa y se la fue quitando poco a poco, tenia un torso perfecto y muy bien definido, paso sus manos por el, mientras que el chico seguía entretenido en su cuello fue ascendiendo hasta la oreja de la morena y le susurro un "te deseo", mientras que le mordía el lóbulo, la chica suspiro, se volvieron a besar, en ese momento chocaron con la cama y ambos cayeron en ella,rompiendo el beso que habían comenzado, se volvieron a mirar y sonrieron, el fue quitando le el vestido poco a poco mientras ella tiraba sus zapatos al suelo,los dos tumbados en la cama volvieron a besarse,en ese momento la chica le hizo girar y quedo encima de el.

-No siempre tienen que mandar los hombres-comenzó a desabrochar le el pantalón que llevaba mientras besaba su torso, así ambos quedaron en ropa interior y el rubio volvió a girar para quedar encima de ella, le gustaba esa chica era decidida y no se dejaba controlar.

-Me encantan las chicas así-se acerco a ella para volverla a besar y continuo bajando por su escote hasta la prenda que cubría sus pechos, eran perfectos debajo de ese sujetador negro,siguió bajando por su vientre haciéndole costillas a la morena, al volver a subir le quito la prenda que cubría sus senos y se detuvo un tiempo en ellos, la chica suspiraba de placer ese rubio sabía lo que se hacía.No podía esperar mas aparto al rubio de sus pechos se acerco a el para besarlo y le susurro cerca de sus labios "hazme tuya".

El uno al otro se deshicieron de la única prenda que les sobraba, el chico la volvió a besar y se adentro en ella, ambos llegaron al cumbre del placer pasados unos intensos minutos.

**...**

**¿Que os a parecido?**

**¿Os gusto su encuentro o creeis que es demasiado pronto?**

**alastor82****:Tus deseos se cumplieron espero que te haya gustado.**

**Katkat Bell****:Me alegra de que a pesar que no te gusten este tipo de fics el mio te haya llamado la atencion espero poder seguir leyendo tus comentarios**

**gracias **

**besitos xao**


	5. ¿Despedida? I

**¡Hola!**

**Que feliz me haceis cuando me avisan de que tengo comentarios nuevos muchas gracias por ellos ,me alegra tanto que os guste el fic, espero que sigan llegando pues tengo escritos muchos capitulos, asi que puedo actualizar muy rapido**

**nos vemos mas abajo**

_**Capitulo: 4 ¿Despedida?I**_

La chica se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho del rubio, mientras le acariciaba su pecho, sabía que no se arrepentiría de ello, ese rubio le había echo sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

Mientras el le acariciaba el pelo moreno que caía por su espalda, Hermione le miro.

-Quiero que sepas que no acostumbro a hacer esto-le sonrió.

-Pues me encanta que hayas echo una excepción conmigo-ambos rieron-aunque las físicas guapas suelen echarse encima de mi-le dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Sabes que eres un presumido y egocéntrico.

-Lo se-se acerco a los labios de ella y la besó, siguieron besándose por unos minutos cuando empezó a sonar un móvil.Hermione se separo de el, ese era el suyo, la señal de que debía coger el avión en dos horas, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse-espera ¿a que tanta prisa?, Jane.

La morena se giro hacía el-lo siento Robert, pero mi avión sale en dos horas y me tengo que ir.

Se miraron ambos sabían que por sus trabajos no se volverían a ver y Draco quería cortar con ello rápido para olvidarse de ella cuanto antes.

Se levanto de la cama colocándose sus boxer, y se acercó a ella que había terminado de vestirse.

-Robert, quiero que sepas que...-el chico la calló con un beso, se separaron no se dijeron mas, ella se dio la vuelta y salió de su habitación llegando a la suya, cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella, el chico todavía seguía mirando por donde se había ido aquella morena, era mejor olvidarla que mas daba, una más en la lista.

...

Una pelirroja se encontraba acostada en su cama, riendo.

-Sabes que tengo muchas cosquillas-comenzó a reírse con más fuerza-Blaise para por favor-El moreno ascendió hasta los labios de la chica para besarla, le encantaba despertarla así,jugando con su vientre y que ella se retorciera de la risa, seguían besándose cuando sonó el timbre del apartamento de Ginny, se separaron bruscamente y se miraron.

-No sera tu hermano ¿verdad?-dijo el chico.

-¿Ron?, no creo que venga a estas horas, son las 8 de la mañana es demasiado temprano para Ronald-mientras le hablaba se levantaba de la cama y se colocaba una bata de seda negra-aunque por si acaso... mejor quédate aquí y no hagas ruido-el asintió.

La chica fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, allí no se encontraba su hermano sino una chica morena.

-¡Buenos días Herms!-la abrazo y la invitó a pasar.

-¿Donde estabas ayer? no viniste a la reunión-la morena había llegado de su viaje y después de descansar en su casa fue a la reunión programada por Harry para ver lo que habían obtenido en Sao Paulo por parte de ella.

-Bueno es que...emm Harry me dijo que no hacía falta que todos fuéramos...y -se quedo callada.

-Si ya me di cuenta que Blaise tampoco estaba allí- se miraron y sonrieron, en ese momento el nombrado salió al salón con los pantalones puestos y sin camisa.

-¡Hola Herms!-se acerco y la besó en la mejilla-me alegro que volvieras bien de la misión.

-Gracias, aunque mientras unos estamos trabajando, otros se divierten-miró a ambos-¿que pasaría si en vez de yo hubiera sido Ron?-miro sus caras- era broma, aunque sigo pensando que se lo tendríais que decir.

-Que graciosa Hermione, otra broma ¿no?-le dijo el chico-tu has visto el derechazo que tiene Ron, gracias por el consejo pero prefiero mantener mi cara intacta-las chicas rieron-sera mejor que me marche quede con Lupin temprano para ver unos informes-se coloco su camisa y la chaqueta, se acercó a su pelirroja y la besó-nos vemos mas tarde- después se despidió de Hermione y salió por la puerta.

-Amiga me alegro que os vaya tan bien-Ginny le sonrió, la pelirroja le invitó a desayunar antes que ambas se fueran a la oficina.

-Bueno y ¿que tal en Sao Paulo?.

-Bien, me paso de todo en esa misión- en ese momento volvió a sonar el timbre, la pelirroja se levantó y fue a abrir, por la puerta entraba Pansy.

-Sabía que estaríais aquí, Harry me ha dicho que nuestra conversación no sea muy larga-las tres casi siempre se reunían después de una misión por parte de Hermione o Pansy, para contar como les había ido, era un ritual que hacían desde que entraron en la Orden.

-¿Te sirvo un café? Pansy-la aludida asintió-pues nada Herms me comentaba que le habían pasado muchas cosas.

Hermione les contó todo acerca de la misión, la pelirroja le interrumpió-pero yo te veo demasiado feliz-miro a la pelinegra-Pansy creo que nos oculta algo-las dos miraron a la morena.

-No es nada solo que me ha encantado la ciudad-les sonrió.

-Si no confiesas sabemos de alguien que te hará hacerlo-ambas rieron, Hermione sabía que estaban de broma pero las tres pensaban en Snape era un gran interrogador.

-Esta bien, conocí a un chico-las dos chicas se acercaron mas a ella-estaba en el hotel donde me aloje, la cosa al principio empezó mal pero luego volvimos a coincidir por la noche en el bar estuvimos hablando, bailando y una cosa llevo a la otra-tanto Pansy como Ginny la sonrieron, la chica no se pudo contener-era guapísimo y encantador, bueno algo egocéntrico y rebelde-las tres volvieron a reír.

-Hermione sabemos que a ti te gustan los hombres duros-le dijo Pansy se alegraba por ella-cuando le volverás a ver.

-Pansy el no conoció a Hermione sino a Jane-las miro-supongo que nunca, lo que ocurre en Brasil se queda allí.

Siguieron un rato más hablando y después se fueron hacia la sede.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Hermione volvió de la misión en Sao Paulo, Harry la había llamado a su despacho para hablar sobre algo, la chica llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante-el moreno alzo la mirada-pasa y sientate Herms-la chica se acerco hasta la silla que había en frente de la mesa del despacho.

-¿Y bien?

-Veras, te necesito para que averigües algo ya se que esto lo podría hacer Ginny o Luna, pero no estoy muy seguro de lo que se puedan encontrar, y sabes que tanto Ginny como Luna no están especializadas en las misiones de campo-la chica asintió-bien gracias a Snape me ha llegado una información sobre una posible bomba nuclear de la guerra fría enterrada en el territorio de Inglaterra, posiblemente en Leeds,-le paso una carpeta con información-Tom puede que use esa bomba si la encuentra.

La chica cogió la carpeta-¿Igor Karkarov?-lo miro.

-Suponemos que el sabes mas de la bomba.

-¿Crees que esta a cargo de la bomba?.

-Así es.

-Como veras aparece una dirección, quiero que vayas allí y averigües todo sobre el-la chica se levantó-ten cuidado Hermione, ese hombre puede ser peligroso.

-Lo haré-salio por la puerta del despacho.

Hermione cogió su coche si se daba prisa en dos horas estaría en Leeds,llegó a la cuidad y fue hacia la dirección que aparecía en el informe que le había entregado Harry, observo que la dirección estaba pintada en una tabla de madera,miro de nuevo el papel por si estaba equivocada, no definitivamente era allí.

Bajo del coche se acerco un poco más y vio que aquello era un pequeño cementerio,cerró el coche y se dirigió allí, iba caminando entre las tumbas hasta que se fijo en una, no tenía hierba en al superficie sino tierra por lo que podía estar recién cavada, fue hacia allí.

Se pudo delante y observó la lapida donde se inscribía un nombre _"Igor Karkarov"._

Se quedo sorprendida, miro hacia su alrededor y observo un cobertizo un poco alejado del cementerio,fue hacia allí, entro pegándole una patada a la puerta y encontró lo que estaba buscando, una pala para cavar, se dirigió de nuevo hacia aquella tumba, se quito su chaqueta y comenzó a cavar, le llevo casi una hora,alcanzar el ataúd, quito la arena que lo sepultaba por encima con sus manos observó que era un poco pequeño mas para un niño que para un adulto intento abrirlo,estaba fuertemente cerrado y se ayudo de la pala para hacerlo, fue abriéndolo poco a poco.

Si que Igor Karkarov tenía algo que ver con la bomba, pues esta se encontraba justo allí, comenzó a respirara fuertemente y en ese momento se encendió, el temporizador indicaba que faltaban tres minutos para que estallara.

**...**

**Bueno que os a parecido al despedida??**

**y la relación de Ginny y Blaise?**

**alastor82**:Me alegro que te gustara la verdad que me cuesta un monton escribir este tipo de escenas,jeje y gracias por seguir apoyandome siempre encuentro un comen tuyo en cada capitulo.

Shikita Malfoy Cullen:Bueno mas vale tarde que nunca gracias por escribirme espero tu comen en el proximo.

vittoria's malfoy:Si parece que a la gente los fic sin magia no les hace mucha gracia, pero gracias por darme tu apoyo espero que te siga gustando.

Pau tanamachi Malfoy:Si Herms no era virgen como en el prologo dije estuvo con Ron y en este fic digamos que Hermione no es la niña timida de otros fic,jeje.

**Katkat Bell**:Bueno todavía falta para que se enteren de que son de bandos diferentes, me alegro que te gustara

Muchisimas gracias y a los que se lo leen y no me comentan tb estoy muy feliz,jajaja

besitos xao

Hasta el proximo


	6. ¿Despedida II

**¡Hola!**

**Perdon por tardar en actualizar pero es que entre las clases y trabajos que tenia que hacer para la universidad no me ha dado tiempo.**

**Me alegro que cada vez a mas gente le guste el fic**

**gracias por los comen**

**nada mas nos vemos abajo**

_**Capitulo: 5 ¿Despedida?II**_

-Hay un cable rojo, uno amarillo, uno azul,azul y blanco, uno blanco-la chica intentaba hablar lo mas deprisa que podía a Luna que estaba al otro lado del teléfono,Hermione sostenía su móvil con el hombro,había abierto la bomba y tenía como unas tijeras en las manos mientras observaba los cables-amarillo y rojo, naranja y rojo...

Luna estaba en la sede con unos planos y cables que simulaban la bomba escuchando a Hermione-vale,lo tengo-mientras escuchaba como la morena seguía diciéndole los colores de los cables.

-...negro,negro y blanco, naranja, morado,morado y blanco,verde, verde y blanco, rojo y blanco.

-De acuerdo Herms corta el cable azul y blanco-le dijo mientras la chica seguía diciendo colores.

Hermione escucho cual tenía que cortar-corto el azul y blanco de acuerdo-se disponía a cortarlo con las tijeras.

-Nooo, espera-dijo Luna mientras iba corriendo a por otros planos.

-Estoy sentada sobre una bomba nuclear a punto de estallar-grito Hermione por el teléfono, apenas quedaban 30 segundos.

-¿Hay dos temporizadores o uno?.

-Uno, solo veo uno, Luna por favor.

-Vale,prueba el cable azul y blanco.

-¿Que lo pruebe?-dijo la chica asustada.

-No cortalo Herms, cortalo.

Hermione lo cogió, confiaba en Luna nunca le había fallado, puso las tijeras en el cable,cerro los ojos mientras las apretaba contra el cable, los abrió la bomba nuclear se había parado en 10 segundos,respiro tranquila, el móvil se cayó de su hombro, respiraba con dificultad escucho como Luna hablaba por el teléfono "Herms estas ahí", lo cogió y hablo.

-Gracias Luna, en breve estaré ahí-la rubia respiro.

...

EL CAIRO

Cierto rubio se encontraba en la ciudad del Cairo, Tom le había asignado una misión junto a Astoria, ambos tenía que conseguir robar una suma bastante importante de dinero a un jeque árabe.Astoria fue a por el contacto que tenían en el Cairo mientras el chico esperaba,se fijaba en la gente que pasaba por allí, hasta que vio a alguien que le sorprendió, conocía a esa morena, no sería ella, desde que vino de Sao Paulo no dejo de pensar ni un minuto en Jane, tenía que saber si era ella, fue hasta donde se encontraba.

Hermione estaba en el aeropuerto del Cairo con Sirius, habían descubierto que en una fábrica de esa ciudad se encontraba custodiada otra bomba con las mismas características que había encontrado la chica en la tumba de Leeds. Sirius fue a por un taxi, mientras ella esperaba una mano agarro su brazo, se volteo, no podía ser.

-Jane, sabía que eras tu-la miro.

La chica miro hacia ambos lados-Robert ¿que haces tu aquí?.

-Pues un trabajo que me ha salido en esta ciudad-se acerco a ella-sigues igual de guapa.

La chica lo aparto suavemente, sabía que el rubio la iba a besar, no quería ilusionarse con algo que no podía ser-lo siento Robert, pero me tengo que ir.

-Pequeñaja, ya encontré el taxi-dijo Sirius acercándose a ella y observo que no estaba sola.

Draco lo miro-¿quien es este Jane?-se notaba que era mayor que ella, no podía ser su novio, no después de lo que paso en Brasil.

-Emm...-la chica dio gracias al diminutivo por el que le llamaba ahora Sirius sino todo podría haber sido descubierto-es mi hermano mayor, John-ambos se miraron pero no se dijeron nada.

-Sera mejor irse, Jane-dijo Sirius divertido.

-Si-la morena se volteo hacia el rubio-un gusto volver a verte Robert-sin esperar que el contestara la chica se fue todo lo rápido que pudo.

Otra chica se acerco al rubio-Draco ya encontré al contacto-se fijo que estaba observando algo-¿se puede saber que miras?.

-No Astoria, sera mejor irse-la agarro bruscamente del brazo para salir del aeropuerto.

-Eres un bruto-se soltó del agarre y se dirigió a el-pero me encanta, sabes-le agarro de la camisa y fijo sus ojos a los de el-después de la misión, podríamos repetir lo de anoche-se mordió el labio inferior-no volveremos a Londres hasta mañana

Draco la aparto-no estoy de humor y aunque tu no lo hagas yo e venido aquí a trabajar-sin mas se fue, la chica le siguió enfadada.

Ya en la entrada del hotel-Herms me contaras quien era ese rubio.

-Lo conocí en sao Paulo, ¿contento?.

-Me alegra que por una vez me hicieras caso y te divirtieras-la chica iba a protestar cuando el volvió a hablar-bueno vamos a prepararnos.

Sirius se encontraba en una furgoneta camuflada en el exterior de la fábrica no podían entrar los dos levantarían demasiadas sospechas y Herms sabía como desactivar la bomba.

Hermione iba camuflada con un pasamontañas y toda vestida de negro,iba por un pasillo de la fabrica,se paro en una esquina para ver si venia alguien, estaba desierto-estoy dentro-dijo a su auricular por el cual le escuchaba Sirius.

Fue un poco más adelante y encontró aun guardia,camino despacio hasta el lo cogió por sorpresa y quedo inconsciente, más adelante había otro guardia armado, antes de que este pudiera reaccionar la chica le dio una patada y este cayó sin sentido, encontró una puerta, miro hacia ambos lados y entro en ella.

Observo la habitación había armas de todo tipo allí, miraba por si alguien se escondía en la habitación, vio una caja de madera en el fondo, fue hacía ella-creo que la he encontrado-le dijo a su auricular.

-Recibido Alfa.

La chica abrió la caja con cuidado, si allí estaba la bomba era casi igual que la del cementerio-Si la he encontrado.

-Muy bien, reinicia el desarme Alfa.

La chica abrió un estuche con herramientas que traía escondido en su atuendo,saco un destornillador pequeño, y comenzó a quitar los tornillos del temporizador,al terminar fue levantandolo poco a poco-la tengo abierta voy a por el núcleo.

-Bien, cerrare la comunicación para que no interfiera en la bomba-oyó como Sirius desactivo la comunicación.

Debajo del temporizador,había como una caja ovalada, la abrió con cuidado,allí estaba el núcleo, era un pelota pequeña,lo cogió con cuidado, la miro, en ese instante oyó una pistola cargarse apuntado a su cabeza.

-Suelte el núcleo ahora mismo.

-Aquí hay el plutonio suficiente para que ambos muramos en 48 horas y dolorosamente.

-Póngalo en el suelo.

La chica miraba al frente-si lo hago me matará.

-Vamos solo contare hasta dos.

Hermione miro hacia arriba y a un lado,Sirius no sabía nada pues habían cortado la comunicación así es que tendría que salir sola de esto-de acuerdo-y hizo un gesto de agacharse para dejarla en el suelo,pero en vez de eso lanzo la pelota hacia arriba,aprovecho esa oportunidad,para agarrar la pistola,doblarle el brazo a ese hombre y darle una patada en el estomago este cayó,justo cuando la bola iba para abajo la chica la cogió con ambas manos, salió de allí corriendo por el pasillo por el cual había venido, de frente se encontró con dos guardias que tenían ametralladoras, se escondió en una esquina,mientras oía los disparos. Vio que había unas escaleras, corrió hasta allí, y las subió todo lo deprisa que podía,al llegar arriba oyó como algo caía de su ropa, se giro era el núcleo que lo había escondido allí,si caía por las escaleras explotaría,estaba apunto de pasar de un peldaño a otro cuando Hermione, se tiró al suelo y consiguió atraparlo entre sus manos.

En ese momento venían más guardias por la escalera se levantó y corrió hacia una puerta,puso una barra de metal que encontró a la salida, la furgoneta de Sirius se encontraba enfrente,fue hacia allí y entro.

-Arranca Sirius-el chico la miró y obedeció.

-No te puedo dejar sola, siempre te pasa algo-la chica lo miró y sonrió estaban a salvo.

**...**

**Que os parecio??**

**Nuevo reencuentro entre ellos, menos mal que Sirius no metio la pata,jeje y Herms salio librada de el lio que se metio en el otro capitulo.**

**alastor82****:Bueno la bomba por suerte no estallo,pobre Herms morir asi,jeje y si a ver cuando se entere Ron de lo de su hermana como reaccionara, la despedida queria que fuese asi como a pasado nos divertimos y ya esta pero como ves tanto uno como otro piensan en lo sucedido.**

**sheka****:Gracias por tu comentario y espero seguir leyendote y que te guste.**

**vittoria's malfoy****:No se murio pero tampoco la salvo cierto rubio es una lastima,jajaja y no te preocupes yo tambien estoy un poquito loca,jajaja**

**Katkat Bell****:No pudo ser que la salvara Draco fue Luna con sus conocimientos, pero bueno a ver que sucede mas adelante.**

**Pau tanamachi Malfoy****:Si la verdad que este fic es raro pero me alegro que te guste.**

**Bueno gente nos leemos en el proximo capitulo que ya os digo que viene bien cargado de sorpresas por parte de los protagonistas**

**besitos xao**


	7. Identidad

**¡Hola!**

**¿Como estan?,esta vez no le hice esperar demasiado y para recompensaros el capitulo es mas largo que el anterior, espero que os guste **

**nos vemos mas abajao**

_**Capitulo 5: Identidad**_

Después de descansar un día Hermione volvió al trabajo nada mas entrar en la sede Jack se acercó a la chica.

-¡Hola preciosa!-la morena le miro.

-¡Hola Jack!, te agradecería que no me llamaras así, no quiero que te confundas-el chico levantó ambas manos como si le estuvieran apuntado con una pistola.

-Esta bien, Harry me a dicho que hay reunión han averiguado algo importante sobre tu viaje a Sao Paulo.

-¿Ya han descodificado la información?.

-Si pero te va a sorprender lo que nos tiene que decir, yo me entere ayer y todavía no doy crédito, no se como no nos enteramos hasta ahora-la chica lo miro extrañada y sin mas se fue a la sala de reuniones ¿que sería eso que habían descubierto?.

Entro en la sala y vio que todos los miembros estaban allí, incluso Snape que por su trabajo de doble agente no asistía a muchas de las reuniones.

-Herms, que bueno que llegas,siéntate-la chica le hizo caso a Harry y se sentó al lado de Ginny, enfrente tenía a Sirius, que la sonrió esta le devolvió la sonrisa-Bien ya estamos todos, algunos ya sabéis del por que de esta reunión-se calló durante unos segundos-Snape lo sabía hace mucho tiempo y me lo dijo pero no sabíamos que también estaba implicado con Tom Riddley.

-Harry quieres dejar de dar rodeos y decirnos de una vez que es lo que pasa-hablo Blaise.

-Lo que pasa es que-miro a sus agentes-Lucius Malfoy tiene un hijo-todos los que se habían enterado en ese instante le miraron extrañados-si parece raro, pero lo ha tenido muy bien escondido durante todos estos años y ha echo misiones secretas de menor importancia para que no le descubriéramos, pero al descodificar los informes de la micro bomba que trajo Hermione, nos dimos cuenta que alguien mas los tenía y tras investigar, vimos varias cintas del hotel donde se encontraba Karparov y Snape lo identifico y comprobó que efectivamente Riddley tiene esa información gracias a -se giro hacia la pantalla y pulso un botón, en el apareció la imagen de un chico de unos 20 años rubio y con ojos grises que era la viva imagen de su padre-Draco Malfoy.

Hermione miro la pantalla no se lo podía creer ese era Robert, no definitivamente le estaban gastado una broma, en ese momento miro a Sirius que esta igual de sorprendido que ella era el único que lo había visto en persona, por eso ni Ginny ni Pansy se dieron cuenta de la reacción de la morena, solo la persona que tenía enfrente.

La chica se levanto-¿Hermione donde vas?.

-Lo siento Harry pero no me encuentro muy bien, necesito ir al baño-la verdad que tenía mal aspecto después de descubrir la verdad, todos la miraron, sin más salió de la sala, Ginny hizo un ademán de levantarse pero Sirius la retuvo.

-Espera Ginny, ya oí suficiente voy yo-la chica asintió.

La chica se encontraba en el lavabo,mirando se al espejo, con los ojos cristalinos, la había engañado como fue tan tonta, alzo la vista y observo que alguien al miraba desde atrás.

-Sirius ¿que haces aquí? es el baño de las chicas.

-Desde cuando me ha importado a mi eso-la chica sonrió, corrió hacia el y lo abrazo y en ese momento comenzó a llorar necesitaba desahogarse y el único que sabia todo era Sirius.

-Fui tan tonta, como me deje engañar por el-El chico al aparto y la miro a los ojos.

-Herms escúchame, entro en tu habitación-ella negó.

-No yo fui a la suya-Sirius mientras la escuchaba le limpiaba las lágrimas

-Entonces no te preocupes de nada, no te quito nada lo consiguió el por si mismo, además el ni siquiera sabe que eres de la orden.

-Como puedes estar tan seguro, me utilizo-ahora fue el turno del chico que negó con la cabeza.

-No Herms, la escenita de celos que me hizo ver en el aeropuerto me dice que no-ella lo miro-no quiero que te preocupes más, solo un consejo intenta olvidarlo.

La chica bajo la mirada Sirius la conocía tanto, la cuido cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de trafico cuando apenas tenia 15 años, le decía que lo olvidara, el intuía que se estaba enamorando del hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

-Si tienes razón, gracias-se abrazó a el.

-De nada, además para que están los hermanos mayores-la chica le sonrió-por cierto Harry te preguntara y prefiero hacerlo yo ya sabes como es con el tema de Riddley.

-Se que me preguntara si lo vi, cuando estuve allí.

-Solo te haré una pregunta y le diré que ya te hice las demás-la chica asintió- en el informe escribiste que alguien entro en la habitación cuando estabas allí-la miró-¿crees que podría ser el?.

La chica lo pensó-Claro el camarero, estaba en una fachada a 5 piso de altura y no pude ver nada, pero me extraño pues Karparov siempre comía en el comedor.

-Gracias pequeñaja, vete a casa le diré a Harry que no te encontrabas muy bien-la chica le iba a decir algo pero Sirius se adelanto-e intentare que tanto Ginny como Pansy no vayan para ver como estas, se que quieres estar sola-la chica le sonrió y le besó.

Pasaban ya un mes desde el descubrimiento de que Lucius Malfoy tenía un hijo que participaba activamente en la misiones para Riddley.

Hermione se encontraba en al sala con Harry, Remus y los gemelos.

-Estamos investigando el dispositivo que encontrasteis en Buenos Aires-les dijo Harry dirigiendo se a Lupin y la chica-y tenemos una secuencia de números incompleta, la necesitamos entera para saber que se esconde detrás de ese dispositivo-se dirigió a la pantalla y apareció una foto de un hombre-gracias a Ginny hemos averiguado que el tiene la secuencia de números que falta, es Andrés López, un empresario español fanático de los coches, la secuencia la tiene muy bien guardada en un maletín que solo se abre con una llave que el siempre lleva a todas partes, pero esa llave a desaparecido y creemos que la tiene Riddley, lo que no nos explicamos como la han conseguido si esta rodeado de guardaespaldas por todas partes.

-Astoria-dijo Hermione de repente-tiene que haber sido ella, todos sabemos que Riddley la utiliza sobre todo para misiones que entrañen entablar relaciones con hombres, apuesto a que ella se la robo cuando estaba en la habitación de Andrés López y que precisamente no estarían hablando-los gemelos rieron.

-Si creo que tienes razón Herms-le dijo Harry-bien Remus y tu iréis a Madrid, para obtener el maletín, antes que lo haga Riddley-les mostró unos planos de un edificio-el maletín se encuentra situado en una cámara acorazada y esta esta en el último piso de un museo de coches propiedad de López, habrá un acto benéfico mañana y estáis invitados-miro a los gemelos-ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer-buena suerte os espero a la vuelta.

Hermione y Remus siguieron a los gemelos.

-Bien Herms te hemos hecho algo espectacular para esta misión-sacaron una caja y la abrieron dentro había un collar color verde agua-contiene un micrófono en la perla central-la chica los miro y sonrió.

-Sabéis que me encantan vuestros juguetes.

-Fred te toca-el otro pelirrojo les mostró una moneda.

-Simple ¿verdad?, pues no es un emisor de hondas, Herms déjala caer cerca de una ventana o cristal-paro un momento y prosiguió explicando-cuando aparezca el coche del museo toda al gente pondrá su atención en el, tendrás que activarla con esto-les enseño un bolígrafo-y el cristal estallara.

Los gemelos seguían explicándoles los artefactos que llevarían a la misión, cuando terminaron salieron de allí.

-Voy a preparar el viaje-le dijo Lupin a la chica.

-Esta bien yo iré a hacerle una visita a Tonks, nos vemos en un hora.

...

**MADRID**

Hermione entraba en el edificio donde se celebraba la gala benéfica, llevaba un vestido blanco hasta los pies y este abría por una de sus piernas, en la cintura se estrechaba y lo sujetaban dos tirantes, parecía una diosa griega, su pelo era negro y se recogía hacia un lado de su cabeza para caer por su hombro y cubrir la parte derecha de su vestido.

-Señorita-la chica se giro hacia el guarda de la puerta-lleva usted un collar precioso.

Hermione sonrió y se lo toco-Gracias-siguió hacia delante- estoy dentro -"bien" contesto Lupin.

La chica camino entre los invitados y observo que en un lateral de la sala había un ventanal de cristal, se dirigió hacía allí mientras sonreía a los invitados, con disimulo dejo caer la moneda que los gemelos habían fabricado, se alejo de allí y mientras cogió una copa de cava que le ofrecían un camarero y se iba abanicando con un abanico, se giro a un lado y vio a una camarera le sonaba su cara, esta le guiño un ojo y se marcho por una puerta-Astoria ya se a colado en la fiesta- "ten cuidado Herms"-le dijo Remus desde el otro lado de micro.

De repente un hombre hablo en la sala para descubrir el coche del acto benéfico, Hermione no podía perder mas tiempo, busco el bolígrafo en su bolso y lo activo, la cristalera estallo toda la gente que allí se encontraba se asustó y salió corriendo, entre el tumulto la chica se dirigió hacia la planta baja del edificio, tenía que desactivar las cámaras de seguridad, fue hacia una puerta que estaba cerrada, cogió su abanico y le quito las dos varillas principales, las metió en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, fue hacia al caja de empalme la abrió.

-Maldita sea-.

-"Que pasa Herms".

-Astoria ya ha estado aquí, ha interferido el sistema de alarma.

- "¿Un modem a distancia?".

-Si, lo que significa que tiene apoyo.

-"Muy bien Herms, lo utilizaremos conecta nuestro modem al de ella usaremos su señal, no nos interesa disparar la alarma".

-¿Ves a Astoria en alguno de los monitores?.

-No

Hermione seguía conectando los cables cuando oyó algo por los conductos de ventilación, miro hacía arriba-esta en los conductos del aire, me dirijo a los ascensores-decía mientras corría-¿has manipulado las cámaras?.

-Estoy en ello.

La chica entro en el ascensor, mientras Lupin manipulaba las cámaras para que los guardias no vieran que alguien había allí.

Hermione llego hasta la cámara acorazada era todo de cristal antibalas,allí estaba el maletín,saco de su bolso un decodificador de cerradura para conseguir el código, se iba cargando, de repente dentro de la cámara empezaron a salir chispas alguien estaba haciendo desde abajo un agujero en el suelo de la cámara, Hermione esperaba a que se cargara rápido el decodificador y veía como el circulo del suelo se estaba completando, este cedió y por allí salio Astoria, que miro a la chica y sonrió-Astoria esta en el interior de la cámara.

Astoria fue hacia el centro de la cámara y cogió el maletín, lo metió en una bolsa que se colgó.

-"La cámara se abrirá en 5 segundos"-le dijo Lupin, pero cuando iba por el 75 por ciento se paro.

-Algo le sucede al decodificador, se a parado-dijo Herms, alterada no podía dejar que Astoria consiguiera el maletín.

-"Algo interfiere en tu frecuencia, voy a encontrarles"-Remus se coloco en el asiento del piloto de la furgoneta.

La chica observaba como el decodificador no avanzaba,vio como Astoria venía hacía la puerta, esta la miró de arriba a abajo, se acerco al cristal y lo besó, mientras reía y le decía adiós con la mano, volvió a meterse en el agujero del suelo, pero antes pulso algo que llevaba en su muñeca y la alarma del edificio comenzó a sonar, si Hermione no salia de allí pronto la cogerían intento ir al ascensor pero este se había bloqueado- Remus , el ascensor esta bloqueado y el decodificador también.

-"Aguanta Herms, veo su furgoneta"-se abrocho el cinturón y arremetió con la furgoneta que tenían enfrente.

-Rápido están subiendo-el decodificador volvió a funcionar-Bien Remus.

Astoria iba por al planta primera.

-Señora-esta se giro-abra la bolsa.

Lo miró-por que si no llevo nada.

-Que abra la bolsa le digo.

-Vale-cogió el brazo del guardia y se lo doblo, mientras le pegaba una patada en la cabeza, después salió de allí.

El decodificador llego a 100 y Hermione pudo abrir la puerta, justo cuando se metía por agujero hecho por Astoria el ascensor se abrió lleno de policías-Controlen las salidas, alguien a entrado.

Hermione ya se encontraba en la primera planta, cuando vio a un guardia en el suelo, bajo hacía el sótano quitándose los zapatos.

-Creo que a tomado el corredor norte le cortare el paso-la chica corría todo lo que podía, vio a Astoria un piso mas abajo que el suyo, no la cogería la llevaba demasiada distancia, observo una cadena que colgada del techo que se apoyaba en la barandilla de ese piso, se agarro de ella y se impulso hacía abajo, se encontró de frente con Astoria y con su piernas la dio en el vientre esta se cayó de espaldas soltando la bolsa donde se encontraba el maletín,Hermione fue a por el, pero Astoria le hizo una zancadilla por lo que cayó al suelo, las dos comenzaron a pelear, Astoria cogió una barra de hierro mientras Herms intentaba esquivarla se ayudo de la cadena por la cual había saltado la enrollo en la barra y consiguió quitársela mientras le daba una patada, continuaron peleando Astoria acerco a Hermione a una escalera y la dio una patada, la chica no se había dado cuenta y cayó por ellas.

-Remus, va a salir por detrás-se levantó como pudo después de la caída le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Salió por la puerta de salida y encontró a Lupin-Herms, esta ahí arriba-los dos miraron, Astoria estaba subiendo por unas escaleras a lo que parecía un helipuerto, se iba a escapar.

-Dame tu arma.

-Hermione.

-Vamos damela-Lupin la busco en la chaqueta y se la entrego, la chica apunto hacía donde se encontraba Astoria que seguía subiendo por las escaleras y disparo, la bolsa que llevaba Astoria cayó hacía abajo mientras esta se sorprendía, Hermione la miró y le sonrió.

Astoria siguió subiendo al helicóptero había perdido el maletín su señor no se lo perdonaría.

**...**

**Bueno que les pareció**

**Hermione ya supo quien es en realidad Robert, y el encuentro entre Astoria y Herms fue movidito**

**vittoria's malfoy****:Aqui peleo todavía más, los encuentros con Astoria seran bastantes intensos, si yo tb me quedaria con cierto rubio.**

**alastor82****:Joo, se que tarde mucho en actulizar, espero que este lo reocmpense,jeje nos vemos en el siguientes garcais por estar en cada cap**

**Katkat Bell****:Como ves cada uno fue a un sitio distinto a siq eu no se han vuelto a encontrar pero prometo un encuentro interesante dentro de poco**

**Pau tanamachi Malfoy****:Si la verdad que es como angel de Harry,jajaja, me encanta que me sigas comentando espero qeu tu tambien estes bien.**

**Muchos besitos a todos nos vemos en el siguiente**

**xao**


	8. Engaño

**¡Hola!**

**se que me tarde en actualizar pero al ver tan poquitos comens pues decir esperar un poquito mas, veo que no a parecieron muchos mas,jeje pero bueno os doy las gracias a las que seguis ahí apoyandome**

**y sin mas a leer este capitulo que estará muy interesante**

**nos vemos abajo**

_**Capitulo 7: Engaño**_

Draco entro en la sala de reuniones, algo importante les tenía que decir su señor, se sentó al lado de Astoria y se fijo en ella, tenía varios moretones y hematomas por sus brazos así como el labio partido.

-¿Que te ha pasado?-le dijo en bajo para que solo ella lo escuchara antes de que contestara alguien hablo.

-Lo que le ha pasado Draco es que me ha fallado en la última misión, algo que tu también has echo en tu viaje a Sao Paulo-Tom Riddley entraba por la puerta de la sala, el chico lo miro no sabía como podía haberlo oído y que era eso de que el había fallado-bien esta reunión es para hablar sobre dos misiones recientes en las que me he sentido muy defraudado-todos le miraban en especial Draco-Te estarás preguntado en que fallaste Draco-lo miro fijamente, y el chico no aparto su mirada-si no has recibido castigo es por que me trajiste lo que yo quería pero resulta que la Orden también tiene esa información.

-Como es eso posible yo no vi a ningún miembro de ellos allí-salto Draco

Tom se giro hacia la pantalla-¿viste a esta chica?-se vio la fotografía de una chica morena con el pelo rizado y los ojos color miel, Draco se fijo esa era Jane-por tu reacción juraría que si, como pudiste ser tan estúpido, seguro que entro a tu habitación y te quito toda la información.

-No, ni siquiera me separe de ella-su padre le miro defraudado.

Tom por el contrario mostró una sonrisa siniestra-entonces si que estuvo en tu habitación, no cambias, cuando descubrirás que las mujeres no son se fiar tienes a tu lado una de ellas-se acerco a el y lo encaro-esa de la foto es Hermione Granger una de las agentes mas importantes de la Orden y tu revolcándote con ella.

Dejo de mirarlo y se sentó en su silla-pero a pesar de eso me trajiste lo que te pedí-Draco en esos momentos no le escuchaba, le había engañado, aquella vez que la vio en el aeropuerto seguro que iba a una misión y ese no era su hermano, incluso podría ser su amante, como fue tan imbécil, intento tranquilizarse y puso atención a lo que se hablaba en la reunión-bien el segundo punto es la misión de nuestra quería Astoria donde no consiguió nada-la chica bajo la mirada-la Orden tiene el maletín y no podremos descifrar el código.

-Pero mi señor si, ellos tiene el maletín, pero nosotros tenemos la llave, tampoco lo podrán hacer-hablo Nott.

-Si Nott tienes razón, Snape me sugirió algo ayer, pero no estoy seguro si funcionaría.

-Mi señor y ¿que sería eso que le sugirió Snape?-le pregunto Lucius.

-Que hiciéramos un pacto con Potter para al mismo tiempo obtener la información del maletín y el mas rápido la consiguiera, nosotros podríamos la llave y ellos el maletín-se quedo meditando durante unos segundos-quizás no me parezca tan mala idea,Astoria-la chica lo miro con un poco de miedo no soportaría otra sesión de torturas-¿quieres enmendar tu error?-la chica asintió.

Mientras en al orden, estaban en una reunión muy parecida.

-Que Snape ha hecho ¿que?-salto Sirius.

-Yo tampoco le veía lógica desde un principio, pero piensa Sirius-miro a su padrino-es la única forma de abrir el maletín, ni Fred ni George lo han podido abrir,solo se puede abrir con la llave.

-Ya Harry pero tratar con Riddley-miro a su ahijado.

-Y crees que yo no lo he pensado Sirius,mato a mis padres pero si con ello logramos que no se haga con esa información habrá valido la pena¿no crees?-Sirius le miro con orgullo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien como haremos para reunirnos-pregunto Blaise.

-Gracias a Snape se a llegado a un acuerdo, Astoria y Hermione os encontraréis en un sitio neutral-miro a la chica y esta asintió-tanto ella como tu estaréis protegidas por fuerzas de seguridad de ambos bandos, allí abriréis el maletín.

Hermione se encontraba en una furgoneta, junto a Zabini y Lupin que conducía, Zabini le estaba poniendo un micrófono oculto en su ropa.

-Recibido, estamos a 5 minutos-oyó que le decía Lupin a Harry.

-Lista Herms-le dijo Blaise-mucha suerte-ella lo miro y le sonrió

Salió de la furgoneta, iba con un vestido negro.El punto de reunión era un estadio de fútbol a las afueras de la ciudad,según lo que le había dicho Harry el estadio estaba dividido a la mitad, sus compañeros estarían al oeste mientras que los hombres de Tom al este.

La chica entro en el estadio por las gradas y las fue bajando observo todo a su alrededor un paso en falso y podría acabar muy mal estaba todo lleno de francotiradores tanto de un bando como de otro, bajo hasta el césped y fue al centro del campo, se fijo que un coche llevaba por un extremo del campo por donde suele entrar el autobús de los jugadores cuando hay partido.

-Se acerca un coche-la chica espero, el coche se paro y alguien se bajo de el, era Astoria el coche se fue y ella se acerco donde estaba parada Hermione,se encontraron frente a frente.

-¿Como te va?-le dijo sonriéndole como demostrando superioridad.

-Creo que mucho mejor que a ti-le dijo observando su labio-veo que no le hizo mucha gracia que no llegaras con el maletín.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-le dijo mirándola con odio.

Esta vez fue Hermione la que sonrió-a mi no me castigan si por casualidad llego sin nada.

-¿Tienes el maletín?-le pregunto enfurecida.

Hermione le sonrió-¿y tu la llave?-Astoria saco de su bolsillo una pequeña llave, Hermione puso el maletín sobre al hierba, las dos se agacharon,Astoria la miro desafiante e introdujo la llave en el maletín, la luz roja de este se volvió verde, se miraron, Hermione levantó las asas y lo abrió, ambas miraron el interior.

-¡Oh!, dios mio-exclamo Hermione, Astoria no dijo nada pero estaba igual de perpleja.

Había un papel en el medio con el código, pero a los lados de dicho papel se encontraban unos tubos que al abrir el maletín estaban soltando un liquido que deshacía el papel con el código, se miraron de nuevo, Hermione no perdió mas tiempo y empezó a memorizar los números.

-00100100101101110-iba susurrando para si misma, Astoria también hacía lo mismo-001000011110.

El liquido consumió el papel, se miraron Hermione se levanto deprisa y empezó a correr por donde había venido, Astoria se fue por el otro lado, mientras corría iba diciendo le el código a Zabini y Lupin que lo iban apuntado-11110-termino-¿lo tenéis?.

-Lo tenemos, te esperamos en la furgoneta.

Lupin y Zabini seguían en la furgoneta, en ese momento llegaron Harry y Pansy.

-Hermione ¿todavía no ha vuelto?.

-No y es raro hace 5 minutos que cortamos la comunicación-contesto Zabini.

-Ron-Harry hablaba por su pinganillo-Buscad Sirius,Jack y tu a Hermione por la parte este-el chico escucho lo que le decía su amigo-no Ron, no ha vuelto y es muy extraño,Pansy y yo, iremos con Remus y Blaise por la parte oeste.

La chica iba por los pasillos del estadio hacia la salida cuando se encontró con alguien de frente, se paro en seco.

-¡Hola Jane! o debería decir Hermione-la chica lo miro como se había enterado y que hacia allí, el rubio se acerco a ella la agarro por el brazo y la metió por una puerta que había en esos pasillos.

-Suéltame-la chica forcejeaba con el.

-Por que habría que hacerlo, no mereces la mas mínima consideración después de que me engañaste.

-¿Que te engañe?,mas bien fue al contrario, Robert o debería decir Draco Malfoy-dijo con asco.

-Yo no te engañe de verdad me gustaste-se acerco más a ella, esa chica era su perdición deseaba tenerla otra vez entre sus brazos- pero eres como todas una puta barata que se vende a cambio de información.

La chica se soltó del agarre y le propino una bofetada-Nunca me vuelvas a llamar así, no se como pude estar contigo, con el hijo de Lucius Malfoy debí suponerlo nada mas que vi tu aspecto eres igualito a el, me da asco solo con pensarlo-el chico seguía tocándose la zona donde había recibido la bofetada, al oír esto ultimo de la chica se enfureció.

-Así pues no decías lo mismo cuando estabas disfrutando en aquella habitación de Sao Paulo.

Hermione le iba a golpear otra vez pero esta vez el fue más rápido y le agarro el brazo, se acerco a ella-vamos a ver si te sigo dando asco-le susurro cerca de sus labios y acto seguido la beso con furia, en un principio la chica intento soltarse pero después se entrego al beso, que le ocurría estaba cayendo otra vez eso no era propio de ella.

El chico la fue dirigiendo hacia una mesa que había en esa sala, la subió encima, mientras seguían besándose, empezó a acariciar su pierna, fue ascendiendo levantando su falda.Cuanto la deseaba no había dejado de pensar en ella, incluso cuando estaba con Astoria u otra chica pensaba que era ella y ahora la tenía ahí respondiendo a sus caricias.

Hermione le seguía besando, pero algo en su cabeza seguramente la parte racional le dijo que parara que ese no era Robert, el chico de Brasil sino el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, le dio un empujón.

El la miro fijamente-No vuelvas a tocarme-respiraba entrecortadamente, bajo de la mesa se coloco la falda y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero Draco no la dejaría ir, la volvió ha agarrar.

-No te sera tan fácil librarte de mi-la chica intento soltarse

-Te dije que no me tocaras-se soltó del agarre, en ese momento se oyó una voz "Hermione", el chico la miro seguro que venían a buscarla, se acerco a su oído.

-Te volveré a buscar, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga y tenga que buscarte debajo de las piedras, no te libraras de mi Hermione-sin mas se acerco a sus labios y la beso, salio apresuradamente de ese lugar , la chica seguía estática en medio de la sala, alguien entro en ella.

-¿Hermione estas bien?-era Harry se acerco a ella,casi todos los miembros de la Orden estaban allí-Dime ¿te hicieron algo?-la chica negó.

-No Harry me perdí-el chico la miró extrañado-sera mejor irnos y comprobar si Ginny y Luna han descifrado el código-Pansy se acerco a ella y la acompaño a la salida.

-De verdad ¿te encuentras bien?-la chica iba caminado con su amiga.

-Lo vi-dijo ausente.

-¿A quien?

-A Draco Malfoy.

La pelinegra la miro asustada-¿te hizo algo? y ¿por que no se lo dijiste a Harry?.

Hermione se giro para mirarla-Pansy, Draco Malfoy es el chico de Sao Paulo.

Los ojos de Pansy expresaron sorpresa-Esta bien volvamos a casa y cuando este mas tranquila me lo contaras todo-la chica asintió.

El rubio llego a su casa, tiro su chaqueta en el sillón.

-Vaya te tardaste en volver-se giro para encarar a esa voz tan conocida.

-¿Que haces aquí Astoria? y ¿como has entrado?-le dijo enfurecido.

-Sabes que no necesito llave para atravesar cualquier puerta-se acerco a el-Draco pasemos la noche juntos, estos han sido unos días muy duros para mi-le dijo con cara de niña buena y se acerco a el para besarlo.

El chico en un principio le correspondió, pero esa no era ella, la separo bruscamente-Vete Astoria, quiero estar solo.

La chica lo miro-fuiste a buscarla ¿verdad?,-el chico no le contesto estaba recordando esos minutos con ella-si nuestro señor se enterara-Draco reacciono, la agarro de ambas muñecas haciendo presión en ellas-me estas haciendo daño.

-Por tu bien no abrirás tu boca, sabes que no me gustan los chivatos-le miro a los ojos y esta asintió.

La soltó pero Astoria no lo iba a permitir-por que ella, ¿que tiene?, nunca te había visto así por una chica,ADEMAS ES DE LA ORDEN-grito.

-Astoria, vete no me tientes-intento aparentar tranquilidad pero esa chica se la estaba quitando, ella no le hizo caso.

-Soporto que este con otras chicas, pues se que solo sera por una noche y luego volverás a mi, pero con ella te estas obsesionando, solo hay que verte-se acerco de nuevo a el-tu eres mio Draco y no permitiré que ella te aparte de mi lado.

En ese momento la agarro del cuello y la empotro en una pared, la chica se quedaba sin respiración-sabes que no pego a las mujeres bastante tengo con ver lo que hace Tom, pero en estos momentos puedo olvidar que eres una chica, yo no soy de nadie Astoria y mucho menos de ti, si me entero que le sucede algo no responderé de mis actos, ¿me entendiste?-, con el poco aire que le quedaba asintió, la soltó, la chica se llevo las manos a su cuello y empezó a respirar ,cogió su abrigo y comenzó a salir por la puerta-por cierto mantén tu boca cerrada-la chica lo miro y salio del apartamento del rubio.

-Me las pagaras Draco- y se fue del edificio.

**...**

**Bueno que os a parecido??**

**ha estado ineteresante el reencuentro a partir de aqui se pondra bien el fic ya veis que Astoria dara algun que otro problema**

**alastor82****:Pues si Astoria es una entrometida ya vistes en este cap,me encanta haberte tenido en tension al verdad es que eso pretendia,ejeje.Buneo chica tu siempre la primera en los comens muchisimas gracias**

**Pau tanamachi Malfoy****:Aqui tuvistes una buena ración de rubio sexy,jeje y no astoria no es lesbi pero si sabe que Herms trabaja para la Orden pues ya se habian visto en otras situaciones anteriores y lo del guiño es mas como para reirse de ella por que lo ha conseguido antes, me alegroq eu te gustara nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Katkat Bell****:Por suerte Astoria no se salio con la suya,jeje aunq es dura de roer **

**Bueno chicas muchas gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente por favor darle a "GO", aunque sea para criticarme pues tambien me sirve para mejorar**

**besitos xao**


	9. Duelo

**¡Hola gente!**

**¿Como estais?,espero que muy bien yo muy contenta con vosotros muchos comentarios y tambien gente nueva que se lo lee muchisimas gracias**

**a leer nos vemos abajo**

_**Capitulo 8: Duelo**_

Hermione estaba en su casa habían pasado dos días desde lo del estadio,allí se encontraban también Ginny y Pansy tomando un té, la morena le había contado todo a sus amigas y ellas le habían dado su apoyo no dejarían que Malfoy la encontrara.

-Bueno Ginny será mejor irnos-miro a la pelirroja-tu y yo tenemos que trabajar.

-No te quejes Pansy mañana volveré al trabajo-le dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

-No me quejo y tengo que admitir que te merecías esos dos días de descanso que te ha dado Harry-la miró seriamente-se preocupo mucho por ti, cuando te encontramos en el estadio.

La chica suspiró-menos mal que Harry no lo encontró allí-se llevó las manos a la cabeza-que estoy diciendo ojala lo hubiera encontrado.

Ginny se acercó a ella-Tranquila Herms.

-Es que no se lo que me pasa,¿por que respondí a su beso?, sino le hubiera apartado- se calló.

-Vamos Herms-Pansy se levanto-hay que decir la verdad Malfoy esta como un tren por mucho que sea el hijo de Lucius Malfoy-Tanto la pelirroja como la morena la miraron.

-¡Que!-se comenzó a reír-era una broma, aunque no debemos negarlo-las tres rieron.

-Gracias chicas por todo-las tres se fundieron en un abrazo-siempre amigas, será mejor que os vayáis sino Harry se enfadará.

-Pues si se enfada no tendrá su recompensa esta noche.

-¡¡Pansy!!-exclamo la pelirroja.

-Nos encanta que te vaya bien con Harry pero te agradeceríamos que no nos detallaras tu vida sexual-salto Hermione, volvieron a reír.

Después de esto las chicas se despidieron de la morena y se marcharon a la sede,Hermione decidió darse un baño relajante, iba para el cuarto de baño con una camisa que le quedaba algo grande cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó, seguro serían Ginny y Pansy que se les había olvidado algo,fue hacía allí.

-Haber chicas a ¿por que volvéis?-dijo mientras abría la puerta,pero allí no se encontraban ninguna de sus amigas, sino cierto rubio que la miro de arriba a abajo, la chica intento cerrar la puerta pero el fue más hábil y consiguió entrar.

Sonrió al verla, se encontraba solo con una camisa que a penas cubría sus piernas desnudas y su pelo recogido en un moño algo desordenado-vuelvo a por ti,dije que te encontraría-le había costado mas de lo que pensaba, pero por fin lo había conseguido

-Sera mejor que te marches o toda la Orden estará aquí en unos pocos minutos-estaba nerviosa.

-Y crees ¿que alguno de ellos me da miedo?-le dijo con arrogancia-no Hermione, además se que no les avisaras, si lo quisieras hacer ya lo habrías echo- se fue acercando a ella mientras la chica retrocedía, se choco con la pared y el chico pudo acorralarla, la agarro por la cintura, la morena tembló ante aquel contacto y el lo noto se acerco al oído de ella, esta se estremeció ante aquel contacto, no podía articular palabra-no te voy a obligar a nada, solo quería verte y darte esto-se saco una hoja de papel del bolsillo de su pantalón había algo escrito en ella, Hermione lo observó y después le miro a los ojos-se que me deseas tanto como yo a ti, me lo demostraste el otro día en aquel estadio, esta es mi dirección-señalo el papel- estas invitada cuando quieras.

-Y crees que yo voy a ir a verte, estas loco Malfoy-por fin recupero el habla.

-Puede que si este loco, pero se que iras-de repente se acerco a ella y la beso mientras le fue pasando el papel a su mano, se aparto-te esperare-sin mas la soltó y desapareció cerrando la puerta.

Hermione fue deslizándose por la pared hasta que se sentó en el suelo, todavía temblaba aunque no estaba muy segura si era por el miedo o por que la había besado, su móvil comenzó a sonar, tardo en reaccionar pero al final fue a cogerlo.

-¿Diga?.

-Hermione.

-Harry ¿ha pasado algo?.

-No, bueno si, ya se que es tu día libre pero ¿podrías venir? hemos descubierto algo del código.

-Si, claro en media hora estaré allí-colgó el teléfono, lo soltó y descubrió que tenía algo en su otra mano, era la dirección de el, como no se había dado cuenta cuando se la había dado, arrugo el papel y lo tiro al suelo, fue a su habitación para arreglarse.

Hermione ya se encontraba reunida en la sala principal, solo estaban ella,Harry, Ginny y los gemelos.

-Ginny ha conseguido descifrara el código, que conseguiste en el estadio.

-Son latitudes que al situarlas en el mapa muestran un punto-siguió Ginny-esa ciudad es Málaga en España.

-Allí vas a ir Herms-Harry la miró-estas en tu día libre si no quieres ir, puedo mandar a Pansy.

-Tranquilo Harry, estoy bien-sonrió, su amiga la miró extrañada.

-Bien, te sigo explicando, hay una iglesia situada en las coordenadas del código.

-¿Que hay que buscar?.

-No lo sabemos, las única pista que tenemos son dos palabras que desciframos en el código, Astro Dorado.

-Sol de Oro-dijo Ginny.

-Bien vete con los gemelos para prepararte-la chica asintió.

Salia por la puerta detrás de los gemelos, cuando Ginny la llamó.

-Hermanitos, nos disculpáis un momento-ellos asintieron y se fueron a su laboratorio-¿te pasa algo?.

-A mi, no ¿por que?.

-Es que te note rara en la sala, cuando nos vinimos de tu apartamento estabas mas alegre.

-De verdad Ginny no es nada-sonrió-gracias por preocuparte, ahora me voy a preparar-abrazó a su amiga.

-Cuidate-la morena asintió y se marcho, había decidido no contarle nada a sus amigas, sería mejor así ya bastante tenían ellas con sus problemas.

**...**

**MALAGA**

Hermione esta vez iba sin ningún tipo de disfraz, entro por la puerta lateral de la iglesia estaba algo oscura por lo que tuvo que encender su linterna, observo la iglesia era pequeña, con pocos bancos.

Llego hasta el altar y justo allí se giro y vio que en el fondo de la iglesia había un pequeño ventanal con muchos cristales, se dirigió hacia allí, lo alumbro con la linterna, en el centro del ventanal había un pequeño circulo de color dorado,arrastro un banco y lo puso debajo se subió a el y toco aquel circulo, estaba un poco suelto lo giro varias veces y como si se tratara de una tuerca consiguió desenroscarlo y cogerlo, eso debía de ser el Astro Dorado.

Se bajo del banco pero al hacerlo, alguien la cogió del cuello y le puso una pistola en la cabeza.

-Sabría que vendrías-era la voz de Astoria cogió el Astro, los mortifagos también había descubierto el código debía evitar que se hicieran con el Astro Dorado.

Hermione consiguió girarse y quitarle la pistola la cual cayó al suelo, la encaro y le pego un puñetazo en la cara, se volteo y le soltó una patada que consiguió derribarla en el suelo y el Astro salio rodando, Astoria se levantó pero al hacerlo recibió otra patada, después de eso consiguió parar un golpe de la morena y pegarle un puñetazo en la cara, se vengaría por lo de Draco, la cogió de la chaqueta y la hizo rodar, pero al hacer esto Hermione consiguió levantarse por el impulso, aunque Astoria fue mas rápida cogió la pistola que estaba cerca de ella y empezó a dispararla, la morena de un salto tuvo que refugiarse en los bancos, se cubrió con las manos en la cabeza, Astoria seguía disparando, en ese momento la pistola dejo de sonar se había quedado sin balas,mientras Astoria cargaba la pistola Hermione consiguió irse por debajo de los bancos.

Ya la tenía cargada iba a matar a esa zorra, le daba igual las consecuencias de Draco el era suyo, se fue hacia donde se había escondido pero allí no estaba aunque vio que el Astro se encontraba en el suelo se iba agachar para cogerlo cuando, recibió un golpe en la cabeza con un objeto alargado, la pistola salió despedida nuevamente, al lado de Astoria había un objeto lo cogió para defenderse y al impactar con el de Hermione este último se rompió, la morena tenia que esquivar el objeto de Astoria pero una vez no lo consiguió y le dio en el pecho cayó en una mesa, Astoria aprovecho el momento y la cogió del cuello, se saco un pincho del pelo, se lo clavaría en el corazón, pero Hermione fue mas rápida consiguió cogerle la mano y la llevo a unas velas que estaban en la mesa, Astoria se quemo, por lo que tuvo que soltarla y se llevo otro golpe de la morena, que la cogió y la golpeo contra la mesa, antes de que Astoria pudiera reaccionar Hermione se saco unas esposas y unió la muñeca de Astoria a la pata de la mesa que estaba anclada al suelo, intento soltarse pero no podía, Hermione se dirigió a por el Astro Dorado, lo cogió del suelo, se lo guardo en la chaqueta y dirigió la mirada hacia ella.

-Nunca podrás vencerme Astoria-la aludida la miro con odio.

**...**

Hermione se encontraba en su casa hacía dos horas que había llegado a Londres, antes de volver a su apartamento estuvo en la sede de la Orden redactando el informe e informando a Harry sobre lo que había encontrado y lo que había pasado siempre hacía esto al llegar de las misiones.

Se sentó en su sofá estaba realmente cansada la pelea con Astoria había sido dura, la ¿habrían recogido ya?, se fijo que había un papel en el suelo fue a ver que era, lo recogió estaba arrugado por lo que lo desdoblo, como se le había olvidado ese papel, hay estaba escrita la dirección de Malfoy, lo volvió a arrugar y fue a la papelera para tirarlo pero al llegar a ella, lo observo de nuevo,"es una locura" pensó.

...

**Bueno que os a parecido??**

**otro enfrentamiento entre Herms y Astoria,Draco la encontro os lo esperabais y el final que creis que pasara...**

**alastor82****:Me alegro que te guste,jeje y si ojala Astoria se tirara de un puente pero siento decirte que dara mas guerra.**

**vittoria's malfoy****:No pasa nada pro que no posteaste en el otro epro aqui estas de nuevo y si Astoria es lo peor.**

**tormenta oscura****:Gracias espero seguir leyendote por aqui**

**Mrs.KaulitzDepp****:Muchas gracais y espero que te siga gustando el fic**

**Katkat Bell****:y este ultimo encuentro entre Draco y Herms te gusto??,jeje**


	10. Enlace

**¡Hola!**

**¿Como estais?, yo muy bien aunque ultimamente ando algo liada pero siempre intento encontrar un hueco para actulizar,jeje y creo que con mas de tres comens me conformo aunque eso no quiere decir que no quiera mas,jeje**

**dejo de enrollarme y mejor empezar a leer**

**nos vemos abajo**

_**Capitulo 9: Enlace**_

La morena se encontraba sentada en su coche, tenía un papel en el volante, alzo la mirada, en frente tenía un edificio de apartamentos con el número 15 el mismo que indicaba el papel,fuera caía un gran diluvio cosa que no le importo salio del coche y corrió en dirección hacia ese portal, estaba allí y estaba empapada.

Suspiro y se dio la media vuelta para volver a su coche

-¿que estas haciendo Hermione?-se dijo así misma-es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, un mortifago y es tu enemigo-cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir se encamino de nuevo hacia su coche debía olvidarlo aunque le costara, el hielo y el fuego son incompatibles al igual que ellos.

No iba mirando hacia delante por lo que se choco con alguien, ese alguien la sostuvo para que no se cayera.

-Lo siento iba distraida y...-alzo la mirada y al hacerlo se encontró con dos ojos grises que la miraban intensamente, el la sonrió había venido, la chica negó con la cabeza e intento zafarse de los brazos del el-por favor déjame ir no debería a ver venido.

-Pero lo has hecho-el chico estaba bien abrigado y se refugiaba bajo un paraguas-además no te puedes ir estas empapada, cojeras un resfriado.

-Y desde cuando te preocupa que un miembro de tus enemigos se enferme, sería mejor uno menos-la chica no quería mirarlo.

Por lo que el le levanto el rostro con su mano-Desde que te conocí en Sao Paulo-se acerco y la beso-por favor sube no haremos nada que tu no quieras, aunque no te lo creas se respetar a las mujeres.

Por que se comportaba así con ella, los mortifagos eran despiadados,vengativos y las personas mas malvadas de la faz de la tierra conocía muy bien a todos los que formaban parte de organización en la cual mandaba Tom Riddley, pero Malfoy rompía todos esos esquemas-¿y bien?.

La chica se mordió el labio nerviosa sabia que no era lo correcto pero asintió, cuando se dio cuenta el la abrazo y entraron en el portal.

Subieron en el ascensor sin decir nada, luego Draco la dirigió hacia la puerta de su departamento, la abrió y le invito a pasar,Hermione estaba abrazándose así misma puesto que estaba empapada, entro dentro y no se movió, observo que todo era muy elegante y que en el salón había una pequeña chimenea.

-Ven te diré donde puedes cambiarte para que no cojas un resfriado.

-Pero yo no-se calló-tengo ropa para cambiarme.

-Tranquila te prestare una de mis camisas, seguro que te quedara bastante larga-mientras le iba guiando hasta la habitación, la chica lo miro-No voy a ver nada que no haya visto antes.

-Eres un estúpido-entro en la habitación y le cerro la puerta en las narices.

El rubio sonrió-Te espero en el salón, voy a preparara café.

La morena se quito la ropa y busco en el armario de Malfoy, la camisa mas larga que tuviera, después de ponérsela y comprobar que no mostraba mucho mas que si tuviera una falda puesta se sentó en la cama de la habitación, por que había subido se tenía que haber ido y que haría ahora esperaba allí encerrada a que su ropa se secara, se levantó y salio de la habitación no podía quedarse mas tiempo allí.

Draco estaba preparando café, cuando alzo la mirada, la chica salia al comedor,llevaba su camisa favorita puesta y le sentaba también, vio como al sentirse observada trataba de tirara de ella hacia abajo para que no se vieran sus bonitas piernas.

-Malfoy, ¿cuanto tardara en secarse mi ropa?.

-Llámame Draco-se acerco a ella con dos tazas-todavía tardara un poco, pero por que no te sientas-le tendió la taza-aceptaste subir, por lo que eres mi invitada.

-Tengo que irme.

-No sea tan testaruda, toma.

La chica comenzaba a enfadarse es que no lo entendía ella no debería estar allí eso había sido un gran error-NO LO ENTIENDES MALFOY ERES MI ENEMIGO-acto seguido le tiro la taza que le ofrecía, esta cayó al suelo.

El rubio intento tranquilizarse-entonces no entiendo por que viniste aquí-se acerco peligrosamente a ella, Hermione temía estos momentos sabia que no podría resistirse-se que me deseas-se acerco a ella y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, la chica soltó un gemido-sino no te estremecerías como lo estas haciendo ahora.

-Por favor déjame ir, esto no esta bien-le suplico la chica.

Pero Malfoy era tan testarudo como ella, se acercó y la beso si la chica no le respondiera la dejaría ir y no la buscaría mas, en un principio fue así pero, comenzó a sentir como ella acariciaba los labios de el y permitía el acceso a su boca.

Sintió como Malfoy la beso quiso resistirse pero era su debilidad ese hombre la tenia embrujada, por lo que comenzó a responderle.

Draco la alzo y ella se subió a las caderas del chico, este mientras la iba besando la fue llevando hacia su habitación, la chica comenzaba a remover su camisa para quitársela, cuando lo consiguió estaba tumbada en la cama donde minutos antes ella se sentó, el rubio comenzó a desabrochar su camisa y se encontró otra vez con aquellos pechos, volvió a su boca para besarla y quitarle la camisa del todo, la chica se encontraba con una prenda, por lo que comenzó a desnudarle le quito toda la ropa que aun le quedaba, se miraron con deseo, no sabía que pasaría después de esto pero lo que si sabían era que no podían resistir a dejarse llevar por el deseo y la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro, Draco le arrebato la ultima prenda y la beso en ese momento se volvió a adentrar en ella, esta vez fue todo mas intenso pues ambos habían deseado ese nuevo encuentro, entre gemidos de placer llegaron al climax.

La chica estaba tumbada de lado mirando a el rubio, se había dejado llevar de nuevo,se tapo con las sabanas y se levanto de la cama.

-¿A donde vas?-ella comenzó a vestirse cosa que también empezó a hacer el rubio.

-Me tengo que marchar,he estado demasiado tiempo aquí-termino cogió su bolso y se fue a la salida.

Draco la siguió-a que tanta prisa-la agarro del brazo-no te despides ni nada.

Ella lo miro, había decidido no caer de nuevo por lo que esa sería una despedida se acerco a el y lo beso intensamente al faltar el aire se separaron-Vaya me van a encantar tus despedidas,¿cuando podrás venir de nuevo?.

-Malfoy-el chico la miro seriamente-esta bien Draco, esto no va a volver a pasar, no volveré a venir-la chica miro hacia el suelo-admito que...siento una atracción muy grande por ti, pero...esto no puede ser.

El le acaricio la cara-Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras-ella negó.

-Lo siento-sin mas se marcho, cuando por fin llego a su coche, comenzó a llorar-Que me esta pasando-introdujo las llaves y se fue hacia su apartamento.

Había pasado ya una semana de lo ocurrido y gracias a su entrenamiento como espía, pudo ocultar a todos sus amigos lo que había sucedido, ni si quiera Sirius que era el que mas la conocía sospechaba.

Muchas veces había sentido el impulso de volver a ese departamento y pensaba que Draco era su válvula de escape a su estrés después de las misiones.

Ahora se encontraba en un avión con Ron viajando hacia Niza allí seria su próxima misión.

**....................................................................................................................................................................**

**NIZA**

Ron se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Niza vestido de cura y pidiendo donativos para la los niños pobres.

-Una ayuda para los niños-un hombre se acerco y le echo unas monedas-muchas gracias-observo el aeropuerto- aun nada Herms, ni rastro del hombre al que buscamos.

-Recibido, avísame cuando actúes.

-Sabes una cosa ya he ganado 40 euros-la chica sonrió.

-Y sabes tu otra.

-Dime.

-Puedes ir así vestido a tu boda y no necesitaras cura.

-Muy graciosa-el chico sonrió nada mas faltaban cinco días para casarse con Luna, Ron volvió a echar un vistazo al aeropuerto y observo a un hombre que venia con guarda espaldas, se coloco unas gafas diseñadas por sus hermanos,en las que podría ver si llevaba el dispositivo que venían a buscar, allí estaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta-llego la hora viene nuestro hombre.

Hermione se preparo, mientras Ron le informaba-el firoescopio esta, en un bolsillo de su chaqueta en el lateral izquierdo.

-Bien-la chica se coloco un anillo obra de los gemelos que cortaría cualquier tipo de tela.

-Perdone señor un donativo para los niños-Ron intento distraerle-date prisa Herms va hacia allí.

En esos momentos hizo acto de presencia la chica, iba vestida con unas botas negras,medias de red, una minifalda con muchos objetos metálicos, un cinturón, varias pulseras de pinchos, al igual que un collar y un pendiente en forma de triángulo, sus labios estaban pintados de morado oscuro y sus ojos de negro,llevaba unas gafas de color rojo y su pelo era lila de punta.

Se dirigía hacia el arco de seguridad del aeropuerto-Herms deprisa, esta acercándose al arco de seguridad-la chica lo vio, Ron también se dirigió hacia allí, antes de que le tocara el turno, Hermione se colo.

-¿Que tal va eso?-le dijo y tiro la mochila en la cinta ,mientras pasaba el arco de seguridad quitándose la gafas, este empezó a sonar, ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Señorita por favor quite se las cosas metálicas y vuelva a pasar-le dijo el guardia.

-No he sido yo-le dijo algo pasota.

-Por favor vuelva a pasar-la chica se dio la vuelta y comenzó a quitarse las pulseras, el collar y todas las cosas que llevaba encima que pudieran hacer sonar el arco.

-Malditas maquinas siempre me pasa lo mismo-el hombre de atrás enseño una Acreditación a un policía para poder pasar-en el de Nueva York, me hicieron pasar cinco veces hasta hicieron que me quitara la camiseta-después de quitarse todo el metal volvió a pasar y este pito, lo que no sabían los guardias era que Ron debajo de su hucha, tenía un botón que hacia que el arco se activara y sonara.

-¡Oh!, dios mio-el guardia le agarro de el brazo-ojo con las manos-este la miro-¡eh!, no salimos juntos.

Se giro y observo que el hombre al que debían quitarle el dispositivo iba a pasar,debía actuar ya-quieres soltarme un poco-se quito la parte arriba y se quedo solo en sujetador, al volver a pasar por el arco de seguridad se choco con el hombre y aprovecho para quitarle el dispositivo rompiéndole la chaqueta con su anillo-¡oh!, lo siento-la chica dejo la chaqueta en la bandeja, Ron la observaba esta el hizo una señal y volvió a pasar por el arco de seguridad, esta vez no sonó, cogió sus cosas, guardando el dispositivo en su mochila.

-Buen trabajo, nos vemos en Londres.

**....................................................................................................................................................................**

Hermione se encontraba en medio de Ginny y Pansy, las tres iban vestidas iguales, con un vestido en color gris perla, el escote era en forma de uve y estaba sujeto con unas finas tiras que se cruzaban en las espalda, el vestido se ceñía a la cintura para dar paso a un falda que llegaba hasta el suelo, La morena se había recogido el pelo con un pasador a un lado por lo que lo demás quedaba suelto, eran las tres damas de honor de Luna que se acercaba por el pasillo principal hacia el altar.

Hermione miro a Ron, estaba muy nervioso, ella en voz baja de le dijo que se tranquilizara, Luna llego hasta el altar del brazo de su padre, al recibirla Ron le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y la ceremonia comenzó.

Ya todos se encontraban bailando en la fiesta, había sido un boda preciosa, donde Luna se había emocionado varias veces y Ron muy atento le había limpiado las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, ahora los dos estaban en medio de la pista de baile, bailando con sus invitados.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en un lateral de la pista de baile cuando vio como su amiga Ginny se acercaba a ella angustiada, mientras que Blaise iba en dirección a Ron.

-Herms por favor, detenlo, se lo va a contar todo-la chica se levantó.

-Pero esta loco, es un día muy feliz para Ron.

-Pues por eso dice que así no se lo tomara a mal-la morena se dirigió hacia Blaise que ya había llegado donde estaba Ron, le cogió por el brazo.

-¿Que haces?, no tienes otro momento para decirselo.

-No Hermione es ahora o nunca-la beso en la mejilla-deséame suerte-la chica le sonrió-¡eh Ron!-el aludido se volteo y se acerco a Blaise.

Hermione, Ginny y Pansy que se había acercado a ellas lo observaban, durante un momento vieron como conversaban pero de repente el semblante de Ron cambio y acto seguido Blaise recibió un puñetazo del pelirrojo, las chicas mas algunos invitados se acercaron-Ron, ¿por que le has pegado?-Ginny estaba enfadada.

Su hermano la miro-creís que soy tonto y no me había dado cuenta-ambos le miraron extrañado-se ha llevado el puñetazo por habérmelo ocultado por tanto tiempo-se dirigió a su hermana y le sonrió-si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy, hermanita-ahora se dirigió a el-pero escúchame bien como me entere que le haces daño esto solo habrá sido una caricia-acto seguido abrazo al chico y a su hermana-espero que seáis tan felices como lo soy yo ahora.

-Joder amigo, pero digo yo que me lo podías haber dicho hablando-dijo Zabini mientras se tocaba la cara, Ginny le dio un beso a su hermano, le soltó un gracias y acompaño a Blaise para curarle el golpe.

Hermione sonreía por fin sus amigas eran felices y ella, en esos momentos recordó al rubio que estaría haciendo, alguien la cogió por detrás y la volteo.

-¿Me concederías un baile?-la chica lo miro era Jack no le apetecía bailar con el pero antes de contestar el chico ya la dirigía hacia la pista de baile-estas preciosa.

-Jack, por favor, voy a tener que dejar de bailar contigo.

El chico sonrió-esta bien.

Hermione estaba incomoda, pero acto seguido llego su salvador-Jack creo que ya bailaste suficiente con ella, ahora me toca bailar con mi pequeñaja-el chico se fue enfurecido.

-Gracias Sirius, no sabia como quitármelo de encima-lo miro alejarse-es un buen chico pero no se como no comprende que no me gusta.

Sirus rió-¡ays! mi Herms, espero que pronto encuentres tu media naranja-en esos momento a la chica se le vino a al mente un chico rubio-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Sirius al ver cambiar su semblante.

Ella dejo de bailar- me disculpas, tengo que ir al baño-sin mas salio de la pista de baile y se dirigió allí, estaba vació, se apoyo en el lavabo mirando hacia abajo, al alzar al mirada, vio como en el espejo la observaban unos ojos grises, la chica se dio al vuelta ¿que hacia allí?.

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Bueno ¿que os parece?**

**Nuevo reencuentro entre Draco y Hermione y una boda que seguro no esperabais,jeje y luego ya se sabe de la relación de Ginny con Blaise ¿os a gustado al reacción de Ron?, no lo queira poner muy posesivo de eso que se enfadan mucho,jeje**

**alastor82****:Pues si chica de vez en cuando hay que cometer locuras,jajaja y mas como si tu dices hay un Draco de por medio,creo que somos de la misma opinion,jajaja a ver si algun dia tengo tu msn me gsutaria tener una conver contigo,besitos**

**vittoria's malfoy****:Pues si fue y me parece que tanto uno como la otra se lo pasaron muy bien,jeje ays si Astoria es espina de otro costal esta dando guerra la tia.Y bueno mejor un Draquito que te acose si es asi,jajaja.**

**Katkat Bell****:Gracias espero que este tambien te haya gustado**

**SuSaN MaLfOy BlAcK****:Gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentarme, al final si lo fue a ver aunque se resistia pero lo que ambso sienten es muy fuerte.**

**Muchas gracias a todas y a las que os lo leeis y no me comentais tambien se agradece saber que me teneis en historias favoritas o como alerta para saber cuando actualizo aunque a veces no vendria mal un comentario sobre vuestras opiniones de verdad que eso ayuda mucho a mejorar**

**besitos xao  
**


	11. Respuestas

**¡Hola!**

**¿¿Como estais?? yo un pokito resfriada y afonica pero se lleva bien la cosa,jeje es lo que tiene este tiempo tan frio.**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios**

**y sin mas a leer**

**nos vemos abajo**

_**Capitulo 10: Respuestas**_

La morena miro hacia ambos lado no había nadie, se dirigió a el y lo llevo hacía la puerta del baño, cuando entro la cerro con el pestillo y se giro para encararle.

El sonrió-¿No crees que vas un poco rápido?.

Hermione ignoro el comentario-¿que haces aquí?, te pueden descubrir-se quedo callada-la Orden ya sabe que existes.

-Lo se, pero no has vuelto, por lo que te he tenido que buscar yo-le acaricio la cara.

-Te dije que no volvería, sabes que esto es imposible.

-Pero yo te necesito, al igual que tu a mi-la chica negó.

-Sera mejor que te vayas, no lo estropees mas-la chica se giro para abrir la puerta y sitio como el la agarraba suavemente del brazo y le susurraba algo al oído.

-Ven esta noche-la chica se estremeció.

-No puedo-empezó a ver borroso pues las lágrimas empezaban a inundar sus ojos, el la beso suavemente en el cuello-no sigas, esto es enfermizo-se dio la vuelta-no vuelvas a buscarme.

La observo estaba a punto de llorara el no quería eso, acerco su mano a sus ojos para quitarles las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir y la observo bien.

-Estas preciosa-ella esbozo una tímida sonrisa-te esperare-se acerco a ella y acaricio sus labios con los suyos, al separarse cogió su mano y la beso, para luego alzar su mirada y encontrarse con la de ella-no me falles.

Abrió la puerta miro a ambos lados y salio de allí, la chica se quedo mirando el lugar por donde se había ido, en ese momento entraron sus amigas.

-Herms ¿que haces aquí?, vamos la fiesta esta fuera-Ginny se acerco a ella y la agarro del brazo.

-¿Has estado llorando?-le pregunto Pansy.

-No chicas que ocurrencia-desvió la mirada-vamos a disfrutar-sin mas salio de allí.

-En serio no quieres que te acompañemos hasta arriba-hablo Blaise desde la parte delantera de su coche.

-No, puedo ir sola, además Ginny y tu deberéis celebrar que ya no os tendréis que esconder de Ron-los tres rieron, Ginny y Blaise después de la boda habían llevado a Hermione a su casa.

La chica salio del coche-Nos vemos pasado mañana.

Blaise rió-Todavía no me creo que Harry nos haya dado un día libre de trabajo.

La morena se despidió de ambos y se dirigió a su portal, escucho como el coche arrancaba y se iba, buscaba en su bolso las llaves y encontró otras antes, las de su coche, las cogió miro hacia atrás para ver si Ginny y Blaise se habían ido y se dirigió hacia su coche.

Draco estaba en su casa, Astoria se acaba de ir echa una furia pues pretendía pasar la noche con el pero este la había rechazado, se encontraba en su sillón sentado con la chimenea encendida, bebía una copa de coñac, mientras pensaba en cierta morena de repente el timbre sonó, seguro que sería Astoria fue hacia la puerta y la abrió con brusquedad dispuesto a gritarle que se largara que no quería nada con ella, pero su semblante cambio de repente al ver quien se encontraba allí, era ella, tenía el mismo vestido de la boda.

-Hola-dijo ella algo tímida bajo su mirada, mientras el la seguía observando, se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara, la chica entro y escucho como el cerraba la puerta.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-la chica asintió-bien ves a sentarte al salón enseguida voy.

Le hizo caso y se dirigió hacia allí, pero no se sentó sino que se puso a mirar todas las cosas que el tenía por allí, observo que había varias fotografías, una de ella mostraban a Malfoy de pequeño, la chica cogió la foto y sonrió como aquel niño podía pertenecer a los mortifagos, en esos momentos entro en el salón-¿que haces?.

La morena se asusto- perdona no debería-el se acerco.

-No te preocupes, es una de las pocas fotografías que tengo aquí todas las demás están en mi casa-la chica lo miro extrañada, el la sonrió mientras le ofrecía la copa-tengo otra casa mas grande, casi nadie conoce este apartamento me gusta estar aquí cuando quiero desconectar de todo-bajo la mirada.

-Comprendo.

-Pero sentémonos-ambos fueron hacia el sofá, ninguno de los dos hablaba era una situación un poco incómoda.

-No deberías a ver ido a la boda-hablo por fin Hermione.

-Tenía que verte-la chica lo miro dejo la copa en una mesa pequeña que estaba al lado y se dirigió a el, el chico la observo.

-Seras mi destrucción y me complicaras la vida-sin mas se acerco a sus labios y lo beso, era la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa, esta vez no fue como las demás apasionadas y fogosas sino que fue lenta y disfrutando de cada momento para conocerse mejor.

El la observaba como dormía hacia poco que se había despertado y ella seguía allí durmiendo tranquilamente era la primera vez que ella se quedaba a dormir, acaricio su cara, era preciosa.

La chica comenzó poco a poco a abrir los ojos-Bueno días-le dijo el se acerco para besarla.

Ella sonrió-buenos días¿llevas mucho tiempo despierto?-el negó.

-¿Desayunamos?-la chica lo miro.

-¿Que horas es?-se incorporo y observo el despertador que tenia el chico en su mesilla eran las nueve-sera mejor que me vaya, es tarde y seguro que tienes cosas que hacer-el la detuvo antes que se levantara.

-Créeme que lo que quiero ahora es desayunar contigo-la chica lo miro-tranquila no me hara nada.

-Hablas de el ¿no?-el chico no le contesto y se levanto de la cama-te espero en la cocina- sin mas salio de la habitación, por que había evadido su pregunta, fue a vestirse y observo que tenía un problema, como llegaría a su casa con el traje de la boda.

Draco preparaba el desayuno cuando la chica apareció con una camisa de el puesta-No se si te he dicho que mis camisas te quedan espectacularmente bien-la chica bajo la cabeza mientras que sus mejillas se ponían un poco coloradas.

-Tengo un problema, no se si te fijaste que ayer vine con un traje de Dama de Honor, ¿como voy a volver a mi casa vestida así?-el chico rió-no se que tiene eso de gracioso.

Se acerco a ella-Tranquila aquí tengo alguna ropa de mi madre, es bastante delgada seguro que algo te queda bien-la agarro de la cintura y el robo un beso-¿desayunamos?-ella asintió.

La chica seguía dándole vueltas a la pregunta que el no había contestado mientras desayunaban y se decidió a preguntarle-¿por que antes no contestaste a mi pregunta?.

-No creo que eso sirva de nada.

-Pues yo creo que si porque no entiendo como puedes estar con un ser tan malvado y despreciable que no le importa matar por conseguir sus fines-la chica se levantó-sera mejor que me vaya creo que fue un error venir.

-¿Quieres que te responda a todo eso?-la chica se paro y se giro para observarle, el se levantó-No te conteste por que sabia que si hablaba de el me preguntarías esto ultimo-se acerco a ella-y se que no me créeras cuando te digo que no estoy por propia voluntad allí.

La chica lo miro intrigada-¿y por que no habría de creerte?.

-Por que me consideras tu enemigo.

La chica bajo al mirada-Si te considero mi enemigo por estar con el, pues si como tu dices no estas por propia voluntad no creo que pudieras soportar todo lo que allí pasa, no creo que pudieras ver como mata a niños, pega a mujeres y las trata peor que si fueran animales, como incluso a vosotros os tortura, los que están junto a el es por que desean poder y junto a el lo tienen.

-Si los que están junto a el quieren poder y riquezas no les importa nada solo ellos mismos, gente como mi padre que no me pregunto si quería pertenecer a ellos sino simplemente me entreno desde pequeño a pesar que mi madre se oponía, que a partir de los 15 años me torturaba para que pudiera soportar el dolor, que a los 5 años cogí mi primera pistola-Hermione sentía que sus lágrimas corrían por su cara mientras Draco le confesaba todo-que nunca me a querido como a un hijo sino como alguien mas que podía estar en la organización, que me ha estado ocultando todos estos años para que nadie supiera que tenía un hijo y así poderme mandar a misiones sin que la Orden descubriera que era uno de ellos-la miro-sigues creyendo que esto por propia voluntad.

La chica lo observo nunca la había visto así de triste los Malfoy tenían fama de fríos pero ahí estaba el contándole todo lo que había pasado en su vida si llego a tenerla pues eso no era una vida sino una tortura-pero es horrible-le abrazo, Draco sintió que necesitaba aquel abrazo ella había sido la única que le había mostrado cariño junto con su madre, se sentía bien con ella por eso la necesitaba, por eso la buscaba, por eso no se quería apartar de ella.

Después de unos minutos se separaron-Tienes que salir de allí, no puedes continuar.

Pero observo como el negó-No Herms-era la primera vez que la llamaba así-No puedo escapar de allí sino matarían a mi madre, desde que entre Tom me tiene chantajeado por eso, pero siempre que puedo intento destruir mas a Tom, se que Severus es un agente infiltrado, intento que los demás no se enteren.

-Severus te dijo ¿que era un agente infiltrado?

-No, ni siquiera el sabe que lo sospecho, pero es mi padrino y lo conozco demasiado bien.

La chica le sonrió-Si hablo con Harry la Orden podría proteger a tu madre y tu no tendrías que seguir allí.

-No Hermione no quiero que te impliques y por favor no cuentes esto a nadie.

-Pero...

-Hermione-la miro

-Esta bien, pero debes saber que no me gusta mentir a mis amigos y lo estoy haciendo por ti-la chica miro su reloj-me tengo que marchar.

La chica ya estaba vestida con la ropa de la madre de Draco, tenia razón le quedaba bien, en una bolsa llevaba su vestido, estaba junto a la puerta.

-¿Cuando volverás?.

-No lo se-la chica fue a abrir la puerta.

-Prométeme que volverás, no quiero tener que volver a buscarte, arriesgándome a echarme a toda la Orden encima-la chica sonrió.

-Te prometo que volveré pero tienes que tener paciencia-se acerco a el y le besó, después salió por la puerta y bajo para dirigirse a su coche, siempre tuvo el presentimiento de que el no era lo que aparentaba ser con una sonrisa arranco el coche para volver a su casa.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Bueno que os a parecido?**

**ya sabemos por que esta Draco en la Orden si es que no podia ser tan cruel con lo que el queremos,jeje a ver que pasa en los siguientes**.

**vittoria's malfoy****:Si yo creo que ninguna nos podriamos resitir a el,jeje**

**Rianne Black****:Bueno mas vale tarde que nunca,jeje gracias por postear y si es tan mono el alli en medio de toda la Orden,jeje y no se si podra hacer eso que tu dices a ver como avanza la historia.**

**alastor82****:Si estaba por ella,jeje ays esta parejita como nos gusta a todos,chica que me encanta hablar contigo ya sabes gracias por esta siempre por aqui,jeje**

**SuSaN MaLfOy BlAcK****:Bueno espero que te haya gustado lo que ha pasado,jeje y me alegro que te gustara la reaccion de Ron.**

**Katkat Bell****:Todos tus deseos se cumplieron,jeje salio bien de alli, ella volvio al apartamento...,jajaja**

**Bueno nada mas gente nos leemos en el siguiente**

**besitos xao**


	12. Desaparecida

**¡Hola!**

**¿Como os va?**

**Muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios cada vez hay mas gente que se lee el fic y eso me alegra un monton os lo aseguro no me entretengo mas a leer, nos vemos mas abajo**

_**Capitulo 11: Desaparecida**_

La Orden estaba reunida nuevamente no al completo pues Luna y Ron disfrutaban de una Luna de Miel en el había traído información nueva sobre lo que perseguía Tom Riddley en esos momentos, el era el que hablaba.

-He obtenido información sobre lo que quiere ahora Tom, va tras un dispositivo que les dará acceso al arsenal estratégico ruso-Severus pulso un botón y todos giraron su cabeza hacia allí-el dispositivo fue diseñado por este hombre, Barty Crouch, ingeniero de sistemas de una empresa de seguridad alemana.

-Alguien fingiendo ser un funcionario de defensa contacto con el-prosiguió Harry-le contrato para crear ese dispositivo.

-Si y es bastante bueno-opino Ginny-nada se le escapa y elude todo control de seguridad.

-Entonces, ¿puede ser la llave para el armamento nuclear ruso?-intervino Hermione.

-Me temo que si-le respondió Ginny.

Todos se miraron tenían que evitar a toda costa que Riddley se hiciera con el dispositivo.

-Si alguien contacto con ese hombre-Pansy señalo la pantalla-tuvo que ser algún mortifago, por lo que pueden que ya tengan el dispositivo.

-Por suerte eso no es así-Snape prosiguió explicado-Crouch descubrió que ese funcionario no era de la defensa y huyo para evitar que lo obtuvieran.

-Esta es una foto de como era antes, parece ser que Crouch a alterado su apariencia con cirugía para no ser reconocido.

-Hemos sabido que mañana se reunirá con su hijo-continuo Snape-Barty Crouch Jr, en un club en Milán y le entregara unos documentos sobre el dispositivo.

-Snape me ha informado que los mortifagos pueden que estén también allí, por lo que tenemos que estar y Blaise tenéis que llegar hasta Crouch antes que ellos lo hagan, saldréis esta noche, Fred y George os enseñaran la tecnología.

Mientras en las entrañas de Londres una reunión terminaba.

Tom se acerco a una chica-Espero que no me falles esta vez Astoria o pensare que ya no me sirves-la miro fijamente a los ojos-puedes marcharte creo que Draco ya se esta preparando.

-Mi señor- un mortifago lo llamaba-aquí esta la chica que solicito.

-Retírate-Astoria salio junto con el mortifago, no quería estar en el pellejo de esa chiquilla que apenas tendría 18 años, al doblar la esquina oyó como la muchacha gritaba.

**....................................................................................................................................................................**

**MILÁN**

En una furgoneta estaba Zabini viendo los dispositivos.

-La cámara que nos han dado los gemelos, es genial, tiene rayos x en miniatura-en ese momento Hermione salio tras una cortina llevaba un vestido blanco por encima de las rodillas las botas iban a juego y llevaba un abrigo también blanco, el pelo era blanco y al capa inferior era negra llevaba flequillo le llegaba por encima del hombro las puntas salían por fuera.

-Te gusta el disfraz que me ha proporcionado Tonks-el chico rió.

-Sabes si no estuviera con Ginny me pensaría tener algo contigo.

-Blaise, veras cuando volvamos Ginny se enterara de esto-ambos comenzaron a reír-bien ¿como va ese aparato?.

-Llevaras una cámara que identificara su cirugía plástica, transmitirá imágenes a mi ordenador-se lo señalo parecía mas un móvil- esta programado para identificar fracturas, tejido cicatrizado, es decir, implantes para el que se haya sometido al bisturí-después de explicárselo saco un collar con una piedra en color ámbar-la cámara esta en la piedra.

-Bien, te importa-la chica bajo un poco su abrigo y se dio la vuelta, Blaise le coloco el collar ella se guardo una pistola en el muslo que oculto con el vestido, se giro a el-me voy de fiesta.

-Ten cuidado-abrazo a la chica, esta le sonrió y salio de la furgoneta.

La chica se encontraba en medio de la pista de baile, mientras Blaise estaba en el piso superior con el ordenador.

-Bien Herms buscamos a alguien con reconstrucción facial masiva-escucho la chica por su auricular-mide un metro setenta y pesara unos ochenta kilos.

-¿Como se ve la cámara?.

-La señal llega perfecta-la morena mientras le escuchaba se acerco a la barra observando el local-fíjate en el chico de tu izquierda.

Se volteo hacia el-¿me invitas a una copa?-este se puso nervioso y se la pidió al camarero, mientras ella disimuladamente le enfocaba con la cámara.

Blaise recibió la señal en su ordenador-Nada.

Empezó a sonar otra canción y la morena comenzó a bailar-adoro esta canción- se fue de allí dejando al chico con la copa en la mano, se metió en la pista de baile de nuevo.

-Sigue andando, espera mira ese tipo que no tiene ritmo-la chica se acerco y comenzó a bailar con el-no solo tiene operada la nariz-la morena se fue separando de ese chico y se metió entre la multitud-nada no encuentro nada, que opinas después de lo de Ron debo operarme la nariz.

La chica sonrió-tal vez un pequeño arreglo-oyó como el reía, la chica seguía caminado por el club-espera espera, vuelve un poco mas atrás, quédate donde estas-el chico observo su ordenador-es Crouch.

-Y ahí viene su hijo-la chica se fue acercando-le acaba de dar unos documentos-de repente vio como alguien le estaba apuntado con un láser-le están apuntado-corrió hacia el y le tiro al suelo, el disparo fue hacia su hijo que cayó fulminado, Hermione se levantó cogiendo su pistola y apuntó hacia el láser soltó un disparo-Blaise el francotirador es Astoria, esta en la balaustrada.

-Voy para allá-el chico se dirigió hacia donde le indico la morena.

Astoria seguía disparando, mientras la morena protegía a Crouch, pero este último salió corriendo-Espere Crouch, no se mueva-la chica fue detrás de el mientras seguía disparando pero lo perdió de vista, tuvo que dar un salto y esconderse en la barra del bar para protegerse de los disparos de Astoria-Crouch se ha ido y yo estoy atrapada, Blaise ¿donde estas?.

-En la balaustrada-comenzó a disparar a Astoria, esta volteo su arma hacia el,Blaise se tuvo que cubrir.

Hermione al no oír disparos se levanto apuntando con su pistola y observo que Astoria ya no estaba allí-¿puedes verla?.

-No se ha ido voy por ella.

-Bien yo voy por Crouch-la morena corrió por el pasillo donde había visto desaparecer a Crouch.

Astoria iba por un pasillo del sótano preguntándose donde diablos se había metido Draco casi la matan.

Crouch se había metido en un ascensor que descendía, de repente se paro y del techo de este calló una mujer era Astoria.

-Hola-le tumbo en el suelo mientras sacaba unas tenazas del bolsillo de su pantalón, las dirigió a la boca de Crouch para sacarle una muela, este grito ante el dolor y se desmayó.

Blaise observo que la puerta del ascensor estaba abierta -Herms ha bajado por el hueco del ascensor, tiene a Crouch.

-¿En que planta esta?.

-En el sótano.

La chica fue corriendo por las escaleras y llego a un pasillo del sótano, al terminar ese pasillo se encontró con la puerta del ascensor abierta y Crouch dentro desmayado, mientras se acercaba apuntaba con su pistola, al llegar al ascensor, alguien la golpeo en la cabeza y calló desmayada.

-Por fin te tengo, como quería-Astoria la apuntaba con su pistola.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso-un chico rubio apareció detrás de ella con su pistola en alto.

-¿No tenemos tiempo o le quieres salvar la vida?-el chico se acerco a ella-que diría nuestro señor si se enterara que yo he sido la única que he cumplido la misión y que tu has estado buscando por todo el club a esta asquerosa-estaba tan furiosa que cuando se dio cuenta el la había arrebatado su pistola y se encontraba desarmada.

-Mas vale que recuerdes mi advertencia Astoria-la apunto con la pistola-¿la recuerdas?.

La chica asintió no tenía otra alternativa la miro allí tumbada ya acabaría con ella-¿Tienes el diente?-esta se lo mostró, de repente oyeron una voz que llamaba a la morena que estaba tumbada en el suelo-será mejor que nos vayamos-dejo de apuntar a la chica con la pistola la agarro del brazo, miro a Hermione estaría bien ya venían a por ella y salió de allí llevando a Astoria por la fuerza.

**....................................................................................................................................................................**

Hermione entraba en el apartamento del rubio.

-Estabas allí ¿verdad?-si que era directa ni siquiera había entrado y ya le hacia preguntas-por eso no me mató, se lo impediste-el chico se acerco a ella y la abrazó-te arriesgas demasiado.

-Tranquila, apenas le dio tiempo tu compañero apareció enseguida- era mejor mentirle, no tenia por que saber que Astoria sabía que estaba con ella, la chica se separo y lo miro a los ojos.

-Gracias.

-Bien ahora os quiero ayudar-la llevo hasta el salón y se sentaron en el sofá.

-No Draco Riddley podría sospechar de ti, además tu padrino ya nos ha dicho que el diente contiene un microchip que abre una cerradura de seguridad, pero no sabemos donde esta esa caja que abre.

El chico la miro-créeme del ultimo que sospecharían seria de mi, soy el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, por lo tanto todos creen que soy igual que el-la chica se acerco a el y lo besó.

-Pero no lo eres-este sonrió.

-El dispositivo esta en Bulgaria mas concretamente en su capital, el diente abre una caja que se encuentra en una nave a las afueras de la ciudad, mañana irán a por el-la chica se levantó.

-Esta bien voy a ir a informar a Harry-el chico la imito, era más alto que ella, por lo que levanto su mento para mirarla a los ojos.

-Por favor no vayas, a parte de Astoria, también ira Dolohov y es uno de los mas peligrosos.

La chica lo abrazo-se cuidarme sola-sabia que era muy cabezona por lo tanto la tenía que retener de alguna manera, se acerco a ella y comenzó a besarla con pasión, la chica le contesto, pero sabia que no podía quedarse por lo que con toda la fuerza de voluntad se separo de el-me tengo que ir y si sigues así no podre-le sonrió.

-Entonces si esta es la única manera de retenerte-se acercó a ella y poso sus labios en su cuello.

-Por favor-la muchacha le volvió a apartar- te prometo que volveré, además nada mas llegar vendré aquí y podremos continuar-le sonrió de una manera picara, se acerco a el lo beso y se marcho.

**....................................................................................................................................................................**

**SOFIA**

La morena había tenido que mentir a su amigo, diciéndole que había seguido la pista de Astoria y descubrió que era en Bulgaria donde estaba el dispositivo, iba con Blaise en un helicóptero hacia la nave, los gemelos le habían facilitado un transmisor que podía localizar la frecuencia del microchip.

-Este tiene que ser el lugar-dijo Blaise-el transmisor da una señal.

La chica se dirigió hacia el piloto-ya nos puede bajar, es aquí.

Los chicos bajaron del helicóptero y subieron por unas escaleras, había una puerta cerrada, Hermione sacaba un aparato para quemar la cerradura mientras Blaise llevaba el transmisor, entraron cogiendo sus pistolas para protegerse-Herms esta arriba-corrieron por unas escaleras hasta el piso superior-ahora a la izquierda-al llegar Balise le señalo una sala hay debía de estar, entraron apuntando con sus pistolas pero allí no había nadie, se fijaron en la pared y esta tenia un agujero, la chica se acerco y observo que dentro había un diente, se lo enseño a el chico-no podemos restrearla sin el chip.

Algo sonó en la habitación de al lado, fueron hacia allí-Blaise ve por la izquierda yo iré por la derecha-este asintió y se separaron.

La morena corrió por un pasillo que llevaba a unas escaleras y la vio bajando por ellas- esta en la escalera.

-Recibido.

Hermione comenzó a dispararla pero la tenia demasiado lejos, llego a otra sala, parece que se había escondido corrió por ella y de repente le dieron una patada que la tumbo en el suelo su arma callo.

Astoria le estaba apuntando con una pistola-Vaya esto me resulta familiar siempre he soñado con esto, es una pena que tu Draquito no este aquí para salvarte.

-¿De que estas hablando?.

Ella rió- No te a contado que se que te acuestas con el, si en un principio me sorprendió, una mas de sus muchas conquistas, aunque estas durando mucho en el juego de Malfoy, se que cuando se canse pronto te tirara a la basura como a las demás, pero no esperare a que eso suceda-cargo su pistola-Draco es mio, no se que le habrás dado pero se que disfruta mas conmigo que contigo, me lo ha dicho-sonrió- eres uno mas de sus pasatiempos-Hermione no se lo podía creer la había engañado, Astoria estaba apretando el gatillo, cuando la morena se dio cuenta y levanto su pierna para quitarle la pistola el tiro salio disparado a una pared.

Astoria fue a por ella y la tumbo en el suelo mientras la golpeaba en la cara, la morena consiguió agarrarle un brazo y pegarle una patada en el vientre, se levanto mientras Astoria caía en el suelo, esta ultima reacciono deprisa y a Hermione no le dio tiempo a reponerse de los golpes por lo que le dio una patada, Hermione cogió una lampara que había cerca e intento defenderse, Astoria se la arrebato con una patada, ahora era el turno de la morena para pegarla, consiguió dar una vuelta y pegarle un patada que hizo que Astoria cayera en el suelo, la morena no se dio cuenta pero Astoria había caído cerca de la pistola por lo que la cogió , pero Hermioen fue mas rápida con una silla se la quito de las manos golpeándola, la silla salio volando y siguieron pegándose con los puños.

Astoria dio una voltereta con Hermione, la morena consiguió ponerse en pie y volvió a pegarla gracias a la voltereta pudo coger la pistola, mientras Astoria se levantaba Hermione la apuntaba con ella, vio como Astoria se sacaba otra pistola pero antes que la disparara la morena le disparo en el hombro, esta calló hacia atrás soltando la pistola.

En ese momento llego Blaise y consiguieron atraparla,llamaron a una ambulancia y se la llevaron hacia un hospital mientras los dos miembros de la Orden conseguían el dispositivo, iban a salir de la nave cuando el teléfono de Blaise sonó.

-¿Como?-la morena le miro extrañado-esta bien iremos para allá-y colgó.

-Blaise ¿que pasa?.

-Astoria ha escapado de la ambulancia, parece ser que no vino sola a Bulgaria, han matado a todos los policias-en esos momentos Hermione pensé en lo que le dijo Malfoy pues ya había dejado de ser Draco para ella Dolohov la había rescatado.

**....................................................................................................................................................................**

Vio como entro en su departamento se acerco a ella-has cumplido tu promesa-la iba a besar cuando esta aparto su cara-¿que te pasa?.

-No te acerques a mi, ya bastante has jugado conmigo-se soltó del agarre del chico.

-No te entiendo.

-Me has mentido-lo miro-resulta que Astoria si sabia de lo nuestro, ya me ha contado lo que haces con las chicas, como una tonta caí en tu juego, hasta aquí llegamos Malfoy.

-Vuelvo a ser Malfoy-la chica lo miro con los ojos vidriosos no iba a llorar delante de el-no entiendo como la crees, nos quiere separar.

-Solo dime una cosa, después de lo de Sao Paulo¿estuviste con ella o con cualquier otra mujer?-el no respondió-tu silencio me lo dice todo, si la tengo que creer-se fue hacia la puerta.

-Te he ayudado con la misión, como puedes creer que juego contigo, como tu me dijiste estoy arriesgando mucho y en cuanto a lo de Sao Paulo no creí volver a verte.

-Eres el hijo de Lucius Malfoy nadie sospecharía de ti-repitió las palabras que el mismo el había dicho- yo no estuve con nadie más después de lo de Sao Paulo-Draco se sintió como un estúpido- y lo de la misión creo que me mandaste allí para que ella me matara, puedes decirle que eres todo suyo me aparto de su camino-abrió la puerta-no me busques si lo haces la contare todo a la Orden e iré a por ti-sin mas salio de allí.

-Hermione espera-pero ella ya había desaparecido, entro en su departamento furioso, mataría a Astoria comenzó a tirar cualquier cosa que se encontraba en medio, cogió las llaves de su coche y se dirigió a la mansión de sus padres allí estaba Astoria recuperándose.

Hermione conducía en su coche, sus lágrimas caían como se había dejado engañar , ante esto no se dio cuenta que un coche negro la seguía, fue hacía las afueras de Londres para despejarse, salio de su coche y se apoyo en el, el coche negro aparco lejos para no ser visto, la chica cerro los ojos inspiro hondo en ese momento alguien la cogió por detrás, intento resistirse pero la pusieron un pañuelo en la boca y se desmayo,en brazos la subieron al coche negro.

**....................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Que os a parecido el capitulo se ha quedado interesante no creeis pues ya sabes si quereis saber como continua muchos comentarios,jeje y bueno también a habido una pelea por parte de los protagonistas , yo a Astoria la tiraia por un puente y ¿vosotras?.**

**alastor82****:Si aqui Draco estuvo super sincero pero en este capitulo parece que cierta morena se olvido de todo pero claro si va una estupida y te pica pues es lo que pasa, espero que te haya gustado. **

**SuSaN MaLfOy BlAcK****:Si se arriesgo a ir por ella pero que pasara ahora y quien tiene a Hermione sobre todo  
**

**lucero08****:Me alegra que seas nueva lectora y que me dejes tu comentario no todo el mundo lo hace,jeje espero seguir leyendote por aqui y que te siga gustando,gracias  
**

**Rianne Black****:Si, yo creo que todos hariamos lo que sea por nuestra mama, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Katkat Bell****:No mas bien tu eres adivina pues los capitulos los tengo escritos hace bastante tiempo tengo hasta el 20 asi que dentro de poco no podre actulizar tan seguido pues tengo que hacer nuevos,jeje**

**Besitos a todas y Gracias nos vemos en el proximo**

**Xao**


	13. Te Quiero

**¡Hola!**

**Te lo prometi paqui te dije un comentario mas y actualizo y aqui estoy actualizando,jajaja sin mas os dejo leer**

**nos vemos abajo**

_**Capitulo 12: Te Quiero**_

Draco llego a la mansión y se dirigió al despacho de su padre, abrió la puerta y lo encontró sentado en su despacho pero no estaba solo una chica rubia mas joven que el estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Lucius y se besaban apasionadamente, mientras que el hombre subía sus manos por la falda de la rubia.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-pregunto el chico con una voz cínica, los amantes se separaron y la chica se levanto colocándose su ropa.

-Julie sera mejor que te marches ya te llamare-la chica le sonrió y al salir le guiño un ojo a Draco este la ignoro por completo-Hijo te agradecería que llamaras a la puerta de mi despacho.

El rubio le miro con rabia-por si no te habías dado cuenta mama vive aquí, si te quieres ver con tus fulanas hazlo fuera.

-Siempre protegiéndola tu madre sabe que no le soy fiel, no hay razón para esconderme.

Draco se acerco a el y fijo su mirada-no quiero que la hagas sufrir mas-su ojos mostraban furia su madre soportaba estoicamente ser la esposa de Lucius Malfoy y guardaba las apariencias en público, pero en privado soportaba las humillaciones de su marido al estar con otras mujeres, su hijo la intentaba convencer para que se marchase pero ella solo le decía que lo quería y no le podía dejar.

-Me estas amenazando, hijo.

-Solo te advierto.

-Bien pues lo tomare como una advertencia entonces, a que debo tu visita, últimamente no vienes por aquí.

-Me enterado que Astoria esta en al mansión, quiero verla.

-Hijo esta convaleciente ahora no tendrá fuerzas para disfrutar-el chico no se lo podía creer.

-No me quiero acostar con ella, quiero...

Su padre le interrumpió-además disfrutaras con la sorpresa que tiene el señor tenebroso.

-Me da igual, quiero ver a Astoria.

-¿A caso no te interesa que hemos capturado a alguien de la Orden?

El rubio miro a su padre-¿Alguien de la Orden?.

-Si nada mas y nada menos que a Hermione Granger-Draco se quedo estático pero como podía ser si apenas hacia una hora que se fue de su apartamento-creo que vamos a disfrutar mucho-su padre seguía hablando.

-¿Y donde esta?-tenía que sacarla de allí antes que le hicieran nada.

-Tranquilo te podrás desquitar con ella, pero nuestro señor todavía no nos ha dicho donde la tiene.

Draco salio apresurado del despacho y se dirigió a su apartamento tenía que pensar algo rápido.

Lucius se había extrañado de la reacción de su hijo pero no le dio mayor importancia pues seguro que estaba molesto por haber encontrado allí a Julie.

Hermione comenzó a despertarse le dolía la cabeza y estaba algo desorientada, sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a abrirse y observo que estaba en una pequeña cama al girar la cabeza vio barrotes, la habían capturado.

Harry se apartaba de encima de su novia, ambos estaban sudando después de haber disfrutado de un rato de pasión.

-Has estado maravillosa como siempre-le dijo el chico besando a la pelinegra, esta sonrió.

-Tu tampoco te has quedado atrás, me encanta despertar así me da fuerzas para todo el día.

El chico la sonrió-pues todavía te puedo dar mas fuerzas, ¿nos duchamos juntos?.

Ella puso cara pensativa-espera que piense-se quedo en silencio-me parece buena idea.

El sonrió y comenzó a besarla en el cuello mientras ella reía-dijiste que nos ducharíamos-el se aparto.

-Pues vamos-se iban levantando cuando el teléfono de Pansy sonó, la chica lo descolgó.

-Diga-espero respuesta- a Ginny eres tu, , no se nada de ella, estará descansando después de la misión de Sofí tranquilizate-Harry la miro algo preocupado mientras observaba como su novia escuchaba a la pelirroja-vale enseguida vamos para allá-La chica colgó.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Harry.

-No se, Ginny me acaba de decir que había quedado con Hermione hoy para desayunar y que no ha aparecido, ha ido a su apartamento y no estaba allí y...-la pelinegra comenzaba a respirara con dificultad, el chico se acercó a ella para que se sentara en la cama-Harry-le miro con preocupación en sus ojos- me ha llamado por que Blaise y ella salieron a buscarla y han encontrado su coche a las afueras de Londres abierto y con todas sus cosas dentro.

La Orden estaba reunida en su sede, todos estaban bastante preocupados por la chica.

-Sabemos que la tiene Riddley encontramos esto en el suelo de donde estaba estacionado el coche-Blaise les señalo un papel con un dibujo de una calavera.

-Hay que sacarla cuanto antes de donde sea que la tenga-Ginny tenia los ojos rojos de llorar desde que descubrieron la desaparición de su amiga,Blaise le agarro la mano.

En ese momento Snape entro por la puerta.

-Y bien ¿supiste algo?-le pregunto Harry acercándose a el.

-No Riddley todavía no nos quiere decir donde esta-miro a todos los presentes-no tengo mucho tiempo va ha celebrara una reunión y creo que nos lo dirá.

-Esta bien-Harry lo miro-vuelve allí en cuanto sepas algo nos avisas nosotros trazaremos un plan para rescatarla-el hombre salio por la puerta.

La morena se levanto de la cama y empezó a revisar toda la celda para ver si podía encontrar algo que la sacara de allí, de repente oyó unos pasos alguien venia volvió a su cama, en ese momento abrieron la celda y la cogieron por los brazos intento resistirse pero eran tres hombres corpulentos y la echaron en una camilla atándola, la llevaron por unos pasillos a lo que parecía un quirófano, no se podía mover la dejaron allí atada y se marcharon de repente se abrió otra puerta y alguien entro por ella.

-Hola señorita Granger-no podía creerlo era el mismísimo Riddley, lo miro-ha sido difícil seguirle la pista pero ya ves aquí se encuentra-se acerco a ella y puso un dedo en su cuello comenzó a descender hasta su escote.

-No me toque, maldito asesino-el sonrió.

-Parece muy valiente-se acerco a su boca-lastima que seas del enemigo-se separo y fue hacia una mesa cercana-Astoria a sufrido mucho por ti, tantas misiones fallidas-empezó a activar un aparato que se encontraba en la mesa-no crees que ahora te toca a ti-puso un botón y Hermione comenzó a recibir descargas eléctricas, el se giro y la observo riendo, paro el aparato, la chica respiraba con dificultad-te preguntaras por que te hemos retenido aquí ¿no?, hace poco encontramos esto-le enseño un folio con códigos-no hemos conseguido descifrarlo y creemos que alguien de la Orden lo podría hacer por eso esta aquí y bueno también por que es un placer tener a uno de los miembros mas importantes y valiosos de la organización de Potter-se comenzó a reír-acerco el papel a ella, señorita Granger no tengo mucha paciencia digame que ve aquí-le señalo el folio.

-No creo saber descifrarlo pues solo se hacerlo-respiraba con dificultad-cuando hay corazoncitos sobre las i.

-Creer que lo de antes fue lo peor, me parece que no.

-Mas vale que cuando esto acabe sea un vegetal-le miro a los ojos.

-¿Cree que podrá matarme?-le sonrió siniestramente y volvió a activar el aparato, la chica se retorcía de dolor y comenzó a gritar, el la miro con placer después que terminara con lo del código podría disfrutar de ella.

La morena se desmayo y Riddley ordeno que la llevaran a la celda.

Severus les había dicho donde la tenían pero había que robar los planos de el edificio para poder entrar y no ser vistos.

Harry,Sirius y Blaise se encontraban en una furgoneta preparándolo todo para robar los planos, Ginny estaba desde la sede accediendo a la red de telefonía del edificio para que ellos pudieran entrar.

-Chico ya esta he desviado las llamadas al móvil de Sirius, podéis llamar, tened cuidado.

Sirius cogió su móvil, mientras Harry activaba un dispositivo que hacia que todas las cámaras del edificio no funcionaran, sonó el teléfono y Blaise lo cogió.

-Webber, seguridad-espero respuesta.

-Aquí el centro de seguridad todas las pantallas se han quedado en blanco.

-Ha reiniciado-le contesto Blaise-tengo un hombre en su zona se lo enviare-y colgó, le hizo un gesto afirmativo a Sirius y este salio de la furgoneta.

Entro en el edificio y se dirigió a la recepción-Hola me han llamado ¿se ha caído el sistema?-le enseño un identificación mientras hablaba.

-¿Donde esta Stan?.

-Enfermo-contesto Sirius-infección nasal.

Mientras Harry y Blaise bajaban por una alcantarilla.

-Las medidas requieren un registro-le decía un guardia a Sirius.

-Soy nuevo pero no tanto conozco el protocolo-les decía mientras se dejaba registrar.

-Entonces sabrá que debo estar a su lado.

-Claro deme las herramientas y guíeme.

Sirius con el guardia llegaron a una sala, el guardia se sentó y Sirius hacia como que arreglaba el generador.

Harry y Blaise conectaron un ordenador a una terminal del edificio y metieron una mini cámara por ella-Ya puedes llamar-le dijo Blaise a Harry.

El chico cogió el móvil y llamo a la centralita para entretenerlos y que el guardia que vigilaba a Sirius se fuera.

-Señor el director White, esta al teléfono quiere hablar con usted.

-Esta bien voy para allá-se dirigió a Sirius-quédese aquí-Sirius vio como se marcho y se dirigió a unos cajones archivados en esa sala busco el que necesitaba, la cámara que habían metido Harry y Blaise apareció en la sala donde estaba Sirius, este cogió los planos y los mostró a la cámara, Blaise le hacía fotos Harry seguía al teléfono distrayendo a los guardias.

Terminaron de hacer las fotos a los planos y Harry colgó el teléfono,mientras Sirius salia del edificio subió a la furgoneta y salieron de allí.Ahora deberían preparar el rescate de Hermione.

La morena estaba tiritando de frió después de despertarse del desmayo, alguien la acariciaba la cara, alzo la mirada y el estaba allí.

-Draco-pudo decir ella entrecortadamente.

-Shh, no hables, te voy a sacar de aquí.

-No, te descubrirán y Riddley...-apenas podía hablar le dolía todo el cuerpo.

El chico le echo una manta por encima para arroparla-Mi padre cree que vine aquí para mofarme por haberte cogido, solo dispongo de unos minutos, quiero que sepas que voy a hablar con mi padrino para que te saquemos de aquí, el ya ha avisado a la Orden y saben donde se encuentra este lugar.

La chica lo miro-no quiero que te arriesgues.

-Tu déjalo en mis manos, intentare que Riddley no te vuelva a tocar-la miro intensamente-Tenia que haber llegado ante así nada te hubiera pasado, pero el maldito de mi padre no me decía donde estabas-ella con las pocas fuerzas que tenia le sonrió.

-Perdona por haber desconfiado de ti, pero Astoria-el le puso un dedo el la boca para que no hablara.

-No te tengo que perdonar, después de nuestro segundo encuentro no he vuelto a estar con ninguna mujer-se paro-se que jugué con muchas pero contigo no podría hacerlo, por que Hermione yo Te Quiero.

La chica fijo su mirada a la del rubio era la primera vez que el le decía que la quería y le sonrió.

-Solo te pido que aguantes un poco mas, pronto acabara todo, me tengo que ir-se acerco a ella la beso y con todo el dolor de su alma salio de la celda cerrándola de nuevo.

Draco buscaba a Severus por toda la sede de los mortifagos y lo encontró en su despacho.

-Padrino, tenemos que hablar-entro y cerro la puerta-quiero ayudaros en el rescate de Hermione.

Snape alzo la mirada y lo observo-no se de que me hablas Draco.

-Padrino no tengo tiempo para discutir, se que eres un agente doble y estas infiltrado aquí, solo quiero ayudaros a rescatarla desde dentro.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?.

-Te conozco demasiado y sabes tan bien como yo que no me gusta esto, y aunque no lo sepas te e estado ayudando en secreto.

El hombre rió-tenia una ligera idea de quien me pasaba información, estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Solo tengo una condición-su padrino lo miro-que no quiero que nadie de la Orden lo sepa-Snape asintió.

-Puedo preguntar ¿por que ese especial interés por salvar a Hermione Granger?.

-No quiero que sufra por algo que no merece.

-¿seguro?

El rubio le miro-pues claro.

Snape confirmaba las sospechas que tenia desde hace tiempo.

**...................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Bueno que os parece**

**Vimos por que han secuestrado a nuestra Hermi conseguiran salvarla y por fin le dijo te quiero.**

**alastor82****:Pobre Hermi aqui si que me matas no?? esta sufriendo, y no no saben lo de la traicion.**

**lucero08****:Si pasaron bastantes cosas en el cap, a ver si consiguen rescatarla**

**SuSaN MaLfOy BlAcK****:Bueno aqui lo tienes espero que te haya gustado.  
**

**Katkat Bell****:No esto no lo adivinaste,jeje a ver si adivinas loq eu sucede en el proximo,jeje**

**Muchos besitos xao gente**

**nos leemos en el siguiente  
**


	14. Rescate

**¡Hola!**

**¿Como estais?, vuelvo a actualizar rapido no os podreis quejar eh!!,jeje aunque ya tengo que bajar el ritmo pues me estoy aproximando a los capitulos que tengo completos y me tengo que poner a escribir mas, bueno dejo de enrrollarme **

**nos vemos mas abajo**

_**Capitulo 13 : Rescate**_

Draco caminaba por un pasillo de aquella prisión donde la tenían, su padrino le había dado instrucciones de lo que tenia que hacer cuando la Orden llegara y no ser descubierto por Riddley, de repente vio como Grabbe y Goyle llevaba atada a una camilla a la morena, se acerco a ellos.

-Esperar ¿donde la lleváis?-detuvo por el brazo a Goyle.

-Son Ordenes del jefe Draco, creo que va ha hacer una neuroestimulación para que descifre el papel-el hombre corpulento rió-creo que no quedara mucho de ella después de esto ni siquiera nuestro señor podrá satisfacerse con ella, sera un vegetal-en ese momento Draco le hirvió la sangre y lo agarro por la chaqueta empotrándolo contra la pared.

-Aprende a respetar a las mujeres¿me entendiste?-Goyle asintió a pesar de su corpulencia todos temían a Draco, el rubio quería expulsar su rabia contra el pero si hacia eso lo descubrirían y no podría rescatarla, lo soltó y la miro.

A través de esa mirada quiso decirle que todo iba a estar bien y que pronto vendrían a por ella, no podía seguir allí, debía avisar a su padrino que las cosas se estaban acelerando.

Riddley la observaba sobre la camilla tenia una jeringuilla en la mano sonrió a la chica.

-Esto es una derivación craneal, tras practicar un orificio en tu cráneo, la usare para drenar el agua de su interior-le puso algo en su cabeza para inmovilizarla-una vez este inconsciente iniciaremos la neuroestimulación.

En un camión cerca de la prisión se encontraban Harry, Blaise, Remus, Sirius, Pansy, Jack, Snape y Ron que se entero de la desaparición de su amiga y adelanto el regreso de su Luna de Miel,

estaban cargando sus armas.

-Gracias a Snape se iniciara desde dentro un protocolo de bloqueo en la seguridad de la prisión-Snape lo miro no le había dicho nada de Draco el seria el que activaría dicho bloqueo-cuando estemos dentro-prosiguió Harry- iremos hacia el bloque de celdas donde Hermione esta retenida-se dirigió a Snape-espero que todo este controlado dentro.

-Lo esta-sabia que Draco no le iba a fallar.

Draco fue hacia el control de seguridad su padrino le había dado luz verde pues ya se aproximaban.

-Buenas noches señor Malfoy-le saludo el agente que se encontraba allí, Draco hizo un gesto con la cabeza saludándole, sin que se diera cuenta coloco un dispositivo debajo del ordenador central.

A fuera Harry y sus agentes esperaban la señal, gracias al dispositivo se cerrarían las puertas internas y se abriría la principal para que ellos pudieran entrar.

El rubio esperaba a que el dispositivo funcionara de repente se apagaron todas las pantallas del ordenador y la puerta principal comenzó a abrirse, había funcionado.

Harry observo como se abría-bien rescatemos a Hermione.

Dispararon a los dos agentes de las puertas y entraron por ella.

-Comprobar que el perímetro es seguro-dijo Sirius siguieron entrando al bloque de celdas donde se encontraba la morena, había un guardia y Blaise lo disparo, observaron que nadie se encontraba en la celda-mierda no esta aquí-Sirius se dirigió hacia Harry-reunamonos con los demás.

Snape iba por un pasillo cuando alguien lo agarro del brazo en seguida apunto con su pistola-Padrino soy yo, no la tienen en la celda sino en el quirófano tenéis que daros prisa Riddley la quiere hacer una neorocirugia.

-Muy bien, sabes que tengo que hacer esto ¿verdad?.

-Espero que no pegues como una nenaza sino me sentiré defraudado-ambos se sonrieron y Snape le pego un puñetazo a su ahijado dejándole tumbado en el suelo-rescatarla.

-Potter he averiguado que la tienen en el quirófano nos tenemos que dar prisa-Snape llego donde los demás agentes y al oír esto todos le siguieron.

Mientras en el quirófano Riddley le iba a poner la anestesia a la chica, pero la puerta salto por los aires, dispararon a los agentes que custodiaban el quirófano Harry entro y lo vio.

-Siempre tan oportuno Potter, nos volveremos a ver-Riddley saco una pistola y comenzó a disparar, los demás se tuvieron que poner a cubierto mientras el se escapaba por una puerta que había detrás de la sala.

Sirius fue hacia Hermione y la desato, mientras que Harry intentaba seguir a Riddley pero Lupin lo agarro.

-La prioridad ahora es Hermione lo cogeremos pero este no es el momento-el chico lo miro y asintió.

Pansy ayudo a Sirius y desataron a la morena.

-Sirius-la chica lo abrazo.

-Tranquila pequeñaja ya estamos aquí-entre Pansy y el la llevaron hacia la salida, un mortifago les bloqueo el paso pero Ron fue mas rápido y le disparo en una pierna por lo que cayó.

Un helicóptero los esperaba fuera subieron a el y despegaron, un rubio vio como volaba el helicóptero Hermione estaba a salvo.

La morena estaba en su departamento rodeada de sus amigos, cuando llego allí Ginny y Luna la esperaban la abrazaron y no se despegaban de ella.

-Lo pase tan mal Herms-le decía la pelirroja-cuando encontramos tu coche.

La morena le sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo-ahora tiene que descansar-Pansy la fue llevando a su dormitorio.

-Pansy no es necesario que os quedéis aquí.

-No te vamos a volver a dejar sola, además creo que todos se van a quedar esta noche-la chica suspiro.

-Por favor Pansy, iros a descansar yo voy a estar bien, me cogieron descuidada no volverá a pasar.

-¿Estas segura?, le puedo decir que se vayan pero yo me quedo contigo, voy a decirle a Harry-la chica sin esperar contestación salio de la habitación, Hermione suspiro, al rato llego Harry acompañado de Pansy.

-Pansy me dice que quieres que nos vayamos, Herms no creo que sea lo mas conveniente-la miro-si quieres no todos nos quedaremos, les diré a Ron y Luna que se vayan a descansar...

-Harry-la chica lo corto-por favor de verdad quiero estar sola, sabes que no me gustan que estén pendiente de mi, te lo pido otra vez por favor-le puso cara de niña buena.

Harry resoplo-esta bien pero al primer indicio de peligro me llamas.

-Seré una niña buena-le sonrió y salto de la cama para abrazarlo-gracias-le dio un beso.

-Oye Herms deja de acaparar a mi novio-los tres rieron, se despidieron de ella.

La chica estaba por fin sola, sabia que no debería haberlos pedido que se fueran pero no era a ellos a los que necesitaba, pensando en el se quedo Riddley la tenia de nuevo en aquella camilla pero a ella no le hacia nada sino que delante suya estaba torturando a un rubio que ella no conocía no le podía ver la cara, de repente este se giro y lo reconoció.

-¡¡¡¡DRACO!!!!-grito la chica despertándose e incorporándose en la cama, estaría bien después de visitarla en la celda no se paro a pensar que tal vez le habrían descubierto después de la pelea con su compañero, sin mas se levanto de la cama y se vistió con lo primero que encontró.

Draco estaba tumbado en su cama no podía dormir quería verla, saber si Riddley le había hecho algo mas, pero tenia que dejar pasar algunos días antes, de repente empezó a sonar el timbre, se levanto de la cama estaba con un pantalón de pijama y nada encima quien podría ser a esas horas Astoria todavía estaba convaleciente para incordiar tan pronto, tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, solo lo vio como la chica se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo, el le correspondió después de un rato la aparto y observo que estaba llorando.

-Ya paso todo, estas aquí conmigo-ella asintió y lo volvió ha abrazar.

Estaba apoyado contra su pecho mientras el cerro la puerta-pensé que te habían descubierto, después de la pelea con aquel mortifago.

El rubio la acariciaba el cabello-soy astuto nadie sospecho de mi-la chica se aparto y lo miro lo tenia allí de fijo bien en su mandíbula.

-¿Que te has echo aquí?-el chico mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de su cara

-Digamos que tenia que ser un poco realista para que no sospecharan es obra de mi padrino.

-Lo siento eso fue por mi culpa-le toco suavemente la zona afectada y se acerco a el para besarlo-puedo dormir esta noche aquí, he tenido una pesadilla muy mala y contigo me siento segura.

-Claro que puedes dormir aquí, aunque ¿como es que el estúpido de Potter te dejo sola?.

-No le insultes-la chica lo miro enfadada, pero el la beso-les pedí que me dejaran sola, si no se lo hubiera pedido no estaría aquí.

-De acuerdo pues ya iba a ir a matarlo por dejarte sin protección.

-Se cuidarme sola-el le sonrió.

-Debes de estar cansada vamos a dormir-cuando estaban en la habitación el chico le dio una camisa para que ella estuviera mas cómoda y poder dormir mejor.

-Es la misma camisa de la otra vez.

El asintió-me encanta por que huele igual que tu-la chica le sonrió y se tumbo junto a el apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho, esa noche ella durmió junto a el sin miedos pues se sentía segura y sabia que Draco velaría sus sueños , el apenas durmió observándola dormir en algunos momentos de su secuestro pensó que podría llegar a perderla y sabia que no podría vivir sin ella desde ese momento supo que la quería, era a la primera que se lo había dicho.

Los rayos empezaron a entrar por la ventana de la habitación del rubio, la chica fue despertándose poco a poco y allí estaba el observándola.

-¡Buenos días!-ella le sonrió y se acerco a el para besarlo-¿quieres desayunar?.

-Si me muero de hambre-ambos se levantaron de la cama y fueron hacia la cocina.

Estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina desayunando cuando el rubio hablo.

-Hermione-la chica levanto la mirada para mirarlo-vente conmigo de vacaciones.

-¿Que?-le miro incrédula.

-Necesitas un descanso después de lo que ha pasado y seguro que Potter te lo dara.

-Si es cierto pero como nos vamos a ir nos podrían descubrir es muy arriesgado.

-Lo tengo todo planeado, le propuse a mi padre ir unos días a Rusia para controlar a los mortifagos de allí, se lo dijo a Riddley y le pareció buena idea.

La chica lo miro-yo no pienso controlar a mortifagos.

El sonrió-me has entendido mal, esa es mi coartada, iremos a una casa que compre hace poco en Lanzarote, nadie la conoce y además esta muy bien escondida tengo una cala propia donde nadie puede entrar-se acerco a ella-¿irías conmigo?.

-A España, lo tenias todo planeado-la chica lo miro a los ojos y el sonrió esta le devolvió la sonrisa-si iría contigo-se acerco un poco mas a el-Te quiero- y lo beso.

Hermione llamo a Harry y le contó que necesitaba hacer un viaje para descansar, este acepto incluso propuso a alguien para que la acompañara a lo que la chica se negó alegando que necesitaba viajar para despejarse de todo lo referente a Riddley y los mortifagos y quería hacerlo sola sin ningún guardaespaldas, después de mucho discutir acepto.

-Potter es muy pesando-le dijo Draco después que la chica colgó.

-Se preocupa por mi nada mas.

-Conmigo vas a estar segura-la chica se acerco a el y lo beso.

-Lo se.

-Sera mejor que vayas a hacer tu maleta nos vemos en Lanzarote.

Acordaron viajar por separado para no levantar sospechas Draco cogió el primer vuelo y así prepararlo todo mientras que Hermione tuvo que coger un vuelo a Madrid para hacer transbordo y luego dirigirse a Lanzarote.

Mientras en la Orden preparaban una misión, en la Vegas Blaise tenia que viajar con Ginny ya que los medios informáticos no se podrían hacer desde larga distancia.

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**¿Que os ha aprecido?**

**Solo deciros que el siguiente capitulo que viene es mi favorito de todos los que llevo escrito, antes de pasar a agradecer vuestros comentarios voy ha hacer un poco de publicidad de mi otro fic es sobre los merodeadores si alguna os gustan pasaron por allí please se titula Pase lo que pase, y en el si que puedo actualizar muy seguido pues esta completo.**

**Rianne Black**:Si un nuevo aliado esperemos que no lo descubran sino ahi si que se armaria,gracias por comentar.

alastor82:Bueno ya sabes lo que hablamos tu y yo sobre cierto personaje,jajaja y lo siento pero esto tenia que pasar espero que te haya gustado este, el siguiente si que te gustara,jeje

vittoria's malfoy:Espero que tus examenes te hayan salido super bien y mucha suerte con las notas se lo que es estar en epocas de examenes yo por ahora hasta febrero no empezare la peor epoca para los universitarios,jeje y bueno ya se arreglaron y que malo que Hermi desconfiara de el pero al final se dio cuenta que todo fue obra de Astoria

lucero08:Si ya sabeis si ahi comentarios actulización,jeje y es que a Voldemort no lo quiero hacer tan malvado como en los libros sino mas bien maltratador psicologico.

Bueno chicas muchisismas gracias por vuestro tiempo para leer la historia

nos leemos en el siguiente muchos besitos xao


	15. Momentos

**¡Hola!**

**¿Como estais?, este capitulo es el que más me gusta de todos los que llevo escritos por eso se lo dedico especialmente a Paqui,gracias por haber estado aqui desde el primer dia y ya sabes que me encanta hablar contigo, muchos besitos**

**nada mas espero que os guste tanto como a mi**

**nos leemos mas abajo**

_**Capitulo 14: Momentos**_

Hermione llegó a la isla y con las indicaciones que le dejo Draco se dirigió a la casa del chico en Lanzarote, nada mas llegar vio la pequeña cala nombrada por el rubio, se bajo de coche que había alquilado y fue hacia la puerta de la casa que allí había, era bastante moderna de dos pisos y debía entrar mucha luz por que la mayor parte de la casa era acristalada, toco en la puerta pero nadie le habría, en ese momento se giro y vio que el rubio se encontraba en la orilla de la playa divisando el horizonte.

Draco estaba mirando el mar desearía poder terminar con todo y que no se tuviera que esconder de nadie para poder pasar esos momentos con Hermione y decirle a mundo que la quería, que era suya, de repente alguien le tapo los ojos.

-¿Quien soy?-le susurro la morena en el oído.

-Alguien especial que estaba esperando-la chica aparto sus manos mientras el se giraba-tardaste en llegar.

-Si el avión se retraso un poco-entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco-pero ya estoy aquí.

-Si estas aquí-se acerco a ella y la beso-prepárate para una semana mágica-le susurro en sus labios al terminar el beso.

-Si la verdad que este lugar es hermoso-sonrió mirando alrededor-y mágico-esta vez su mirada fue para el.

-Sera nuestro rincón mágico Hermione, donde ni yo seré un mortifago ni tu un miembro de la Orden-bajo la mirada.

-Draco mírame-cuando el chico alzo la vista ella volvió a hablar-aquí solo estamos tu y yo nadie mas, así que sumerjámonos en una burbuja durante una semana, nada de la Orden,nada de Tom Riddley, nada-le sonrió esperando que el también lo hiciera, cuando lo vio sonreír lo volvió a besar-bueno ahora ¿serias tan amable de ayudarme con las maletas?.

-¿Maletas?-el rubio alzo una ceja-Hermione solo estaremos una semana, en un lugar apartado con una playa donde la mayor parte de día estarás en bikini.

La chica lo miro-Que tu vayas a pasar la mayor parte del día en bañador no significa que yo lo vaya a hacer.

El chico se acerco a ella-se me ocurre una mejor forma de estar y no tendríamos que preocuparnos por la ropa-la apretó mas a su cuerpo.

-Draco sera mejor que vayamos a por mis maletas, habrá tiempo para todo-le miro seductoramente apartándose de el y dirigiéndose hacia el coche.

-Eso no lo dudes-dijo mas para si mismo que para ella.

Estaban entrando en la casa-no crees que es demasiado excesivo tres maletas-la morena admiraba la casa, al entrara se veía una escalera que conducía a el piso de arriba, a la izquierda de esta estaba el salón con un gran cristal donde se podía ver el mar.

-No te quejes-subió las escaleras corriendo seguida del chico después de dejar las maletas en la entrada la alcanzo agarrándola por la cintura y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la chica.

-¿Quieres ver nuestra habitación?-ella asintió, la dirigió hacia una puerta que se encontraba enfrente-abre la- ella le hizo caso era la habitación mas bonita que había visto jamas tenia un gran balcón donde se veía todo el horizonte que observaba Draco desde la playa cuando ella llego y estaba iluminada por los rayos del sol que por ahí entraban-aquella puerta es el baño y la de alado el vestidor ¿te gusta?.

-¡Bromeas! me encanta-se giro-si que sera nuestro rincón mágico-lo beso.

Estuvieron un rato besándose-¿Que te parece si nos vamos a dar un baño en la playa?.

-Seria una buena idea.

Después de cambiarse ambos estaban en el mar disfrutando de su primer día juntos abrazándose, besándose, amándose.

................................................................................................................................

**LAS VEGAS**

Un chico entraba a la habitación de un hotel en Las Vegas allí estaba una pelirroja enfrente de su ordenador.

-Parece que todo a salido bien-le dijo a la chica.

-Si, todo ha salido perfecto, le estoy pasando al información a Harry-el chico llego hasta ella y apoyo su mentón en el hombro de la chica mirando el ordenador.

-Sabes trabajar contigo ha sido lo mejor.

La chica termino de enviar la información y cerro su portátil-pues no te acostumbres pues sabes que yo soy de oficina-se giro hacia el, el chico rió.

-Si, pero ahora hay que pensar que nos quedan dos días aquí antes de volver.

-Y señor Zabini ¿que se le ocurre?-ella se levanto y se acerco seductoramente a el.

El chico la miro si continuaba mirándolo de esa manera el no podría decir lo que quería tenia que detenerla, se separo un poco de ella, la pelirroja alzo la ceja-¿que pasa?¿pensé que....

-No Ginny no es eso, es que pensaras que estoy loco, pero...-se quedo callado.

-¿Pero que?-la chica estaba asustada y si después de todo le decía que no la quería

Se armo de valor-Ginny estamos en Las Vegas.

-Se donde estamos-empezaba a enfadarse de tanto secretismo e iba a continuar.

-Casémonos.

-¡¡¡que!!!-se quedo estática.

-Estamos en Las Vegas-se acerco a ella-Ginny cásate conmigo.

La chica lo miro-estas loco.

-Si pero nunca pensé amar a alguien como te amo a ti y quiero gritar a todo el mundo que eres mi esposa.

-Pero Blaise mi familia, Pansy y Hermione me matarían si no estuvieran en la boda, es todo muy precipitado.

-Cierra los ojos no pienses en nadie solo en ti y en mi,¿te quieres casar conmigo en este instante?.

Le hizo caso cerro sus ojos y solo vio a Blaise-Si-abrió los ojos y lo que encontró fue una sonrisa enorme por parte de su novio ella se la devolvió-y pensar que creía que me ibas a decir que ya no me querías.

-Eso nunca-se acerco y la beso-prepárate Elvis nos espera-la chica soltó una carcajada.

La pelirroja se había puesto un vestido beige que había metido en su maleta, le llegaba por las rodillas llevaba unos zapatos abiertos y su pelo recogido en un moño que donde caían bucles por todos lados, en una mano tenia un ramo de flores que Blaise le había regalado minutos antes y en su otro lado un hombre vestido de Elvis, que seria el que los casara, mientras se acercaba a Blaise iba tocando la guitarra y cantando una canción, Zabini se encontraba en el altar de esa pequeña capilla vestido de negro con camisa blanca y sin corbata ambos se sonreía y reían al mismo tiempo, un fotógrafo les echaba fotos.

Cuando Elvis termino su canción entrego la novia al chico, se miraron.

-Esto es una locura, las chicas me mataran-dijo la pelirroja, el solo sonrió miraron al frente y Elvis empezó con la ceremonia, se agarraron las manos mientras escuchaban, enseguida estuvieron uno frente al otro.

-Si quiero-dijo el primero.

-Si quiero-le siguió ella.

Fue el turno de ponerse los anillos, primero fue el y después ella, repitiendo lo que Elvis les iba diciendo.

En apenas cinco minutos se estaban besando ya como marido y mujer.

Ambos entraron por la puerta de su habitación riendo ya que habían estado celebrando en el casino y habían bebido varias copas, Blaise llevaba cogida a Ginny para entrar, ella llevaba sus zapatos en la mano y la chaqueta del chico.

-Cariño nos vamos a caer-dijo tirando los zapatos y la chaqueta al suelo de la entrada de la habitación.

-La señora Zabini tiene que entrar cargada por su esposo-al entrar la dejo en el suelo.

-Me sigue sonando tan raro.

-Pues hazte a la idea, eres mi esposa.

-Si soy tu esposa- se acerco a el, aunque casi se cae si no es sujetada por el chico-creo que no me han sentado muy bien las copas.

-Es que no estas acostumbrada, sera mejor que descanses-la fue llevando a la cama.

-A no señor Zabini-se soltó de su agarre y le tiro a la cama mientras se fue quitando su vestido, el chico al miro atónito-yo me he casado contigo por lo que quiero una noche de bodas.

-Pues su deseo sera concedido-se levanto de la cama y se acerco a ella la chica ya se encontraba en ropa interior, Blaise la beso con pasión mientras la iba dando la vuelta para echarla en la cama, ella le iba quitando la camisa a su esposo, el chico fue bajando sus besos por el cuello de ella mientras se despojaba de su camisa, pero en ese momento ella le dio la vuelta y se sentó encima de el-sabes deberías beber mas a menudo-ella se rió y se acerco para besarlo pero rápidamente se aparto y comenzó a moverse sensualmente sentada sobre el, le fue desabrochando su pantalón, notaba como ya su marido se iba excitando-me estas torturando Ginny.

-Me gusta torturarte-ella seguía moviéndose bajando sus caderas el chico no lo soporto mas y la dio la vuelta quedando el encima, la pelirroja se mordió el labio y recibió un beso lujurioso por parte de su marido que comenzó a besarla en el cuello donde antes lo había dejado siguió bajando por el pecho de la chica.

-Te voy ha hacer pasar la mejor noche de tu vida pelirroja.

-Ajam-dijo ella algo atontada.

El chico intentaba quitarle el sujetador pero no podía pues ella no se alzaba para quitarle el broche-nena, levántate un poquito-no recibió respuesta por parte de ella-¿Ginny?-alzo su mirada-no, Ginny no me hagas esto, no ahora-la chica estaba con los ojos cerrados y respirando tranquilamente, el agacho la cabeza al pecho de su esposa y se rió, no lo podía creer se había quedado dormida la noche de su boda.

Se levanto de la cama y arropo a su chica , la observo-definitivamente te prefiero cuando no bebes-después se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha de agua fría.

................................................................................................................................

Después de cenar Draco y Hermione se fueron a pasear por la orilla de la playa, ella llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes hasta la rodilla mientras el llevaba una camisa de mangas cortas con unos pantalones cortos ambos iban descalzos y agarrados de la mano.

La chica se metió un poco mas en el agua y con el pie mojo a Draco para luego corre antes sacándole la lengua, el chico fue detrás de ella, y observo como su morena reía a los pocos metros la alcanzo y ambos cayeron al suelo en la orilla de la playa riéndose.

-¿Como te atreves a mojarme?.

-Disculpe señor Malfoy pero me pareció divertido-al subir la marea los mojaba para luego bajar otra vez, la chica estaba tumbada en el arena mientras el rubio estaba encima de ella soportando su propio peso para no aplastarla, se acerco poco apoco y la beso estuvieron un rato así besándose con ternura mientras el agua los mojaba, Draco comenzó a acariciar la pierna de la chica subiendo por su muslo y a la vez subiendo el vestido, la chica rompió el beso al ver las intenciones del rubio.

-Draco mejor entremos, no es el mejor lugar para...

-No decías lo mismo esta mañana en el agua-le sonrió pícaramente.

-Pero estábamos en el agua nadie nos podía ver.

-Hermione no ahí nadie por aquí-la chica miro hacía todos los lados, es verdad que tonta era el le dijo que era un lugar privado en el que nadie podía entra, se acerco a el y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, mientras le iba besando.

El rubio continuo su ascensión y con ayuda de la morena que se levanto un poco y alzo sus brazos consiguió quitarle el vestido, el agua seguía rozando sus pieles mientras empezaba una danza de besos y caricias, la ropa empezaba a desaparecer para que ellos pudieran fundirse una vez mas en uno y así amarse en esa pequeña cala alejada del mundo de los problemas amarse en su rincón mágico.

Era la última noche antes de volver a Londres, antes de volver a al realidad de ambos, habían pasado la mejor semana de sus vidas, puediéndose despertar uno al lado del otro sin temer que alguien los descubriera viviendo momentos juntos, paseando a la luz de la luna, sentándose en aquel balcón para ver el horizonte, amándose en cada rincón de aquella pequeña cala.

Ambos estaban tumbados en una hamaca que se encontraba en el porche de la casa, Hermione estaba apoyada en el pecho de Draco mientras la hamaca se balanceaba, el la acariciaba suavemente el pelo.

-¿Hermione?.

-Si.

-Te quería pedir algo-la chica alzo su vista hacia el.

-Dime.

-Es que lo quería hacer formalmente, pues no habíamos hablado sobre ello-la chica ocupo una posición mejor apoyándose en su codo, el la miro-¿quieres ser mi novia?.

Ella sonrió-¿hasta ahora no lo era?.

-Bueno si... nunca había estado con una mujer así-se quedo callado-tanto tiempo, fuiste a la primera que le dije te quiero y a la primera que le pregunto si quiere ser mi novia.

-Nunca antes habías tenido novia.

-No, lo que te dijo Astoria es verdad, yo no estaba con una mujer mas de dos veces-la chica bajo la mirada pero el se la alzo-pero tu me has echo cambiar, no se que has echo en mi Hermione pero me tienes completamente hechizado.

-Sera el poder de nuestro rincón mágico-ambos se sonrieron-Si Draco quiero ser tu novia, a pesar de lo que todo esto conlleva quiero estar contigo.

Se acerco a el y lo beso, debían aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos ya que mañana volvería y tendrían que estar escondiéndose de nuevo, aunque no sabían que alguien mas había descubierto su secreto y tenia pruebas de ello.

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Bueno que os a parecido,jeje por fin momentos solos y romanticos y esa boda de Blaise y Ginny me rei mucho escribiendolo e imagiandome la situacion pobre Blaise,jajaja****.**

**lucero08****:****Bueno Riddley le queria hacer eso en la cabeza para ver si conseguia por medio de esa intervencion saber algo del codigo, ya que mediante cirugia podia inducirla a que lo revelara como ves no le importaba que se quedara en estado vegetal con tal de conseguir su cometido, espero haberto aclarado ya se que algunas cosas son complicadas de entender y en cuando a lo de Harry pues el en ese momento ve que la prioridad es sacar a Hermione de allí pues seguia habiendo mortifagos, gracias por postear.**

**alastor82****:jajajaja ¿te gusto?, aqui no hubo tiros ni nada solo paz y tranquilidad.****  
**

**tormenta oscura****:Gracias pues sabes tengo otra historia subida que casi nadie lee pasate a ver que te parece se llama pase lo que pase,besitos.**

**SuSaN MaLfOy BlAcK****:Si la vez pasada postee super rapido y pobre Draco se tuvo que llevar un golpe pero creoq eu el lo haria todo por ella****  
**

**Ariadi Potter****:Muchas gracias pues espero que te haya gustado que estuvieran en Lanzarote ya sabes que es el rincon magico desde mi perpspectiva de estos dos,jeje espero seguir viendote por aqui.**

**Mucha gracais pro seguir por aqui nos leemos en el siguiente**

**besitos xao**


	16. Suplantación I

**¡Hola!**

**Mil perdones por el retraso lo siento muchisimo pero es que tuve una semana horrible no tuve ni un ratito para meterme en el ordenador yo que pensaba este fin de semana hacer un nuevo capitulo y ni me dio tiempo a eso,joo espero poder seguir con el fic lo mas pronto posible, esta semana tambien sera bastante estresante asi que no se si podre actualizar hasta el finde que viene lo intentare antes pero no prometo nada**

**nos leemos mas abajo**

_**Capitulo 15: Suplantación I**_

Hermione se encontraba en su apartamento con Ginny y Pansy, pero mientras sus amigas hablaban ella tenia la mente en otro lugar, rememoraba todo los momentos vividos con Draco en aquella cala hacia ya una semana que habían regresado.

-¡Hermione!-la chica se giro Pansy la llamaba-en que mundo estabas.

-Nada chicas estaba pensando.

-Si pensando en tu maravillosa semana libre, cuenta ¿conociste a algún italiano en Nápoles?-les dijo a sus amigas que había viajado a Italia para desconectar.

La morena rodó los ojos-Pansy fui a descansar no a ligar.

La aludida rió-Bueno pero quien dice que en los descansos no se puede tener un poco de ejercicio extra.

-Eres una obsesionada no me imagino como debes tener a Harry acabara agotado-le respondió quería cambiar de tema así que se dirigió a su amiga pelirroja- y tu estuviste de viaje con Blaise a pesar de ser una misión pero os quedasteis tres días allí.

Ginny se puso nerviosa era la hora de contarles a sus amigas que ya no era Ginny Weasley sino la .

-Uys Herms nuestra quería amiga pelirroja se esta poniendo nerviosa, confiesa que te obligo hacer Blaise que no hubierais hecho ya.

-¡¡Pansy!!-le riño la morena,Ginny las miro y levanto su mano enseñando un precioso anillo.

-Ginny no queremos ver tus joyas solo que nos cuentes que tal en las Vegas.

-Pansy yo creo que quiere decirnos que paso, con ese anillo-la morena miro a la pelinegra con cara de sorpresa-estuvieron en las Vegas-parece ser que Pansy reacciono.

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!-grito de pronto-como se te ocurrió pequeña Weasley ni siquiera pensaste en nosotras tus mejores amigas siempre soñamos en estar en nuestras bodas y que hiciéramos de damas de honor y tu-le dijo señalándola-viajas a las Vegas a la primera oportunidad que tienes y te casas.

Hermione estaba tan sorprendida que no podía hablar aunque tampoco reprocharía nada a su amiga pues ella les había mentido con lo de su viaje.

-Chicas veras no fue planeado, Blaise me lo pido y no pude decir que no, le quiero y....

-No hace falta que te disculpes Ginny-la morena por fin hablo-nos hubiera gustado estar pero bueno estas casada, te felicito amiga-se sentó a su lado y la abrazo.

-Bueno me tendré que conformar con que me cuentes todo-Pansy se sentó a su otro lado y la abrazo-felicidades -las tres rieron.

Ginny les contó como fue la boda.

-¿Y la noche?-pregunto de repente Pansy.

La pelirroja se sonrojo-Bueno la verdad es que....me dormí.

-¿Que?, Ginny nos lo estas diciendo enserio, ¿te dormiste en tu noche de bodas?-le pregunto Hermione.

La pelirroja colorada asintió y ambas chicas rieron-no es gracioso-comento algo enfadada la pelirroja-bebí un poco y ya sabéis que no me sienta muy bien, comenzamos a jugar pero me empezó a entrar el sueño solo recuerdo a Blaise besándome en el cuello.

Pansy estallo en carcajadas-pobre mi amigo Blaise,seguro que después tuvo que darse una ducha bien fría-Hermione la acompaño en las risa y hasta Ginny esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

-Pero recuperamos el tiempo perdido al volver.

-Vale Ginny te creemos-le dijo la morena todavía sonriendo- y ¿tu familia como se lo tomo?.

-Pues mis padres bien aunque ya sabéis los padres quieren estar en las bodas de sus hijas, pero adoran a Blaise se alegraron mucho, en cuento a mis hermanos excepto Ron y los gemelos que le quisieron ahorcar allí mismo los demás bien-las tres sonrieron.

-Bueno son demasiado protectores pero ya se acostumbraran-le dijo la morena- todavía no me lo creo la primera en casarse de nosotras eres tu Ginny.

La Orden estaba reunida en su sede, había llegado nueva información sobre una organización rusa que contaba con un virus letal que intentaba mutarlo.

-¿Como ha podido hacer un patógeno con un nivel mas alto del 4?-pregunto Pansy.

-Lo peor no es eso Pansy sino que lo propaguen e intentan hacerlo por el aire-le explico Sirius.

-Ni siquiera tenemos idea cual es su finalidad-exclamo Harry sentándose en su silla.

-Pero hay que hacer algo no nos podemos quedar así-esta vez fue Hermione la que hablo.

-Harry no os lo ha dicho todo-todos miraron hacia Lupin-conocemos las identidades de los que robaron la primera muestra.

-¿Porque no nos lo habías dicho?-le pregunto la morena mirándole.

-Enséñaselo Remus-tras la indicaciones de Harry el aludido se levantó y comenzó a hablar de los miembros que aparecían en la pantalla.

-Peter Wock es el hombre clave sicario sin escrúpulos, Patric Simon experto en municiones y asesor táctico del grupo, Jone Stay adquisiciones de vehículos y equipo y por ultimo Erika Zhor junto con Peter los que mandan este equipo pero no se sabe nada de ella se la cree muerta-Hermione observo a la chica.

-Ya se el problema Harry-le dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a el.

-Si, no quiero que nadie se infiltre en ese grupo es demasiado peligroso.

-Entiendo que no quieres que Pansy lo haga, yo me ofrezco-miro hacia al foto de la chica-nos parecemos un poco, solo tengo que cambiar mi pelo.

-No Hermione tu te quedaras aquí, hallaremos otra manera.

-Harry no hay otra manera, pienso infiltrarme no permitiré que propaguen ese virus-sin mas se levanto de la silla y salio de la sala.

Después de discutir con casi todos sus amigos para que no lo hiciera consiguió convencerles de que estaría bien y que debían darse prisa, así que prepararon todo pues el grupo pensaba robar otra dosis del virus, al día siguiente Hermione se infiltraría como Erika Zhor.

La castaña se encontraba con Draco en el apartamento de este, el la abrazaba mientras ella se apoyaba en su ía decírselo.

-Draco.

-Si.

-Emm...no voy a poder venir durante algunos días-la chica levanto la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Por que?.

-Tengo una misión.

-Pero no suelen durar mucho ¿por que esta vez vas a tardar mas?-la chica se quedo callada-Hermione-insistió.

Ella suspiro-me voy a hacer pasar por Erika Zhor-de repente el rubio se levanto de la cama y empezó a vestirse-¿a donde vas?.

-Y todavía me lo preguntas a partirle la cara al estúpido de Potter por dejarte participar en esto, hace dos semanas te secuestraron-la chica se levanto y se puso un bata por encima.

-Yo me ofrecí, Draco-se puso delante de el mirándole a los ojos-Harry no quería que fuera.

-Ni yo tampoco, no te lo permitiré.

-Esto es lo ultimo, yo soy responsable de mis actos y ninguno mandáis en mi-cogió su ropa y empezó a vestirse.

Draco la paro-es que no sabes donde te estas metiendo, es el peor grupo terrorista de Rusia, si te descubren no se andarán con miramientos te mataran, además Erika era la pareja de Peter.

-Te lo dije una vez se cuidarme muy bien yo sola-el chico la abrazo.

-Pero si te pasa algo-la chica lo beso-no quiero perderte.

-No lo harás.

-No quiero que el te toque.

La chica lo miro-no pensemos en eso ahora-comenzó a besarle y a quitarle las ropas que había logrado colocarse.

La morena lo observaba dormir, se estaba arriesgando mucho en esta misión y si era la última vez que lo veía, se acerco a el y beso sus labios se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, le dejo una nota en la almohada para que el la leyera cuando se despertara.

_Estaré de vuelta cuando menos te lo esperes,_

_mas vale que tu también estés aquí_

_Te Quiero_

................................................................................................................................

**SEVILLA**

Hermione se encontraba con Blaise y Sirius serían su apoyo en la misión Sirius le explicaba que solo la podrían oír y que ella no podría establecer contacto con ellos, le entrego un dispositivo de rastreo para que lo pegara en la mercancía que iban a robar, era un pintalabios.

Se había cambiado el pelo ahora lucia negro y liso, entro en un club de sevillanas donde se suponía que estaba Peter Wock, se dirigió a la zona privada del local allí había un guardia.

-No se puede entrar es una zona privada.

-Cuando se entere Peter que me estas denegando el paso te va a ir muy mal-dio media vuelta para irse, pero el guardia la retuvo.

Mientras Sirius y Blaise estaban en al barra del local intentando oír lo que pasaba.

-El señor Wock desea verla-la chica lo miro.

-Te lo dije y tranquilo no le diré nada de lo que ha ocurrido.

Subió las escaleras y allí estaba Peter Wock, era bastante apuesto se dirigió a el.

-Hola.

-Hola-le respondió y sin mas atrapo los labios de la morena besándola,Hermione intento pensar en otra cosa y al fin termino el beso.

-Has tardado mucho en volver, Erika.

-Pero he vuelto-le sonrió, había funcionado, el creía que era Erika.

Se sentaron en un sillón mientras el la abrazaba-¿donde diablos te habías metido?, te he buscado por todas partes.

-Ya sabes que soy una chica mala y no me gusta estar en un mismo sitio, he oído rumores de que estaba muerta-el sonrió y se acerco a ella para besarla de nuevo-quiero trabajar contigo como en los viejos tiempos.

-Si, como en los viejos tiempos-se levanto para llamar a otros dos que vinieron enseguida-estos son mis nuevos hombres Jone y Patric, esta es mi Erika-la cogió por detrás y la beso en el cuello.

-Hola-le saludo Hermione.

-Cariño estas muy tensa-le susurro Peter en el oído, Hermione suspiro debía relajarse-¿estas preparada?.

-Claro-se dio la vuelta y lo miro sonriéndole, salieron del local y vio a Blaise y Sirius en la barra los miro disimuladamente, Peter la tenia agarrada por la cintura.

Ambos se levantaron para seguirlos- espero que ese mal nacido no la haga nada-le dijo Sirius a Blaise.

Hermione estaba en un coche con los tres hombres se pararon delante de un hotel.

-La princesa Demetria esta aquí de vacaciones.

La chica lo miro-que suerte tiene.

-La familia real española va ha dar una fiesta en su nombre-le empezó a contar Peter-y como en ella es típico va a lucir un collar de 150 quilates-la chica lo miro-es una pena que este en el ático con ella acumulando polvo.

-¿Quieres que lo robe?.

-Muy bien mi querida Erika.

-Pensé que confiabas en mi.

-Y confió querida, pero has estado demasiado tiempo alejada de mi quiero saber si sigues en forma-se callo y hablo de nuevo-además me gustaría verte luciendo ese collar de diamantes,solo con el collar-el hombre de atrás el paso un pistola de tranquilizantes a Hermione.

-Quieres que robe el collar solo con esto.

-No-le dijo Jone cogiendo el teléfono-pongame con la policía.

-Lo siento querida pero ellos no se fían de ti y somos un equipo, la policía estará aquí en unos 7 minutos.

Hermione salio corriendo del coche y se dirigió al hotel.

-Malditos cabrones voy a ir a por ella.

-Sirius tranquilo-Blaise le agarro del brazo.

-Pero no te das cuenta es demasiado peligroso a saber que hará ese mal nacido cuando este a solas con ella.

-Lo se, pero a Hermione no le gustaría que interviniéramos-Sirius se tranquilizo.

Hermione estaba subiendo al ático, encontró la habitación de las limpiadoras y se cambio allí, después salio con unas toallas dirigiéndose a la habitación de la princesa, allí había un guardia.

-¿Necesitan que les cambie las toallas?.

-No.

Hermione asomo la pistola entre las toallas y le disparo, cogió la tarjeta de la habitación y entro en ella, busco la caja fuerte y la encontró en el dormitorio pero allí estaba la princesa durmiendo debía darse prisa para que no despertara.

La policía ya estaba entrando en el hotel.

La morena cogió un teléfono que había en la mesita de noche, desenrosco el auricular y puso una parte en la puerta de la caja fuerte, la princesa se movió y Hermione paro pero observo que no se despertó, siguió y por fin consiguió la clave, cogió el collar pero en ese momento al policía entraba ya por la puerta de la habitación.

La princesa se despertó y Hermione la miro.

-Lo siento-dijo apuntándola con la pistola y le lanzo un dardo tranquilizante, la chica cerro la puerta de la habitación para ganar tiempo y se asomo al balcón, miro hacia abajo buscando un salida y allí la encontró había una piscina bastante profunda era su única salida, se quito el uniforme de limpiadora y solo se quedo con su ropa interior, paso al otro lado de la balaustrada mientras oía a los policías en el interior, cerro los ojos y se lanzo a la piscina, subió a la superficie y salio por las escaleras, alguien le ofreció una toalla se la paso por encima y salio del hotel se dirigió de nuevo al coche.

Miro a Peter-he tenido tiempo para darme un baño y mostró el collar en su pie derecho.

-Sigues igual que siempre-le dijo Peter-nos encontraremos el jueves en la casa franca-le paso unos papeles a la chica-esto es lo que necesitamos de ti, bienvenida querida-ella le sonrió.

-No se como lo habrá echo pero es muy buena-le dijo Blaise a Sirius.

-Si pero desearía que esto acabase cuanto antes.

**....................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Buenos que os a parecido??**

**alastor82**** :Me alegro que te gustara ays esta semana apenas hablamos,jeje que te ha parecido este??**

**vittoria's malfoy**** :Si lo de Blaise es para reirse yo cuando lo escribia me rei un monton pobre el, a ver quien los ha descubierto**

**lucero08**** :Que bien que te aclare la duda espero que este también te haya gustado.**

**SuSaN MaLfOy BlAcK****:Si que pena que solo fue una semana,jajaja a ver si por una vez pueden ser felices**

**Ariadi Potter :Si que pena por ellos pero ya se termino sus vacaciones y no puedo decir quien los ha descubierto eso se sabra mas adelante.**

**Katkat Bell**** :Si quien habra sido el que los ha descubierto,joo aunque no lo puedo decir ya lo vereis.**

**Bueno gente nos leemos en la proxima por favor pasaros por mi otra historia Pase lo que pase **

**besitos xao**


	17. Suplantación II

**¡Hola!**

**volvi antes de lo que esperaba, la verdad que hoy encontre un ratejo e incluso escribi un capitulo de los nuevos asi que ahora tengo escrito hasta el 21,jeje Gracias por seguir apoyandome incluso tengo comentarios de mas gente nueva que feliz me hace cuando me avisan de un comen nuevo,jeje**

**Por favor leeros mi otra historia que ahora actulizare tambien es sobre los merodeadores pero sobre todo de Sirius.**

**Sin mas a leer **

**Nos vemso abajo**

_**Capitulo 16: Suplantación II**_

Hermione se encontraba con Sirius y Blaise preparándolo todo para el siguiente encuentro con Peter, ella estaba apuntando cosas observo como Sirius la miraba con preocupación.

-Se que crees que esta operación es demasiado peligrosa, para que siga en ella-dijo soltando el bolígrafo.

-Si lo creo.

-Sirius confía en mi-el asintió y la dejo para que siguiera escribiendo.

Peter se encontraba en Pamplona con sus hombres entro en una sala.

-Todo esta listo cuando llegue Erika comenzaremos a preparar la misión.

-Creo que tenemos un problema con ella-le dijo Patric entregándole unos papeles, Peter los cogió y los miro.

-Sabia que no era de fiar, no fue a Milán como nos dijo estuvo con el-Patric le enseño una foto donde aparecían Hermione y Blaise.

-Yo me encargare de ella-le dijo Peter y Patric salió de la habitación.

Hermione encontraba preparándose en un furgoneta.

-El micro láser esta colocado ya puedes subir-le dijo Blaise.

-Cuidate pequeñaja-Hermione sonrió a Sirius y lo abrazó, se despidió de Blaise y salió de la furgoneta.

Entro a la casa y se dirigió donde estaba Peter, se encontraba echado en una cama con un libro en sus manos al verla, lo soltó.

-¿Que tal en Milán?.

-Todo bien-le dijo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta-conseguí todo lo que necesitamos-miro a ambos lados-¿estamos solos?.

El sonrió-sientate-le indico un lugar en la cama, ella fue hacía allí se sentó en frente de el-sabes durante todo este tiempo que he estado sin ti me he sentido muy solo-se acercó a ella mientras se quitaba la camisa y comenzó a besarla el cuello, Hermione intento no pensar-he echado de menos todo de ti-comenzó a subirle la camisa y se la quito, se acerco a los labios de ella y los beso con rabia al separarse la miro-¿te acuerdas de Argel? le sonrió no sabia que demonios había pasado en Argel tenia que disimular-¿Te acuerdas por que estuvimos a punto de morir?.

Piensa Hermione piensa-no podíamos quitarnos las manos de encima-de repente lo besó, el correspondió esto indico a Hermione que se había olvidado de lo de Argel, se volvió a separar de ella.

-Me dije a mi mismo-le agarro la cara-esa si que es una mujer guapa de verdad-se paro-que sabe engañar-la giro y quedo encima de ella mientras ponía un cuchillo en su garganta.

Sirius se quito los casco con intención de salir de la furgoneta pero Blaise lo agarro.

-No puedes ir.

-No pienso dejar que la maten.

-Dale una oportunidad, recuerda lo que te dijo-Sirus se volvió a sentar y se puso los cascos.

-¿Dime para quien trabajas?-le dijo a la morena mientras apretaba mas el cuchillo en el cuello.

-Trabajo para mi misma, hijo de puta.

-A ¿si?-saco una fotografía-¿Quien es este?-era la foto de ella y Blaise, la miro.

-Mi proveedor.

-¿Como se llama?-apretó mas el cuchillo-vuelve a mentirme y te mato.

Tenía que decir el verdadero nombre de Blaise para que el supiera que salia en al foto y que cambiara datos en la red.

-Se llama Blaise Zabini y es mi proveedor.

Blaise y Sirius se miraron.

-Dios mio salgo en esa foto-cogió su móvil y marco un número.

-¿Es que no me crees?.

-No corazón no te creo.

El teléfono de Ginny comenzó a sonar.

-Diga.

-Ginny.

-Hola amor ¿como..

-No ahí tiempo nena, necesito que introduzcas inmediatamente en la base de datos de la Interpol una ficha criminal con mi nombre y mi fotografía, como mínimo 20 cargos relacionado con la seguridad.

-Espera espera-Ginny se puso en frente de su ordenador,activo el manos libre del móvil y comenzó a teclear-¿sistemas de alarma o seguridad financiera?.

-Sistemas de alarma.

Mientras Hermione seguía en la habitación con el cuchillo sobre su garganta

-¿Por que no fuiste a Milán?.

-Por que el sistema de alarmas que me pides que desactive no estaba en Milán sino en París, Milán no nos iba a servir de nada, idiota.

-¿Y es tu proveedor?-dijo señalando la foto.

-Repasa su historial, no se dedica mas que a la seguridad.

Ginny seguía tecleando en su ordenador cuando entro Luna.

-Luna busca un perfil criminal con delitos relacionados con la seguridad-la rubia al ver la cara de Ginny se puso a ello.

Mientras Peter cogía su ordenador y comenzaba a buscar en el.

Sirius miraba a Blaise.

-¿Sera capaz de hacerlo a tiempo?.

Blaise lo miro-Cariño ¿seras capaz de hacerlo a tiempo?.

-Blaise no me estreses.

Luna transfirió el historial al ordenador de Ginny, la pelirroja comenzó a cambiar la foto por la de Blaise y el nombre.

Peter ya estaba introduciendo el nombre de Blaise Zabini en su ordenador.

Ginny seguía cambiando la ficha a toda velocidad.

-Y casi esta un segundo-observo como el fichero se cargaba-esta cargando, terminado.

El ordenador de Peter comenzó a buscar y salio lo que encontraba la ficha criminal de ese tal Zabini, miro todos sus cargos, Erika tenia razón.

-Muñeca, eh...

Hermione lo miro y salio de la habitación colocándose su camisa.

Blaise y Sirius suspiraron.

-Amor gracias salvaste a Herms de una buena.

-Un placer como siempre, terminar pronto te echo de menos.

-Y yo a ti, te quiero-después se corto la comunicación.

Hermione fue al salón de la casa y allí estaban todos reunidos Peter entro después, miró a Patric.

-Es de fiar-Hermione lo observo debería tener cuidado con el-muy bien vamos a entrar a unos almacenes del ministerio de sanidad a 56 kms de Zaragoza, habrá que cortar la electricidad lo que activara un sistema de seguridad externo, eso nos dará 5 minutos para entra coger el paquete y salir nuestro objetivo es un agente biológico-el móvil de Peter sonó y contesto-si me disculpáis, continua tu Patric-dicho esto salio del salón.

-En la cámara acorazada ahí un pequeño bote, que trasladaremos a una nevera portátil, no olvides-dijo mirando a Hermione- que una vez que se abra la caja solo tendrás un minuto para extraer el bote o se autodestruirá, el traslado debe hacerse de forma suave e instantánea.

Hermione se levanto-¿puedo estudiarlos?-dijo refiriéndose a los planos.

-Claro.

Dos horas después se dirigían a su objetivo, iban en un camión pasaron por un puesto de guardia, el guardia que se encontraba allí los detuvo.

-Enseñeme la autorización-Peter extrajo un papel y se lo enseñó.

El guardia lo miro-¿cuales son los números del inventario?-en ese momento Peter le disparó.

Hermione saco una agenda portátil-Tardare un minuto en acceder al sistema de seguridad, voy a cortar la luz, tenemos acceso al edificio tres-dijo mirando su pantalla.

-En cinco minutos aparecerán los guardias-concluyo Peter.

Se bajaron del camión y entraron dentro del edificio, llegaron a la cámara acorazada, Peter las observo.

-Erika es esta-dijo señalando una puerta.

La morena se acerco conectando un ordenador portátil, abrió la cerradura y coloco un dispositivo en ella, tecleo en su ordenador, pero le daban acceso denegado para abrirla.

-Muñeca ¿ahí algún problema?.

-La decodificación estándar debía de haber funcionado trazare el circuito-dijo tecleando su ordenador.

-¿Cuanto tiempo?.

-No lo se.

-Solo te quedan 30 segundos-La morena lo miro y fue a la cerradura otra vez mientras cortaba unos cables.

-Sabia que no podíamos fiarnos-dijo Patric.

-Cierra la boca y quizás podamos salir de aquí.

Continuo conectando los cables y fue de nuevo a su ordenador.

-Erika tres segundos-miro la pantalla del ordenador y le dio el acceso

Miro a Patric con rencor-hicieron un circuito a la media no era como salido de fabrica-ella se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, esta vez miro a Peter-nada que no pudiera solucionar.

El extrajo el bote con cuidado lo metieron en la nevera después salieron de allí y subieron de nuevo al camión, a mitad del camino pararon y se bajaron Hermione fue hacia Peter.

-¿Que ocurre?.

-Cambiamos de vehículo por si nos han seguido.

Hermione extrajo el pintalabios que llevaba el dispositivo de rastreo y se pinto los labios, Peter la observo y sonrió, un vehículo se acercaba a ellos, durante la distracción Hermione saco el dispositivo del pintalabios, los hombres que iban en el coche se bajaron y se dirigieron a Peter.

-Peter te traigo una pequeña sorpresa-bajaron a un hombre del vehículo.

Hermione levanto la cabeza para observarlo, no podía ser era Blaise y estaba golpeado por todas partes intento disimular ambos se miraron.

Sirius llamo a Harry.

-¿Que ocurre?.

-Blaise ha desaparecido, he ido a colocar un micro y cuando he vuelto no estaba.

-Reúnete con Hermione en el punto de extracción, mandare un equipo de seguridad para buscarlo, no dejes a Herms sola.

-A esto me refería el equipo que lleva es de la Orden-grito Patric tirando los instrumentos que le habían requisado a Blaise.

-Peter te lo juro este hombre es mi proveedor.

-Ahora ya no-fue hacia Zabini lo agarro-ven aquí-lo puso de rodillas.

-Debes deshacerte de los dos

-Ya has hablado bastante Patric-le señalo-Erika esta con nosotros el problema es el, no ella-saco una pistola, la morena abrió los ojos de la impresión debía actuar ya.

-Espera-agarro el brazo de Peter-espera-el la miro-si me ha mentido todo este tiempo, me ha puesto en peligro-le miro a los ojos-quiero hacerlo yo, déjame hacerlo.

Levanto a Zabini del suelo Hermione se dirigió a Patric y cogió una navaja que el tenía la abrió mirándole con rencor y se acerco a Blaise, intento decirle con la mirada que era lo mejor, lo agarro por la pechera de la chaqueta.

-Nunca debiste traicionarme-Blaise asintió, ella respiro profundamente cogió el cuchillo y lo apuñalo, lo dejo caer al suelo mientras el chico se retorcía de dolor,Peter se acerco a el le dio una patada y callo por un barranco que había al lado de la carretera. Hermione lo vio rodar por la ladera, comenzó a respirar rápidamente debía avisar de algún modo a la Orden para que lo encontraran antes que se desangrase.

Peter la cogió del brazo-vamos, muñeca.

Ella se quedo estática pero después le hizo caso se montaron en el coche y partieron.

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Bueno que os ha parecido?**

**La cosa pinta bastante mal como avisara Herms a la Orden y sobre todo como conseguira salir de la Organización.**

**alastor82****:Si a mi tampoco me gusta mucho que este con los rusos a ver como continua la cosa**

**lucero08****:Si bastante habil para meterse espero que pueda seguir y actulice antes de lo que dije,jeje**

**vittoria's malfoy****:No te entiendo, quieres decir como es ¿¿Draco?? o otro personaje.**

**Katkat Bell**** :Si le gusta meterse en problemas,jeje lo siento por tardarme la ultima vez,jeje**

**Lux:Antes que todo gracias por comentarme y leertelo, si a mi tb me gustan las parejas diferentes no lo obio,jeje espero seguir viendote por aqui todavía nos e sabra quien descubrió a Draco y Herms.**

**Nada mas chicas hasta al proxima**

**besitos xao **


	18. Entre la Vida y la Muerte

**¡Hola!**

**Actualizo para no dejaros muchos con la intriga de lo que el pasa a Blaise y tambien para darle las gracais a Paqui por sus animos hoy cuando vi los comentarios de mi otra historia me pusieron el comentario de los malos fic y la verdad que me dio el bajon fue la primera que escribir y se que tiene fallos pero lo hice con todo el cariño posible asi que que se le va ha hacer,jeje**

**sin mas a leer nos vemso abajo**

_**Capitulo 17 : Entre la Vida y la Muerte**_

Tres horas después de que apuñalara a Blaise Hermione consiguió salir del hotel, donde estaban sin llamar la atención y corrió todo lo que pudo hasta una cabina de teléfono, marco un número.

-Esta linea es segura-dijo una mujer desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Agente Hermione Granger, código 787657.

-Conectando.

-No he podido llamar antes, ahora acabo de escaparme

-Hermione-la chica oyó la voz de Harry-¿donde estas?.

-En España, Harry escúchame, tenéis que activar el transmisor se lo he puesto a Blaise, esta en una carretera de Barcelona.

-¿A Blaise?, debíamos rastrear las armas biológicas.

-Harry va a morir desangrado, ¡tenéis que actuar ya!.

-Vale-el chico marco un número en su teléfono.

-Gemelos Weasley.

-Fred, George, activar el transmisor de Hermione.

-Ya estamos en ello Harry.

-Y enviad a Sirius tras la señal.

-Los gemelos lo están activando, dime ¿que a ocurrido?.

-Encontraron a Blaise, le iban a meter un tiro en al cabeza, así que me ofrecí a hacerlo yo, Harry-se quedo en silencio-le apuñale yo misma.

-Herms.

-Tuve que hacerlo no tenia otra opción iban a matarlo-la chica estaba casi llorando.

-Tranquila, lo comprendo, estamos rastreando la señal, ¿y con las armas que ha ocurrido?.

-Conseguir cambiarlas sin que Peter se diera cuenta, ahora iré a su habitación y intentare salir lo mas pronto posible de allí sin levantar sospechas.

-Herms, encontraremos a Blaise, tu sal de ahí lo antes posible.

-Gracias-colgó el teléfono y se dirigió de nuevo al hotel.

Se encontraba en la habitación y no había rastro de Peter, por lo que esperó allí, al rato oyó como la puerta se abría y lo vio entrar, el se fijo en ella.

-Sabes, esto es allanamiento de morada-la chica se levantó de la cama.

-Sorpresa.

-Te estuve buscando ¿a donde fuiste?.

-A dar un paseo necesitaba tomar el aire-el se acerco a ella-aun no es de noche y ya e matado a un agente de la Orden.

-Desde luego si era de la Orden no estaba haciendo demasiado bien su trabajo-la miro y sonrió-ya hemos echo el canje-saco un maletín con dinero y le dio una parte a ella, Hermione sonrió si supiera que las armas que ha canjeado no son las verdaderas.

-Gracias-cogió el dinero.

-Es una pena.

-¿El que?-pregunto la chica.

-Debo coger un avión ahora mismo, nunca había deseado menos irme de un lugar, lo sabes ¿no Erika?-ella asintió sonriéndole, se acerco y la beso-puedes aprovechar la habitación-salio de allí.

Hermione se dio prisa en recoger sus cosas y las armas que tenia bien escondidas y se fue.

Sirius iba en un coche con varios agentes y un medico a toda velocidad por una carretera estaba mirando la señal del transmisor.

-Parad es aquí-se bajo del coche-Blaise-grito giro a su derecha como el indicaba el transmisor y vio un cuerpo tendido en el suelo-¡¡joder!!-fue corriendo-esta aquí traer al médico-llego hasta el había mucha sangre por todos lados, le tomo el puso y lo sentía muy débil-El médico-llego hasta el y se puso a intentar estabilizar al chico-Harry lo hemos encontrado, tiene mal aspecto.

Transladarón a Blaise a Londres estaba bastante grave al llegar a la Ciudad, los médicos iban empujando la camilla donde se encontraba el chico mientras intentaban reanimarle en el viaje hacia el hospital había sufrido una parada cardíaca.

Ginny se encontraba con Pansy, Harry, Luna y su familia, cuando lo vio pasar.

-Blaise amor-fue hacia la camilla, pero un médico se interpuso en su camino.

-Lo siento señorita no puede pasar en este momento lo llevan al quirófano para operarlo.

La pelirroja lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos-¿pero como se encuentra?-Pansy se acerco a ella para abrazarla y los demás se le unieron.

-Ahora mismo no puedo informales por favor esperen aquí-sin mas se fue hacia el quirófano.

En ese momento apareció Sirius y algunos de los miembros de la Orden, todos se reunieron en la sala de espera, Ginny se encontraba en una silla abrazada por Pansy y su hermano Ron.

-Lo voy a perder Pansy, nadie nos dice nada hace mas de una hora que entraron.

-No digas eso, el es fuerte veras como sale de esta-la abrazo con fuerza mientras miraba con cara de preocupación a Harry que se encontraba de pie observándolas.

Paso media hora mas cuando un medico entro en la sala.

-Los familiares del señor Zabini-en ese momento Ginny se levanto de la silla.

-Yo soy su esposa-se acerco a el.

-Veras señora Zabini hemos conseguido estabilizarle dentro de la gravedad pero se encuentra en estado critico, estuvo mucho tiempo desangrándose y aquí llego demasiado débil, si consigue recuperarse puede que le queden secuelas de por vida-la chica lo miraba.

-¿Puedo verle?.

-Hija sera mejor que no lo veas ahora-su madre se acerco a ella.

-Mama necesito verlo-se volvió a dirigir al doctor esperando una respuesta.

-Esta bien, pero solo unos minutos y solo puede entrar usted-la chica asintió y lo siguió.

Los demás se quedaron en silencio, Pansy se acerco a Harry, lo abrazo.

-Lo conozco desde pequeña y se que saldrá de esta-Harry le devolvió el abrazo, mientras a la pelinegra se le escapaban algunas lágrimas.

-Tranquila, lo hará,salgamos un rato para que nos de el aire-la chica asintió y abrazados salieron de la sala.

Hermione llego a Londres y se apresuro a ir al Hospital donde estaba Blaise ingresado, Lupin la había llamado en el viaje dándole la dirección.

Al entrar se encontró con Harry y Pansy se acerco a ellos.

-¿Como esta?.

Los chicos la miraron y Pansy la abrazo-esta muy mal Hermione, perdió mucha sangre y puede que le queden secuelas.

-Todo es mi culpa-Harry se acerco a ella.

-No Herms, si tu no hubieras echo esto ahora mismo el estaría muerto.

-¿Y Ginny?.

-La dejaron entrar para verlo-la chica asintió-vamos a la sala allí se encuentran todos.

Al entrar Sirius se acerco a ella-¿estas bien?.

-Si yo estoy bien, pero Blaise...

-Hermione hiciste lo correcto-la morena se fue a un rincón con Sirius para que no les escucharan.

-¿Crees que apuñalarlo es lo correcto?.

-No tenias otra alternativa-la chica comenzó a llorar.

-Si muere no me lo perdonare nunca-el la abrazo y beso su frente.

-Pequeñaja eso no va a pasar-en ese momento entro Ginny de nuevo en la sala, tenia los ojos rojos de llorar y entro un poco mareada, al alzar la mirada vio a Hermione y corrió a ella la abrazo.

-Gracias, sino es por ti estaría muerto.

-Pero Ginny...

-No quiero que te sientas culpable, Blaise no lo querría, ni yo tampoco-la miro, ambas lloraban-solo necesito que este junto a mi¿vale?-la chica asintió y abrazo a su amiga.

Ya pasaban tres horas desde que Ginny entro en la sala ella se encontraba en un sillón abrazada a su madre. Hermione se levanto y salió sola a tomar un poco el aire, a pesar de lo que le habían dicho ella era la culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando, se apoyo en una pared de la fachada del hospital y comenzó a caer sentándose en el suelo y apoyando su cabeza entre sus rodillas llorando, pasaron unos minutos cuando alguien la levanto y la abrazo fuertemente, conocía esos brazos y los necesitaba mas que nunca, se quedaron así por unos segundos, ella se separo y fijo su mirada en esos ojos grises.

-¿Como te enteraste?.

-Mi padrino me lo contó, ¿como estas?.

-Yo lo hice Draco yo lo apuñale, esta así por mi culpa-la chica comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tapo sus ojos con la palmas de sus manos, el chico quito las manos y negó con la cabeza-el es como un hermano para mi y esta entre la vida y al muerte por mi.

-Hermione mírame, no quiero que te culpes mas, es lo único que podías hacer, además yo se que esto no podrá con el, es demasiado fuerte.

-Como puedes hablar así de el, acaso ¿lo conoces?.

-Digamos que si, hemos tenido nuestro encuentros, pero dejemos esto ahora-ella no podía pensar en eso ahora estaba demasiado preocupada,solo asintió.

-Abrázame por favor-el chico la acerco y la cubrió con sus brazos.

En la sala entro un médico y todos los que se encontraban allí se levantaron.

-Vengo a traerles muy buenas noticias-se acerco a Ginny-su marido es muy fuerte, hace unos minutos salio del estado de gravedad en el que se encontraba y a despertado preguntó por usted y quiere verla.

La chica lo sonrió y siguió al doctor, al verla salir los demás suspiraron aliviados, Blaise era un hueso duro de roer.

-Será mejor avisar a Hermione la pobre estaba muy preocupada-dijo Sirius, Pansy se levantó.

-Tranquilos yo voy, se pondrá muy contenta- y salió de la sala en busca de la morena.

La pelirroja entro en la habitación de su esposo, todavía tenía varios cables por todas partes pero el la sonrió, la chica corrió hasta estar a su lado y con cuidado lo abrazo.

-Cariño por un momento llegue a creer que te perdía-el acaricio despacio su pelo, mientras levantaba su cabeza.

-Nena nunca te dejare sola, eres todo para mi, además nada puede conmigo-la chica sonrió.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, sabes lo que haría que me recuperara del todo-la chica lo miro con intriga-un beso de los tuyos-esbozo una sonrisa.

Mientras ella reía con lágrimas en sus ojos pero esta vez de felicidad se acercó a el y lo besó con cuidado.

Hermione y Draco seguían abrazados, cuando oyeron la voz de alguien que llamaba a la chica, se separaron inmediatamente.

-Debes irte es Pansy-el asintió se acerco a ella y la beso.

-Mantenme informado, te quiero-después de volverla a besar se marcho de allí, la chica toco sus labios, gracias a el había podido evadirse un poco de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Estas aquí-Pansy se acerco a ella-tengo muy buenas noticias.

-¿Que Pansy?.

La chica sonrió-Se despertó y al parecer a salido del peligro.

-¿En serio?-la pelinegra asintió, Hermione sonrió y la abrazo.

-Vamos seguro que te quiere ver.

Las chicas entraron de nuevo y cuando llegaron Ginny salia de la habitación se acerco a la morena, la abrazo.

-Quiere verte-la aludida asintió y entro en la habitación, todos se acercaron a Ginny para preguntarle que tal estaba.

La morena entro y lo vio en la cama sonriéndole, se acerco a el y se puso al lado de su cama.

-Lo siento tanto Blaise, no podía hacer otra cosa.

-Lo se Herms y te lo agradezco sino fuera por ti ahora mismo no estaría hablando contigo-la chica estaba reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-¿Estas bien?.

-Si no te preocupes, sabes que eres como una hermana para mi-ella asintió-por eso necesito un abrazo de mi hermanita-ella sonrió se acerco a el y lo abrazo con cuidado-no quiero que te culpes por esto me has oído es otra batalla mas que contar-ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Te quiero hermanito-volvió a abrazarlo.

**...................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Todo salio bien,jeje soy mala pero no para tanto,ejje**

**alastor82**** :jajajaja has visto que no ha apsado nada se ha sufrido pero nada puede con el,jeje**

**vittoria's malfoy****:Si lo encontraron wiii bueno Peter es moreno con los ojos marrones y bastante atractivo pero sabemos que nuestra Hermi solo tiene ojos para un hombre y es cierto rubio, y aparecio Draco en este cap que en el otro lo deje un poquillo abandonado.**

**lucero08**** :Lo encontraron y actulice otra vez pronto,jeje**

**SuSaN MaLfOy BlAcK**** :Espero que te haya gustado este ays pobre Herms como lo ha pasado.**

**Lux.-- :Encontraron a Blaise y sobre todo se recupero y salio Draco,jeje.**

**Ariadi Potter****:Pues todavía falta por que descubramos a la persona que vio a Draco y Herms,jeje y si vi que te hiciste uan cuenta,jeje**

**Nada mas chicas muchisimas gracias por vuestro apoyo ahora tb actulizare mi otra historia**

**besitos xao gente hasta la proxima.**


	19. Disfraz

**¡Hola!**

**Otra vez me retrase demasiado pero es que estoy super ocupada con la universidad apenas tengo tiempo para nada y llego a mi casa super tarde.**

**Ays en el último capitulo sufristeis un poquito pero Blaise salio bien parado de todo esto.**

**No me entretengo mas y os dejo con el capitulo nos leemos mas abajo.**

_**Capitulo 18: Disfraz**_

Draco se giro para poder abrazar a su morena pero palpo la cama y allí no estaba abrió los ojos y se sentó mirando a su alrededor entonces oyó como caía agua en su cuarto de baño, sonrió aliviado por un momento pensó que se había ido sin despedirse, se puso a recordar como había llegado la noche anterior con una sonrisa brillante diciéndole que su amigo había salido de peligro y que en pocos días le darían el alta, el la abrazo y después cenaron juntos en el apartamento y ella se quedo a dormir con el, pues habían estado separados mucho tiempo por la misión que tuvo Hermione haciéndose pasar por Erika, el rubio salio de sus pensamientos cuando el grifo de la ducha se cerro, al poco rato la morena en vuelta en una toalla y cepillándose el pelo salia del baño, lo miro.

-Te has despertado-se acerco a el y lo beso, el la cogió por la cintura y la sentó sobre su regazo.

-Al no sentir que estabas a mi lado me desperté-ella rió poniendo sus brazos al rededor de su cuello.

-No debes de ser tan sobreprotector.

El chico sonrió-por que no me has esperado para la ducha.

-Por que dentro de poco tengo una reunión y no puedo llegar tarde, así que si me disculpas señor Malfoy-la morena hizo el intento de levantarse pero el no la dejo, la tubo completamente en la cama, el se posiciono encima suya para impedirle levantarse.

-No te voy a dejar ir de aquí hasta obtener mi recompensa, por no haberme despertado para la ducha, sabes que es sagrada-la chica rió, y el comenzó a besar su cuello.

-Draco en serio me tengo que ir, por favor no seas malo-el no desistía y pretendía quitarle la toalla, cuando Hermione la afianzo mas sobre su cuerpo, el la miro-te prometo que vendré lo mas pronto posible y tendrás tu recompensa-le dijo sonriéndole, el la beso y se aparto de ella, la chica se pudo levantar-sabes que te quiero verdad-lo beso y se levanto para irse a vestir.

Hermione se encontraba en la sala de reuniones esperando a los demás mientras sonreía como una tonta al recordar la despedida de Draco en la puerta de su apartamento.

-¿A que se debe tanta felicidad amiga?-Pansy había entrado y la chica no se había dado cuenta.

-Pues a que hace un día hermoso-la pelinegra la miro extrañada-y Blaise ¿esta bien?.

Pansy le devolvió la sonrisa-si, hable con Ginny y seguramente mañana le darán el alta.

-Es una noticia excelente, tengo ganas de verlo ya por aquí-en ese momento entraron los demás y ocuparon sus respectivos sitios.

Lupin mostraba unas fotografías de un edificio destruido-es un Banco de Estados Unidos o lo que queda de el.

-¿Quien es el responsable?-pregunto Pansy.

-Se llama Daniel Ryan-continuo Lupin, mostrando una fotografía de el-hemos interceptado un mensaje que envió Riddley, revindicando la colocación de la bomba.

-Ryan perteneció a la marina unidad de desactivación de explosivos-esta vez era Harry el que hablaba-tras licenciarse paso de desactivar bombas a diseñarlas, en el pasado trabajo con Riddley y quiere venderle su ultimo producto.

-Por eso exhibe su eficacia destruyendo, un edificio en pleno centro de Nueva York-dijo Hermione.

-Ryan alerto a las autoridades y pudieron evacuar el edificio.

-Un bombardero humanitario-sonrió Sirius.

-Su objetivo era proporcionar a los artificieros una generosa oportunidad de desactivar su bomba.

-¿Quería que intervinieran los artificieros?-Pansy miro a su novio.

-Tal vez por que sabían que no tenían nada que hacer, la bomba que recuperaron la semana pasada esta en nuestro taller-Fred señalo a su Hermano-según la grabación de los artificieros, Ryan incorporo una gran mejora.

-La teoría que tenemos, es que ese tipo de bomba no puede desactivarse y si damos con la versión anterior rinde el doble-termino George.

-Ryan indico que las negociaciones con Riddley se limitaran a 48 horas.

Después de que Lupin termino continuo Harry-Si no llegan a un acuerdo detonaran una segunda bomba dirigida contra Londres para obtener ofertas de grupos terroristas minoritarios.

-Pero le ha dicho a Riddley que si quiere una oferta se pongan en contacto con el en un pub de Oxford.

Harry guardo silencio un momento y expuso el plan-nuestras opciones son extraer a Ryan y obligarle a cooperar o lograr que lo haga voluntariamente simulando que pertenecemos a los mortifagos.

-¿Como?-pregunto Jack.

-No sabemos que relación tienen es muy arriesgado-salto Pansy.

-Lo se Pansy-le contesto su novio-pero si queremos evitar una segunda bomba y conocer quienes podrían ser lo socios de Ryan la mejor manera es ganarnos su confianza.

-Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Morrison es desertor de los mortifagos,sigue encarcelado el podría describirnos la relación de Ryan con Riddley.

-Si Hermione buena idea seguiremos los dos enfoques-Harry se levanto-preparemos la misión.

**....................................................................................................................................................................**

**OXFORD**

Sirius entro en el pub y después de echar un vistazo vio a Ryan, pidió una cerveza y fue hasta el se sentó en frente suya.

-¿Que tal va eso?.

-¿Quien es usted?-pregunto Ryan desconfiado.

Sirius bebió un poco de su cerveza y saco una placa de su bolsillo-soy agente de la Orden, en cooperación con las autoridades voy a detenerle por transportar explosivos ilegales con intención de matar-el lo miro-sus amigos de los mortifagos aun no han llegado así que vamos, el coche esta atrás-Sirius se levanto y lo agarro de brazo sacándolo de allí, fueron por la puerta trasera mientras Ryan proclamaba su inocencia.

-Se trata de un error yo no he echo nada malo.

Sirius lo encaro-eso se lo debería decir a las familias de sus víctimas-cuando iba a meterlo en un furgón, un coche a toda velocidad se detuvo en frente de ellos,dos personas encapuchadas salieron de el disparando a los guardias que junto a Sirius custodiaban a Ryan,intentaron defenderse pero ambos cayeron,Sirius fue detrás agarrando a Ryan.

-Necesito ayuda agentes abatidos-pidió Sirius, disparando,pero en ese momento una bala le alcanzo en el pecho y callo al suelo,Ryan lo miro sorprendido lo habían matado,los encapuchados se dirigieron a el, uno de ellos se acerco al agente de la Orden y lo disparo para rematarlo,miro a Ryan mientras se quitaba el pasamontañas.

-Ahí que darse prisa-un mujer con el pelo por los hombros negro y con mechas rojas lo hablaba-soy Emma Thomson, me envía Tom Riddley-lo cogió para levantarlo.

-Pero esto no es lo que acordamos.

-Su estupidez condujo a la Orden hasta la reunión.

Ryan se paro-no se quien es usted.

-La policía estará aquí dentro de 5 minutos puede que no me conozca pero acabo de hacerle un favor-en ese momento un encapuchado le disparo un dardo somnífero a Ryan en el cuello,la chica vio como se desplomaba en el suelo, le tomo el pulso-Adelante.

Después de dispararle Pansy se quito el pasamontañas-Omega tenemos el paquete.

Sirius se levanto del suelo, al igual que los otros agentes que eran Jack y Lupin. Sirius se acerco a la chica con las mechas rojas-La próxima vez pequeñaja hazlo con mas delicadeza.

-Sirius tenia que parecer real-ambos rieron-eres buen actor has fingido muy bien tu muerte.

-Mejor demonos prisa-dijo Lupin mirándolos.

......................................................................................................................................................

Blaise había vuelto a la agencia para ayuda con Ryan, su esposa iba al lado algo enfadada pues no hacia ni dos horas que le habían dado el alta y ya estaba trabajando, Hermione lo vio y se acerco a el, lo abrazo.

-¿Pero tu que haces aquí?,deberías estar en tu casa descansando.

-Eso mismo le he dicho yo pero no me hace ni caso, desde que se entero de lo de Ryan estaba empeñado en ayudar-exclamo la pelirroja.

Hermione lo miro y sonrió-se que necesitáis mi ayuda además ya estoy bien y no quiero estar en casa encerrado.

-Esta bien ven que te cuento lo que tenemos-la pelirroja miro a ambos y furiosa se dio la vuelta marchándose hacia su oficina.

-Ginny no te enfades-le pidió la morena.

-Tranquila yo se como quitarle el enfado luego hablare con ella-ambos se dirigieron hacia un ascensor.

-Veras según Morrison...

-¿Morrison el mortifago?-pregunto el chico.

-Si, no esta ayudando para saber que tipo de relación tenia con Riddley, Ryan.

-Esta bien continua.

-Bueno pues, Ryan siempre hace sus pactos con Riddley en el Hotel Concorde de Moscú, en la habitación 707.

Llegaron a una planta al salir Blaise vio el pasillo de un hotel y miro a la chica.

-Espera intentas decirme ¿que vais a recrear el hotel?-ella asintió-seria mas fácil dejar que Sirius le convenciera-siguió mirando y vio como varios operarios trabajaban en el pasillo del hotel para recrearlo con exactitud.

-Dentro de 27 horas hará estallar otra bomba, lo mejor para evitarlo es que crea que su primera demostración le servirá para comprar todas las armas que tenga-llegaron a la puerta 707 y se pararon.

-Herms si somos los mortifagos por que nos basamos en la información de alguien que no puede ser fiable.

-Morrison deserto odia a los mortifagos tanto como nosotros y es lo único que tenemos-dirigió su mano al picaporte de la puerta y la abrió. Dentro había muchos agentes colocando la habitación tal cual era la real-¿como va la inspección?.

-Bien-Lupin miro a la chica y luego a el chico-Blaise ¿pero que haces aquí?.

-Me aburría en el hospital no hay demasiada acción,allí-ambos se abrazaron.

-Morrison nos ha dicho que una cesta de frutas en esta época en Moscu, costaría una fortuna-en ese momento otro miembro de la Orden se llevaba dicha cesta-ah!! necesitamos un techo-los tres miraron para arriba.

Morrison estaba con los gemelos probando la tele-es autentica televisión rusa vía satélite hemos pinchado el terminal de comunicación-ambos gemelos se miraron sonriendo.

-Muy bien ya pueden bajarlo-dijo Pansy y en ese momento el techo fue puesto en dicha habitación,la chica fijo su vista en donde estaba Lupin y Hermione pero había alguien mas-¡¡Blaise!!-corrió a el y le abrazo.

-Cuidado-la chica lo soltó- o Ginny me matara si me haces algo, bastante me costo convencerla para que viniéramos-los cuatro rieron.

-¿Que te parece?-dijo la pelinegra al chico, señalando la habitación

-Que habéis estado bastante aburridos durante estos días.

En ese momento entraron Sirius y Harry que saludaron también al chico, Hermione los dejo hablando y se dirigió a Morrison.

-Todo es una copia exacta, las sabanas son de 700 hilos y el mini bar esta lleno de vodka y la insignias del Hotel bordadas en los albornoces-los demás se acercaron para hablar también.

-¿Y si sale a dar un paseo?-pregunto Blaise.

-Si lo hiciera, podría llegar hasta el ascensor si baja al vestíbulo se acabo-concluyo Ron que había entrado en ese momento y saludo a Blaise.

En ese momento se abrió una pared de la habitación y entraron con una camilla trayendo a Ryan sedado,cerraron la pared y lo colocaron en la cama,todos los miembros salieron de allí.

Estaban en al sala de control de Ginny y Luna, la primera miraba con reproche a su esposo, todos miraban las pantallas que mostraban la habitación.

-Bien ahora, lo despertaremos-Luna comenzó a teclear, en la habitación empezó a sonar un despertador y Ryan se levantó sobresaltado.

-Empecemos-ordeno Harry.

Ryan miraba a su alrededor,como lo habían llevado hasta allí es lo que se preguntaba,cogió el teléfono de la habitación y marco a recepción.

Pansy lo cogió y con acento ruso contesto-Buenos Noches señor Ryan bienvenido de nuevo al Concorde, en que puedo servirle.

-Dígame ¿como he llegado hasta aquí?-pregunto algo alterado.

-Acabo de iniciar mi turno señor pero la pasada madrugada su abogado le dejo un mensaje.

-¿Mi abogado?.

Blaise miro extrañado a Morrison y este le hablo -así es como se hablan entre mortifagos, estoy seguro.

Pansy siguió hablando-si ha llamado sobre las seis y cuarto, para disculparse por no poder reunirse con usted, ha dicho que el colega que ha enviado esta perfectamente capacitado para ejecutar los documentos necesarios eso es todo.

-Gracias-Ryan colgó el teléfono y empezó a andar por la habitación,observándolo todo.

Harry miro a Hermione-te toca-la chica salio de allí.

Entro en el ascensor ya arreglada con la peluca negra y sus extensiones rojas iba abrochándose su chaqueta,salio al pasillo del hotel colocándose bien la peluca y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

Ryan estaba encendiendo la tele y cambiando los canales todos eran de la televisión rusa, en ese momento entro Hermione por la puerta.

-Esta despierto-cerro la puerta-genial-se saco un sobre del abrigo y se lo entrego-podemos hacer tratos-la chica se sentó en un sillón.

-Solo hago tratos con Riddley-dijo tirando el sobre y sentándose enfrente de ella.

-La demostración de su producto en EEUU fue impresionante y estamos interesados-le dijo sonriéndole fríamente.

-Aunque me gusta su peinado-lo señalo y se inclino hacia ella-ya le e dicho que solo hago tratos con Riddley-se volvió a sentar correctamente

-Sabe lo que habría echo la Orden con usted le habrían encerrado de por vida como enemigo, a menos que tenga ganas de estar encerrado toda la vida o morir-esta vez se inclino ella-hará lo que yo le diga, esas ventanas-las señalo-se han blindado para protegerle tres miembros de la Orden murieron a tratar de detenerle, sale en todas la noticias.

-Ginny pasa el noticiario-la chica se puso en frente de su ordenador.

-Que se pongan a grabar ya lo he colado en la transmisión-en otra sala grababan un noticiario en directo con un decorado igual al de las noticias de Inglaterra.

Ryan miro el mando lo cogió y activo la televisión,cambio los canales hasta encontrar el de las noticias y observo las imágenes de policías ocultando los cuerpos de los agentes muertos, la morena lo miraba fijamente, en ese momento el presentador enseñaba la foto de Ryan como principal sospechoso tanto del ataque a los agentes como de la explosión de la bomba en Estado Unidos, apago la televisión de inmediato.

-Aceptara mis condiciones y suspenderá la segunda operación-la chica lo miro -es innecesaria y solo atraerá atención no deseada.

Ryan se quedo pensativo-antes de establecer una relación con Riddley siempre me reunía con Millicent tratare con el-se levanto.

-Es una trampa-dijo de repente Morrison.

-¿Conoce al tipo del que habla?-pregunto Blaise.

-Si, se trata de una mujer,debo hablar con Hermione-le dijo a Harry este le presto los auriculares-hola Hermione soy Morrison, escúcheme Millicent Bulstrode esta muerta, la mataron.

La chica lo escucho-la mataron en Eslovenia el año pasado,por eso Riddley se presento en persona, ¿alguna cosa mas?.

-Si, no me siento solo, quiero salir de aquí.

-Si sale sera hombre muerto.

-Teme que acuda la Orden.

-Además de la Orden es un riesgo para la seguridad de los mortifagos-la chica se levanto y lo encaro-posee información que podría poner en peligro nuestra operación.

-¿Es una amenaza?, ya he sido amenazado y parece una amenaza-el fue directo a la puerta, mientras que Hermione ni se inmuto.

-Si sale de la habitación le matare yo misma-al oír eso se paro y se giro para mirarla.

-Hay cosas que no se me dan bien, en otras soy excepcional una de ellas es el poquer ¡ah! lo adoro, juego a menudo y siempre gano y sabe por que, huelo un farol a un kilómetro si de verdad es mortifaga no me matara, no si realmente le intereso-salio por la puerta al pasillo y se dirigió al ascensor.

Hermione lo siguió saco su pistola y la cargo lo apunto a la cabeza-señor Ryan-este se giro.

-Ya ha jugado su mano querida-la miro y siguió andando-pulso el botón del ascensor y al abrirse apareció Morrison en el.

-¡Hola Ryan!, Riddley me ha dicho que estaba en la ciudad y me tomado la libertad de venir a...-miro a Hermione-o perdona quizás ibas a alguna parte.

-Iba a salir, pero eso puede esperar,quiere pasar-los tres volvieron a la habitación

-¿Que tal Emma?-le pregunto Morrison a la chica-me alegro de verla.

La chica se acerco a el-Leoni que sorpresa tan inesperada-Ryan los observo.

-¿Responde de ella?.

-Ryan estoy al tanto de lo de Estados Unidos, su extracción fue planeada al mas alto nivel, Emma le salvo la vida en Oxford-le miro-tendría que hacer lo que ella le pidiera.

Ryan volvió a coger el sobre que había desechado antes, lo abrió y observo los papeles que estaban dentro, Morrison y Hermione se miraron-Esta bien, los términos son aceptables, pero con una condición, los detalles para transferir materiales y planos serán determinados por el coodirector de la célula en Oxford, negociare directamente con el señor Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Bueno que os parece?**

**Mas lios y encima esta Draco de por medio a ver como consiguen desactivar la segunda bomba espero vuestros comens.**

**SuSaN MaLfOy BlAcK****:Si que bueno que Balise saliera de todo esto y Draco tan mono el, jeje.**

**alastor82****:Si se salvo y ya ves en la que se han metido ahora,jajaja**

**lucero08**** :Si lo encontraron se salvo y nadie culpo a Herms al pobre tanto ella como Ginny lo pasaron bastante mal.**

**vittoria's malfoy**** :Si todo salio bien y por supesto todas adoramos a Draco aun que yo en estos momentos necesito a Robert en mi vida,jajaja**

**Katkat Bell**** :No pues ya ves que Sirius no sabe mucho,jeje espero que te vaya bien con tus estudios**

**Por fi pasaros por mi otro fic**

**besitos xao nos leemos en el siguiente**


	20. Peligro I

**¡Hola!**

**Esta vez no he tardado nada en actualizar,jeje la verdad que tenia un ratito y pense pues voy a actulizar que a lo mejor en esta semana no lo puedo hacer.**

**Me sorprendio que no pensarais que Sirius habia muerto cuando fueron a por Ryan,jeje.**

**bueno sin más a leer nos vemos abajo.**

_**Capitulo 19: Peligro I**_

Los miembros de la Orden que estaban delante de la pantalla viendo a Hermione y Morrison se miraron sorprendidos,mientras que Hermione no cambio su cara y se dirigió a Ryan.

-No esta en situación de plantear exigencias.

-Dado que tengo lo que quiere lo estoy-la chica lo miro fijamente.

-El señor Malfoy, esta en la ciudad por trabajo,tratándose de un proveedor tan importante como usted-Morrison lo miro-yo creo que querrá complacerle.

-Querrá complacerle-grito Harry a Morrison.

-Si me permite que se lo explique...

-Explicar que, no somos mortifagos-dijo Sirius-no podemos sacarnos de la manga a Malfoy.

-Malfoy y Ryan, nunca se han visto.

-¿Esta seguro?-pregunto Lupin.

-Si-afirmo Morrison.

Hermione permanecía callada-mas que un si eso a sido un no-le dijo Pansy.

-Lo que esta claro es que la única posibilidad que tienen de obtener lo que quieren es enviar alguien allí suplantando a Malfoy-todos se miraron.

-Yo lo haré-dijo de pronto Blaise,Hermione lo miro.

-No, acabas de salir del hospital,además-miro a Ginny que estaba sentada enfrente del ordenador sin decir nada-no creo que sea conveniente que Ginny se enfade mas contigo.

La aludida se levanto-dejarlo siempre hace lo que le da la gana-sin esperar respuesta salio de allí.

El chico la miro y suspiro-luego hablare con ella.

-Mas te vale sino quieres acabar mal Zabini-le dijo Ron

El chico ignoro a su cuñado- sabéis que yo soy el mejor en estos casos y tengo la misma edad que Malfoy,todos vosotros le superáis en edad, no se lo creería.

-Creo que es el mas convincente para hacerse pasar por el-concluyo Morrison.

La puerta de la habitación de Ryan sonó y este fue a abrir.

-Señor Ryan soy Draco Malfoy-Ryan se hizo a un lado.

-Dijeron que era atractivo-Blaise entro en la habitación.

-Cuando y donde puedo adquirir su producto-ambos se sentaron.

-La información que necesita esta en un disco, mi socio se lo entregara mañana por la noche en el vuelo 214 de Airways que va de Berlín a París, usted reservara dos asientos contiguos en ese vuelo, 20 minutos después del despegue mi socio se sentara junto a usted y se lo proporcionara, es rebuscado-sonrió mirándolo-pero a 10.000 metros de altitud nadie les vigilara.

-¿Como reconoceré a su socio?.

Ryan lo miro-el lo hará ha trabajado con usted, es un amigo.

Harry miro a sus agentes-Para que esto funcione el verdadero Malfoy tiene que ir en ese avión,tendré que hablar con Snape-Hermione se levanto de su silla.

-Yo lo haré Harry, en cuanto venga le explicare la situación-el chico asintió,Hermione salio de allí.

-La segunda demostración esta programada para mañana por la tarde, imagino que sera anulada.

-Cuando mi socio le vea,sabrá que hemos llegado a un acuerdo y zanjara ese tema.

Blaise lo miro-así es que ¿ahí trato?.

-Desde luego señor Malfoy.

Hermione se reunió con Snape fuera de la agencia no quería que nadie se enterara de su conversación,ya le había contado todo lo que había pasado.

-Lo entiendo Hermione, lo que no entiendo es por que nos hemos reunido aquí-miro a su alrededor estaban a las afueras de la ciudad cada uno apoyado en su coche-me lo podrías haber dicho en la agencia.

-Es que tengo algo más que decirte-el la miro extrañado, ella fijo sus ojos en el-déjame hacerlo a mi.

-¿Como?.

-Que me dejes a mi ir a hablar con Draco.

-¿Draco?, desde cuando tanta confianza con mi ahijado,sabia que algo pasaba entre vosotros-la chica miro hacia otro lado-lo vi en los ojos de Draco cuando te secuestraron,¿sabéis en lo que os estáis metiendo?.

-Creo Severus, que eso es asunto mio y de el,ninguno buscamos esta situación, confió en ti que no dirás nada.

-Sabes que podría haberlo hecho durante este tiempo-la chica asintió-debéis tener cuidado el mínimo fallo por parte vuestra y seríais descubiertos.

-Lo se.

-Bien de diré a Harry que conseguí engañarle para que entrara en ese avión.

-Gracias.

-No me las des yo te las debería dar a ti, por alguna razón desde que Draco te conoció a dejado de ser el muchacho frío e inestable que era, y creo que ya se merecía algo así a sufrido mucho por su padre y por estar en el bando equivocado-la chica le sonrió, después ambos subieron a sus respectivos coches y se marcharon de allí.

La castaña estaba sentada en el salón de su novio, mientras el preparaba unos cafés, al rato llego el y se sentó a su lado, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa, se acerco a ella y la besó.

-¿Y a que debo tu inesperada visita?-ella lo miro.

-Vengo a pedirte un favor-el chico alzo una ceja, se giro para quedar enfrente de ella.

-¿A que viene esa cara?,Hermione que pasa.

-¿Harías algo para beneficiar a la Orden?.

-Sabes que si.

-No te lo pediría sino tuviera mas remedio, pero temo que Riddley descubra algo.

-Mejor cuéntame ¿que ha pasado?-la chica inspiro hondo y empezó a contar todo lo que pasaba con Ryan-así que vosotros tenéis a Ryan, Riddley esta furioso por que cree que se ha fugado.

-Es peligroso-la chica se levanto-convenceré a Harry para que busquemos otro modo.

El chico la sujeto-lo haré Hermione, no quiero que explote la segunda bomba, estaré bien-se acerco a ella y la beso, ella entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio-pero estaría mejor si te quedaras conmigo esta noche-ella sonrió y le devolvió el beso.

Blaise estaba sentado en el avión mirando a todos los pasajeros por si veía a Malfoy por algún lado.

En ese momento recordaba su conversación con Ginny.

**(Flash Back)**

La chica se dirigía a el.

-Me acabo de enterar que tu seras el que ira en el avión.

-Ginny yo me hice pasar por Malfoy es lo mas lógico.

-¿Como puedes hacerme esto?, no sabes lo que sufrí y ahora apenas acabas de salir del hospital y te embarcas en otra misión.

El puso sus dos manos en la cara de la chica para alzar su rostro-Ginny no me puedo quedar todo el día en casa y lo sabes, tarde o temprano iba a volver a hacer misiones.

-Lo se es solo que no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, sabes que no soportaría perderte-el chico la abrazo.

-Cariño no me pasara nada-se separo de ella y la beso.

-Perdóname por mi enfado, no quiero volver a enfadarme contigo nunca mas.

-Ni yo, aunque las reconciliaciones son lo mejor no cree señora Zabini.

La chica rió-Entonces no me haga esperar para la reconciliación señor Zabini-el sonrió sobre sus labios y la beso ambos se despidieron.

**(Fin Flash Back)**

Blaise sonrió para si mismo.

El rubio entro en el avión con un nombre falso, Hermione le había contado que alguien de la Orden estaría entre el pasaje para vigilarle, una azafata le atendía., Blaise lo había visto.

-Tengo el objetivo a la vista, puede que esto salga bien.

Ya había pasado el tiempo estipulado y Blaise cogió su teléfono.

-Herms soy yo.

-¿Ha aparecido el contacto de Ryan?.

-No y algo me dice que no aparecerá.

Hermione se quito los auriculares y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ryan, entro enfurecida.

-El contacto iba a producirse 20 minutos después del despegue y llevan casi una hora en el aire¿me lo puede explicar?.

-Dígale al señor Malfoy que tenga paciencia-la chica lo miro y le tendió un móvil.

-Llame a su socio se anula el acuerdo.

-Me temo que es imposible-Hermione salio de allí corriendo, se acerco a Sirius.

-Mantén alejada a Ginny de todo esto-el chico asintió pues había oído la conversación de Hermione con Ryan, cogió el móvil-Blaise no habrá encuentro.

-Nos han descubierto.

-No pero el encuentro no va a producirse.

-¿Ha sido un montaje?.

-Si, para hacer subir a D..Malfoy a ese avión-casi se le escapaba el nombre-estamos revisando su perfil psicológico y entrevistando a todos los que puedan,darnos alguna pista, lo que sea.

-Sea cual sea su móvil-continuo Harry-tenemos una oportunidad, que debemos aprovechar detenga a Malfoy.

-¡¡QUE!!-exclamo la morena, todos la miraron-quiero decir que puede que nos hayamos confundido-miro a Snape en busca de ayuda pero este negó con la cabeza.

-Hermione es lo mejor, Blaise hazlo-ordeno Harry-cuando aterricéis te estaremos esperando.

-Entendido.

Hermione se quito los cascos y los demás fueron a prepararlo todo, se acerco a Snape.

-¿Por que no lo has impedido?.

-Hermione confía en mi si le detienen buscare la forma de sacarlo de la cárcel.

-Espero que así sea Severus.

Blaise llamo a la azafata.

-Hola ¿que desea?.

-Hola-busco entre su chaqueta y saco su placa-soy agente de la Orden del Fénix, ahí un sospechoso que debo detener necesito hacerlo con discreción hay algún policía a bordo.

-No ,me temo que no.

Blaise se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia donde estaba Draco se sentó a su lado, el rubio alzo la mirada de la revista que leía.

-Cuanto tiempo Blaise, no imagine volverte a ver.

-Si ha pasado mucho tiempo aunque algunos hemos echo lo correcto y otros no.

Draco rió-si tienes razón, aunque como mi mejor amigo que eras deberías haber sabido mis circunstancias.

Blaise miro hacia el frente-yo solo se que me engañaste, que aparentaste ser otra persona y que hace pocas semanas descubrí que eras el mismísimo hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

-Venga Blaise teníamos 15 años, todo el mundo miente a esa edad.

-Si pero ahora somos los dos muy maduros por eso-saco una pistola y le apunto disimuladamente- haz lo que te digo o te matare.

Ambos iban por el pasillo del avión y al llegar al final Blaise metió a Draco en el baño y allí lo esposo, el teléfono de Blaise comenzó a sonar, salio del baño para cogerlo.

-Diga.

-Blaise-Harry era el que hablaba-tenemos problemas,veras Ryan nos ha tendido una trampa quiere matar a Malfoy, resulta que hace un año los mortifagos mataron a su hermano y se quiere vengar, sospechamos que la bomba esta en el avión.

Blaise comenzó a correr a la cabina del piloto-Harry por lo que más quieras que Ginny no se entere de nada.

-Tranquilo no lo hará-El chico entro en la cabina y le explico a los pilotos la situación.

-¿Una bomba?.

-No estamos del todo seguros pero tiene que aterrizar-salio de allí y en ese instante al teléfono se puso Hermione.

-Te contare todo lo que han averiguado los gemelos-se callo un momento-¿por cierto donde esta Malfoy?-intento actuar lo mas despreocupada posible.

-Tranquila esta encerrado en el baño, explícame.

-La bomba, es del tamaño de un CD no se donde puede estar.

-Tratemos de imaginar como llego a bordo, la tripulación, pasajeros, mantenimiento, dile a Luna que revise los registros de servicio de las dos ultimas semanas, puede que encontremos algo.

Mientras la rubia intentaba encontrar algo sospechoso,le hizo una señal a Hermione para que mirara la pantalla.

-Blaise hace dos días, se añadió una orden de trabajo para reparar la corriente eléctrica de la bodega de carga.

Blaise bajo hacia abajo y desarmo la caja con el cableado,mientras se colocaba su auricular para poder comunicarse con la chica-Herms que se pongan los gemelos al teléfono.

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Bueno que os ha parecido**

**Mas problemas para la Orden,Ryan se la ha jugado bien a ver lo que pasa en el siguiente para eso necesito muchos comentarios que ya casi llegamos a los 100 gente muchisimas gracias.**

**alastor82****:Entonces ahora si que me mataras por que la que acabo de armar en este capitulo es de ordago,jajaja pobre Blaise y Draco a ver que pasa en el siguiente.**

**Ariadi Potter**** :Espero que te haya parecido interesante la aparicion de Draco,gracias por firmarme.**

**vittoria's malfoy**** :Bueno no han sospechado nada pero Hermi a tenido sus momentos que se le ha escapado algo a ver que pasa en el siguiente.**

**SuSaN MaLfOy BlAcK**** :Si Blaise no puede estarse quieto y mira donde se metio, si harina de otro costal, que te vaya muy bien en tu viaje y que lo disfrutes mucho y espero volverte a ver por aqui. Suerte!!**

**Katkat Bell**** :Si Hermi en esta mision estaba bastante segura yo tambien em hubiera quedado con el rubio,jajaja**

**Gente nos vemos en la proxima que no se cuando sera espero que pronto **

**besitos xao**


	21. Peligro II

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno no queria dejaros mas tiempo con la intriga y aqui teneis el siguiente capitulos espero que os guste descubrireis algo secreto de Pansy y mucha intriga,jeje **

**nos leemos abajo**

_**Capitulo 20 : Peligro II**_

Hermione se levantó-el hijo de puta nos mintió-mientras los gemelos hablaban con Blaise.

-Si, y nosotros también le hemos mentido a el-dijo Sirius.

-Nosotros intentábamos salvar vidas-le contesto Lupin.

-Nuestros objetivos son mas parecidos de lo que creíamos, esta claro que el señor Ryan también odia a los mortifagos-hablo Harry.

-Pero Harry el cree que nosotros somos los mortifagos-le dijo Pansy con cara preocupada, Hermione la observo y se acerco a ella.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto en voz baja y esta última asintió aunque la morena no se quedo muy convencida.

-Lo se Pansy, por lo que hay que sacarle de su error-el chico también la miraba de forma preocupada, ella le hizo un gesto de que no pasaba nada y el se dirigió de nuevo a sus agentes-debemos sacarle de su error y revelarle quienes somos en realidad y así ganarnos su confianza.

En esos momentos le entregaron un papel a Lupin-Harry tenemos confirmación de que el espacio aéreo esta despejado para un aterrizaje de emergencia.

-La segunda demostración de la que nos hablo es esta-Hermione los miro a todos-Ryan debía tener un plan alternativo para esto, quiere vengarse de los mortifagos y que mejor manera que matar al hijo de Lucius Malfoy-la chica bajo su mirada.

-Si convencemos a Ryan de que Malfoy esta detenido y va a ser juzgado,puede que desactive la bomba-a la morena se le ilumino la mirada ante lo dicho por Lupin así podrían salvar a Blaise y a Draco.

-Bine hagámoslo-finalizo Harry.

-Mierda-exclamo Sirius-las fuerzas francesas han enviado cuatro cazas.

-¿QUE?.

-Tranquila Herms solo sera para inspeccionar no habrá disparos,Blaise estará bien lo importante es que Ginny no se entere de nada-Harry miro a su amigo Ron-sera mejor que la lleves con tu madre para que no sospeche-el pelirrojo asintió y se marcho.

Los gemelos estaban en una mesa con una replica de la bomba- a ver tal vez Blaise la bomba sea algo distinta a la que tenemos,pero podemos guiarte.

-Que es esto-oyeron los gemelos.

-¿Que es que?,Blaise.

-No lo se parece un termómetro,con un anillo de metal-los gemelos se miraron.

-Y el liquido ¿sube?-pregunto George.

-Si,¿como lo sabes?.

-Es un sensor la bomba se activa con la altitud-le contesto Fred-si el avión sigue descendiendo detonara.

Blaise salio corriendo hacia arriba,llego a la cabina de los pilotos.

-¿Y ahora que pasa?-pregunto el piloto al verlo entrar.

-Suba-grito Blaise.

-¿Porque?.

-La bomba esta conectado al altímetro si continuamos descendiendo moriremos-el piloto le hizo caso y el avión comenzó a ascender-¿cuanto podremos aguantar?.

-Hay combustible para dos horas o dos y media como máximo.

Hermione entraba en el hotel construido para Ryan con su apariencia física,el hombre la observó,ella se puso delante de el y cruzo sus brazos.

-Me llamo Hermione Granger,soy agente de la Orden del Fénix.

Ryan la miro-Es decir que hoy es de la Orden, entonces lo de Oxford fue...

-Fue un engaño, queríamos que creyera que eramos mortifagos para poder adquirir su tecnología-en ese momento las paredes de la habitación comenzaron a subir,Ryan las miro y salio por una de ellas,la chica lo siguió.

-Así que esto no es Moscú-dijo enfadado.

-Esta en Londres y sabemos de su plan para detonar una bomba en ese vuelo como venganza por lo que los mortifagos le hicieron a su hermano.

-¿Que tal esta?-le dijo Sirius,Ryan lo miro se suponía que ese hombre había muerto a su lado estaba Morrison, volvió a mirar a la chica.

-¿Y usted?-se dirigía a Morrison.

-Deserte hace mas de dos meses son buenas personas Ryan,debería escucharles.

-Para que pueda creer que son agentes de la Orden,tienen que convencerme-miro a su alrededor-esto es solo un almacén.

Pansy estaba sentada en su despacho, con las manos en su cabeza, en ese momento entro alguien y ella alzo la mirada intentando sonreirle.

El chico se acerco a ella-¿Que te pasa cariño? y no me digas que nada-la chica lo miro unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas,Harry se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazo-venga no llores cuéntame que te pasa-en ese momento Harry miro a la pantalla del ordenador de la chica allí se encontraba la foto del hermano de Ryan, la chica al separarse de el vio lo que su novio miraba.

-Yo le mate-Harry la miro-cuando estuve con los mortifagos yo le mate Harry,fue mi prueba, no tenia identidad hasta ahora-y la chica comenzó a llorar de nuevo,el la abrazo de nuevo para consolarla, intentando así que ella olvidara todo aquello.

Ryan entro en las oficinas de la Orden con la cara tapada para no ver nada, al llegar allí le quitaron la capucha que cubría su rostro, miro a su alrededor enfrente tenia a Hermione, Harry y Sirius.

-Si, mucho mas convincente.

-Señor Ryan soy Harry Potter director de la Orden sabemos que la bomba que coloco en el vuelo, esta conectada a un altímetro y que estallara si el piloto trata de aterrizar, le propondré un trato-lo miro fijamente-desactive la bomba y entréguenos todos los planos y material correspondiente a la creación y producción de esas bombas a cambio no se presentaran cargos contra usted.

-Si es cierto que son de la Orden, la persona que conocí no era Draco Malfoy.

-No es de la Orden-le contesto Hermione-y viaja en ese avión.

-Pero yo le dije que mi socio había trabajado con el y que podría reconocerle-sonrió-hicieron subir a ese avión al verdadero Malfoy engañándolo con un falso encuentro, inteligente-rió-una idea genial, puede que si sean de la Orden.

-Malfoy ya esta detenido en cuanto el avión aterrice se procesado para su estraditación y sera juzgado con todo el peso de la ley-le contesto Sirius.

-Los términos de este acuerdo expiraran en diez segundos-le hablo Harry Ryan se sentó con chulería-lo que el agente Black ha dicho es cierto, sera juzgado como enemigo del país y por supuesto ejecutado-Hermione miro a Harry disimuladamente ,Snape debería sacarlo de la cárcel lo antes posible,miro a Ryan que en ese momento hacía un gesto como el de la silla eléctrica.

-No puede dejar que mueran personas inocentes.

El la miro-mi hermano era inocente.

-Si tenemos que mantener la bomba a una cierta altura por que no aterrizamos en un aeropuerto de gran altitud.

-Blaise el de mayor altitud esta en el Tibet y esta solo a 4300 metros-le dijo Fred, levanto su mirada y miro a su gemelo-un momento espera-se levanto-esta claro que no podemos desactivar la bomba pero podemos engañarla.

-Fred habla mas claro.

-Hay que ponerla en una burbuja hermética con la temperatura controlada.

-¿Para que crea que seguimos a la misma altitud?-pregunto Blaise.

-Exacto, pero para poder hacerlo hay que sacarla del fuselaje y desactivar el sensor de movimiento.

-Lo que intentaron hacer en EEUU, los artificieros.

-Pues si.

Blaise suspiro-de acuerdo, veo cuatro cables que salen del sensor de movimiento rojo,verde, amarillo y negro.

-¿Cual de ellos esta conectado a la fuente de energía?-pregunto George.

-El rojo.

-Bien cortalo-Blaise se acerco para cortarlo-no, no espera espera-dijeron los dos pelirrojos a la vez

-No hagáis eso joder-le respondió a los gemelos

-Hay supresor en el filamento.

-Si.

-Pues no lo cortes es una pista falsa.

-Estáis locos.

-Un error, lo sentimos, tienes que cortar el cable antiestático que recorre la red de plasma esta envuelto en fibra.

-Esperad tenéis que explicármelo en palabras que pueda entender.

-Puede parecerse a cualquier cosa existen un millón de variantes, intenta describirnos los que ves.

-El problema es que no se lo que estoy viendo.

-Pues busca a alguien que lo sepa-contesto Fred.

Ryan se encontraba en una sala esposado en ella entro una chica con el pelo negro bastante guapa, aunque su mirada era cristalina se acerco a el, le sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo entregó, pero el hombre le enseño las manos esposadas a la silla en la que estaba sentado, la chica fue hacia el y le dio de beber.

-¿Quien es usted?-le pregunto con rabia.

-Esta furioso y tiene motivos mis compañeros me contaron que los mortifagos le quitaron la vida a su hermano-la chica se sentó en frente de el

-Le quitaron la vida, yo no habría optado por esa palabra sino por otra como asesinado o tal vez sacrificado-la chica miro hacía otro lado-si eso suena mejor.

La chica lo volvió a mirar-Me llamo Pansy Parkinson y Tom Riddley me tuvo cautiva durante un año, me hicieron cosas que jamas lograre superar aunque tengo buenos amigos y una buena familia que me ayudan a ello, me hicieron pasar hambre, también me sometieron a electrochoque, me privaron de los sentidos, utilizaron hipnoterapia para que creyera que era otra persona una mortifaga que ellos crearon llamada Emily Strom-Ryan la miro Pansy tenia lágrimas en sus ojos-le cuento todo esto aunque puede que no sirva de nada, quiero que sepa que entiendo lo que significa que los mortifagos te priven de aquellos a quienes quieres, son seres malvados malas personas-Ryan ya no la miraba estaba pensativo-la cuestión es que he tenido mas suerte que usted-Pansy se quedo callada sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro-unos de mis mejores amigos casi como mi hermano no ha sido asesinado por los mortifagos pero esta en ese avión, como ya le e dicho contarle esto quizás no sirva de nada pero le juro que si desactiva esa bomba no descansare hasta que Tom Riddley pague por lo que nos ha echo a todos nosotros, por favor ayúdeme-el la miro-no siga adelante.

-Tengo a Malfoy indicarles los pasos.

-Un momento Blaise, ¿Draco Malfoy?-el rubio cogió el auricular y se lo coloco.

-Tengo entendido que buscamos fibra-los gemelos se miraron al oír al mortifago.

-Exacto.

-Esta claro que Ryan a aplicado la variable-dijo el chico observando la bomba.

-Genial, puede empalmarlo.

-Podría, pero el cable falso esta fijado a un supresor,antes debo conectarlo a la toma de tierra-Draco empezó a manejar la bomba-ya esta-se hizo a un lado y dejo a Blaise que se adelantara para cortar el cable, Blaise lo miro y después lo corto, se dio la vuelta.

-Tenemos que encontrar algo hermético-ambos se pusieron a buscar entre el equipaje de los pasajeros, cuando Draco buscaba encontró un cuchillo en una bolsa y se lo guardo, Blaise vio una especie de nevera-esto servirá.

Pansy entro corriendo en las oficinas-necesito un teléfono.

-Para llamar ¿a quien?-dijo Harry corriendo hacia ella, ella solo le agarro de la mano y lo llevo a donde estaba Ryan, le siguieron Sirius, Hermione y Lupin.

Ryan los observo-a la bomba,concretamente a un busca, las bombas están conectadas a un acceso remoto, tengo que llamar para poder desactivarlo-Pansy miro a Harry, este saco su móvil.

-Soy Harry, Luna dame una linea segura.

Mientras en el avión Blaise sacaba la bomba del fuselaje y la llevaba a la nevera.

-Cuidado-le dijo el rubio, ambos cerraron la nevera con cinta aislante, en ese momento el móvil de Blaise sonó.

-¿Si?.

-Blaise escucha-era Hermione-hay una forma de salir de esto-mientras la morena hablaba con el chico Ryan de daba el código a Harry que lo marcaba en el teléfono, Hermione le miro-¿como sabrán que se ha desactivado?.

-La luz roja del detonador se volverá verde-siguió diciendo el numero.

-Blaise fíjate en la luz del detonador tiene que cambiar de color.

-Esta bien Herms-Draco lo miro estaba hablando con ella,retuvo sus ganas de quitarle el auricular y decirle que pasa lo que pasa la quería y que no lo olvidara.

Ryan seguía diciendo el numero-4520 y ahora mes 11 día 21-los miro en especial a Pansy-el cumpleaños de mi hermano-Harry marco los últimos números.

-Blaise ¿a cambiado?.

-Nada sigue roja-Blaise la seguía observando y de repente sonó un pitido ,Draco levanto su cabeza y vio como acababa de aparecer un temporizador de 5 minutos, ambos se miraron-Herms, nos ha jodido-la chica miro a Ryan pero este solo miraba a Pansy, en esos momentos entraron los gemelos corriendo en la sala, estaban muy nerviosos.

-Aunque no nos creáis no hemos tocado nada-les decía Fred.

-Si-continuo George-no hemos tocado nada pero la bomba se ha activado.

-Si lo sabemos nos lo ha dicho Blaise-le dijo Sirius.

-No Sirius, nos referimos a la bomba de nuestro despacho-termino Fred, todos miraron a Ryan que no quitaba la vista de Pansy.

-Mi antiguo enlace me confeso antes que la mataran que mi hermano había sido asesinado por los mortifagos y que fue una prueba de lealtad para una mujer llamada Emily Strom-todos miraron a Pansy y esta no podía levantar su mirada, cuando lo hizo miro a Ryan-tu mataste a mi hermano-a la chica le caían lágrimas por su rostro Harry fue hacia ella y la saco de allí abrazándola.

Mientras Harry estaba con Pansy, Lupin iba dando las ordenes-Quiero que el personal que no sea esencial salga de aquí inmediatamente, tenemos tres minutos para ponerles a salvo, que se haga con calma y orden.

Hermione se encontraba con Luna-si han sido activadas con una llamada-decía la rubia enfrente de su ordenador-tiene que estar en una red de telefonía, si encuentro la señal correcta podría invertir el protocolo y conseguir desactivar las dos bombas.

-Blaise¿Cuanto tiempo queda?.

-Tres minutos y medio.

Sirius entro en la sala de Ryan-supervisare el traslado del prisionero, vosotros ayuden en la evacuación-les dijo a dos agentes, estos se marcharon,Ryan lo miro y sonrió.

-Ahora es cuando me coaccionas para que coopere.

Sirius lo miro-no exactamente-se abalanzó sobre el y apoyo su brazo en el cuello de Ryan, este se asfixiaba.

Hermione seguía con Luna cuando alzo su mirada a un monitor que había y vio lo que estaba haciendo Sirius, se quito los auriculares y salio corriendo hacia allí.

-En diez segundos, empezara a ver puntos creerá que es una luz blanca pero yo estaré aquí para decirle las ultimas palabras que quiero que oiga, jamas vera una luz blanca, para ti no existe el cielo-Ryan perdió el conocimiento y en ese momento entro Hermione.

-Dios mio ¿que has echo?.

-Trae el desfibrilador, lo he dejado junto a la puerta-la chica salio corriendo a por el, mientras Sirius le quitaba la camisa a Ryan, la morena entro con el aparato-creía que estaba preparado para morir, ahora lo veremos-Hermione lo ponía a 150-cambialo a 200.

-Hay que empezar por 150.

-No hay tiempo para eso ponlo a 200-en ese momento el chico le inyecto una dosis de adrenalina directamente en el corazón, Hermione le puso las placas y le dio la descarga, no funciono por lo que volvió a darle otra, Ryan respiro y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Sirius se puso en frente de sus ojos-denos el código que desactiva las bombas o volveré a hacerle lo mismo, las dos bombas-Ryan asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione se puso el auricular corriendo-Blaise tenemos el código-mientras Luna tecleaba a prisa los números.

-Solo quedan 10 segundos-Blaise y Draco miraban fijamente el temporizador, Luna termino, oyeron a Hermione decir "¿a funcionado?"-si Herms-ambos suspiraron.

-Impresionante-dijo el rubio mirando la bomba que se había quedado a un segundo, Blaise fue sacando las esposas para esposar a Draco mientras desactivaba el auricular pero este fue mas rápido y saco su cuchillo, no le quería hacer daño pero tampoco se dejaría coger, por lo que se lo clavo en un brazo, Blaise reacciono rápidamente y le dio un puñetazo con el otro brazo, ambos comenzaron a pelear, hasta que Draco lo empotro contra la pared del avión y le golpeo la cabeza Blaise quedo inconsciente, el rubio se toco el labio lo tenia partido y miro al chico tumbado en el suelo-Espero que nos volvamos a ver, amigo.

Pansy fue hacia su coche para marcharse a casa, se apoyo en el y comenzó a llorar en ese momento alguien vino por detrás y la abrazo-he decidido que Remus se ocupe de todo, tu me necesitas mas-la chica se dio la vuelta y le abrazo.

**....................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Que os a parecido todo??**

**Ariadi Potter****:Bueno ya ves lo que ha pasado con la bomba ha faltado poco y si, como ves Blaise y Draco eran amigos mas adelante se descubriran mas cositas.**

**Nimue-Tarrazo**** :Deja las uñas no quiero ser responsable que te quedes sin uñas,jajaja gracias por comentar espero seguir veindote pro aqui besitos y gracias por lo de genial**

**alastor82**** :ola mi niña ays no te enfades conmigo ya ves que todo se soluciono no soy tan mala,jeje muchos besitos y sabes que te quiero**

**lucero08**** :Espero que los puedas leer y sobre todo que te gusten,jeje**

**Gracias chicas sois lo mejro muchos besitos**

**hasta la proxima**

**xao**


	22. Planes

**¡Hola!**

**¿Que tal?, bueno he actulizado lo mas rápido que he podido la verdad que mi finde a sido un poco movidito,jeje solo os digo que vayais a ver Crepusculo y sobre todo que pedazo de actor es Robert Pattinson ya termine mi vena fan,jaja a leer**

**nos vemos abajo**

_**Capitulo 21 : Planes**_

Draco se aparto de encima de su chica y se acostó a su lado, ella había llegado a su departamento después de saber que tanto Blaise como el se encontraban bien, ella lo abrazo.

-No deberías haberlo golpeado, además Ginny se dará cuenta que estuvo en el avión-levanto la cabeza para mirarlo el solo sonrió.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho ahora mismo tu no habrías tenido el mejor momento de placer de tu vida-la chica se incorporo para golpearlo en el hombro,Draco soltó una carcajada y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-A veces me recuerdas a Pansy-lo beso-pero tienes razón si no hubiera sido por eso ahora estaría....

-En la cárcel, lo se Hermione.

-No hablemos de eso, solo quiero estar contigo y celebrar que todo salio bien.

-Pues celebremos-la cogió de las muñecas y comenzó a besar su cuello-ella se a reía.

-Draco para me haces cosquillas-el rubio alzo su mirada.

-Me encanta hacerte cosquillas-se acerco a sus labios y la beso al rato se separo de ella y la miro fijamente-volvámonos a Lanzarote.

-¿Que?.

-Que nos vayamos de nuevo allí, necesito tenerte para mi quiero volver a estar un día entero contigo, dime que si-la chica se inclino y lo beso.

-Veré como me puedo escapar, ya inventare una excusa con Harry.

-Perfecto lo preparare todo-comenzó a besarla-Gracias-ambos comenzaron con el mismo ritual que habían echo al llegar la castaña disfrutar el uno del otro.

Mientras Blaise se desertaba de su cama lo último que recodaba era estar en un avión con Malfoy y un fuerte dolor de cabeza,miro a su alrededor y vio a su mujer sentada en una silla cruzada de brazos.

-Hasta que por fin despiertas-Blaise se toco el golpe en su cabeza.

-Sabes me vendría muy bien esa reconciliación que me prometiste-se incorporo para agarrarla por la cintura y atraerla hacia el pero esta se separo levantándose de la silla-Ginny ¿que pasa ahora?.

-Sabes que odio las mentiras,Zabini-este alzo una ceja cuando le llamaba por su apellido nada bueno iba a suceder-y todos me ocultasteis lo de la bomba-la chica estaba a punto de llorar.

-Ginny si lo hice era para que no sufrieras no quería hacerte pasar por lo mismo que la otra vez, pero estoy aquí no me sucedió nada.

-Pero podría a ver sucedido y entonces no estarías aquí-el se levanto ,la agarro por la cintura y junto su frente con la suya y la miro fijamente.

-Sabes que siempre hay cierto riesgo pero volveré siempre contigo y nuestros hijos-la chica lo miro extrañada.

-¿Nuestros hijos?.

-Si, nuestro hijos, pelirroja pienso tener dos o tres-ella le sonrió-además no se que estamos haciendo perdiendo el tiempo debemos empezar ya, no cree señora Zabini-ella como respuesta alzo sus brazos rodeandole el cuello y se acerco para besarlo, tal fue el impulso que ambos cayeron a la cama y mientras sonreían se iban despojando de sus rojas-espero que hoy no te duermas nena.

-Me lo vas a recordar toda la vida.

-Depende de como te portes-sin más se fundieron en uno y disfrutaron de la noche que les quedaba por delante.

Pansy estaba dormida, sintió como alguien la acariciaba el pelo, abrió sus ojos poco a poco y allí vio a su chico sonriéndole tenia el pelo mojado y solo una toalla que le rodeaba la cintura.

-¿Como te sientes?.

-Bien-se acerco a el y lo beso-¿por que no me esperaste para la ducha?.

-Por que hoy tendrás el día libre y te vas a quedar aquí-ella abrió al boca de sorpresa.

-A no Harry lo que menos necesito es quedarme aquí, por favor quiero ir a la oficina, si me quedo aquí... no quiero recordar nada más quiero que estos días pasen y lo mejor es estar entretenida además estar cerca tuya me ayuda-le sonrió y la volvió a besar.

-Esta bien pero solo por que las chicas se quedaron algo preocupadas.

-Te quiero lo sabes ¿verdad?.

-Yo también a ti, quiero que se te olvide todo lo sucedido en estos días y que vuelvas a ser la Pansy de siempre.

La chica levantó la mano-Te lo prometo, nada podrá conmigo-ambos sonrieron y después se besaron.

Casi todos estaban en al sala de reuniones, en ese momento llego Hermione que se acerco a Pansy y la abrazo sentándose a su lado.

-¿Como estas amiga?.

-Bastante bien.

-No quiero volver a verte mal, lo de Ryan paso tu no tuviste la culpa-la pelinegra asintió y ambas sonrieron.

Por la puerta aparecieron Ginny y Blaise bastante acaramelados, Ron los miro fijamente y con cara de pocos amigos a pasar de saber que su hermana ya estaba casada todavía no se acostumbraba a verla así con un hombre. La pelirroja junto a el chico se acercaron a Pansy y al igual que Hermione la abrazaron y le dieron ánimos algo que la aludida agradeció, en esos instantes entro Harry y todos se sentaron.

-Bueno la reunión de hoy es por que hemos recibido varios avisos de que algunos mortifagos se van a reunir en Marruecos, para ver un cliente que les proporcionara algo no sabemos quien es el cliente, debemos averiguarlo.

-Bien yo me apunto a esta misión sera bueno ver de nuevo a Bill-dijo Hermione.

-Yo voy con ella.

-No Pansy tu no iras-dijo de pronto Harry, la chica lo miro.

-Claro que iré y tu no me puedes prohibir nada-el chico se levanto.

-¿Podemos hablar fuera?-ella se levanto malhumorada y salio de la sala-enseguida volvemos.

La chica el esperaba con los brazos cruzados-Que te pasa Pansy te deje volver para estar aquí no para que te embarques en una misión.

-Estoy harta de que me sobreprotejas voy a ir tanto si quieres como sino, no puedo estar aquí y solo salir a misiones a las que tu vas por que así estas pendiente de mi-Harry se acerco a ella y la abrazo, sabia que su novia tenia razón.

-Ten cuidado vale-ella asintió y le beso-sera mejor que te vayas directa a la oficina de los gemelos antes que cambie de opinión ahora envió a Herms.

La morena entro en la oficina y se acerco a su amiga-de nuevo juntas en una misión-las dos se sonrieron y pusieron atención a los gemelos.

Fred fue el primero en hablar, les enseño un bolso-los veis-en ese momento abrió algo en la mitad de su decoración- es un micrófono parabólico con un transmisor base que capta un radio de 275 metros

-Y hemos añadido un filtro que eliminara sonidos no deseados por debajo de los 150 hercios-termino George.

**........................................................................................................................................**

_**Marruecos**_

Pansy y Hermione salieron del aeropuerto y vieron a Bill que las esperaba, ambas se abrazaron a el.

-Que ganas teníamos de verte-le dijo Hermione

-Y yo a vosotras, ¿como esta mi familia? Y ¿mi hermana?, no la perdonare lo de la Vegas-los tres sonrieron.

-Todos están muy bien te envían mucho cariño y tu cuñado también-contesto Pansy

-Mi cuñado ya tendré yo una charla con el-riéndose se marcharon de allí.

Hermione se estaba colocando la peluca que le había proporcionado Tonks, Pansy le ayudaba, la peluca era pelirroja y con dos trenzas se coloco un pañuelo verde en la cabeza y por último se coloco unas gafas fueron hacia donde estaba Bill, este miraba por un prismático especial.

-¿Que tal la vista?-las dos se asomaron al bazar que había abajo.

-Herms sera mejor que pruebes el bolso-le sugirió Pansy.

La morena lo cogió se lo coloco-¿Me oís?.

-Alto y claro-le contesto Bill.

Pansy observaba el bazar-los mortifagso acaban de entrar son Nott y Dolohov, parece que ya no hay más.

Hermione les sonrió-me voy de compras-se coloco bien el auricular y bajo al bazar. La chica iba mirando los puesto para disimular y mientras se acercaba mas y mas hacia Nott y Dolohov-¿Me recibís con claridad?.

-Si-oyó a Pansy-el micro de los gemelos es genial.

Hermione miraba unos bolsos-Señorita que esta buscando.

La chica lo miro-¿lo tiene más grande?-el vendedor se puso a buscar, mientras la chica con disimulo observaba a los mortifagos-lo siento pero no me convence seguiré mirando-le dijo al vendedor cuando volvió con otro bolso mas grande-gracias.

En ese momento ambos mortifagos se levantaron para saludar a alguien-el cliente acaba de llegar-tanto Bill como Pansy se pusieron a hacerles fotos.

-Le tenemos Herms, Bill ¿conoces a ese hombre?.

-No pero voy a tratar de identificarlo-Bill introdujo las fotos en el ordenador.

Mientras por el micro se oía la conversación que mantenían los mortifagos con el cliente-Me alegro de conocerlos , Tom me hablo mucho de ustedes,¿han tenido buena llegada?.

-Si-contesto Dolohov-¿como van las cosas?.

-Su señor estará muy satisfecho, con los arreglos financieros no habrá ningún problema mañana mismo la tendrán-los tres brindaron con sus copas, Hermione los observaba en ese momento levanto la mirada y vio a alguien que no esperaba, giro su cara para que no la reconociera.

-Maldita sea Goyle esta de pie junto a ellos, creo que me ha reconocido-la chica dio la vuelta y se marcho, Goyle la vio irse y empezó a inspeccionar todo el bazar, en ese momento vio una lente en una ventana de arriba,Pansy se dio cuenta y la aparto-Bill recojamos tenemos que irnos- los dos comenzaron a recoger todo el material, mientras Goyle empezó a seguir a Hermione no sin antes avisar a sus compañeros.

-¿Que ocurre?.

-Herms sal de ahí-escucho a su amiga, Hermione miro hacia atrás y vio que Goyle la seguía, este la alcanzo y la hizo girar.

-Vaya quien tenemos aquí.

La morena se hizo al tonta-perdone ¿habla conmigo?-pero el no se ando con miramientos y la empujo dentro de una tienda vacía, la chica callo al suelo-perdone pero no se quien es usted.

-A ¿no?, esta vez no te salvaran pero antes dime ¿por que estas aquí?-saco un cuchillo, Hermione lo observo, vio una mesa pequeña cerca suyo y de una patada la alzo para cogerla, fue bastante rápida y golpeo al chico con ella dos veces, este la iba a estampar con la pared pero ella se impulso y con la ayuda de sus pies dio una voltereta por encima de la cabeza de Goyle al bajar le dio una patada en la espalda, volvió a coger la mesa y le golpeo nuevamente con ella, Goyle callo inconsciente, en ese momento dos señoras entraba a la tienda y vieron al chico en el suelo, Hermione las miro.

-Quería cobrarme 50 dolares es demasiado.

Pansy y Bill seguían recogiendo las cosas,cuando comenzaron a oír disparos,Hermione subió rápidamente las escaleras.

-Pansy, Bill, ¿me recibís?-llego hasta el lugar y los vio peleando contra los dos mortifagos fue en su ayuda, golpeo a Dolohov en el estomago, este la cogió y la tiro al suelo pero Pansy le golpeo la espalda, mientras Bill peleaba contra Nott, este ultimo tras un golpe de Bill con un candelabro quedo inconsciente, Bill se dirigió hacia donde estaban las chicas pero allí ya habían solucionado el problema Dolohov estaba en el suelo también inconsciente, los tres cogieron las cosas y salieron a toda prisa de allí.

**....................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Bueno esta vez a habido solo dos comentarios seguro a ver si en el siguiente ahi mas,jeje**

**Nimue-Tarrazo**** :Si esq asi tiene emocion pensar que puede estallar,jajaja pues a parte de Snape no lo sabe nadie aunq si te fijaste bien alguien los decubrio en Lanzarote pero todavía no se sabe quien,jeje dentro de poco lo sabreis**

**alastor82****:ays gracias sabes que siempre me subes la moral, y como tu dices yo hago esto por que quiero pero tambien por que vosotros me animais sobre todo tu,jeje y ya sabes a ver a mi Robert en Crepusculo,ajjaja gracias por aguantar mis lokuras por el msn,jajaja**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**besitos xao gente**


	23. Inesperado

**¡Hola!**

**¿Como os va?, yo hoy pachuchilla me quitaron una muela y me duele un monton pero bueno espero que se pase pronto ays,jeje**

**Madre mia gracias a vosotros no me queda nada para llegar a los 100 comentarios a ver si con este capitulo y el siguiente llegamos**

**nos leemos abajo**

_**Capitulo 22: Inesperado**_

Pansy y Hermione volvieron al día siguiente a Londres con las fotos obtenidas pudieron averiguar que el hombre con el que se habían reunido los mortifagos era un especialista en demolición industrial había estado trabajando en nuevo producto que pretendía vender a Tom Riddley. Con esta información Sirius, Jack y Lupin se hicieron cargo del producto antes que lo hiciera Riddley.

La morena estaba escuchando a Draco este le contaba el gran enfado de Riddley al descubrir que su nuevo objetivo se había esfumado de nuevo y que no estaba nada contento con Dolohov y Nott.

-Por cierto le distes una buena a Goyle-la chica lo miro y sonrió.

-No sabe trata a una mujer y tuve que enseñarle modales-el rubio se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-No me gustaría enfadarte puedes llegar a ser muy vengativa-la chica lo miro y rió.

-Si mejor matenme contenta de ahora en adelante.

-Bueno entonces sigamos planeando nuestro viaje-los dos se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro en el salón de Draco, la chica tenia un portátil sobre sus rodillas estaban comprando los billetes de avión a Lanzarote por una vía segura para que no levantaran ninguna sospecha, en una semana volverían a su rincón mágico a pasar unos días allí solos si esconderse de nadie.

El móvil de la chica comenzó a sonar.

-Diga, Harry-se quedo escuchando lo que este le decía-estaba bien iré para allá.- la chica se levanto del sofá cogió su bolso.

-Espera ¿donde vas?.

-Me tengo que ir parece que hemos averiguado algo nuevo y seguramente me tenga una misión-se acerco a el y lo besó-continua preparando todo esto, te prometo que la semana que viene estaremos en Lanzarote-el la agarro del brazo.

-Te cuidado-la chica le sonrió.

-Sabes que lo tendré-volvió a besarle y salio del apartamento.

Los miembros de la Orden se encontraban reunidos acababan de descubrir que en Japón se iba a vender un arma que podría hacer que pareciera que las victimas habían muerto de causa natural ya que producía daños en el organismo interno.

-Imaginaos si Riddley se hiciera con esa arma estaríamos perdidos-dijo Pansy.

-Bien Hermione y Blaise os infiltrareis simulando ser un político y la ayudante de este después cuando lleguéis al objetivo transmitiréis datos erróneos a los mortifagos.

La reunión llegó a su fin y Hermione siguió a los gemelos para que le proporcionara el material, estos le enseñaron una especie de cochecito muy pequeño.

-Esto Herms es lo último en tecnología de ocultación se llama camuflaje óptico-le decía Fred-si te fijas veras que su superficie esta cubierta de filamentos que detectan las onda ultravioletas, lo que significa que cuando lo sueltes en el Ministerio de Japón podrás dirigirlo sin que las cámaras lo detecten-en ese momento George lo puso en funcionamiento y la chica observo como al igual que un camaleón el coche adoptaba los diferentes colores de la superficie por la que pasaba por lo que no se le veía-podrá ir a el sistema de alarmas que después Ginny y Luna desactivaran.

La chica los miro-esto es una pasada-lo volvió a mirar-Después que desactiven las alarmas podre acceder al despacho del ministro donde se guarda el arma.

-Exactamente,cuando llegues allí adosaras esto-George le enseño un móvil-al sistema principal de circuitos y el chip original, cuando pulses uno estarás conectada a nosotros y tendremos acceso al sistema operativo del arma lo corromperemos, después una copia de la versión corrompida se guardara aquí-le enseño al tarjeta gráfica del móvil.

-Y los mortifagos se creerán que esa sera la verdadera-los gemelos asintieron.

**........................................................................................................................................**

_**Tokio**_

Blaise y Hermione esperaban en una cola para pasar por el detector de metales, ella iba con un vestido negro hasta el suelo mientras que el tenia puesto un esmoquin.

-Estas guapísima Herms-la chica le sonrió, era su turno para pasar la morena lo hizo y el detector de metales sonó, entrego su bolso con una sonrisa al guardia que estaba al lado, Blaise la esperaba detrás mientras el guardia registraba el bolso, solo vio un estuche de pinturas metálico a si es que se lo devolvió, la chica le dio las gracias, Blaise la miro y le sonrió-cogeme del brazo, eres única disimulando.

Entraron en la sala, mientras saludaban a los presentes observaba cuantos guardias había allí, el ministro los vio y se acerco a ellos.

-Señor Bolt, nos honra que haya podido asistir.

-El Honor es mio, ministro-se dirigió a Hermione-le presento a mi ayudante ejecutiva Christina Mayers.

-Es un placer.

-Lo mismo digo.

Blaise la miro-señorita Mayers nos disculpa tengo un asunto privado que comentar con el ministro.

-Por supuesto-la chica se fue de allí y comenzó a recorrer la sala, de repente se tuvo que agarrar a una mesa que había cerca, se dio la vuelta para saber si Blaise la había visto pero este estaba ocupado entreteniendo al ministro, se recupero y siguió andando y se dirigió al baño, comprobó que no había nadie y después de despejarse un poco saco de su monedero el estuche metálico de pinturas, debajo de las sombras se encontraba el cochecito lo saco y al salir del baño con disimulo lo puso en el suelo, cogió su móvil y marco el numero uno.

-Os toca.

Los gemelos desde Londres dirigían el coche hacia la sala del sistema de alarmas.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en una silla se había vuelto a marear, Blaise se acerco a ella y sentó al lado estaba riéndose.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?.

-Deberíamos bailar.

La chica lo miro-y un cuerno estamos aquí de misión Blaise no para pasarlo bien.

-Veras hermanita-este dirigió su mirada al ministro-el cree que tenemos una aventura y esta muy convencido de ello.

-No me importa lo que piense.

-A mi tampoco pero no nos quita la vista de encima y hay que ser discretos-la chica sin mas se levanto.

-Esta bien pero simularemos una discusión en la pista de baile así podre dirigirme a su despacho.

-Piensas rápido-el chico se levanto ambos fueron al centro de la sala ha bailar.

Blaise sintió como la morena perdía el equilibrio y casi se caía en sus brazos-¿Estas bien?.

-Si me mareado al dar tantas vueltas-le volvió a agarrar y siguieron bailando.

Mientras los gemelos entraban con el coche a la sala de seguridad, Luna y Ginny se pusieron en sus ordenadores, el coche se puso al lado de los cables del ordenador principal-chicas vuestro turno.

De repente el sistema se desconecto en la sala los guardias intentaban restaurar las alarmas-no lo conseguirán, tardaran semanas o puede que meses-Harry las observo.

-Buen trabajo chicas, avisar a Hermione y Blaise.

Ambos chicos seguían bailando y de repente el móvil comenzó a sonar, la morena paro y lo cogió, le daban luz verde, miro a Blaise-lo siento hermanito-sin mas le soltó una bofetada y se marcho de allí, el ministro los observo y se quedo sorprendido.

Hermione entraba al baño corriendo, lo cerró comenzó a quitarse el vestido debajo llevaba ropa mas cómoda- Harry voy a entrar.

-Recibido todos los sistemas de seguridad están desconectado, cúbrete la cara no pueden reconocerte-la chica se puso un pasamontañas, después se dirigió al despacho del ministro entro en el, se acerco a la cámara de seguridad y puso el móvil allí este comenzó a buscar la clave a los pocos segundos la cámara se abrió, dentro había una caja que saco, la coloco sobre la mesa y la abrió con cuidado, comenzó a desarmar el arma y extrajo la tarjeta del móvil.

-Chicas transferencia establecida.

-Dos segundos y el código estará alterado-dijo Luna.

-¡Mierda!-exclamo Ginny.

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto Harry.

-El sistema de seguridad ha vuelto a conectarse no se como lo han conseguido.

Los guardias vieron por los ordenadores a la morena.

-Herms, puede que estés expuesta sal de ahí.

-Luna ¿cuanto tiempo queda?.

-No sal de ahí ya-ordeno Harry.

-¿Cuanto?-grito la chica.

-Dame un minuto-le dijo la rubia.

Pero los guardias ya habían llegado allí, la morena fue hacia las cortinas y cogió la cuerda con la que estaban sujetas, al primero lo sorprendió dándole una patada y al otro con la ayuda de la cuerda le pudo quitar el arma, después le dio un puñetazo en la cara cayo inconsciente, pero el otro ya se había levantado por lo que se tuvo que dar la vuelta pero al hacerlo este había cogido una espada que estaba en la pared, la chica la esquivaba como podía, el la dio una patada y cayó al suelo al lado tenia una mesa pequeña la cogió y se escudo en ella, la espada se quedo calvada en la madera de la mesa por lo que Hermione le golpeo con ella y este cayo al suelo.

-¿Habéis terminado?.

-Si sal de ahí ya.

La chica cogió el móvil y salio corriendo de allí, Blaise ya la esperaba en un coche, ambos se marcharon.

**........................................................................................................................................**

Estaba en su casa sola descansando después de la misión con Blaise había sido un éxito, se encontraba en su sillón mirando una cajita, ¿podría ser?, hacia días que se encontraba mal y no solo eso sino también tenia un retraso, que haría si de verdad estuviera embarazada, que harían Draco y ella, se enterarían de su relación eran muchas preguntas sin respuesta cerro los ojos suspiro y comenzó a abrir la caja se fue al cuarto de baño.

En el apartamento de Draco empezó a sonar el timbre de la puerta este se dirigió a ella,seguro seria su morena que acababa de venir de la misión, pero cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrara a su chica allí.

-Astoria ¿que haces aquí?-el la miro con odio.

-Vaya seguro que no esperabas que fuese yo sino-la chica lo miro-la estúpida de Granger.

-Sera mejor que te vayas o puedes acabar muy mal-el chico le fue cerrando la puerta pero esta puso su mano y lo evito, le enseño un sobre.

-Créeme que te interesara saber que hay aquí dentro por el bien de tu zorrita.

Draco la entro adentro agarrándola del cuello esta de la sorpresa soltó el sobre y calló al suelo, el chico lo vio se habían salido varias fotografías, soltó el cuello de la chica-¿que es esto?-se agacho para cogerlas

Astoria le sonrió con maldad-te dije que te interesaría.

En esos momentos en otra parte de la ciudad una chica veía como su test empezaba a cambiar de color.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................

**¿Que os ha aprecido?**

**Madre mia se pone interesante la cosa, estara Hermioen embarazada y Astoria que quiere.**

**alastor82****: Bueno este no ha sido tan tranquilo no crees pues veras el siguiente,jajaja besitos**

**vittoria's malfoy****:Espero que tengas tiempo para leer este a ver que sucede en el siguiente,jeje**

**Lux.-- :Suerte en la escuela,si Crepusculo es genial y mi Robert aun mas dios soy fan de ese hombre desde que lo vi en Harry Potter por el me aficione a los vampiros y a la saga de Crepusculo,jeje**

**Por favor si teneis tiempo leeros pase lo que pase mi otro fic**

**besitos xao gente**

**se os kiere**


	24. Se Acabó

**¡Hola!**

**¿Que tal?, decidi subiros este capitulo para que no os quedeis con la intriga de saber que pasa, solo deciros que todos los capituos que subi hasta ahora ya los tenia escritos y este era el último por lo que tardare un poco mas en actulizar pues tengo que escribir y ahora la verdad que no tengo mucho tiempo hasta que me den las vacaciones de Navidad que sera el viernes aunque aun asi seguire teniendo trabajos de la universidad pero intentare hacer un esfuerzo para escribir el proximo sin mas os dejo leer**

**nos leemos mas abajo**

_**Capitulo 23: Se Acabó**_

Draco pasaba las fotos y las miraba de una en una, recordaba todos aquellos momentos que había pasado en Lanzarote junto con Hermione pero no solo había fotos de las vacaciones sino también de ella entrando en su departamento o de la primera noche que pasaron juntos allí, cuando se encontraron bajo la lluvia y la chica estaba toda empapada, Astoria le observaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción sentada en el sillón de este.

-Créeme que no ha sido un trabajo bueno ver como te liabas con ella es demasiado repugnante-Draco soltó las fotografías se abalanzó sobre ella y la levanto del sillón.

-¿Que quieres con todo esto?.

La chica negaba con la cabeza-Si me tratas así no vamos por buen camino cariño-Draco la soltó-eso esta mejor.

-Habla.

Ella sonrió y se acerco a el-solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes que ella apareciera-le dijo con cara de chica buena.

-Sabes que eso no va a ocurrir y también sabes que tu no eras nada para mi.

-Si, puede ser pero aun así te tenia, ahora no tengo nada, por lo que sino no la dejas estas fotos serán enviadas a nuestro señor imaginate como se pondrá al saber tu aventura con ella-puso cara de tristeza- sería toda una deshonra y no solo eso, cariño sino que también se las enviare a el gran Potter para que todos sus amigos la desprecien así como has echo tu conmigo-le observo durante un momento-solo tienes que cortar con ella no volver a verla nunca mas y ninguna copia de tus maravillosas fotos saldrá de aquí, claro que yo me quedaré con las originales para que cumplas tu parte, ¿ahí trato?-le tendió la mano, Draco siguió mirando las fotos debía hacerlo no podía arriesgarse Tom la podría matar al enterarse de todo-Cariño no tengo todo el día-el chico se acerco a ella y le dio la mano había sentenciado su propia condena vivir sin su morena nunca más no poder estar con ella, no abrazarla, no hacerla suya de nuevo, soltó la mano de Astoria con brusquedad-pero bueno que mejor que terminar un trato con un beso-sin mas se acerco a el y lo besó apasionadamente este ni se inmuto, ni la correspondió-como lo echaba de menos aunque creo que debemos ensayarlo más-le sonrió, en ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó ,Draco fue para mirara quien era, puso su ojo sobre la mirilla y allí vio a Hermione con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro,en esos momentos volvió para mirar a Astoria, esta lo comprendió y recogió las fotos-recuerda nuestro trato-sin mas se fue hacia el dormitorio del chico, el rubio respiro hondo y abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola Draco!¿por que tardaste tanto en abrir?-lo beso y entro dejando sus cosas en el sillón-no importa por que tengo algo que contarte-vio la expresión del chico-¿te pasa algo?.

-Si-la miro-yo también tengo algo que contarte.

-Esta bien dime, te veo preocupado-la chica se acerco a el y acaricio su rostro, el al sentir ese contacto cerro los ojos y al abrirlos la vio allí tan preciosa como siempre se acerco a ella y la beso intensamente ese era su último beso ella no le perdonaría después de lo que le iba a decir, a los poco minutos se separaron, la morena respiro entrecortadamente-vaya cariño casi me dejas sin respiración-le sonrió pero el no le devolvió la sonrisa algo que observo Hermione-cuéntame ¿que te pasa?.

-Se acabo.

-¿Se acabo?, ¿que es lo que se acabo?-pregunto la chica extrañada.

-Esto, lo nuestro Granger-le dolía llamarla así pero lo tenia que hacer, la chica lo miro y se aparto de el.

-¿A que viene esto Draco?.

-Lo que has odio, esto se termino no quiero volver a verte-se fijo en los ojos de su morena eran cristalinos.

-¿Por que?, dime, y lo que hablamos y el viaje a Lanzarote y todo lo que nos a ocurrido no te creo mirame a los ojos, me acabas de besar como nunca antes mirame y dime que no me quieres, dime que no fui una mas de tus mujeres que no me utilizaste, que lo que Astoria dijo no era cierto-lo agarro por al camisa y lo enfrento-mirame dime que no me quieres, dímelo.

El chico fijo su mirada en ella no podía decirle eso la amaba con toda su alma , no podía le iba a decir que todo era mentira que la amaba que buscarían la solución al problema de las fotos que saldrían juntos de todo eso pero en esos momentos apareció alguien mas en el salón.

-Cariño por que tardas tanto, estoy cansada de esperar y el agua se esta enfriando-Hermione giro su vista hacia la voz y allí vio a Astoria desnuda envuelta en una toalla, esta ultima la sonrió-Granger como ves, es tal cual te lo dije.

Las lagrimas caían por el rostro de la morena dirigió su mirada al rubio, negó con la cabeza-como has podido hacerme esto y mas ahora no podre yo sola-el rubio no entendía que estaba diciendo con eso la volvió a mirar pero esta reacciono y lo miro con una mira que nunca había visto en ella decepción y odio, la morena cogió las cosas que había dejado al entrar volvió a mirarlo y le dio una bofetada-no quiero volverte a ver nunca Malfoy-miro a Astoria-lo conseguiste todo para ti.

La chica rodeo a Draco y se marchaba cuando el la cogió del brazo, pero la morena se soltó del agarre y salio por al puerta tan rápido como pudo.

Astoria se acerco a el ni si quiera se había inmutado por el golpe recibido por parte de la morena.

-Cariño muy buena actuación aunque casi lo fastidias todo menos mal que se me ocurrió a mi entrar en escena-la chica rió.

-Astoria sera mejor que te marches o no responderé a mis actos-la chica no le hizo caso.

-En vez de eso que te parece si seguimos con mi idea del baño-el rubio no pudo mas y la empujo contra la pared.

-Vístete y largate de aquí-la chica lo miro con odio volvió a la habitación se vistió lo mas deprisa que pudo y salio del apartamento, al cerrar la puerta el chico cogió lo primero que tenia a mano y lo lanzo contra la pared, mientras lanzaba un grito en el aire.

La morena llego a su apartamento entro tirando sus cosas y al cerrar la puerta se agarro su vientre mientras lloraba y se iba sentando en el suelo-¿que haré yo ahora sola pequeño?-dijo mientras seguía acariciando su vientre y llorando, no podía creer que Draco la hubiera echo eso como pudo engañarla así, enamorarla y ahora dejarla sola embarazada, aunque el no sabia esto último como la hizo pensar que en pocos días se irían a Lanzarote para pasar allí otra semana maravillosa en su lugar mágico como aquella de hace unos meses ya se había olvidado de todo o mejor se había cansado de ella el no era hombre de una sola mujer, no se podía creer que después de todo lo que había echo tanto por ella como por la Orden fuera todo mentira, la chica fue poco a poco inclinado su cabeza hasta el suelo mientras pensaba que haría para que nadie se enterara de su embarazo, pues a pesar de todo lo ocurrido era su bebe y no lo iba a perder por nada del mundo, lo quería mas que a su vida sin haberlo visto todavía ademas era el fruto del amor que sentía por el rubio y sabia que en algún momento de su noviazgo el también puedo sentir algo por ella, mientras pensaba en todas estas cosas se fue tranquilizando y quedándose dormida.

La secretaria de Harry entraba en su despacho con un sobre.

-Harry han dejado esto para ti, lo trajo un mensajero.

-Gracias Alice-la chica salio cerrando la puerta.

Harry miro el sobre no tenia remite ni ninguna dirección solo ponía para Harry Potter, lo abrió y vio que había otro sobre mas pequeño y una nota fuera, la cogió y la leyó.

_Creo que la información que contiene este sobre te sera de mucha importancia no todos tus agentes te son fieles._

No estaba firmada con la intriga de aquella nota se dispuso a abrir el sobre mas pequeño, comprobó que dentro había fotos las saco y las fue pasando cada vez que pasaba una su semblante se enfurecía más, no lo podía creer y menos de ella como podía haberlos engañado de esta forma, se acerco a su comunicador y lo pulso.

-Alice llama ahora mismo a Hermione a mi despacho.

-Lo siento Harry pero ella esta en casa descansando de la misión de Tokio.

-Esta bien-colgó el comunicador y cogió su móvil, marco el numero de la morena.

Hermione empezó a escuchar una música se despertó y se dio cuenta que era su móvil el bolso lo tenia casi a lado se sentó y lo cogió.

-Diga, Harry-escucho la voz del chico diferente como enfadada-esta bien ahora voy para la sede-y colgó.

Harry le pedía que fuera inmediatamente a la sede pero no para que, el siempre le explicaba lo que pasaba, fue hacia su dormitorio de dio una ducha y salio hacia allí.

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Bueno que os ha parecido este capitulos ya se que quereis matarme pero es necesario para la historia que tengo en mente,jeje**

**alastor82**** :Siii estaba embarazada te acuerdas cuando me preguntaste en el msn y yo ayss que no se entere y tambien acertaste todo lo que iba a pasar a continuación,pero no te queria decir nada espero que me perdones,jajaja**

**lucero08**** :Bueno ya sabeis quien era la de las dichosas fotos,jeje y salio positivo pero ahora esta sola ¿que pasara?**

**Nimue-Tarrazo**** :Bueno si esta embarazada pero odiemos a Astoria Draco no se ha podido enterar.**

**Victoria Balck**** :Gracias por postearme y me alegro que te guste, si la serie era genial a lo mejor has reconocido algunas escenas,jeje espero que continues por aqui.**

**Bueno gente no se cuando podre actulizar pero prometo hacerlo cuanto antes**

**besitos xao y gracias**


	25. Ayudame

**¡Hola!**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!**

**Me he dado toda la prisa que he podido para hacer el capitulo y actualizar cuento antes, espero que estos dias lo esteis pasado en grande.**

**Daros las gracias pues he superado los 100 comentarios y eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, mil gracias!!!**

**ya dejo de enrrollarme y a leer**

**Nos vemos abajo.**

_**Capitulo 24: Ayudame**_

Hermione entro en la sede de la Orden y se dirigió al despacho de Harry, su secretaria al verla alzo el rostro.

-Te esta esperando-la morena asintió con la cabeza para que quería Harry hablar con ella a solas, toco la puerta y tras oír la voz del chico entro en ella, lo que vio en la cara de su amigo no le gusto era un rostro mezclado con enfado y decepción.

-Siéntate-la chica se acerco hacia el escritorio y tomo asiento enfrente de el-Si te he citado aquí antes y no e reunido a toda la Orden es por el cariño que alguna vez te he tenido y aunque no se si creerlo en el fondo de mi corazón pienso que todo esto tiene una explicación, pero las pruebas me dicen lo contrario.

-Harry ¿por que me dices todas estas cosas?, no te entiendo-la chica lo miraba con preocupación se le había quedado una frase clavada en su mente "por el cariño que alguna vez te he tenido", que había pasado para que Harry le dijera estas cosas.

-Creo que ahora me entenderás-le enseño un sobre y lo tiro encima de la mesa, la chica lo cogió lo abrió y saco su contenido.

-De todos los miembros de la última que dudaría seria de ti pero veo que me equivoque.

Antes de mirar lo que había dentro la morena alzo su vista y lo miro-Nos conocemos desde pequeños como me puedes estar diciendo esto y pensar así de mi.

-Perdona que te lo diga Hermione pero nos has estado engañando, mira lo que ahí dentro-la chica no se podía creer que su amigo pensara así de ella por lo que miro el contenido, era fotos pero lo que no podía creer era el contenido de ellas en esas fotos aparecían ella y Draco la primera vez que se encontraron en la puerta del apartamento del chico, y todas las veces que ella fue allí, no solo eso sino que también aparecían fotos de ellos en Lanzarote, las termino de ver y alzo la cabeza para mirar a su amigo ahora comprendía la actitud de este-me dirás ahora que es mentira.

-No te puedo mentir cuando es tan obvio-la chica lo miraba a través de sus ojos cristalinos-asumiré todas las consecuencias Harry.

-Así sin mas eso es lo único que me tienes que decir.

Las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por el rostro de al chica-Y que más quieres que te diga que me enamore de una tonta de el, que creí que era diferente, yo también estuve engañada hasta hoy.

-Como fuiste tan tonta Herms es un mortifago.

-El me hizo creer que no quería esa vida que estaba obligado por su padre y lo creí,te mentiría si te dijera que estos no han sido los mejores meses de mi vida por que lo fueron, a pesar de todo nunca nadie me había tratado como el-la chica bajo la cabeza para ocultar su rostro.

-Parece ser que el ha echo bien su trabajo ha conseguido lo que quería de ti Hermione información sobre la Orden-antes de que el terminara la chica hablo.

-No-levanto su rostro-nunca me pregunto por la Orden si es eso lo que no te hace dormir Harry, por mi, él subió al avión de Ryan, no se lo que pretendía con todo esto pero te aseguro que no era buscar información de la Orden se arriesgo en muchas ocasiones, se que no me creerás pero es la verdad.

El chico suspiro-Es difícil de creer, no se si sera por todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos pero algo en mi me pide que te crea aunque sino lo hacia por tener información nuestra para que se arriesgo tanto.

-Quizás-ella miro hacia otro lado-para jugar conmigo, era un premio inalcanzable y lo consiguió-giro su mirada para mirar a su amigo-siento ser tan estúpida Harry solo me enamore-el chico al verla así no lo resisto mas se levanto fue hacia su amiga y la abrazo, la creía pues veía su sufrimiento.

-Ya calmate Hermione se que no me mientes, no se como pude dudar de ti.

-Gracias-el chico se separo y la sonrió-no se si debería pedirte esto Harry.

-Lo que quieras Herms sabes que siempre estoy aquí.

-Necesito que me ayudes a ocultarle algo a Dra....a Malfoy-la chica se quedo callada-nadie sabe esto me entere esta mañana, Harry estoy embarazada.

-¡¡QUE!!, como que estas embarazada.

Las lagrimas seguían corriendo por el rostro de la morena-solo te pido que me ayudes a ocultárselo no quiero que el se entere, no quiero que nadie mas lo sepa excepto tu y yo, por favor Harry Por favor.

Se acerco a su amiga y la volvió a abrazar-Tranquila Herms te ayudare, pero sabe que un embarazo no se puede ocultar durante mucho tiempo que les dirás a los demás.

-No se, pero ya pensare algo-ambos se volvieron a mirar.

-Tienes todo mi apoyo-la chica le sonrió.

-Gracias.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, y ahora vete a descansar seguro que lo necesitas-el la ayuda a levantarse.

-Harry no estoy enferma solo embarazada.

-¿¿Como que estas embarazada??-la puerta estaba abierta y en ella se encontraba Pansy, la morena la miro sorprendida al igual que el chico, la pelinegra cerro la puerta y entro-ahora mismo me van a contar por que yo no sabia nada y sobre todo quien es el padre de mi sobrinito.

-Veras Pansy sera mejor que dejes que Hermione se vaya a descansar además hace poco que se entero-pero la chica apenas hacia caso a su novio pues se había fijado en las fotos que se encontraban sobre el escritorio, Harry se dio cuenta he intento recogerlas pero la chica era mas rápida, las miro por un momento y alzo su mirada para ver a su amiga-el ¿es el padre?, como has podido Herms nos engañaste y no solo a la Orden sino a tus amigas, veo que no confías en nosotras espero que seas muy feliz-se giro para enfrentar a su novio-no se como lo permites Harry pero te recuerdo que Malfoy es un mortifago-sin mas salio del despacho.

-Pansy espera-la morena se dirigía a la puerta pero el chico la detuvo.

-Tranquila tu ves a descansar yo hablare con ella.

-¿Seguro?.

-Si la conozco bien solo esta dolida -el se callo un momento-Hermione ahí que contarle a la gente-la chica lo miro asustada-no te digo a toda la Orden pero si a tus amigos Blaise, Sirius, Ginny...pronto se sabrá por lo menos lo del embarazo.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero no me siento con la fuerza de contarlo-sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse de nuevo.

-Tranquila los reuniré y se lo contare, solo lo del embarazo no sabrán lo del padre a menos que tu quieras contárselo, ¿de acuerdo?-la chica asintió y lo abrazo-ahora sera mejor que vayas a tu casa y descanses- haciendo caso a Harry la chica salio de allí y se fue hacia su apartamento desde ahora su vida seria bastante complicada pero el bebe que nacía en su interior le daba fuerzas para continuar adelante.

La chica se encontraba tumbada en su sofá acariciando su barriga, cuando escucho la puerta de su apartamento, se levanto y se dirigió allí, al abrirla se encontró con Blaise y Ginny que nada mas verla la abrazaron.

-Herms, Harry nos lo contó todo y espero que sepas que tienes todo nuestro apoyo-la pelirroja se separo de ella y le sonrió, su marino hizo lo mismo.

-¿Todo?, también os contó quien es el padre-ambos asintieron.

-Bueno hermanita en verdad el no lo hizo fue Pansy-la chica los miro horrorizada-solo lo sabemos nosotros dos y no te preocupes por ella ya se le pasara.

-De verdad no os importa.

-Amiga se lo que es estar enamorada-miro a Blaise- y te comprendo perfectamente, puede ser que no hayas elegido al chico adecuado pero en el corazón no se manda-la morena no lo resistió mas y la abrazo llorando.

-Gracias.

-Sabes que estaremos aquí para lo que necesites, nunca óyeme bien te dejaremos sola y nuestro sobrinito tendrá lo mejor-concluyo el chico.

Sus amigos se quedaron allí con ella, a media tarde Ginny se tenia que ir a la sede para termina unos informes, pero Blaise se quedo con ella, el chico la tenia abrazada cuando ella comenzó a recordar una conversación con Draco en el hospital cuando su amigo estaba allí.

-Blaise-le llamo la chica.

-Si.

-¿Conocías a Draco?-la chica se incorporo y lo miro, el alzo una ceja.

-¿Por que me preguntas eso?.

-Veras cuando estabas ingresado, el vino al hospital, supuestamente a consolarme-el chico le prestaba atención-y me dijo algo a si como que a ti no te pasaría nada por que eras demasiado fuerte, entonces le pregunte si te conocía y me dijo que habías tenido encuentros, no le di demasiado importancia pues en eso momento me preocupaba mas tu vida, dime ¿lo conocías?-el chico la abrazo.

-Digamos que si pero yo no conocía a Draco Malfoy sino a Robert Nox.

-No puede ser,ese nombre es el alias que utilizo cuando nos conocimos en Sao Paulo.

-En serio-la chica asintió-no se, puede ser que con ese nombre se sienta libre, lo conocí en el colegio y fuimos inseparables hasta los 15 años donde nos separamos, me dijo que a su padre lo habían trasladado a otro país y el tenia que marcharse, pero podría apostar y acertaría ahora que se fue por que ingreso en los mortifagos.

-El me dijo y no se por que lo creo que nunca quiso esa vida, que su padre lo obligo.

-Algo me dice que te dijo la verdad, cuando lo vi en el avión no se sentía a gusto siendo lo que era, además no se si fue por ti o por que pero no me mato.

-No creo que hubiera sido por mi-le confeso la chica, el chico no le dijo nada solo volvió abrazarla y en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Esperas a alguien-la chica negó con la cabeza, el se levanto y fue abrir allí se encontraba Pansy, la dejo entrar-bueno yo me voy para que habléis, luego vuelvo hermanita-se acerco a ella y la beso, lo mismo hizo con Pansy.

La pelinegra se encontraba de pie-por que no te sientas-le dijo su amiga, la chica fue hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazo.

-Lo siento Herms me comporte como una estúpida y encima luego se lo dije a Ginny y Blaise, soy una tonta que no merece tu amistad con lo que me has apoyado con lo que me paso.

La morena la acariciaba el pelo-tranquila, es normal que reaccionaras así y en cuanto a lo de Ginny y Blaise no importa a ellos les da igual quien sea el padre solo quieren que este bien.

-Y yo también, no me importa nada, lo que pasa que me molesto que no confiaras en mi.

-Pansy era muy complicado ni yo misma en un principio sabia lo que hacia, sabia que estaba mal, pero me enamore, y aunque no lo creáis se porto muy bien conmigo, claro que me di cuenta tarde que solo estaba jugando a obtener un premio-los ojos se le volvían a humedecer.

-No llores no se merece que derrames tus lagrimas por el, y por este pequeñito-le dijo tocándole la barriga-no te preocupes, tiene muchos tíos que le cuidaran-la morena sonrió.

-Tienes razón, no pienso llorar mas.

-Así me gusta-se volvieron a abrazar y estuvieron allí hablando, Hermione le contó todo lo que le había pasado con el rubio.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se encontraba mejor por lo que fue a la sede de la Orden sabia que de ahora en adelante no podría participar en misiones arriesgadas por lo que tendría mas un trabajo de oficina, se encontraba en su despacho cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo la chica.

-¡Hola Herms!.

-¡Hola Sirius!-la chica se levanto y fue a abrazarlo, el le devolvió el abrazo y la miro.

-Bueno debo decir enhorabuena, aunque pensé que mi pequeñaja todavía no hacia esas cosas-la chica se sonrojo.

-¡¡Sirius!!-el sonrió.

-Herms no me engañes nadie me dijo nada pero el padre es el verdad, es Malfoy.

La chica lo miro-como lo sabes entonces si nadie te dijo nada.

-Entonces no estoy equivocado es el-la chica asintió-cuando nos encontramos en el aeropuerto del Cairo pude ver tu cara Herms ni con Ron te había visto esa cara y últimamente andabas feliz como nunca antes-La chica bajo la cabeza, pero el se la levanto-Herms no tienes que estar triste sabes el se ha perdido a la mujer mas maravillosa-ella le sonrió.

-Gracias, os estáis portando tan bien conmigo no se si lo merezco.

-Claro que lo mereces-se volvieron a abrazar y el chico paso un rato con ella.

La chica se iba a ir ya de la sede cuando alguien golpeo su puerta, un chico se asomo por ella.

-Jack, hola ¿que haces todavía por aquí?.

-Hola Hermione, es que vi que estaba tu luz encendida y que hoy estabas un poco triste y pensé que si quieres te puedo acercar a tu casa.

La chica lo miro-bueno esta bien la verdad que hoy no traje coche vine con Blaise y Ginny y parece ser que Harry tardara en irse-dijo mirando a la oficina de su amigo.

-Esta bien entonces ¿vamos?-le dijo sonriendo.

-Si, voy a despedirme de Harry, ¿me esperas en la puerta?.

-Claro.

La chica se dirigió al despacho de su amigo y llamo a la puerta, la abrió cuando oyó un adelante.

-Herms lo siento pero todavía me queda un ratito mas aquí si quieres llamo a Pansy para que venga a por ti.

-Tranquilo Jack se ofreció a llevarme y estoy poquito cansada así que me iré con el.

-Esta bien-el se levanto se acerco a ella-te acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Harry no hace falta.

-Si hace falta-ambos rieron, el chico la llevo hasta donde la esperaba Jack-mas vale que cuides bien de mi amiga-le dijo al chico.

-No te preocupes cuidare bien de ella.

-Eso espero-beso a su amiga-hasta mañana Herms que descanses.

-Hasta mañana Harry-abrazo a su amigo y salio con Jack.

Harry volvió a su despacho entro por la puerta y se dirigía a su silla cuando oyó que la puerta se cerro y una voz.

-Hola Potter-Harry al girarse vio a un chico con cabello rubio y ojos grises.

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**¿Bueno que os parece?**

**Todos lo han aceptado bastante bien a la que le ha costado mas es a Pansy pero bueno al final se dio cuenta que vale mas la amistad de su amiga veremos que pasa mas adelante.**

**Nimue-Tarrazo****:Pues ya ves en Astoria no se puede confiar, es mala mala, y veremos a ver que pasa pro ahora Herms no quiere que Draco se entere.**

**alastor82** :Bueno le costo pero Harry la comprendio y si como ves Sirius se olia algo.

vittoria's malfoy:Si Astoria no es de fiar y vemos que Draco lo hizo para protegerla pero claro Herms no lo sabe solo piensa que jugo con ella.

lucero08 :Espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar y lo siento pero todo pasa por algo, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo mas que el anterior que era un poco triste.

Lux.--:Yo también odio a Astoria y mucho,jajaja espero haberte sacado de la intriga,jeje

Victoria Balck :Si Harry se entero pero creo que la comprendio.

yadyforever:**Pues por ahora Herms no quiere que se entere veremos que pasa.**

**Bueno chicas nos vemos en el siguiente y mil gracias de nuevo, por cierto os anticipo que voy a empezar otro Draco/Hermione diferente a este y con magia y no lo hare sola lo escribiremos entre ****alastor82** **y yo,** **ya lo estamos preparando esperamos no tardar mucho**

**besitos xao gente se os kiere**


	26. Tiempo

**¡Hola gente!**

**Ante todo Feliz 2009 a todos!!**

**Bueno me he retrasado un poquito en actualizar pero es que he tenido unas navidades bastante moviditas estuve muy poco en mi casa por lo que estuve bastante alejada del ordenador y luego al volver tenia que hacer un monton de trabajo para la universidad, pero gracias a mi amiga paqui que me decia a ver si escribes algo teneis el capitulo, gracias por animarme siempre,jeje**

**Bueno y deciros que es muy probable que tarde en actualizar pues empiezo con la epoca de exmanes y es mi ultimo año de carrera po lo que tengo que poner mas esfuerzo y empeño pero os prometo que al terminar vendre con otro capitulo, este me salio bastante largo para recompensar**

**sin mas a leer**

_**Capitulo 25: Tiempo**_

-Hasta que por fin te quedas solo-el rubio vio como en ese momento el chico que tenia enfrente sacaba su arma- tranquilo Potter no vengo armado-le sonrió de manera cínica-se puede decir que vengo en son de paz, quiero proponerte algo.

Harry todavía no bajaba su arma pero se había relajado un poco al comprobar que era cierto que no llevaba ningún arma-no creo que una propuesta que venga de ti me sea de ayuda.

-Bueno si lo ves así, para ti no pero para la Orden si.

Harry lo miro detenidamente-habla antes que pierda mi paciencia.

-Muy bien Potter, hable con mi padrino y el me dijo que era mas conveniente contártelo a ti directamente, te preguntaras como entre aquí, fue gracias a el-Harry lo miro con odio- por tu cara estarás pensando que mi padrino te traiciono, no es así.

-Ya me estas dando una buena explicación para no pensar lo contrario.

-Os quiero ayudar a acabar con Tom Riddley, como mi padrino te propongo convertirme en agente doble y formar parte de la Orden.

Harry fijo su mirada en el-me lo estas diciendo enserio.

-Nunca he hablado tan en serio Potter-se callo un momento para que reflexionara-¿y bien que dices?.

-¿Traicionarías a tu propio padre?.

-Digamos que por sus actos nunca he considerado a mi Lucius Malfoy como mi padre-el moreno se puso a pensar entonces lo que le dijo Hermione de que estaba obligado era verdad-y si me he mantenido a su lado fue por el temor a que le hicieran daño a mi madre, pero me he dado cuenta de que si lo hago bien no tiene por que enterarse de nada y los podría destruir desde dentro para así poder liberar a mi madre de ese infierno, me crees ahora Potter o tengo que contarte mas desgracias de mi puta vida.

-No hace falta Malfoy-en ese momento Harry bajo el arma.

-Antes de que digas nada tengo una condición para entrar a formar parte de la Orden.

-Tu dirás.

-No quiero que nadie excepto tu, mi padrino y yo sepan que soy agente doble.

-Pero la Orden lo debe saber, vas a trabajar con nosotros.

-Creo que encontraras la manera en la que yo no me tenga que involucrar con ningún miembro.

-Esta bien Malfoy-se acerco a el y le ofreció su mano, el rubio la tomo y se dieron un apretón-puedo preguntarte a que este cambio, se que nos has estado ayudando durante los últimos meses, por que ahora apareces para decírmelo.

El rubio soltó su mano y lo miro así que Hermione le había contado que el les ayudaba-digamos que una persona me ha echo cambiar.

-Y digamos que si esa persona te ha echo cambiar tanto por que le has tratado tan mal.

-Sera mejor Potter que te metas en tus asuntos y no en el de los demás-Harry se acerco a el y le agarro bruscamente del brazo, los dos tenían la misma altura y se miraron fijamente.

-Hermione es mi amiga y le has echo mucho daño, si quieres entrar aquí me tendrás que decir el por que, a caso solo ¿querías jugar con ella?.

-Tu no sabes nada Potter-se soltó del agarre del moreno-fue ella la que te lo contó todo¿verdad?.

-No, me entere de otra manera-se acerco a su escritorio y saco las fotos de un cajón se acerco al rubio y se las mostró-parecéis feliz aunque tu estuvieras fingiendo.

-Maldita zorra-exclamo el rubio, en ese momento Harry el propino un puñetazo.

-Nunca, me oíste nunca te atrevas a insultar a mi amiga

-Joder Potter no me refería a ella-el rubio toco la sangre que salia de su labio inferior- sino a Astoria, ella te mando las fotos.

-¿Como lo sabes?.

-Por que me chantajeo diciéndome que sino dejaba a Hermione te mandaría las fotos y no solo eso sino que también se las mandaría a Riddley, entiendes ahora por que la deje no jugué con ella Potter, no seria capaz de hacerle eso.

Harry lo miro-Entonces si tengo las fotos Astoria no es una persona muy fiable como podemos saber que no se las ha mandado a Riddley también.

-No lo hará por que sabe que si lo hace Riddley me mataría y ella no podría vivir con eso, pero se que si siguiera con Hermione ella encontraría alguna manera de hundirla.

-Hermione tiene que saber esto Malfoy esta sufriendo demasiado.

-No Potter, ella especialmente no tiene que saber nada de que soy miembro de la Orden, es fuerte lo superara, por su bien creo que es mejor que estemos separados, yo solo la haría daño.

-Como quieras Malfoy pero si estas dispuesto a que ella no se entere de nada tu tampoco sabrás de ella, no quiero nada de preguntas sobre ella.

-Tampoco iba a preguntarte-se acerco a la puerta-tendrás noticias mías-y sin mas salio de allí.

Harry se sentó en su despacho seria capaz de ocultarle a su amiga todo esto, si, por su bien y el del bebe nunca sabría la razón verdadera de por que Malfoy la dejo como había dicho el rubio eso solo la traería problemas.

Hermione iba en el coche con Jack, pensaba en Draco y en su bebe, sabia que tenia a sus amigos que la apoyaban pero lo necesitaba junto a ella por que le había echo eso, Jack se fijo en la cara de la chica.

-Hermione ¿te encuentras bien?.

-Si Jack solo pensaba

El chico la sonrió-bueno creo que llegamos.

-Si, gracias por traerme.

-A sido un placer-la chica iba a salir-Hermione-se giro para mirarle-ya se que no te caigo muy bien por lo pensado que soy contigo...

-Jack no es eso..

-Dejame acabar, pero veo que estas triste por algo y te comprendo si no me lo quieres decir pero, no me gusta verte así por eso te invito mañana a merendar y pasar una tarde divertida.

-No se si.

-Por favor prometo que me portare bien-dijo levantando su mano como si lo jurara y sonriéndole.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa, debía olvidarlo y debía divertirse-esta bien mañana ¿sobre las 5?.

-Perfecto, nos vemos mañana-la chica asintió y salio del coche.

Al día siguiente Hermione lo paso bastante bien con Jack puede decirse que gracias a ese día lo conoció más, descubrió que era un chico inteligente, sensible ,muy simpático y gracioso, ese día Hermione había olvidado por unas horas todos su problemas.

Poco a poco iba pasando el tiempo y a Hermione se le empezaba a notar la barriga de 5 meses que tenía, estaba con sus amigas de compras en una tienda de bebes.

-Bueno Herms y ¿que tal con Jack?.

-¿Que tal de que Pansy?.

-Venga Herms no somos tontas, pasas mucho tiempo con el y se te ve bastante alegre.

-Es solo un amigo y ya esta, descubrí que es un buen chico y que es mejor de amigo y no de acosador-Ginny, Pansy y ella rieron.

-Pero Herms,puedes pensar en el como algo mas que un amigo, sabes que esta enamorado de ti y bueno chica es un buen partido.

-Pansy-le dijo la morena mientras miraba las cunitas de bebe, no sabia muy bien que color escoger pues no quería saber el sexo del bebe hasta que naciera.

-Hermione tienes que olvidarte de el-le dijo Ginny-como has dicho Jack es un buen chico, además no le importo lo mas mínimo cuando se entero de que estabas embarazada.

Hermione recordó ese momento, fue un día que Jack la había invitado a cenar, en el postre le dijo que todavía sentía algo y ella le contesto que no podía ser por que estaba esperando un hijo de otro hombre, imagino la reacción de Jack yéndose y dejándola allí, pero no fue así el solo le dijo que no le importaba y que lo cuidaría como si fuera suyo que esperaría todo el tiempo que necesitara si se lo quería pensar.

-Lo se Ginny pero creo que todavía no estoy preparada-miro a la cuna con tristeza.

-Bueno tomate tu tiempo, pero sabes-Pansy y ella se acercaron para abrazarla-que no estas sola y este pequeñín tiene a sus tías-la morena las sonrió en señal de agradecimiento.

**(3 meses después)**

....................................................................................................................................................

_**París**_

Un hombre iba caminando hacia su coche en un aparcamiento subterráneo, cuando se acercaba a su coche vio que una chica estaba sobre su capo sentada, llevaba una minifalda y cruzaba sus piernas.

-¿Puedo ayudarla?, ese es mi coche-la chica lo miro pícaramente.

-Hola Sean-un hombre apareció detrás.

-¿Sean?, lo siento pero creo que me confunde con otro hombre.

-Hace siete años coordinabas misiones para los mortifagos, tu alias era Leo 58.

Se dirigió al hombre-honestamente no se de que me esta hablando-En ese momento Blaise se canso del juego y saco una pistola apuntándole-no se de que gente me esta hablando-mientras Pansy se iba bajando del capo del coche-pero no dejare que me intimiden-Pansy se fue acercando a el-le sugiero que se vaya antes de que...-la chica le quito el arma que iba a sacar-¡ey!.

El hombre la miro tenía también las llave del coche en su mano-tal vez sera mejor que demos una pequeña vuelta para refrescar tu memoria.

-Paraaaaaar-el hombre iba atado al capo del coche mientras Pansy conducía por todo el parking como una loca.

-Leo 58-gritaba Blaise desde el lado del copiloto-¿cual era la misión?

-Glasgow, eso es todo lo que se.

-¿Que harán en Glasgow?-pregunto Pansy.

-No lo se lo juro,parad, por favor.

-Última oportunidad Sean,¿que se hará en Glasgow?.

El hombre venia como se dirigía directo a una pared del parking-Guardan algo en el banco principal de Glasgow-grito cerrando los ojos fuertemente, justo en ese momento Pansy freno bruscamente, Sean se quedo a pocos centímetros de la pared. Blaise la miro asustado y Pansy le sonrió.

-No pensaría que nos íbamos a estrellar.

-Sabes eres demasiado temeraria-ella rió.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Los miembros de la Orden estaba reunidos por la información obtenida por Blaise y Pansy.

-No sabemos lo que habrá en la caja, solo sabemos que esta en Glasgow-dijo Harry.

-Tenemos que actuar rápido seguramente Riddley ya habrá descubierto que Sean ha hablado-Hermione miro a sus compañeros.

-Si es muy probable que así sea-dijo Pansy.

-Bien Sirius, Pansy prepararos para ir a Glasgow-Harry los miro y estos asintieron.

-Yo también voy-todos miraron a Hermione.

-Pero Hermione estas embarazada de 8 meses no puedes ir-Jack se acerco a ella.

-Jack tiene razón Hermione...

La chica no dejo terminar a Harry-se lo que me vais a decir que os preocupa mi seguridad, es un vuelo de apenas una hora, un banco sera entrar y salir.

-Pequeñaja no creo que sea lo mejor.

-Sirius por favor es la misión mas fácil hasta ahora y en las demás me he mantenido al margen, sin rechistar.

-Prepararlo todo-Harry la miro-pero al mínimo peligro te sales del banco-la chica lo sonrió se acerco a el y lo beso en al mejilla.

Jack se acerco a Harry- ¿crees que es buena idea?.

-No te preocupes Sirius Y Pansy la cuidaran sino no habría ido.

-Eso espero.

..............................................................................................................................................................................

_**Glasgow**_

Pansy y Sirius estaban sentados en la recepción del banco de Glasgow, el director del banco se acercaba por un pasillo a ellos.

-Señor y señorita Maior-Sirius y Pansy le sonrieron-les pido disculpas pero el banco va a cerrar-Sirius miro el reloj y puso cara de disgustado-podrían regresar otro día para ingresar los fondos.

-Mi hermanita nunca llega tarde.

Sirius la miro-es por culpa de su marido.

-Pues claro papa, ella nunca tiene la culpa.

La puerta del ascensor se bario-Papa, Rachel, siento llegar tan tarde-la morena se acercaba a ellos-fue hacia Sirius y Pansy y los beso-perdón, perdón.

-¿Donde esta Michael?-pregunto la pelinegra.

-No va a venir, dice que no quiere vuestro dinero-Sirius la miro y ella puso cara triste-papa su deber es mantener a nuestro bebe.

-Y ¿como espera mantener a mi nieto? es un payaso.

Hermione se sintió ofendida-es un artista.

-Hermanita acordamos que el fondo seria solo como seguridad por si las cosas salieran mal.

-Pero saldrán bien nos queremos-mientras el director observaba la escena familiar.

-Hagamoslo por ti cariño, deja que te ayudemos.

-De acuerdo papa por el bebe.

Sirius se dirigió al director-señor le estaríamos agradecido si nos ayudara ahora con este fondo.

-Lo siento pero es muy tarde.

Sirius se saco su billetera y de ella un talonario-esto es un cheque de caja para ingresar en la cuenta de este banco.

-Si me permite señor esta es una cifra muy generosa.

-Papa ha dicho que no, el banco Lissor esta abierto hasta las seis-le sugirió Pansy-si nos damos prisa tal vez...

-Puede que no sea necesario-le dijo el director mirando el cheque-sera un privilegio ayudarle a planificar el futuro de su familia. Siganme a mi despacho.

Hermione firmaba los papeles en el despacho del director.-Enhorabuena-le dijo este.

-Gracias-se giro a Sirius-papa si Michael se entera se enfadara.

-Sera nuestro secreto hermanita-las dos se sonrieron-buscaremos un sitio seguro para esos documentos.

-Tal vez el señor Moroz-dijo Sirius refiriéndose al director-pueda ayudarnos, ¿tiene algún deposito de seguridad que podamos usar?.

-Por supuesto.

-¡¡Ah!!-exclamo la morena y todos al miraron.

-Va todo bien hermanita-dijo Pansy acercándose.

-Si es que tu sobrino, no para de darme patadas.

-Has tenido un día muy ajetreado le importaría que mi hija ¿esperase aquí?.

-En absoluto. Siganme-Sirius y Pansy fueron con el director mientras Hermione les veía desaparecer, se dirigió al ordenador del director, marco un numero en su móvil.

-Blaise.

-¡Hola! Soy Hermione.

-¿Como te encuentras?.

-Bien atiende, tengo que acceder a una base de datos.

-Vale te paso con Ginny-Blaise pulso un botón-cariño Hermione necesita tu ayuda con una base de datos y tranquila esta bien.

-Vale pasame con ella.

Sirius y Pansy entraban en la macara con el director, mientras el le explicaba como funcionaba la seguridad, este se dirigió a las cajas fuertes.

-Bien Ginny parece una codificación de cinco, puedo abrir un puerto si tienes que operar con un programa.

-No no es necesario, ya lo tengo-la pelirroja escribía en su ordenador deprisa.

Pansy se acerco al director-y si salta una alarma ¿cuanto tarda la policía en responder?.

-Pues lo normal son cuatro minutos pero nunca se ha activado-volvió hacia la caja que quería abrir.

-Bien-Pansy se llevo una mano a su pelo y saco un horquilla que lo sujetaba, la clavo en el cuello del director, la horquilla tenia sedante liquido por lo que cayó a los pies de la chica desmayado.

-Herms, soy Sirius ya esta ¿que número tiene la caja?.

-Un momento Sirius-la chica miro al ordenador-Ginny.

-Anota 84382.

Hermione lo escribió en la contraseña del ordenador-algún ida tienes que enseñarme como lo haces.

-Un mago jamas revela sus secretos, cuidate.

-Gracias Ginny-la morena colgó, busco en el ordenador y encontró el numero que Sirius le pedía-adelante Sirius caja 136.

Sirius se acerco a la caja y mediante un spray corrosivo la pudo abrir. Hermione estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando por un monitor del despacho vio a Astoria y a algunos mortifagos que entraban por el aparcamiento, llegaban a recepción y disparaban a los guardias, salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban Pansy y Sirius.

Sirius sacaba la caja la abrió y dentro se encontraban documentos de misiones coordinadas por Sean, las guardo en un maletín, ene ese momento llego Hermione.

Pansy se acerco a ella-¿estas bien?.

Ella respiraba entrecortadamente-si, los mortifagos y Astoria están aquí los vi por el monitor del despacho.

-Entonces tenemos que salir de aquí rápido, Hermione no tenias que haber venido-la chica negó apoyándose en la pared, sus amigos no se daban cuenta pues estaban discutiendo la mejor manera de salir de allí sin que los vieran y poner a Hermione a salvo.

-Callaos-les decía la morena una y otra vez hasta que no pudo mas y los grito-¡¡CALLAOS!!-sus amigos la miraron estaba apoyada en la pared y respiraba entrecortadamente-ya llega.

-Ya llega ¿que?-pregunto Sirius.

-El bebe.

-Pero Herms estas de ocho meses no puede ser.

-Si puede ser por que lo estoy sintiendo-se acercaron a ella corriendo.

-Tienes que sentarte-le dijo Sirius-dios no tenias que haber venido seguro se te adelanto por el estrés.

-Sirius calla, tenemos que salir de aquí-le dijo Pansy, ayudando a la morena a sentarse-aunque tiene razón Hermione eres una cabezota.

-Podemos dejar de discutir-sugirió la morena, cada vez respiraba mas deprisa.

Entonces Sirius cogió su móvil-Harry soy Sirius, había una base cerca cerca del banco ¿verdad?-el chico espero respuesta-bien manda inmediatamente un helicóptero al helipuerto de la azotea del banco-Harry le pregunto algo a lo que Sirius solo respondió-sera mejor contártelo en Londres-y sin mas colgó, miro a las chicas-los ascensores seguramente estén bloqueados-se acerco a Hermione-pequeñaja ¿te ves con fuerzas de subir las escaleras?-la aludida le miro y asintió, con la ayuda de Pansy y Sirius se levanto y comenzaron a subir, estaban llegando arriba-ya falta poco Herms.

Astoria seguía subiendo las escaleras cuando oyó algo fuera del edificio se asomo y vio un helicóptero-Mierda,seguidme-le dijo a los mortifagos que iban con ella, tiroteo un cristal de una ventana y pidió a los mortifagos un pequeño bazoca que apunto hacia el helicóptero y disparo, por último sonrió viendo como caía.

Sirius y las dos chicas vieron desde arriba como el helicóptero estallaba en llamas-Joder ¿que hacemos ahora?-pregunto Pansy.

-Tenemos que bajar esto es una ratonera para nosotros-ambos cogieron a Hermione y bajaron a la siguiente planta.

-El edificio tiene que tener un monta cargas, un cortocircuito, establecería la luz de seguridad en algunas zonas-dijo entrecortadamente Hermione.

-Aunque lo lográramos en cuento saliéramos no estarían esperando-dijo Sirius.

-Ahí que intentarlo.

Pansy los miro-debemos establecer una posición defensiva.

-Pansy tiene razón, aunque les sorprendiéramos tu no tendrías ninguna oportunidad-le dio un arma a Pansy-cuida de ella yo me ocupare de ellos-Hermione lo miro preocupada-pequeñaja soy muy mayor y me cuido solo-ella le sonrió-volveré pronto-la abrazo y bajo por las escaleras.

Pansy ayudo a Hermione a sentarse en un despacho que encontraron en la sala en la que estaban, Hermione apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga-Tranquila Herms saldremos de aquí.

Sirius bajaba por las escaleras y observo como los mortifagos sin Astoria subían, se metió por una puerta y estos le vieron, Sirius se escondió bien mientras estos entraban, los cogió por sorpresa y los disparo.

Astoria subía por las escaleras y no veía a nadie-informar de vuestras posiciones-nadie contesto, oyó unos disparos en la siguiente planta subió deprisa y entro en la puerta de ese descansillo.

Hermione cada vez respiraba mas deprisa Pansy la tuvo que ayudar a sentarse en el suelo-Herms respira por la boca te sentirás mejor-oyeron que alguien venia por el otro lado-voy a ver quien es no te muevas-la morena asintió.

Pansy se levanto y vio a un mortifago que venia con una pistola no se lo pensó dos veces y le disparo, este callo al suelo. Volvió hacia donde estaba su amiga -Pansy me duele mucho, no se si podre aguantar mas.

-Amiga resiste tenemos que salir de aquí-la pelinegra miro hacia la puerta para ver si Sirius volvía se tenia que dar prisa, la morena grito de dolor y es cuando Pansy supo que no tenían tiempo el bebe nacería pronto se acerco mas a ella-bien Hermione vamos a ver muy pronto a mi sobrinito hazme caso en todo lo que te diga vale.

-Confió en ti.

Astoria fue cubriéndose con cuidado, se imaginaba que el que podría estar allí era Sirius Black.

-Este no es lugar para usted abuelo, por cierto Hermione ya se olvido de mi Draco-la chica comenzó a reírse, Sirius vio un extintor lo cogió y lo tiro cerca de Astoria esta empezó a disparar, cuando se dio cuenta del extintor Sirius ya apuntaba hacia el, disparo y este estallo, la chica salio despedida, el moreno se cubrió y después de la explosión vio como la mujer estaba con graves heridas tirada en el suelo inconsciente. Sin pensárselo salio de allí y subió hacia donde estaba Hermione y Pansy.

-Herms no empujes.

-Dios mio Pansy he de hacerlo-la castaña estaba sudando y con la respiración entrecortada.

-No, no, no, escuchame-las dos amigas se miraron-no empujes se que quieres hacerlo, pero no lo hagas Herms escuchame-la miro fijamente-el bebe viene de nalgas.

-¿Que significa Pansy?-le dijo medio llorando.

Sirius llego en ese momento Pansy lo miro-no ahí tiempo tiene los músculos agarrotados, necesita relajarse, el bebe necesitara oxigeno si nace ahora mismo.

El se acerco-pequeñaja apriétame la mano-Hermione lo miro y le hizo caso-es importante todo lo fuerte que puedas.

-Sigue respirando, respira.

-Vamos Herms tu puedes hacerlo-la castaña se iba relajando-así otra vez-mirame-le dijo Sirius-puedes hacerlo-ella estaba casi llorando.

-No puedo Sirius no puedo.

-Pequeñaja si que puedes.

Hermione le miro con lagrimas en los ojos-no quiero que nazca aquí.

-Tranquila, dime donde quieres estar.

-Tengo miedo.

-Lo se, por eso estoy aquí vamos a cuidar de ti, haber ¿donde quieres estar?.

-En una cala en Lanzarote-dijo respirando entrecortadamente mientras lloraba.

-Muy bien de acuerdo, iremos allí, hablame de ello.

-El esta conmigo-lo miro mientras lloraba.

-Bien el esta allí contigo en la playa.

-Le echo de menos-le dolía recordarlo pero lo necesitaba con ella en esos momentos.

-Lo se pequeñaja, se que es así-le decía mientras le acariciaba la cara. Pansy intentaba sacar al bebe mientras la morena se relajaba miro a su amiga.

-Adelante Herms empuja puedes hacerlo-esta asintió y comenzó a empujar mientras las lágrimas se mezclaban con el sudor del esfuerzo.

-Vamos todo lo fuerte que puedas-le decía el chico-un último esfuerzo-después de esas palabras comenzó a sonar un llanto, Pansy envolvía con su chaqueta a un precioso bebe,mientras la morena intentaba respirar mas pausadamente , Pansy la sonreía llorando al igual que hacia Hermione, se lo iba entregando.

-Herms tienes un niño-la chica lo cogió mientras lloraba y lo miro era hermoso, miro a Sirius y Pansy estos le sonreían.

-Pequeñaja es precioso-el bebe abrió un poquito sus ojos y vieron que eran grises como los de su padre, la chica le sonreía.

-¿Y como lo vas a llamar? Hermione-la chica sabia muy bien cual iba a ser su nombre si era chico.

-Robert.

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Que os a parecido lo iba a terminar cuando estalla el avión pero como voy a tardar en actualizar pense mejor en un moemnto feliz,jeje**

**Nimue-Tarrazo****:Bueno ya sabes por que queria hablar Draco con Harry y si sus amigos al apoyaron en todo.**

**tormenta oscura****:me alegro que te guste espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado.**

**vittoria's malfoy****:Siii era Draco y le conto todo, pero Harry a optado por callarse estara haciendo bien...**

**Victoria Balck****:Si se lo tomaron todos bastante bien y por ahora las fotos no han llegado a manos de Tom.**

**lucero08****:Felicidades atrasada por tu cumple siento no haber podido actulizar antes espero que te haya gustado**

**alastor82****:Ya sabes por que estaba Malfoy alli y por cierto no se llama Robert por mi Robert,jajaja es por el nombre que utilizo Draco cuando se conocieron,ajjaja que ahi si era por mi Robert, varias mias,jajajaja te kiero wapa**

**Lux.--:Me alegro que te gustara a ver que te parece este,jeje **

**Ylim:lo segui tarde pero lo segui,jeje espero verte por aqui**

**Bueno gente muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios nos vemso en la siguiente actulización y si os gustan las historias de Draco y Hermione leeros Tiempos de Cambio un fic echo pro alastor82 y yo que acabamos de empezar prometemos que sera genial**

**besitos xao **

**se os quiere**


	27. Casate Conmigo

**¡Hola!**

**¿como estais?, bueno lo prometido es deuda y termine mis examenes y me puse con el fic y en dos dias acabe el capitulo nuevo espero que os guste a partir de aqui pasaran muchas cosas nuevas.**

**Por favor pasaros por la historia "Tiempos de cambio" que escribimos alastor82 y yo necesitamos que se la lea mas gente y en mi tiempo de examenes hice un shortfic titulado "Jueves" por si lo quereis leer sin mas**

**a leer nos vemso abajo**

_**Capitulo 26 : Casate Conmigo**_

Un rato después Sirius había llamando ha Harry para que fuera preparando una cama en el hospital y pañales que llevaban a un nuevo miembro.

Hermione se encontraba con su bebe en brazos en la cama del hospital cuando llegaron sus amigos. Ginny se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Es precioso, Herms, mira Blaise que sobrinito tan mono tenemos-el chico se acerco a su mujer y lo observo, sonriendo.

Allí también se encontraban Harry con Pansy la chica había vuelto después de descansar un poco al igual que Sirius, Luna con Ron también se habían acercado hasta la cama de la morena, detrás de todos ellos se encontraba Jack, el cual la observaba con el pequeño bebe en brazos, Pansy y Ginny se dieron cuenta.

-Bueno sera mejor que dejemos descansar a Hermione y el pequeño Robert-dijo Pansy mirando a Jack, ella y Ginny echaron a todo el mundo para que la morena se quedara a solas con el.

El chico se acerco a ella-enhorabuena Herms, como dice Ginny es precioso.

La chica lo sonrió-Gracias Jack-volvió a mirara a su hijo que estaba dormidito tranquilamente, mientras ella miraba al bebe el se acerco un poco mas a ella.

-No vuelvas ha hacerme esto Hermione, cuando pedisteis el helicóptero pensé que me moriría de la incertidumbre.

La morena alzo los ojos para observarle-lo siento se que no debería haber ido, pero quien iba a pensar que este pequeño se adelantaría...

-Dejame cuidaros.

-¿Que?-le dijo mirándole de nuevo, pero ahora con sorpresa.

-Se que no me quieres de la forma que me gustaría pero quiero cuidaros Herms lo pase tan mal que no quiero perderte y en cuanto a este pequeño puedo ser un padre para el si así lo quieres no tienes que ocuparte sola y no pienses que será una carga para mi desde luego que no, sería muy feliz si me dijeras que si-Hermione le miro con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Jack yo no te puedo pedir esto, no tienes por que responsabilizarte de Robert.

-Quiero hacerlo Hermione, quiero lo mejor para ti y desde luego que esto lo es, por favor no me rechaces.

La chica le sonrió-Gracias-le dijo mientras lloraba el se acercó y con cuidado de no dañar al bebe la abrazo. Hermione sabia que Jack no supliría el sitio que había dejado Draco pero debía olvidarle y la mejor forma de hacerlo era esa.

Los meses pasaban y Robert cada vez iba creciendo mas, era un niño muy despierto e inteligente todos lo adoraban y Hermione daba gracias, puesto que el pequeño a simple vista no era igual a su padre así podrían ocultarlo con mayor facilidad si alguna vez Draco lo viera, su cabello era castaño con algunos mechones rubios , la forma de la cara era mas parecida a la de la chica, mientras que sus ojos eran grises como los de su padre.

La morena con el pequeño se habían ido a vivir al apartamento de Jack aunque ella no había vendido el suyo simplemente se lo quedo y lo visitaba de vez en cuando. Jack se había hecho responsable del pequeño incluso le había dado su apellido, vivían como una familia aunque la chica se resistía en un principio poco a poco se fue encariñando del chico que le había ayudado tanto y ahora por el bien de su pequeño que debía tener una familia y ella debía olvidarle había aceptado ser novia de Jack, sus amigos lo tomaron muy bien y les desearon lo mejor del mundo, aunque Harry también se lo deseaba la morena no podía dejar de pensar que su amigo no estaba tan contento como aparentaba después que el dijo que intentaría algo con Jack, pero seguro serían alucinaciones suyas por lo que lo dejo correr.

_**Puerto Rico**_

Hermione entraba por la puerta de un banco llevaba una peluca por los hombros castaña y rizada con unas gafas de sol y un vestido veraniego ajustado había recuperado del todo su figura después del embarazo, a su lado iba una chica uniformada con una falda y una chaqueta,llevaba un maletín, las dos se acercaban hacía un hombre que las esperaba, Hermione mascando chicle y con sus gafas de sol le dio la mano.

-Señora De Marco, es un placer, soy el director hemos hablado por teléfono.

La morena seguía mascando el chicle-Ya-dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas-no quiero ser impertinente pero podemos ir al grano.

-Por supuesto, adelante-el les guió hacia su despacho.

-Esta es Leonia-le dijo señalando a la otra chica.

-Hola Leonia Ftroz, contable y administradora-le decía después de soltarle la mano.

-Bueno podemos hacer negocios-Pansy miro a Hermione y sonrieron mientras seguían al director.

Al pasar por allí vieron como Blaise estaba sentado en una oficina hablando con la encargada.

-Estoy seguro de que se trata de este banco vuelva a comprobarlo, Royer Fonseca, no ha oído hablar de los viñedos Fonseca-le decía el chico

-No.

-Pues vuelva lo a comprobar, F-O-N-S-E-C-A-le deletreo-como consta en el pasaporte-mientras Blaise seguía discutiendo con la mujer, las dos chicas entraban en el despacho.

-Me garantiza que con mi nombre no podrán localizar mi número de cuenta-le decía la morena ya en el despacho-no es que tenga nada que ocultar-dijo haciéndose la inocente, mientras el hacía una señal a Pansy y ambas se iban sentado.

-Los nombres de todos los titulares de cuenta, se guardan exclusivamente en mi caja fuerte-les dijo enseñándosela-es una magna, protegida diemetricamente-después se sentó.

Hermione se tocaba el pelo-si es buena para tres ex presidentes lo sera para la mujer de un fontanero-Pansy comenzó a reírse falsamente de la ocurrencia de la morena así el director se reía con ellas también.

-Bueno ya le he comentado que ahí un deposito mínimo.

La morena miro a su amiga-Leonia.

-Si supongo que eso es cosa mía-giro el maletín y lo puso de cara al director, lo abrió y dentro había bastante dinero como para tres depósitos.

-Excelente-concluyo el director-muy bien, su nombre completo

La morena lo miro mientras seguía mascando el chicle-Claudia María Vázquez De Marco.

-Un nombre precioso.

-A mi me encanta-dijo la aludida mientras se tocaba el pelo.

Mientras fuera Blaise seguía hablando con la encargada.

-Esto es ridículo voy a empezar a enfadarme si no encuentra ahora mismo los extractos de mi cuenta, su director no se va alegra si sabe todo esto...

En ese momento Sirius entro en la oficina vestido de rastafari-disculpe señorita puede decirme donde debo ir para cobrara este cheque.

-Oye-Blaise lo miro-me esta atendiendo a mi, rastas vete a molestar a otro.

-¿Estas hablando conmigo?, tío.

-Si tío contigo, no estoy de humor así que largate-le giro la cara y volvió a mirar a la encargada.

-Necesitas más paz en tu vida hermano-Sirius le puso la mano encima del hombro, Blaise se levanto y le encaro.

-Y tu necesitas un audífono, no soy tu hermano así que largate-en ese momento le empujo.

-Ya basta-les dijo al encargada, pero no le hicieron caso y comenzaron a pelear-Guardias-llamó la encargada mientras cogía su teléfono.

En la oficina del director este le explicaba a la chica todo lo relacionado con su dinero.

-Este es su número de cuentas-le mostró una tarjeta-y este su nombre en clave por supuesto-el teléfono comenzó a sonar, ella cogió el papel mientras el director contestaba-si-oyó lo que le decían-discúlpenme un momento-les dijo mientras colgaba-en seguida vuelvo.

-No se preocupe-le contesto Pansy, al ver como el director salia las dos se levantaron, mientras la morena se dirigía a la caja fuerte, Pansy abría el maletín por otro lugar sacando un ordenador, Hermione se quitaba de su mano la silicona con la que había conseguido la huella de el director al darle la mano, la coloco encima del ordenador de la caja fuerte y este la leyó.

Fuera Blaise y Sirius seguían peleándose, el director se acerco a ellos gritándole al guardia que los separara.

El ordenador comprobó que la huella era la verdadera por lo que la caja fuerte se abrió, Hermione cogió el maletín que había dentro-numero de cuenta, Pansy.

morena la introdujo en la pequeña caja.

Fuera echaban a Blaise y Sirius del banco, las chicas escanearon lo que había en la caja, cuando terminaron se apresuraron a guardarlo todo, Hermione se agacho a guardar la caja y la cerro, en ese momento entro el director, Pansy se encontraba ya sentada, Hermione le sonrió y su amiga la miro extrañada.

-¿Que estaba haciendo?.

-Pues, ¿abrir su caja fuerte?-le dijo con voz inocente, el director comenzó a reírse.

-Se ha quedado conmigo-las dos chicas le sonrieron, poco después se despidieron de el.

Salieron del banco y encontraron la furgoneta donde estaban Blaise y Sirius-por que poco Hermione.

-Lo se Pansy-le sonrió-pero demonos prisa estoy deseando ver a Robert.

.........................................................................................................................................

Hermione y Jack se encontraban en su casa celebrando con todos sus amigos el primer cumpleaños de Robert, Jack se había esmerado mucho para que todo saliera perfecto, el pequeño ya sabía andar y pronunciaba muchas palabras, en ese momento se acerco a su madre, esta hablaba con Pansy y Ginny, le agarro de la falda para llamar su atención mientras la llamaba.

-Mami-la chica bajo su mirada y lo cogió.

-¿Que quieres?, cariño-el se acurruco en sus brazos mientras frotaba sus ojitos.

-Domi-Pansy y Ginny sonrieron ante su gesto.

-Pobre, esta cansado después de estar de un brazo para otro toda la noche-dijo Ginny.

-Bueno chicas ahora vuelvo voy a acostarlo en su cuna- la morena se acerco a Jack, que se encontraba con Blaise- enseguida vuelvo voy a acostar a Robert esta cansado-el chico asintió y se acerco al pequeño para darle un beso en la frente y luego beso a la morena.

-No tardes quiero decir algo importante cuando bajes-le susurro en el oído.

-Hasta mañana campeón-dijo Blaise a su sobrino, aunque este ya estaba casi dormido.

La chica subió arriba con su hijo en los brazos y le puso lentamente en su cuna, le arropo con cuidado para que no tuviera frío y le beso en la mejilla, se quedo un rato mirándolo como hacia todas las noches, le recordaba tanto a el, acaricio su mejilla-buenas noches, te quiero- sabia que esas palabras se las decía siempre a dos personas, cerro la puerta con cuidado y bajo de nuevo, Jack al verla se acerco a ella.

-Por favor un poco de atención quiero decir algo-todos sus amigos se callaron-el chico se puso delante de la morena-Hermione todos estos meses junto a ti han sido maravillosos y te agradeceré eternamente que hayas echo el esfuerzo de estar a mi lado por eso-busco algo en su bolsillo mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella-¿te casarías conmigo? chica abrió al boca de la impresión al igual que todos los presentes, ella imagino en ese momento que era un rubio el que estaba allí arrodillado pidiéndole matrimonio pero salio de sus pensamientos cuando volvió a oír al voz de Jack-no tienes por que responder ahora-se iba levantado cuando oyó decir a al chica.

-Si-el la miro, la morena no sabia ni como ni cuando había dicho si pero no había vuelta atrás se casaría con el y le llegaría a amar algún día ella lo sabia.

-De verdad Hermione.

-Si Jack me caso contigo-el se levanto del todo colocándole el anillo para después besarla con pasión todos se acercaron a ellos para felicitarlos, cuando Harry lo iba ha hacer empezó a sonar su móvil, lo cogió.

-Diga-escucho lo que el decían-esta bien nos encontraremos allí-sin despedirse de nadie salio de allí.

-Cuanto me alegro Hermione-le decía Pansy-no se donde se metió Harry para felicitarte.

Ambas estaban solas mientras que los demás seguían hablando después de la noticia-sabes desde que comencé con Jack Harry estas muy raro es como si no quisiera que estuviera con el.

Pansy rió-no digas tonterías Herms, Harry se alegra mucho, aunque no se por que se ha ido sin decir nada me oirá cuando llegue a casa esta noche-ambas rieron-seguro que le llamo Snape o algo.

En las afueras de Londres un rubio y un moreno se encontraban.

-Eres rápido Potter-mientras de decía esto le entregaba una carpeta con papeles-parece ser que es en Rusia.

-Sabes lo que esto significa ¿no?.

-Si se lo que significa y por mas que hablamos el otro día no pienso descubrirme ante tu gente Potter.

-Malfoy, ya están preguntándome de donde saco información tan confidencia saben que no es Snape colo durante los primeros meses pero ya no.

-No pienso ir con alguien de la Orden, puedo hacerlo solo.

-Sabes que no puedes infiltrarte allí solo, necesitas a alguien mas, temes que sea Hermione la que vaya contigo-el rubio lo miro.

-No temo nada Potter hicimos un trato y era que no dijeras nada, no quiero que me vuelva a ver.

-Se que prometí no decirte nada de ella, pero supuestamente te apartaste de ella para no hacerla daño pues bien ella ya ha rehecho su vida esta noche acaba de comprometerse-el rubio lo miro fijamente-, y no ahí peros que valga mañana estarás en la Orden si quieres seguir con esto sino no habrá mas tratos, hasta mañana Malfoy-el chico se metió en su coche y se fue de allí.

El rubio todavía no creía lo que había oído, pego una patada a su coche-Maldita Astoria acabare contigo, con mis propias manos-pero debía esperar a acabar antes con Riddley y ya lo estaban consiguiendo por lo que no podía dejarlo ahora, mañana se presentaría en la Orden.

Harry llego a su casa y fue a su dormitorio allí se encontraba Pansy dormida, el chico se quito la ropa y se quedo solo con los bóxer mientras entraba en la cama, abrazo a Pansy, pero esta se dio al vuelta, encendió la luz y lo miro-¿donde has estado?.

-Mañana lo sabrás-se acerco a ella y la beso.

-Te parece bonito haberte ido así-le dijo cuando acabo con el beso-Hermione piensa que no quieres que sea feliz con Jack-Harry la miro.

-Si te digo la verdad Pansy no creo que este haciendo bien.

-Perdona, esta olvidando todo lo que le paso y esta consiguiendo que Robert tenga un padre.

-Pero a que precio Pansy a que ella sufra, sabes que no quiere a Jack y van a sufrir lo dos-Pansy se quedo pensativa.

-Pero amor, la felicidad de Hermione esta con el maldito de Malfoy y nunca la conseguirá eso ya es imposible.

-Nada es imposible Pansy-se acerco a ella y la beso de nuevo-duerme mañana sera un día muy largo.

-¿Que has querido decir con eso?.

-Mañana lo sabrás-la chica suspiro.

-Mas te vale Potter-se acerco a la lampara y la apago.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala de la Orden.

-Os he reunido a todos para hablar de algo muy importante no he sido totalmente sinceros con vosotros en cuanto a las pistas que conseguíamos de los mortifagos como muchos dedujiste Severus aquí presente-le señalo-no podía hacer todo este trabajo, hace como un año que alguien vino a mi y se ofreció para ser agente doble hemos conseguido acercarnos mas a Riddley gracias a su trabajo y hoy estará aquí presente para hablar de una nueva misión en la cual le necesitamos-todos los que estaban allí reunidos se miraron quien podría ser ese mortifago que había traicionado a los suyos, Harry se acerco a la puerta y la abrió allí se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos grises.

-¡Malfoy!-exclamo Ginny al igual que Pansy miraron a su amiga morena la cual tenía la mirado perdida en la puerta, Jack estaba a su lado y se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba, Hermione sin decir nada se levantó de su silla fue hacía la puerta y sin mirarle le esquivo y salio de allí, Draco miro con rabia a Potter el quería evitar todo eso no quería que ella sufriera, observo como en ese momento sus amigas se iban a levantar para ir detrás de ella pero el chico que se estaba sentado al lado de su morena se levanto persuadiéndolas y fue tras Hermione ¿sería ese su prometido?.

**.....................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**¿Que os parecio?**

**margara****:Me alegro que te gustara pero no Draco no estaba abajo pero a ver que sucede ahora.**

**vittoria's malfoy**** :Si se llama Robert por que es el nombre que Draco usaba como una persona libre ya que eso fue lo que le conto Blaise y si que pena que no estuviera Draco alli**

**alastor82**** :Bueno que te ha parecido el capitulo se que me mataras pero tiene que pasar todo esto,jajaja besitos wapa**

**lucero08**** :El nombre es el que usaba Draco para ocultarse asi lo conocio Blaise recuerda que dijo que era como se sentia libre y asi también le conocio Hermione y ya ves con la aventura el niño se adelanto**

**Nimue-Tarrazo**** :Me alegro que te gustara aunque como ves Hermione se esta quedando con Jack aunque no creo que Draco se resigne,jeje veremos que pasa**

**Victoria Balck**** :Sii es bastante cabezona veremos a lo que le lleva su cabezoneria,jeje**

**DollyChang****:Hola dolly me alegro que estes por aqui, me alegro que te guste y si ya ves como es nuestra Hermi,jajaja besitos wapa**

**Campanilla Cullen**:**Gracias espero seguir viendote por aqui.**

**Nada mas muchas gracais pro seguir aqui**

**besistos hasta la proxima prometo que sera pronto**

**se os Quiere**


	28. ¿Paraiso?

**¡Hola!**

**¿Como estais?, no os quejareis esta vez no he tardado mucho la verdad que me he retrasado mas por que el capitulo es larguisimo y tenia que poner muchas cosas que seran crucial para el final de la historia,jajaja**

**por cierto LECTORES FANTASMAS, abajo os podre algo para vosotros**

**sin mas a leer**

**nos vemos abajo**

_**Capitulo 27 : ¿Paraíso?**_

La morena salió de allí lo mas pronto que pudo como Harry le había echo esto, porque no le había dicho nada y ahora después de mas de un año aparecía cuando ella ya estaba intentando rehacer su vida, con esos pensamientos la chica se sentó en su despacho, se apoyo en el respaldo, que haría ahora un golpe en su puerta la saco de sus pensamiento, ella miro hacia la puerta y la cabeza de su prometido apareció por ella.

-¿Puedo entrar?.

-Si-ella se coloco mejor en su silla debía mantener la compostura ya que el no sabia que Draco era el padre de Robert.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-se acerco a ella.

-Si es solo que no pensé que Harry pudiera confiar en un mortifago-la chica desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-No me mientas Herms se que no es por eso sino hubieras echo lo de todos los demás sorprenderse pero no salir de la sala-la chica lo miro acaso Jack sabia algo-el es el padre de Rob ¿verdad?.

Ella se quedo callada, no sabía que respondele, lo volvió a mirar el esperaba una respuesta tenia que decirle la verdad no podía engañarlo mas, después de todo lo que había echo por ella y su hijo-Si, es el-la chica bajo la mirada, en ese momento Jack se agacho para estar a la altura de ella ya que estaba sentada en su silla, le levanto el rostro.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, se lo que es estar enamorado de alguien y a pesar de que aceptaste casarte conmigo, sabia que me enfrentaba a un fantasma, el padre de Robert por que se que todavía le amas a pesar de todo lo que te haya podido haber echo, pensé que podría suplir su vació y poco a poco que te enamoraras de mi pero ante su aparición no se si tendré fuerzas de seguir intentándolo-la chica lo miro confusa que quería decirle con eso-por eso Hermione, te dejo libre de todo, puedes romper el compromiso, no me negare a ello.

-¿Por que me dices esto? Jack.

-Hermione sigues enamorada de el, como puedo yo competir contra eso.

-Jack es cierto que sigo enamorada de el, pero me hizo mucho daño y no podría volver con el por mucho que Harry este confiando en su palabra, no puedo, ademas no quiero dejarte me has ayudado mucho durante todo este tiempo.

-Hermione no quiero que te cases conmigo por agradecimiento.

-Créeme Jack que no lo hago por eso, dame tiempo para olvidarle, pero por favor no te vayas de mi lado te necesito ahora mas que nunca, por favor.

-No te dejare-la levanto de la silla y la abrazo, reconfortándola, la miro a los ojos y la beso.

-Gracias, debes volver te estarán esperando.

-¿No vendrás?.

-No me siento con fuerzas para enfrentarlo, cuando terminen al reunión dile a Harry que quiero hablar con el.

-Esta bien, si quieres me quedo contigo.

-No ve, luego me contaras- el asintió la volvió a besar y salio de allí.

......

Todos esperaban que volvieran Jack y Hermione algunos miraban con intriga a Malfoy a pesar de que cuando había salido Jack, Harry les contó a todos lo que había sucedido con el en este tiempo y que dejó de ser totalmente mortifago para pasarse a su bando, quien mas esperaba a la morena era Draco quería verla otra vez, en el momento que se había fijado en ella antes de que se fuera la había visto tan preciosa como siempre, en ese momento apareció por la puerta Jack sin Hermione este se acerco a Harry y le dijo algo en voz baja a lo que este asintió, Jack volvió a su sitió mirando fijamente al rubio, este le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

-Bien Hermione se va ausentar durante un rato, así que Malfoy es mejor que empecemos-el rubio dejo de mirara a Jack y centro su vista en Harry, se levanto y todos los presentes le miraron.

-No pretendo caeros bien, mi iniciativa de estar aquí es para acabar con Riddley igual que vosotros pues aunque creáis que he tenido una buena vida no es así-en ese momento miro al que era su amigo Blaise, este lo miraba con atención - pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi vida, como bien os a explicado Potter, he estado espiando una sede que tienes los ruso en colaboración con Riddley no se sabe lo que ahí exactamente allí, para averiguarlo ahí que infiltrarse entre ellos, aunque creemos que guardan una bomba electromagnética que desapareció de Chicago hará una semana.

-Muy bien Malfoy-el aludido volvió a sentarse y ahora fue el turno de Harry para hablar-os pasare unos informes para que Ginny y Luna los estudien y en una hora volveremos a reunirnos-después de esto todos se levantaron para estudiar el caso que Harry les había dado, Malfoy siguió sentado cuando habían salido, Harry lo miro-¿Te quedaras aquí?.

-Donde quieres que me quede Harry si dentro de una hora tengo que volver.

-Esta bien, ordenare a mi secretaria que te de una oficina para que te instales ya todos saben que perteneces a la Orden-el rubio asintió y Harry salio de allí, antes de entrar en su despacho le dio a su secretaria la indicaciones de darle un despacho a Malfoy lo más alejado del de Hermione y sin mas entro en el suyo allí le estaba esperando la morena con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-¿Por que no me lo contaste?, lo sabias todo, sabias que estaba sufriendo y no me lo contaste.

-Herms prometí no hacerlo, ademas no soy yo el que te tiene que dar explicaciones creo que tendrás que hablar con Malfoy.

-No pienso hablar con el en lo que me resta de vida puedes estar seguro de ello, sabes lo que me hizo y aún así lo tienes de doble agente.

-Puede que las apariencias engañen Herms.

-Que las apariencias engañen dices, yo lo pille con Astoria en su casa como me puedes decir eso.

-Y no crees que puede haber una explicación para ello-la chica negó.

-No Harry, no intentes convencerme de algo que yo misma vi, no se que historia te habrá contado para que te la creas, pero yo no lo voy a hacer-los dos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, la chica lo miro-no le habrás contado nada de Robert ¿verdad?.

-Claro que no Hermione, soy tu amigo la única condición que le puse es que no hablaríamos de ti y lo he cumplido no sabe nada, solo sabe que te casaras con Jack-la chica lo miro sorprendida-¡que!, era la mejor forma de que el se olvide de ti.

-Me estas diciendo esto tu precisamente que no quieres que me case con el.

-No es que no quiera Herms solo es que creo que deberías ordenar tus sentimiento y ponerte a pensar si de verdad conseguirás amar a Jack.

-Creo que eso es problema mio Harry y sino tienes mas que decirme me marcho-la chica se dirigía a la puerta.

-Quiero que vayas a la misión con el-al oír aquello ella se giro bruscamente.

-Estas escuchando lo que me pides-se acerco al chico negando-no Harry no me pidas esto, se que el que esta diciendo esto es mi jefe pero a pesar de lo que pueda pasar te llevare la contraria, no iré.

El la agarro del brazo con suavidad ambos se miraron-tu sabes que eres la mejor en esto y no puedo mandar a Blaise pues Malfoy conoce la misión mejor que todos nosotros ha estado trabajando durante meses en ella.

-Me importa una mierda lo que haya trabajo en ella no iré Harry esta decidido-se soltó del agarre y volvía a marcharse.

-Le tienes miedo Herms, siempre te he considerado una mujer muy fuerte y ni siquiera puedes enfrentarte al padre de tu hijo-la chica daba la espalda a Harry estaba intentado reprimir las lagrimas-o por el contrario te da miedo el saber que quizás tuvo una razón para dejarte y que se derrumbe todo lo que has construido a tu alrededor para olvidarle-Harry tenia razón no podría huir de el por toda su vida mas ahora que trabajaría allí en la sede de la Orden, no podía dejar tirados a sus compañeros y dejar que alguien tomara su papel en esta misión por cobarde, por no enfrentarse a el.

No se giro-iré, pero me tienes que prometer que Jack no se vera implicado en nada que tenga que ver con la misión cuando yo me vaya, no quiero que sufra pensando que me puede pasar algo-volvió su cuerpo para mirarle-esa es mi condición.

-Esta bien Hermione una vez que te vaya no le dejare implicarse por mas que quiera-la chica asintió-dentro de 20 minutos sera la reunión.

-De acuerdo allí estaré-sin más salio de allí hacia su despacho intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos y sobre todo preparándose para el nuevo encuentro con el.

.......

Algunos miembros de la Orden ya se encontraban sentado en la sala cuando Hermione llego, las chicas se quisieron acercar a ella pero les dijo que estaba bien que ya hablarían después, el todavía no se encontraba allí, se sentó al lado de Jack, en ese momento Harry entro con el rubio, el enseguida la buscó, sus miradas se cruzaron en ese momento, la morena sintió como una mano cogía la suya para darle ánimos era Jack le miro y le sonrió, Draco vio ese gesto y mientras se acercaba su sangre hervía de pura rabia por primera vez estaba sintiendo celos, para desafiar a ese hombre que se sentía con derecho a estar con ella se sentó enfrente de la morena, ella lo miro pero enseguida desvió su mirada hacia Harry que comenzaba a explicar la misión.

-Ginny a estado estudiando la bomba, se lo puedes explicar a los demás.

Ella se levanto-veréis si se dispara todo lo que haya en un radio de 15 kilómetros con componentes electrónicos ordenadores,radios,coches... todo quedaría frito.

-Si un terrorista lo detonara en un área metropolitana las bajas serian muy numerosas-siguió Harry.

-Los hospitales se quedarían sin energía, las redes de trafico quedarían destruida, los aviones caerían del cielo, un desastre y lo peor que tiene ese artefacto es su núcleo repetitivo-prosiguió Ginny.

-Podrían dejar Los Angeles a oscuras y neutralizar San Francisco en un mismo día-intervino el rubio por primera vez.

Hermione le miro y el también-¿quien es el ladrón?-pregunto ella desviando su mirada a Harry.

-Se llama Juril Korelga ex-agente de la mafia rusa actualmente vinculado a un grupo extremista conocido como-en la pantalla salia la foto del hombre del que Harry estaba hablando-el contingente de octubre..

-¿Contra nacionalistas rusos?-pregunto Blaise.

-Principalmente ex-militares, pero buscan nuevos agentes hace tres días las autoridades alemanas pillaron a un hombre y a una mujer intentando pasar armamento por un puesto aduanero, al interrogarlo se presupuso que son mercenarios checoslovaco, el contingente ruso los había reclutado pero como veis los alemanes se adelantaron-todos prestaban atención a las palabras de Harry-Malfoy y Hermione se harán pasar por los Tavakov y se infiltraran en el contingente, vuestra misión es doble identificar el objetivo del grupo y obtener el arma magnética-en ese momento todos los presentes los miraron, la chica bajo su mirada mientras que el la levanto desafiante.

-Me niego Harry a que Hermione vaya a esta misión-dijo de repente Jack levantándose y la chica lo miro enfadada.

-Jack yo he decidido ir, no ha sido Harry por favor siéntate-el la miro sorprendido.

-Como puedes ir con este monstruo-señalo al rubio- después de todo lo que ha echo-ambos se miraron con ira.

-Perdona estúpido pero nadie te ha dicho que te metas en esto, ademas tienes miedo a que te quite a tu chica-Jack no lo pudo resistir mas e intento abalanzarse sobre el pero la morena fue mas rápida y lo paro, le miro a los ojos.

-Por favor Jack no le hagas caso esta intentado sacarte de tus casillas, por favor sal, enseguida voy-el asintió frustrado pero antes de salir beso a la chica ella se quedo estática ante esto mientras que Draco apretaba sus puños con furia.

-Te espero fuera cariño-sin mas salio de la sala, la chica avergonzada se sentó, mientras todos la miraba sobre todo sus amigas sabia que ella lo estaba pasando mal.

-Harry continua-dijo Pansy para romper el hielo y que su amiga no se sintiera peor.

-Si Pansy tienes razón, bien como decía os infiltrareis, sabéis que cualquier intento por comunicaros con nosotros podría en peligros vuestras vidas.

-Estamos solos entonces Potter-dijo el rubio sin apartar la mirada de la morena que seguía mirando a Harry e ignorandole.

-No del todo Malfoy, Fred George.

Los gemelos se levantaron-tenemos aquí un reloj de pulsera, usándolo normalmente no alertara ningún escáner de vigilancia-Fred se callo y prosiguió su gemelos.

-Pero una vez activado nos dará las coordenadas de GPS para triangular vuestra posición-ambos estaban atentos a los gemelos y asintieron-y también es capaz de realizar transmisiones breves.

-Podréis enviar imágenes y nosotros las monitorizaremos-dijo Ginny.

-Si observamos que vuestra tapadera corre peligro os enviaremos una señal para que salgáis de allí de inmediato, vuestro avión sale dentro de dos horas-los dos ante las palabras de Harry asintieron y se levantaron para prepararlo todo sin ni siquiera miralo la chica se levanto y salio para hablar con Jack.

Lo encontró en su despacho entro en el, estaba sentado mirando al vació, levanto la vista cuando sintió entrara a la chica.

-¿Por que lo vas a hacer?.

-Jack sabes que yo soy la única que puedo ir a esa misión, ya he estado en Rusia al contrario que Pansy.

-Si pero con el, puede ir Blaise-ella se acerco y se sentó en su regazo.

-Sabes muy bien que el ha estado trabajando durante meses en esto nadie mejor conoce a lo que nos vamos a enfrentar, por favor no me hagas sentir mal-la chica le acaricio la cara y el se acerco para besarla.

-Prometeme que si te hace algo me avisaras enseguida para poder patearle ese trasero de aristócrata que tiene.

Ella sonrió-esta bien, pero tu prometeme que cuidaras de Robert en mi ausencia, le pediré a Ginny y Pansy que te ayuden.

-Crees que no podre solo-ambos rieron.

-Se que si-el se acerco para besarla de nuevo-cuando menos lo esperes volveré, ¿de acuerdo?-el asintió se besaron por última vez y ella salio rumbo al despacho de Harry para recibir las ultimas ordenes, antes de llegar se encontró con sus amigas sabia que ellas querían hablar con ella para ver si estaba bien.

-Lo siento chicas pero ahora no quiero hablar de nada, lo haremos cuando vuelva ¿vale?-las chicas asintieron, Hermione se acerco a ellas para abrazarlas y en voz baja les susurro-cuidar de Robert.

-Tranquila Herms sabes que estará bien con nosotros.

-Lo se, nos vemos a la vuelta.

Termino en el despacho de Harry se levantaba pero antes de irse miro a su amigo.

-Recuerda mi condición.

-Tranquila Jack no sabrá nada, suerte y ten cuidado-la chica asintió y sin mas se marcho para coger un avión con la persona de la que estaba enamorada no sabia en que acabaría ese viaje.

.........

_**Rusia**_

Hermione se encontraba en el avión privado que le llevaba a Rusia no había cruzado palabra con el rubio, en ese momento el se sentó en frente de ella, la chica levanto su vista de los papeles que leía pero enseguida lo ignoro y siguió leyendo.

-Vas ha estar así durante toda la misión, creo que por el bien de ambos deberías hablarme.

-No tengo por que hablar contigo mas de lo necesario Malfoy-le dijo esto sin levantar la mirada de los folios.

El no se resigno y se sentó al lado de ella, le quito los papeles y agarro suavemente su cara para que el mirara-Si tan solo me dejaras explicarte.

-Sera mejor que me suelte-el chico aparto su mano-y no tienes por que explicarme nada se lo que vi, tenemos que hacer esta misión juntos para terminar con Riddley por lo menos se que en eso me decías la verdad, así que hablaremos cuando estemos en ella, pero no quiero saber nada de ti, ni de lo que alguna vez tuvimos y si me perdonas-la chica se levanto cogió sus folios y se sentó lo mas alejada de rubio, escondiéndose entre los papales para que el no la viera llorar, el se quedo allí sentado le daría alguna oportunidad de explicarse, no se podía rendir tenia que volver a recuperarla.

.......

Draco y Hermione esperaban bajo un paraguas, llovía a mares en una calle de Moscú cuando una furgoneta aparto a varios metros, los dos se acercaron andando, el copiloto les pregunto algo.

-¿Esta calle me llevara a la plaza roja?.

Fue la morena quien le contesto-Siga adelante. A la larga todas las calles conducen a la Plaza Roja-el rubio la miro esperaba que esa fuera la verdadera frase clave que habían obtenido, para poder infiltrarse.

-¿Están al corriente de nuestro proyecto?-al oír aquello supieron que lo habían echo bien.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco para responder-Estamos al corriente de que pagan buen dinero.

El copiloto miro a ambos-Exigimos un gran compromiso.

El rubio volvió a contestarle-Nosotros exigimos un gran pago-el hombre sonrió.

-Sera suficiente-les dijo bajándose del coche-quiero que sepáis que si sois la mitad de buenos que se rumorea estamos de suerte, subid os estáis empapando-abrió la parte trasera de la furgoneta-por cierto me llamo Tom-mientras ella subía el rubio cerro el paraguas he hizo lo mismo.

.......

En al sede Ginny estaba con Harry y Pansy.

-Hemos recibido imágenes de infrarrojos de un satélite de reconocimiento, poco después de que Hermione empezara a transmitir-les explicaba la pelirroja a través de un mapa en su ordenador.

-¿Destino?-pregunto Harry.

-Bueno la ciudad mas próxima en esa zona es Petrozavodsk, esta a unas doce horas.

-¿Que mas ahí en la zona?-pregunto la pelinegra a su amiga.

-Solo campos de cultivo.

-Muy bien Ginny avisanos cuando la furgoneta deje de moverse-ambos salieron del despacho de Ginny.

.......

Los dos chicos seguían de camino en la furgoneta.

-Os presento a Nick-decía Tom-va a tomaros unas fotos para vuestro proyecto.

-Y ese proyecto, ¿requiere que actuemos como americanos?, ¿por algún motivo?-pregunto la morena.

-Antes de hablar de eso debemos establecer nuevas identidades para vosotros y algo me dice que David y Kate Parker no pasan mucho tiempo en Rusia-les mostró unos pasaporte que habían echo en ese instante con sus fotos y nuevas identidades las de David y Kate, los dos miraron los pasaportes-Tranquilos ya lo repasaremos todo en Liberty Village, mientras tanto disfrutad del viaje, ahora sois americanos-por primera vez Hermione miro extrañada a Draco algo no cuadraba en esa misión, el le devolvió la mirada de igual manera.

En esos momentos con las fotos Nick estaba reconstruyendo fotos tanto de Draco como Hermione por el ordenador y haciendo un álbum familiar.

.....

Ginny entro corriendo en el despacho de Harry.

-Convoca a todos ahí algo que tenemos que ver-Harry cogió su teléfono.

En cinco minutos estaban todos reunidos, Ginny estaba de pie con Harry.

-Creo que Luna y yo hemos encontrado algo, hace una hora la furgoneta a dejado la autopista y a seguido por una carretera hasta estas instalaciones-la chica mostraba todo a través de un mapa-supuestamente estaban abandonadas hasta los años setenta.

Sirius lo miro-patrullas en el perímetro, hombres armados en al carretera de acceso, aeródromos activos.

-Pues no parece estar muy abandonada-dijo Blaise.

-Ginny ¿puedes ponerlo en pantalla?-preguntó Lupin.

-Si-la chica tecleo en el teclado de su ordenador ya pareció el mapa en la pantalla grande-ahí esta.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que vieron eso no parecía un aeródromo, ni una base militar sino una simple urbanización de una ciudad.

-¿Son viviendas militares?-pregunto Pansy.

-No Pansy yo he visto algunas, las viviendas de las bases, son como barracones, esas son casa unifamiliares con césped y calles sin salidas-dijo Sirius.

.......

La furgoneta donde iban Draco y Hermione había llegado a su destino,Tom les abrió para que bajaran, los dos miraron a su alrededor estaban en una urbanización.

-Espero que os guste vuestra nueva casa-Tom comenzó a caminar y les siguieron-a mi la mía me encanta, es prácticamente idéntica espero que los otros huéspedes no lo hayan destrozado-seguían observando todo a su alrededor.

-¿Tenemos huéspedes?-pregunto la chica, Tom abrió la puerta.

-No se quedaran mucho tiempo-entraron en la casa-solo tenemos que llevar a cabo una especie de iniciación,tranquilos no sera dolorosa-Tom se acerco a todos las personas que había en el salón parecía una reunión de bienvenida-atención amigos, permitidme que os presente a David y Kate Parker-todos les saludaron, Draco y Hermione entraron en su papel y les sonrieron saludándo también.-Bienvenidos al vecindario.

-Gracias-dijo el rubio.

Tom después de un rato los llevo a la cocina en la puerta de la nevera había fotos montadas de Draco y Hermione, Tom les explicaba-oficialmente el pueblo es el sector de adiestramiento de la base, pero a mediados de los ochenta, los alumnos empezaron a llamarlo Liberty Village, tratando de plasmar ese sentido americano de la ironía.

-¿Son unas dependencias del gobierno?-pregunto la morena.

-Si antes eran del gobierno Kate, pero ahora pertenecen a una empresa privada lo que nos da mayor libertas para hacer nuestro trabajo-les dio las dos copas de vino que habían ido a buscar.

-¿Cual es exactamente nuestro trabajo? Tom-pregunto la morena.

El sonrió-bueno ahora vuestro trabajo es demostrar que este es vuestro sitio, estáis siendo evaluados, debemos asegurarnos de que podéis haceros pasar por verdaderos americanos, así que asumid que todo es una prueba lo ¿entendéis?-ellos asintieron-excelente, hagamos las presentaciones oficiales para que conozcáis a vuestros vecinos-la morena se giro y miro a Draco eso cada vez era mas raro, el paso delante de ella y salio hacia el salón, ella activo su reloj y le siguió.

Ginny le digo a Harry que estaban retransmitiendo por lo que la Orden se volvió a reunir de nuevo.

-Es un placer poder conoceros por fin-le dijo una chica a Hermione y Draco.

-Gracias-contesto al castaña.

El hombre que estaba al lado de la chica hablo también, parecía ser su marido-llevamos mucho tiempo esperando este momento-Hermione sutilmente con la copa en la mano enfoco con el reloj a la pareja para que este hiciera una foto y se las mandara a la Orden.

-Créeme también nosotros-les contesto al morena.

En la sala de la Orden iban recibiendo las fotos que estaba realizando la chica, mientras los demás las observaban Ginny buscaba en su Ordenador por si tenían antecedentes.

-Sergei Dalistav y Helena Basia, armas,drogas, afiliación a terroristas, vaya que currículo, parece ser que las autoridades americanas los tienen en busca y captura-todos se miraron.

-He hecho algunas compras por ti en el armario tienes ropas para que les eches una ojeada-la morena sonrió.

-Cariño por favor, luego ya tendréis tiempo para hablar de compras-la pareja se fue sonriéndoles.

Tom volvió a presentarles otra pareja-ellos son Billy y Donna Jhonson, viven en la casa, contigua a la vuestra-los cuatro se saludaron.

La orden seguían recibiendo las fotos.

-Anatoly y Tatiana Saroba-dijo de pronto Sirius-los conocí en Berlín en una misión, las autoridades españolas los buscan por un atraco a un banco que dejo 7 muertos.

-Y por supuesto Ken y Linda Taylor-les dijo Tom acercándoles a otra pareja.

-Draisa Dupikov y Nicolai Trov-decía Ginny-asesinos a sueldo para la mafia rusa, su cifra de asesinatos alcanza los dos dígitos-en esos momentos todos se estaban preguntando donde se habían metido Hermione y Draco esa misión no parecía lo que era.

-Nos hemos mudado aquí hará un par de días, os va a encantar estar aquí.

-Genial-les dijo Hermione sonriéndoles, y miraba a Draco, este le sonrió tenían que aparentar ser una pareja feliz, la pareja se marcho y en ese momento Tom se acerco con una mujer.

-Y naturalmente mi encantadora esposa Diane-saludo a ambos.

-Encantada de conoceros.

-Marina Daptov es interrogadora en el centro de detención de Bulgaria.

-Me estaba fijando en vuestra foto-decía al esposa de Tom-Tom y yo adoramos Roma-le enseño una foto trucada de ellos dos, con el coliseo de fondo-¿cuanto hace que estuvisteis allí?.

Draco y Hermione se miraron tenían que actuar el rubio fue mas rápido, la cogió por la cintura-cuando fue hace cinco años-le dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?-pregunto la chica fingiendo.

-Íbamos a ir para el milenio, pero tu no quisiste volar por lo del efecto 2000.

Ella sonrió a Tom y su esposa-entonces se le dio mucha importancia-era increíble con Draco y Hermione se compenetraban a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

-Así que decidimos ir al año siguiente-les dijo Draco todavía agarrándola por la cintura.

-Me encanto sin gente sin turistas, hasta oímos hablar al papa-en ese momento ambos se miraron como si estuvieran en un sueño y todo lo que decían era verdad una pareja feliz que había viajado a Roma se lo estaba contando a unos amigos, Tom les saco de sus pensamientos.

-Si ha estado muy bien.

-Si me ha gustado lo del efecto 2000.

-Pero podéis hacerlo mucho mejor-les dijo Tom-no os mataremos si contáis una historia mala.

-Al menos no la primera noche-Diane les sonrió y Draco y Hermione rieron.

-¿Cual es la relación?¿por que se asocia el contingente con terroristas, ladrones,sicarios...?-pregunto Pansy.

-Utilizaran esas instalaciones como lugar de adiestramiento para alguna operación-contesto Lupin.

-Es muy poco probable que un grupo terrorista tengo acceso ilimitado a una base militar rusa sin patrocinio del gobierno-dijo Sirius-¿que hacemos?.

-Veremos como se desenvuelven, pero a la mínima señal de peligro los sacaremos de allí-concluyo Harry todos asintieron y se levantaron para estudiar la misión y tenerlo todo controlado.

Draco y Hermione se despedían de todos sus vecinos, Tom y Diane se quedaron los últimos.

-Bueno-dijo Diane-ahí mucho que asimilar.

-Es distinto a nuestros trabajos habituales-le contesto al morena.

-Tranquilos-Diane les hablaba con una voz aterciopelada-lo hacéis de maravilla-Draco la miro extrañado había algo de esa mujer que no le acababa de convencer.

-Pero debéis tener presentes un par de cosas, os hemos reclutado por que sois una pareja, parecerlo a los americanos les encanta mostrarse afectuosos y vosotros parecéis algo fríos.

Ambos se miraron, Hermione no sabría si podría soportar comportarse así con el no quería caer de nuevo, recordó que Tom estaba todavía allí- no somos fríos.

-Lo se es un problema común, la primera noche tranquilos-Diane venia con algo en sus manos-tenemos algo para vosotros, es un regalo de bienvenida-la morena lo cogió y lo abrió, dentro había una pistola desmontada-mañana la necesitareis, aseguraos que podéis montarla en 20 segundos-la pareja les sonrió como si regalar una pistola estuviera a la orden del día-que descanséis-se marcharon y los dejaron allí solos.

En ese momento se miraron y Hermione cogió a Draco por el brazo llevándolo al baño al llegar allí encendió todos los grifos y la ducha, sospechaba que allí había micrófonos, enfrento al rubio.

-¿Que diablos es esto?.

-Así es como debe ser.

-El que Malfoy no me digas que no sabias nada, has estado espiándolos durante meses, estamos atrapados.

-Nunca llegue aquí, es como una división militar, Hermione-susurraban ambos para no ser oídos.

-¿Para que? no entiendo nada, esto es una farsa y no se con que motivo.

-Están organizados y parece ser que esto forma parte de su examen.

-Y por lo que parece vamos a suspender-la chica se cruzo de brazos.

En ese momento el se acerco a ella, pero la morena le respondió alejándose-sabes que eso ha sido ridículo tu y yo nunca hemos sido fríos.

-Eso era antes-la chica bajo la mirada-mantendremos la tapadera haré un reconocimiento de la zona-la morena subió a ponerse algo mas cómodo, al bajar vio que el rubio estaba haciendo sus deberes con la pistola y un cronometro, sin decirle nada salio.

Comenzó a correr por toda la zona residencia mientras observaba todo. Malfoy en la casa sacaba la pistola y comenzaba a montarla, al primera vez tardo 35 segundos, le costo tres intentos antes de llevar a los 20 segundos.

Hermione se paro en la casa de Tom y Diane, se tomo las pulsaciones y después se acerco a un árbol para mirar, hacían que se apoyaba en el para estirarse, vio por la ventana a Diane.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-la morena se giro y ahí estaba Tom.

Ella sonrió-Me has asustado, venia a ver si aun estabais levantados, quería dar las gracias a Diane por esas sales de baño que nos ha dejado son buenísimas.

-¿Como sabias que era nuestra casa?.

-He mirado el buzón-le sonrió.

El también la sonrió-Has salido a correr.

-Para poder despejar la cabeza.

-Y así poder realizar un reconocimiento-la miro intensamente-imagino-la chica alzo una ceja-¿cual es tu evaluación de nuestro pueblecito?-empezó a rodearla hasta quedar a su espalda ella se giro y lo enfrento.

-Un fuerte perímetro militar,guardianes armados, patrullas rotatorias, no mucha gente entrando o saliendo, si no se quiere que lo hagan, la falta de presencia de seguridad patente dentro del pueblo sugiere fuerte vigilancia, cámaras de seguridad-le dijo señalando una que estaba camuflada en una farola- en esta área a juzgar por las lineas eléctricas una de esas casa sera probablemente un puesto de guardia-termino mirándolo fijamente.

-Si a la primera señal de peligro bloqueamos las calles y damos luz verde a los francotiradores para disparar, es nuestra versión de la vigilancia-le sonrió- nos ayuda a dormir bien- se miraron fijamente-bueno, no te acuestes tarde mañana sera un gran día-ella le sonrió y Tom le dio la espalda para marcharse, pero antes de entrara en su casa se giro-por cierto le diré a Diane lo de las sales de baño.

La chica lo miro-Gracias Tom, buenas noches-el entro sin más.

Hermione se fue hacia la casa que compartía con Malfoy al entrar observo que este seguía armando la pistola con el cronometro, el alzo su mirada al verla entrar sabía que estaban vigilados y como habían dicho tenían que mantener la tapadera.

-¿Que tal ha ido?.

Se acerco a el sentádose en la silla que estaba a su lado-Genial, me he encontrado a Tom.

Como suponían los vigilaban en esos momentos Tom y Diane estaban en una habitación de su casa llena de monitores observándolos.

-están bien entrenados, son cautelosos con su comunicación-le dijo la mujer.

-La chica ha mostrado iniciativa. Y logrado mantener la compostura-los dos miraron el monitor y veían como la morena sostenía el cronometro mientras el rubio armaba al pistola.

-Han logrado mantener la compostura.

-Perece que hemos encontrado unos candidatos prometedores-concluyo Tom.

Tom se acercaba a la casa de Draco y Hermione, llamo al timbre y espero a que estos abrieran, la morena con una sonrisa salio a recibirle.

-Hola Tom-el rubio en esos momentos bajaba por las escaleras.

-Kate estas realmente radiante-se acerco a ella y le dio dos besos, en esos momentos el rubio se puso al lado de la chica-¿has dormido bien?.

-Como un bebe-le dijo mientras se colocaba su chaqueta.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Tom, Hermione cogió su bolso.

Mientras Draco hablaba con Tom-¿cojo la pistola?.

-No ya se os dará una-cerraron la puerta y le siguieron iban por la calle mientras Tom les explicaba lo que había allí-tenemos una gasolinera, una sala de cine, supermercados, una bolera...-se giro para encaralos-he recordado que tengo otro regalito-saco una pequeña caja-si vais a ser pareja, mas vale que os pongáis esto-se la dio al chico que la abrió y vio dos anillos, Hermione lo miro-os sera de ayuda para vuestros problemas de intimidad-Tom tiro para adelante, mientras Draco se puso el suyo y si que la morena pudiera evitarlo este le cogió al mano y le puso el otro se miraron el uno al otro, la chica se soltó rápidamente y siguió a Tom. Este último los llevo a un concesionario de coches-este es el puesto de adiestramiento, vuestro objetivo es sencillo, comprar un descapotable-les señalo el coche del centro.

Draco lo miro-¿que?.

-Se os evaluara en caracterización, análisis reflejo, respuesta emocional y resistencia física.

La chica lo miro extrañada-¿resistencia física?.

-Bienvenidos a automóviles Liberty Village-oyeron una voz a sus espaldas, se giraron viendo que un hombre se acercaba a ellos parecía ser el encargado.

Tom los miro-Suerte-y sin mas se fue.

El encargado llevo hasta ellos-seguro que habréis odio hablar de nuestra venta democrática, tenemos una financiación del cero por ciento y una impresionante selección de modelos de los años 50-en realidad como hablaba parecía mas una maquina que un hombre, la chica le sonrió.

-En realidad queremos comprar un descapotable-el rubio lo miro.

-¿Estáis seguros?, por que solo tenemos uno y es un coche muy rápido.

-Así es como vivimos rápido-le dijo Hermione, el rubio al miro.

-De acuerdo, siganme-les llevo hasta donde estaba situado el coche-pocas cosas ahí mas representativas que la libertad de un descapotable, bajas la capota y al emoción sopla entre tu pelo.

Draco se acerco hacia la puerta la abrió y se subió en el-¿Que tengo que hace para llevarme esta preciosidad?.

-Es la primera vez que compráis ¿verdad?.

La chica miro al encargado y le sonrió-es tan evidente.

-Bueno uno no es solo jefe de venta del mes cuatro veces seguidas sin saber interpretar a la gente, recién casados ¿eh?-ambos se miraron.

Hermione fue al primera en reaccionar-relativamente recién casado.

-A ver el anillo-la chica le mostró su mano.

-Vaya-se sorprendió el encargado, al verlo-¿como te lo pidió?-la chica en esos momentos se bloqueo no sabia como inventarse una historia la cual podría a ver sido cierta, el rubio se dio cuenta de todo y hablo.

-En Lanzarote-la chica lo miro sorprendida, por que decía aquello por que le hacía recordar aquel lugar-allí se lo pedí-el la miro y sus miradas de cruzaron intensamente Draco siguió-tenia planeado una semana romántica en una casita en la playa-los ojos de ella empezaron a humedecerse-cenar a la luz de las velas, pero ella no paro de hablar que era mejor cenar aquella noche en la playa, así que fuimos allí nos sentamos a la luz de la luna con el sonido del mar de fondo-el miro hacia adelante como si lo imaginara todo sentado desde ese descapotable mientras que ella había bajado su vista, en ese momento el salio del coche, cerro la puerta y la miro la chica alzo la mirada-estaba tan feliz y me olvide de todo mi plan con la cena, le pedí matrimonio allí mismo.

El encargado sonrió mientras les hablaba ellos solo se miraban el la mente de Hermione todo era confuso eso era lo que el quería hacer aquella semana pero si era así por que la engaño con Astoria, el encargado le saco de sus pensamientos para que le acompañaran ha hacer el papeleo, el contacto de sus miradas se rompió mientras lo seguía hacia el despacho, el rubio no sabia que podía pensar ella de todo aquello tenia que dejar que lo asimilara.

Estaban sentados en el despacho esperando al encargado cuando Hermione lo miro fijamente-que-dijo Draco mirándola, ella iba a responder pero en ese momento les interrumpieron.

-Buenas noticias, puedo ofreceros al cuota para recién casados, pero ahí un pequeño problema-se callo durante unos momentos-ahí otra pareja interesada en el coche, conocéis a Ken y Linda ¿verdad?-dijo señalando el otro lado del concesionario donde estaba la pareja en otro despacho.

-Nos conocimos anoche-dijo la chica y ambos miraron hacia atrás la otra pareja los saludo.

-Llegaron a Liberty Village unos días antes que vosotros y también están siendo evaluados-Draco lo miro-solo permitiremos que una pareja se una a nuestra familia y dado que estamos en América-se agacho para coger una caja-hemos pensado resolver las cosas con una competición a la antigua-Draco y Hermione se miraron que significaría a la antigua- la pareja ganadora entrara dentro de nuestro programa y se llevara el descapotable-abrió el maletín y le fue dando la vuelta-pero la pareja perdedora, bueno morirá-ambos miraron el contenido allí había una pistola desarmada como la que el rubio había dejado en la casa- y ahora sera mejor que me vaya antes de que reciba un disparo-el encargado miro hacia la otra pareja-vaya parece que les han dado una ligera ventaja-la chica miro hacia atrás y vio como ya estaba montando la pistola-lo siento chicos, que tengáis suerte-sin mas se fue corriendo, los dos se levantaron rápidamente y mientras Draco la armaba la chica el iba dando las piezas deprisa, miraban a la otra pareja que aun estaban armándola, Hermione vio como Linda ya salia con la pistola en la mano y lo único que pudo hacer es gritar.

-Al suelo-mientras tiraba al mesa para tenerla como escudo, en esos momentos Linda disparo, Malfoy cubierto por la mesa había terminado de armar la pistola, apunto con ella pero allí no estaban los otros, miro a Hermione y salieron de allí pero en esos momentos, Ken le dio a Draco y tiro su pistola, el rubio reacciono, pegándolo con el maletín que había en el suelo, la morena se acerco a por la pistola, pero Linda comenzó a dispararla por que lo que tuvo que cubrirse detrás de un coche, la pistola se encontraba a lado del descapotable, Hermione al verla corrió hacia ella, la cogió y de un salto se metió dentro del descapotable mientras Linda seguía disparando, la chica se cubrió con el coche y empezó a dispararla.

Mientras Draco seguía peleando con Ken, en esos momentos el rubio le había dado una patada en el estomago.

Linda no conseguía obtener un blanco perfecto para disparar a la morena por lo que se movió de su posición y gracias a esto, Hermione pudo dispararla Linda callo al suelo. La chica vio que Draco seguía peleando con Ken arranco el coche, en esos momentos el rubio vio que ella se dirigía a ellos empujo a Ken hacia el coche de una patada y ella lo arrollo.

-Vamos-le grito a Draco ,este corrió y se monto en el asiento del copiloto, se miraron y ella arranco.

Ambos se encontraban en el baño con todos los grifos y y la ducha abiertos, la chica miraba el reloj que le había proporcionado los gemelos estaba roto, ella estaba de pie al lado de la ducha, en esos momento Draco entro y la metió dentro.

-Malfoy ¿que haces?-la chica tenia la ropa totalmente empapada, el se metió también vestido.

-Aquí es mas probable que no nos oigan, sabes que el protocolo dice que contactemos con algo para informales-ambos se encontraban ya totalmente empapados.

Ella lo miro, estaban demasiado juntos pero le contesto a lo que le había dicho-ahora que hemos entrado en al familia de Liberty Village puede que tengamos acceso a las comunicaciones.

-Hermione casi nos matan por un coche si nos quedamos, nos enviaran a un supermercado y nos lanzaran granadas.

-No podemos rendirnos sin mas Malfoy este lugar es una cárcel, nuestra mejor opción sigue siendo mantener la tapadera-el la miro y asintió.

-La próxima vez que hagamos una de esas pruebas me llevare mi arma me da igual lo que diga Tom.

Ella le sonrió, el rubio le devolvió al sonrisa, entonces la morena se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba iba a salir de allí, pero el la retuvo por el brazo, se miraron fijamente.

-Todo lo que he contado en el concesionario era verdad, aquel viaje a Lanzarote tenia que haber sido así-los ojos de ella se humedecieron.

-Malfoy calla no hables mas, no me hagas mas daño por favor-ella bajo su vista, pero el se la alzo.

-Hermione no puedo debo contártelo todo, toda la verdad.

-No ahí ninguna verdad tu lo estropeaste todo, aquel día tenia que haber sido maravilloso para ambos, pero no lo fue en el momento que vi allí a Astoria contigo, me engañaste-la chica quería salir de allí pero el no se lo permitió, y la empujo suavemente contra la pared de la ducha, se acerco a ella.

-Me vas a oír Hermione aunque no quieras-la morena lo iba a empujar pero el agarro sus brazos y los coloco encima de su cabeza, a pesar del entrenamiento de ella el era mucho mas fuerte-Si Astoria estaba allí es por que me chantajeo con unas fotos, que tu misma pudiste ver en el despacho de tu querido Harry, me dijo que si no te dejaba se las mandaría, pero no solo a el sino también a Riddley.

-Si Malfoy a pesar de que tu me dejaste según dices por eso, las fotos llegaron a Harry.

-Me engaño no te das cuenta me entere después de que se las había mandado, cuando estuve hablando con el.

La chica recordó las palabras de su amigos, no todo es lo que parece, lo miro de nuevo- si todo esto fuera cierto, me lo habrías contado pero no no lo hiciste y Astoria apareció allí con una simple toalla, no te puedo creer.

-Lo hizo por que sabia que no iba a ser capaz de dejarte,joder Hermione, por ti soy agente doble, por ti he arriesgado mi vida, por ti me enfrente a ella a pesar de que podía contarlo todo, te deje por que no quería que Riddley se enterara, te habría matado para verme sufrir y yo no podría a ver soportado eso-se fue acercando a ella, mientras lagrimas caían por el rostro de la chica y si le estuviera diciendo la verdad- y ahora me doy cuenta de que todo fue un error no tenia que haberte dejado nunca, por que digas lo que digas no podemos estar el uno sin el otro y se que todavía estas enamorada de mi tanto como yo lo estoy de ti-la cercanía de el era cada vez mas peligrosa, ella no reaccionaba solo se había quedado perdida en sus ojos, en esos ojos que eran igual a los de su hijo.

Draco no pudo mas y acorto la distancia besándola, deseaba tanto poder sentir de nuevo esos labios, se movía acariciando los de la chica mientras bajaba los brazos de esta, que se encontraban arriba sujetos por el rubio, la chica había deseado tanto ese momento durante ese eterno año que su reacción fue contestarle, pero a su mente vino todo lo ocurrido todavía no sabia si podría perdonarle el no haber confiado en ella y también estaba Jack no le podía hacer eso.

-Malfoy no por favor-le decía la chica separándose un poco de el-no hagas esto-el chico no cesaba en sus actos la deseaba tanto, no podía dejarla ir,comenzó a besar su cuello mientras desabrochaba su chaqueta, la chica lanzo un suspiro-Draco por favor-el chico levanto su mirada hacia ella, después de tanto tiempo le había llamado por su nombre y sonaba tan bien, se miraron mutuamente y vieron el deseo que emanaba de sus ojos a pesar de que la chica se quería resistir sabia que lo deseaba tanto como el por eso la acorralo a un mas contra la pared mientras se seguían empapando por el agua y volvió a adentrarse en su boca esta vez no hubo suplica de ningún tipo, ella comenzó a corresponderle cruzando sus brazos al rededor de su cuello, mientras el con sus diestras manos le quitaba la chaqueta y después la camisa, haciendo que se separaran durante un segundo para poder secarsela por la cabeza, ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de el, cuando termino le quito la camisa de un tirón, gotas de agua se mezclaban con sus cuerpos semidesnudos, ella no podía aguantar mas llevaba mucho tiempo esperándole, pensando en el y en los momentos vividos en aquel apartamento, dirigió sus manos hacia el pantalón del rubio mientras este hacia lo mismo con ella se quitaron los pantalones rápidamente, para después acto seguido deshacerse de la ropa interior, en esos momentos Draco alzo un muslo de la morena y esta pego un salto para enrollar sus piernas a la cadera del chico, se miraron intensamente el se acerco de nuevo para besarla y en ese momento se adentro en ella, la chica no se lo esperaban por lo que mordió el labio inferior de el, el rubio gimió un poco de dolor se separaron para mirarse, mientras con cada embestida sentían que no podían estar el uno sin el otro que se complementaban a la perfección, en sus ojos veían deseo y pasión contenida durante mucho tiempo, ahora fue el turno de ella de besarle en ese momento los dos llegaron al clímax.

Los dos estaban acostados en la cama durmiendo ella estaba apoyada sobre su pecho mientras el la abrazaba, cuando alguien entró en su dormitorio, Draco de repente aparto a la morena y agarro al individuo de la camisa, con su fuerza lo empotro contra la pared y se dio cuenta de que era Tom.

-Bien-dijo este último, el rubio le soltó-bueno, haced las maletas nos vamos a América-tanto Hermione desde la cama como Draco lo miraron extrañados.

Se reunieron con Tom en el salón de la casa, tenia un ordenador y varios papeles.

-¿Vamos a mudarnos a Chicago?-pregunto el rubio.

-Vosotros a Chicago, otra pareja a Atlanta y Diane y yo a Nueva York, el martes tenéis una entrevista de trabajo, os hemos preparado extensos currículo-les decía mientras les entregaba unas hojas-alucinaran con una pareja joven, eso si triunfáis en la entrevista claro.

-¿Vamos a atacar una firma de inversiones?-pregunto Hermione.

-No solo necesitamos sus servidores, en un futuro no muy lejano un desgraciado incidente ocurrirá en la bolsa de Nueva York, si tenemos acceso a los servidores de la sede de las instituciones financieras durante ese periodo, podremos realizar una redistribución masiva de la riqueza.

-¿Cual es la previsión de bajas en ese desgraciado accidente?-pregunto Draco.

-Los gladiadores de automóviles Liberty Village ¿tienen una crisis de conciencia?.

Hermione lo miro-las muertes civiles traen repercusiones.

El rubio la miro, para luego centrar su atención en Tom-necesitamos una estrategia de salida.

Tom lo miro desafiante-Os habréis ido mucho antes de que los cuerpos se enfríen-el rubio le devolvió la mirada de igual manera y asintió, Tom volvió a mirara los folios-quiero repasar la tecnología, por si tengo que desviaros a través de Nueva York, ¿que sabéis de armas electromagnéticas?-Ambos se miraron.

..........

Ginny esta en su despacho, cuando de repente su ordenador empezó a transmitir unos datos, los leyó y salió corriendo al despacho de Harry, entro sin llamar y este justo en ese momento colgaba su teléfono.

-Harry, la pareja por la que Hermione y Malfoy se hacen pasar, han sido trasladados.

-A una cárcel de máxima seguridad en Alemania, el consulado me acaba de informar ahora.

-El consulado a informado a todo el mundo del traslado han enviado, la orden a través de una linea no segura-la cara de Harry comenzó a cambiar a preocupada-si el contingente de octubre tenia el nombre de Malfoy y Hermione destacado-el chico se levanto de inmediato.

-Ordena la cancelación, sacad a Hermione y Malfoy de allí ahora mismo-Ginny salio del despacho para contarle a los demás.

........

Hermione y Draco hacían las maletas, mientras Tom les esperaba abajo, se habían dado cuenta que Tom podría llevar la bomba electromagnética en un maletín que había traído. El chico se acerco a ella.

-No crees que deberíamos hablar de lo que paso anoche-la chica dejo lo que estaba haciendo y lo miro.

-Y tu no crees que este no es el mejor momento para hacerlo, será mejor que bajemos nos esperan-la chica le rodeo y salio de la habitación, el rubio la encontró demasiado distante se habría arrepentido de lo de anoche, el chico la siguió.

El móvil de Tom empezó a sonar justo cuando los dos chicos bajaban, lo cogió era Diane.

-Si, cariño, todo va según lo planeado-escucho que ella le decía, mata a uno y deja al otro para el interrogatorio, Tom se giro y los miro-de acuerdo, yo también te quiero-contesto colgando el teléfono-Era Diane que llevéis ropa de abrigo en Chicago hace frió en esta época, cuando viajamos se obsesiona un poco, por que no vas a por un poco de café-le dijo al rubio, este miro a la chica con recelo no sabia por que pero no se fiaba mucho de dejar sola a Hermione con el, ella solo lo miro y asintió para que el fuera, el chico se dirigió allí,Tom le vio salir y fue hacia una estantería a por las tazas pero lo que hacia era sacar su pistola dándole la espalda a la chica, cuando se giro para apuntarle con ella, la morena ya nos e encontraba allí,Tom fue buscándola, paso por una puerta y en ese momento ella le dio con un jarrón en la cabeza, Tom callo al suelo, la chica antes que lograra levantarse le propino una patada en la cabeza en ese momento Draco llego y la miro tenían que salir de allí cuanto antes.

Oyeron un helicóptero-nos han descubierto.

-Si ya lo he notado-dijo el chico-ahí que salir de aquí-cogió la mano de la chica y con la otra el maletín que Tom había traído, al salir tenían que cubrirse pues el helicóptero los disparaba, se pusieron detrás del coche que estaba a la entrada de la casa-Hermione activa la bomba.

-Estas loco.

-Tu Hazlo-la chica abrió el maletín y pulso el botón, en ese momento todas las luces de Liberty Village se apagaron, se quedo todo sin energía, el helicóptero por el efecto electromagnético de la bomba callo empicado hacia la casa al chocar exploto.

-Es el momento de abandonar la zona residencial-dijo la chica cogiendo el maletín y ambos salieron de allí.

En el avión habían recibido la llamada de Harry diciéndoles que habían echo un buen trabajo, ambos se encontraban uno enfrente del otro, se miraron, el se levanto y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Crees que ya es momento de hablar?-ella giro su cabeza para fijar su mirada en la de el.

-No ahí nada de que hablar Malfoy-el chico se sorprendió,volvía a llamarle por el apellido.

-Como que no ahí nada de que hablar y lo de anoche.

Ella miro al frente-Malfoy lo de anoche no significo nada.

El rubio se levantó y se agacho para quedar enfrente de ella cogió sus manos, la morena lo miro-dime que anoche no sentías lo mismo que yo que no lo deseabas, que esta año a sido un infierno tanto como lo ha sido para mi, no me hagas esto Hermione, sabes que te dije la verdad-la chica dejo de mirarlo.

-Si puede que te crea, pero no luchaste por nosotros-en ese nosotros ella también pensó en su hijo- por lo nuestro, me dejaste sin mas, sola-la chica comenzó a llorar-tenía a mis amigos pero yo te necesitaba a ti y alguien ocupo el puesto que tu dejaste, a pesar de lo que paso anoche no voy a dejar a Jack, el estuvo cuando tu nunca estuviste-la chica se soltó de sus manos se levanto, Draco seguía quieto la había perdido para siempre, ella se fue de esa parte del avión, durante todo el trayecto de regreso no volvieron ha hablar.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Bueno que os ha parecido encuentro entre ellos de verdad Hermione no volvera con Draco**

**alastor82****:Anda que no me diras que no et a gustado ese encuentro entre ellos,ajaja ver que pasa ahora.**

**margara****:Bueno Hermione ya sabe lo que paso ahora no se que hara para vovler con Draco como ves todavia esta dolida.**

**vittoria's malfoy****:Volvio a la reunion poco despues y que mision a ver que pasa ahora.**

**lucero08****:Pues todavia no se entera que es papa, y los examnes la verdad que no me han ido tan bien como esperaba y sobre los capitulos nunca pense que iba a ser tan largo este fic, pero ya pase por al mitad del mismo,jeje.**

**Ariadi Potter****:Pues si parece que seguira adelante con la boda veremos a ver que ocurre.**

**DollyChang****:No se arrepintio sigue adelante con lo de casarse,joo nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Lectores fantasmas:****Se que sois muchos pues puedo ver cuanta gente se lee el fic o por lo menos pasa por aqui por favor solo quiero saber vuestra opinion es bueno saberlo para ver si gusta o no y cambiar las cosas que no gusten, solo es darle al botoncito verde y decir algo,gracias por leerlo**

**Alos demas gracias pro estar siempre ahi no vemso pronto**

**se os kiere,besitos**


	29. Distancia

**¡Hola!**

**¿Como estáis?, yo muy bien, me e retrasado un poquito en actualizar pero es que eran carnavales y había que disfrutarlos,jajaja. Espero que vosotros también los hayáis disfrutado.**

**Sin mas a leer**

**nos vemos abajo**

_**Capitulo 28 : Distancia**_

Ya pasaba más de una semana desde que volvieron de la misión en Rusia ninguno había vuelto a hablar sobre el tema aunque ella intentaba evitarlo lo máximo posible, en ese momento la morena se encontraba en su casa con sus amigas, Robert estaba sentado en su regazo, Jack no se encontraba en la casa, por lo que Hermione había citado a sus amigas quería hablarles de lo sucedido en Rusia con Draco, sabia que podía confiar en ellas, en ese momento había terminado de contarle todo. Pansy fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Hermione ¿nos estas contando que te acostaste con el?.

Hermione miro hacia la cabeza de su hijo avergonzada-Si, Pansy no se que me paso comenzó a besarme-la chica no podía continuar.

-Sigues enamorada de el por mas que nos lo quieras negar-le dijo Ginny-Hermione-la pelirroja la llamo suavemente, esta la miro-deja a Jack antes de que te arrepientas de todo.

-No puedo, como dejarle después de todo lo que ha echo por mi, ademas Draco no me busco en todo este tiempo, no puedo dejar mi vida así como así para volver con el, ni siquiera sabe que Robert existe-se acerco un poco al pequeño y beso su cabecita, este estaba jugando con un peluche que le había regalado Blaise.

Pansy la miro-Tu misma nos has dicho que Jack te dijo que no te casaras con el por agradecimiento y eso es lo que estas haciendo Hermione, sabes muy bien que solo le tienes un cariño especial como amigo, nos alegramos mucho por lo vuestro y en un principio pensamos que funcionaria, pero niegame que cada vez te cuesta estar mas a su lado como una pareja, recuerda la conversación que tuvimos hace tres semanas-la morena recordó que le contó a sus amigas que hacia mas de tres meses que no dejaba que Jack la tocara, no sabia por que pero no se sentía bien durmiendo con el, incluso muchas noches había dejado la habitación de su novio y se había ido a dormir al cuarto de su hijo, Pansy la saco de sus pensamientos-de verdad quieres esa vida de casada con un hombre al que no quieres, Hermione tal vez no sea la mas indicada en decir esto pero cree a Malfoy se esta arriesgando demasiado.

La chica cerro los ojos-Lo creo, pero yo solo se que no quiero volver a sufrir.

Sus amigas la miraron y sabia que tenia razón Malfoy había dejado a Riddley por ella pero a pesar de todo la hizo sufrir mucho con su mentira y por si fuera poco luego no la busco, se limito a dejar pasar el tiempo.

-Te entendemos Herms y sabes que nos tendrás aquí para siempre-la morena sonrió agradeciéndoles todo su apoyo, cogió a Robert en brazos y fue hacia ellas para abrazarlas.

...................

El rubio se encontraba en su despacho de la Orden, cuando alguien golpeo la puerta, el dio permiso para entrar y por ella apareció Blaise.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-el rubio le hizo un gesto para que se sentara, este se sentó enfrente-hable con Harry, sobre su decisión de tenerte como agente doble, siempre creí que eras un buen chico, incluso cuando me entere de que pertenecías a los mortifagos no me lo llegue a creer del todo, no me mataste en aquel avión-Draco lo miraba con interés-Hermione me dijo que estuviste en el hospital cuando estuve apunto de morir.

-Un momento, ¿que quieres decirme con todo esto y por que hablo Hermione contigo de mi?.

-Primero y ante todo Hermione es como una hermana para mi y lo ha pasado muy mal-el rubio desvió su mirada-necesitaba apoyo y se entero que tu y yo fuimos amigos en el pasado y en cuanto a lo que intento-se quedo callado unos segundos-decirte, es que me gustaría que todo lo que paso desde que desapareciste quedara borrado para ambos, fuiste un gran amigo-le decía esto levantándose y extendiéndole una mano, el rubio lo miro sorprendido-¿y bien?.

Draco se levanto y le dio un abrazo de viejos amigos, al separarse mostró una sonrisa-Gracias Blaise, ahora no me siento tan solo aquí-ambos rieron, se volvieron a sentar tenían muchas conversaciones pendientes-me entere que te casaste.

-Si, he encontrado a la mujer de mi vida, esa pelirroja me trae loco.

-Vaya quien lo iba a decir Blaise Zabini que apuntaba maneras de Don Juan, enamorado.

-Tu no te quedas atrás, has sido un rompecorazones y has tenido a todas las chicas a tus pies.

-Para lo que me ha servido, he podido tener a todas las chicas que he querido y te reconozco que me he divertido, pero desde que la encontré solo he tenido ojos para ella.

Blaise lo miro-Te aconsejaría que no insistieras mas, ha sufrido mucho y créeme que aunque volvamos a ser amigos no quiero que pase por lo mismo, por que si vuelve a sufrir te las veras conmigo.

-Y crees que yo no he sufrido Blaise, la deje por que era lo mejor para ella Riddley la podría a ver matado, y se que he sido un estúpido al no volver y buscarla, pero también se que volver con ella habría sido peligroso, por eso me mantuve lo mas alejado que pude y cuando vuelvo encuentro que esta comprometida con otro.

-Y que esperabas que te esperara por siempre, ella creyó que la habías engañado.

El rubio se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por su despacho-lo se Blaise no hace falta que me lo digas de nuevo, fui un estúpido-lo miro-pero dime ¿es feliz con el?-Blaise se quedo callado-por que te callas es una pregunta muy simple-su amigo seguía callado-no lo es verdad, lo sabia-el rubio recordó en ese momento su encuentro con la morena en Rusia y le daba esperanzas de volver a conseguir su confianza por que sabia que seguía enamorada de el.

-Draco, puede que en un principio lo intentara pero cada vez se la ve menos a gusto con Jack, es un buen chico la ha ayudado mucho pero no eres tu-el rubio lo miraba-nos sorprendió muchísimo que aceptara casarse con el y creo que esta cometiendo una locura.

-¿Me ayudarías a recuperarla?-Blaise lo miro-vamos no quiero hacerla mas daño solo quiero que tengamos la vida que nos merecemos.

-No te prometo nada-el rubio asintió y en ese momento volvieron a tocar la puerta, una cabeza pelirroja asomo por ella, al ver a su esposo se extraño que estuviera allí.

-Harry a convocado una reunión, quiere que estemos todos-el rubio le dio las gracias y salio, la chica miro a su esposo-¿que hacías aquí con Malfoy?.

-Arreglar viejas rencillas-ella lo miro extrañada-vamos Ginny no me pongas esa cara que desde que sabes la verdad no te cae tan mal-el se acerco y la beso-Vamos.

-Solo espero que sepas lo que haces.

-Sabes que si, nena, nunca me equivoco-ambos salieron del despacho del rubio para dirigirse a la sala de reuniones.

...............

Draco salio lo mas rápido que pudo de su despacho hacia días que no la veía y esas reuniones eran su oportunidad, al entrar ya se encontraba allí y gracias a dios no estaba su prometido, ella charlaba con Pansy animadamente, cuando le vio entrar lo miro por unos segundos y enseguida aparto su vista vio como su amiga le decía algo al oído que el no pudo escuchar como siempre que podía se sentó enfrente de ella, en esos momentos todos entraron en la sala.

Hermione estaba sentada a lado de su amiga Pansy, se había puesto tan nerviosa cuando lo vio entrar que la pelinegra había tenido que susurrarle que se tranquilizaba, se sentía tan frágil cuando el la miraba fijamente como hacia ahora en vez de atender a lo que Harry explicaba, en esos momentos suspiros y fijo su mirada en Harry, no pensaba mirarlo.

Harry se encontraba de pie-Hemos descubierto un chalet perteneciente a un mortifago donde se encuentran documentos importantes para acabar con toda la red de Riddley y de una vez por todas acabar con los mortifagos.

-Harry nos estas diciendo ¿que con lo que obtengamos de esa casa podremos acabar con Riddley?-le dijo Pansy sorprendida.

-Si-todos lo miraron era lo que estaban esperando desde hacia mucho poder acabar de una vez con los mortifagos y con su jefe-este es el chalet pero no es fácil entrar, las defensas del perímetro son demasiado fuertes, los paracaídas quedan descartado-les dijo mostrandoles las medidas de seguridad de la casa- alrededor tiene minas de tierras, es un sistema único.

-¿Las cámaras indican todo eso?-pregunto la morena.

-No, directamente pero nos dicen que es obra de una persona-le contesto Sirius-Toni Camis, paso seis años en una cárcel de Gales-les mostraba una foto de la mujer, todos la observaban-por allanamiento de morada burlaba los sistemas de seguridad, luego paso a diseñarlos, según la inteligencia le pagan cifras hasta de 8 dígitos por sus servicios y si ha diseñado un sistema para el chalet contendrá su forma de disuasión característica.

-¿Donde esta?.

-Estoy en ello-le respondió Ginny a su amiga-básicamente realiza trabajos para famosos europeos y miembros de la realeza.

-Una vez localizada fingiréis ser clientes y obtendréis las especificaciones del sistema-Harry miro a el rubio-Blaise, Herms partiréis en cuanto la encontremos.-Todos se levantaron para comenzar con el trabajo los únicos que quedaron fueron Draco y Harry, el primero se acerco.

-¿Por que no me has dejado ir a mi?.

-Malfoy no me pidas mas de lo que puedo darte, por ahora Hermione se tiene que concentrar en esta misión es muy importante y algo me dice que contigo no lo hará-el chico se marcho dejando allí al rubio.

...............

Astoria se encontraba recibiendo ordenes de su señor.

-Quiero que vayas con Nott y me traigas la información que requiero-la chica lo miro y asintió-estamos muy cerca Astoria si tienes que usar todo incluso tu cuerpo, hazlo, no me defraudes.

-No lo haré señor-inclino su cabeza y salio de allí.

..............................................................................................................................................................................

_**Athenas**_

Hermione y Blaise entraban en un pub de la ciudad ella iba con el pelo negro y con un vestido corto de fiesta mientras que el iba en traje de chaqueta, ambos fueron hacia el reservado de pub. Un guardia se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Puedo ayudarles?.

-Dígale a la señorita Camis que hemos llegado-le dijo Blaise, el guardia asintió y fue hacia la chica que estaba sentada en un sofá, vieron como se lo decía, ella los miro e hizo una señal para que pasaran.

-Eres un encanto cariño-le dijo Herms al guardia entrando.

Toni Camis los miro-siéntense.

-Jony Stan y Rebeca Davisson-presento Blaise.

-Toni Camis.

-Un placer-la morena le ofreció su mano.

-Prefiero no estrechar manos-la chica la miro-siéntense-ambos le hicieron caso-así que vienen ustedes de Ciudad del Cabo.

-Tenemos una planta de procesado de diamantes y queremos asegurarla por que la situación política es inestable-Blaise agarraba por la cintura a la morena y se sonreían como si fueran dos enamorados.

-Dicen que les despojamos de sus recursos naturales pero cree usted que Dios haría que una belleza como esta-le dijo enseñándole un anillo de diamantes que estaba en su dedo anular-se desperdiciara en el suelo-Toni la miraba con interés.

-Tanto si trabajamos juntos como si no, háganme un favor, no me hablen de Dios-los chicos la miraron sorprendidos-mi trabajo es bueno.

-Si ya lo sabemos, nos interesa mucho uno de sus sistemas de repuesta letal.

Toni miro al chico-lo que me piden es ilegal en la mayoría de países, así que señor Stan, deme una buena razón para que decida arriesgar mi cuello por ustedes-la morena cogió una bolsa de su bolso.

-Podemos darle dos millones de razones-le dijo Blaise mientras la chica esparcía el contenido de la bolsita, los diamantes salieron de la bolsa y llenaron toda la mesa, Toni los miro y alzo su vista para sonreirles.

-Vaya no necesitan cajeros automáticos-les hizo levantarse y los llevo a otra parte-Que tienen ustedes pensado.

-Algo parecido al sistema que instalo en Burdeos-la morena la miro.

-¿Como se han enterado dos contrabandistas de piedras sudafricanos de lo de Burdeos?.

Hermione la sonrió-el dueño era cliente nuestro.

Toni se encendió un cigarro-si, allí me supere a mi misma, pero si lo que les interesa es un trabajo así, esas piedras no cubren ni el anticipo y apenas cubren esta conversación.

La morena la miro-pues en ese caso tengo una contra oferta.

-¿A si?-Hermione le paso una cartera, Toni la abrió y la miro leyéndola-Joder-era la tarjeta que la acreditaba como miembro de la Orden.

-Muéstrenos los planos de lo que instalo en Burdeos, digamos como burlar el sistema y nos aseguraremos que la tratan bien mientras este detenida.

-Seguro que sabe que la Orden tiene grandes celdas con agua caliente, sabanas de algodón y televisión-Blaise la miro-también tenemos celdas incomodas con un triste camastro y un agujero en el suelo, en cualquier caso vendrá con nosotros, usted elige donde va a vivir-Toni los miro.

-No ahí forma de burlar ese sistema-dio una calada a su cigarro.

..............................................................................................................................................................................

Un hombre se dirigía a su coche en un parking, iba hablando por teléfono móvil cuando una chica se planto delante de el, era Astoria..

-Te llamo luego-dijo el hombre fijándose en la chica-este no es el mejor lugar para vernos Astoria.

-Ya pero temía que no me ibas a volver a llamar, necesito los planos que te pedí-la chica se mordió el labio inferior-espero que no te hayas olvidado de ellos después de aquella noche-el hombre la miro con interés.

-Sabes casualmente los tengo en mi maletín-la chica fijo su mirada en la cartera del hombre-pero antes -le dijo alzando el mentón de esta-quisiera una recompensa.

Nott los observaba desde un coche aparcado, en ese momento vio como Astoria le sonreía sensualmente y lo acercaba a una columna del parking para tener mas intimidad, a pesar de eso Nott lo veía todo.

-Carter, ¿a si que quieres jugar?-el hombre asintió, la chica se acerco a su oído lentamente y le susurro-pues juguemos.

En ese momento ambos se besaron intensamente, el hombre dio la vuelta y la que estaba ahora pegada a la pared era ella, mientras le quitaba la chaqueta, el comenzó a besarla bruscamente por el cuello y subió una de las piernas de la chica para alcanzarla como mayor facilidad mientras la seguía besando en el cuello, acariciaba la pierna de la mortifaga, en ese momento Astoria saco un cuchillo y le apuñalo en el estomago hasta tres veces, este se quedo sorprendido mirándola, ella sonrió mientras el caía, miro a Nott y le sonrió mordiendo se el labio, este salio del coche y se acerco a ella y al hombre muerto que yacía en el suelo, todo estaba encharcado de sangre, entre los dos ocultaron el cuerpo entre dos coches, Astoria cogió los planos del maletín, mientras Nott la observaba.

-Eres increíblemente buena.

Ella se acerco y lo miro-los se Nott, pero también sabes que no repito con un hombre mas de dos veces-comenzó a acariciar su pecho -aunque contigo podría hacer una excepción-le sonrió de lado-sera mejor que nos vayamos-le beso en la comisura de los labios y se dirigió al coche.

............

Los miembros de la Orden estaban reunidos de nuevo atendiendo a Ginny.

-Camis dijo que el chalet es prácticamente impenetrable, tiene tres niveles de cámaras instaladas en los arboles-les decía mientras les mostraba el plano del chalet- y guardias adiestrados que patrullan la finca.

-Ahí que encontrar la forma de entrar esos documentos podrían significa el fin de los mortifagos.

-Harry he dicho prácticamente impenetrable, el sistema de respuesta letal que Camis ideo esta en un túnel de 800 metros que nos servirá de guía para entrar en el chalet-Ginny extendió los planos encima de la mesa y todos se acercaron a mirar-según los planos que nos dio, el sistema de respuesta letal consta de tres zonas separadas, armas automatizadas, zona electrificada y el spray de ácido que se activa con el movimiento.

-¿Como vamos a atravesar todo eso?-pregunto la morena.

-Eso se le ha ocurrido a mis hermanos-la pelirroja se sentó y Fred y George se levantaron.

Enseñaron a los presentes una bola-al llegar al primer túnel lo echáis dentro, las armas se centraran en el y abrirán fuego-Fred miro a su hermano y este continuo.

-Pero la bola seguirá moviéndose y las armas seguirán disparando hasta que se les acabe la munición.

Fred los miro-Ahora viene la zona electrificada, llevareis una capa de neopreno que os protegerá.

-¿Y el baño de ácido?-pregunto esta vez el rubio.

-Estamos en ello, queremos averiguar una forma de eludir la identificación de la alarma-le contesto la pelirroja.

En esos momento las secretaria de Harry entro en al sala llevándole un telegrama a Harry este lo leyó y los miro.

-Han matado a un miembro de la Orden en Oxford.

-¿Quien?-pregunto Pansy.

-Michael Carter, lo han encontrado en el parking de su oficina, a recibido varias puñaladas-Harry miro a sus agente-la misión tiene que hacerse ya, no podemos esperar mas, Hermione Malfoy-estos lo miraron-vosotros iréis-en esos momento Jack miro con odio a Harry, pero se mantuvo en su posición ya hablarían después de terminar la reunión.

-Pero Harry todavía no esta listo el sistema para eludir los controles.

El chico miro a la pelirroja-¿cuanto tardaras?.

-Unas cuatro horas.

-¿puede manejarse a distancia?.

-No veo por que no, pero haría falta que alguien realizara una conexión en Burdeos-el chico miro a Blaise.

-Iras con ellos y harás la conexión-este asintió-Prepararos salís en una hora-todos los miembros se levantaron y fuero a prepararan la misión, Jack espero a que todos se fueran, se dirigió a Harry.

-¿Acaso tienes un especial interés en que siempre haga las misiones con el?-el chico levanto la mirada de los folios.

-Jack no estoy para niñerías esta misión es muy importante y también peligrosa,dado que Malfoy ha sido mortifago podrían huir si las cosas se complican, podría decir que Riddley le envió allí,ademas no ira solo con el Blaise los acompaña.

-Ahora que necesitan alguien mas, no antes, nunca has querido que este con Hermione-le miro con furia- y no me equivocaría si tu fueses el que le dio la idea de que a pesar que Robert lleve mis apellidos no me llame papa, sino Jack.

Harry lo miro desafiante-Jack yo soy el jefe de la Orden de Fénix y se acatan mis ordenes, si no te sientes a gusto puedes marcharte, nunca le diría eso a Hermione, pero si lo hubiera echo no tienes por que echármelo en cara no es tu hijo.

-Como si lo fuera-le grito Jack.

-Te agradecería que me trataras con respeto y que no volvieras hablar mas de Robert aquí, Malfoy no sabe nada-recogió sus papeles y lo miro-ves a hacer tu trabajo-salio de allí mientras Jack golpeaba la silla que tenia mas cerca todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos desde que llego ese mal nacido, Hermione era suya y no se la iban a quitar.

.........

Hermione ya se encontraba en el avión, estaba sentada examinando los detalles de la misión cuando alguien se sentó enfrente creía que era Blaise, levanto su mirada sonriendole pero se encontró con unos ojos grises. Su sonrisa desapareció, iba a levantarse, pero el la agarro del brazo.

-Espera.

Ella desvió la mirada-Por favor tengamos esta misión en paz-lo miro a los ojos, debía decirle algo-cada día deseo volver atrás en el tiempo, pero no puedo y aunque aun...-volvió a desviar la mirada-aunque todavía siento algo por ti-lo miro de nuevo Draco no apartaba la vista de ella-mi vida esta rehecha al lado de Jack.

-Lo se-el la soltó y en ese momento Blaise apareció y se sentó con ellos los miro.

-Parece ser que los documentos están escondidos en la bodega, están codificadas en un microchip del tapón de una botella de vino, cosecha del 53-Blaise miro a la chica, estaba como distraída-Herms.

-Cosecha del 53, entendido-el rubio la miro mientras esta se levantaba e iba al baño.

_**Burdeos**_

El chalet estaba escondido entre un bosque, los tres lo observaban, Blaise se estaba camuflando entre la maleza y preparaba todo el equipo, cuando se tuvieron que esconder por que dos guardias pasaban por allí.

Ginny y Harry se encontraban al otro lado del auricular, Draco y Hermione se fueron hacia el chalet-¿Como esta el terreno?.

-Despejado-les contesto Blaise, al oír eso ambos salieron corriendo-estableciendo conexión-Blaise miraba a través de una mirilla a las ventanas de el chalet, con el láser de su pistola,y el ordenador consigo establecer una conexión-base establecida conexión láser con el servidor de seguridad, ¿recibís la señal?.

-La conexión es excelente,cariño-le dijo la pelirroja-hemos pinchado su red de seguridad y ahora estoy accediendo-le decía mientras tecleaba su ordenador.

Draco y Hermione estaban abriendo una puerta que había en el suelo para entrar-estamos en posición a la entrada del túnel.

-Recibido, estáis conectados con Ginny.

-Tenéis que desactivar las zonas mortales una por una, pero tranquilos podéis apostar la vida por el equipo que os han dado mis hermanos-la pelirroja sonrió-separare las imágenes de la zona mortal del sistema de alarma principal así los guardias, no os descubrirán.

-¿Cuanto durara?-le pregunto la morena mientras el rubio le pasaba las bolas.

-Debéis pasar todo en 5 minutos-Hermione y Draco se miraron, ella suspiro.

-Poner en marcha el tiempo-decían mientras se metía en el túnel y el rubio iba detrás de ella.

-La cuenta atrás de 5 minutos, esta activada-decía la pelirroja.

-Iniciamos fase uno del sistema de repuesta letal-decía la morena, ella y Malfoy estaban bajando por unas escaleras parecidas a las de las alcantarillas, se pararon hacia la mitad y los dos activaron las bolas inflables, las tiraron al suelo y las ametralladoras empezaron a disparar, ambos se taparon los odios por el ruido ensordecedor, las ametralladoras dejaron de disparar se le había acabado la munición, bajaron deprisa-superada las armas.

Blaise oía como Ginny les indicaba-quedan 4 minutos y diez segundos, Pansy entro en ese momento y se quedo allí junto a Harry y Ginny.

-Estamos en la zona electrificada-Ginny los oyó-iniciamos lectura del voltaje-tanto Draco como Hermione se quedaron sorprendidos y se miraron-Ginny la lectura es de cincuenta.

-No puede ser tendréis que abandonar, los trajes no están equipados para soportar tanto voltaje.

-Esto tiene que ser un error-le decía el rubio , ella lo miro se quito el guante y lo lanzo, ambos vieron como era chamuscado en menos de dos segundos, se miraron, el rubio miro hacía arriba y vio un tubo, mientras escuchaban a Ginny decirles que tenían tres minutos

-¿Que vas ha hacer?-Draco saco una cuerda y la ato al tubo-no puedes hacer eso-el chico ya se había suspendido en el aire con la cuerda

-No te acerques a los laterales, ni a las escaleras, baja por el centro-le decía a la chica mientras el iba a bajar primero, se acerco a ella lo que pudo y la beso-espero que nos veamos abajo- Hermione solo pudo asentir tenia miedo de que le pasara algo,vio como bajaba despacio sin tocar nada, en pocos segundo estaba abajo, le dio la señal a la chica y esta hizo lo mismo mientras iba bajando oían a Ginny que les decía el tiempo que les quedaba, la morena cerraba los ojos mientras bajaba-Herms no te apartes del centro-en ese momento el tubo cedió y ella rozo la pared, recibió una pequeña descarga-Hermione-grito el rubio, ella volvió a posicionarse mientras respiraba-¿estas bien?.

-Estoy bien-Draco agarro la cuerda para que pudiera bajar , la agarro y ella llego al suelo-superado el segundo túnel.

-Tenéis un minuto 45 segundos.

-Aproximándonos a la zona del ácido mortal, vamos a disparar el sellador-el chico apunto hacia las duchas y disparo una especie de silicona que las tapo, veían como se hinchaban pues el ácido estaba saliendo.

El la agarro-vamos deprisa-iban hacia la puerta mirando las duchas.

-Espero que aguante-llegaron a la puerta-estamos en la zona de la bodega.

Ginny veía correr el tiempo-dentro de un minuto la alarma volver a estar conectada.-Abrieron la puerta y entraron en la bodega, empezaron a buscar entre los vinos el que querían-tenéis treinta segundos.

-La tengo-dijo la morena,Draco se acerco a ella corriendo.

-20 segundos.

Los dos iban a salir cuando oyeron como una puerta se abría, parecía ser un camarero, se escondieron entre las estanterías.

Ginny , Harry y Pansy, veían como el crono llegaba a su fin-Herms Malfoy salir de ahí-grito la pelirroja.

En ese momento la alarma comenzó a sonar, ellos se levantaron y corrieron hacia la puerta, el camarero los vio y dos hombre con ametralladoras comenzaron a dispararlos en ese momento salían por la puerta, fueron de tras de ellos , al llegar a la zona del ácido la chica miro hacia arriba y paro al rubio, estaba empezando a caer gotas de ácido, tuvieron que ir esquivando aquellas que caían mientras miraban hacia arriba, cuando llevaron al otro lado las duchas estallaron y los hombres que iban detrás de ellos recibieron todo el ácido en el cuerpo.

-Equipos de seguridad alertados de vuestra posición, Herms-le decía la pelirroja.

El rubio y ella salían por la trampilla, cuando un hombre armando, los apunto con su pistola, pero alguien le disparo por detrás,era Blaise-vamos-Hermione corrió hacia el y lo abrazo, los tres salieron de allí. Ginny Pansy y Harry, suspiraron.

..............................................................................................................................................................................

Ton Riddley veía como Bella se acercaba a su despacho.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunto a la mujer.

-Parece que esta vez Astoria a hecho su trabajo, lo tenemos señor.

-Perfecto-sonrió con malicia-preparadlo todo vamos a darles una sorpresa.

.........................................................................................................................................

**¿Que os ha parecido?, parece ser que las cosas se complican,el capitulo que viene sera cardíaco, jeje**

**Lore_ToTheEnd:****A ver que te parece este capitulo,jajaja y dejame otra vez comentario,jeje**

**DollyChang:**** Si la verdad que me costo mucho escribir el capitulo anterior y ya veremos con quien se queda Herms.**

**.Granger**:Graciasssssss por dejarme comentario ayss pense que no iba a surtir efecto el mensaje, me alegro que te guste y por fi sigue escribiendo por aqui que me encanta saber de vosotros y que opinais

**lucero08****:No pasa nada por los examenes eso se recupera,jeje, si el capitulo mas largo que e hecho,jajaja a ver que pasa con esta parejita.**

**alastor82****:Tu si que entiendes a mi Herms,jajaja a ver que pasa te acuerdas lo que te dije en el siguiente pero no digas nada por aqui,jajaja**

**Ariadi Potter****:Me alegro que te gustara, a ver tu duda dice eso por que a pesar de que Astoria lo chantajeo pudo bsucarla y esplicarselo todo pero no lo hizo dejo pasar el tiempo y que el dolor que ella sentia se hiciera cada vez mas grande entonces le esta costando perdonarle, espero haber resuelto la duda sino dime y te lo explico mejor,jeje besitos**

**AmeliePoulan****:Gracias espero que sigas escribiendo por aqui y asi que sepa de tu opinion,jeje besitos**

**Lectores Fantasmas:**** Mis queridos lectores fantasamas, visteis hubo gente que me dejo comentarios y no me los comi,jeje por favor dejarme algun comentario mas, pues me voy a poner a trabajar y no habra mucho tiempo pero si recibo comentarios nuevos dando opinion sobre el fic seguro que encontrare tiempo libre mas rapido que de la otra manera, xao**

**hasta la proxima se os quiere**


	30. Asalto

**¡Hola!**

**¿Como estáis?, yo muy bien, me e retrasado un poquito en actualizar pero es que tuve el finde semana una visita muy importante de mi amiga paqui te quiero ojala nos veamos protno otra vez, y con el cole y todo un lio vamos.**

**Sin mas a leer**

**nos vemos abajo**

_**Capitulo 29 : Asalto**_

Una furgoneta de mantenimiento entraba en el parking de la Orden, al llegar al control de seguridad pasaron una tarjeta decodificada para buscar el número correcto, en unos segundos la puerta se abrió, alguien se bajo de ella y corto unos cables que iban enchufados a una cámara de seguridad, los monitores de seguridad del parking se apagaron, dos guardias se encontraban allí.

-Hemos perdido cobertura en el garaje dos-le dijo uno al otro.

-¿La entrada a sido forzada?-pregunto el otro guardia.

-Negativo en el control de puerta-se levanto-voy a comprobarlo.

-Pues ya que sales, traeme un café, con dos terrones.

Los mortifagos comenzaron a salir de al furgoneta , con un soplete uno de ellos abría una trampilla que se encontraba en una de las paredes del parking la furgoneta los ocultaba, Riddley observaba desde el asiento del copiloto, Lucius Malfoy ordenaba a los demás que cogieran sus armas, mientras pensaba donde se abría metido su hijo para no estar en una misión tan importante, tampoco habían podido avisar a Snape, aunque este según su señor tenia algo mas importante que hacer en otra misión, pero su hijo, menos mal que le dejo un aviso con su madre para que nada mas apareciera se personara allí, por si surgían sorpresas.

El guardia se fue acercando a la furgoneta, veía como saltaban chispas desde el otro lado, cogió su intercomunicador.

-¿Ahí alguna reparación prevista?.

Los mortifagos empezaban a entrar por el hueco abierto, el guardia oyó a su compañero decirle que no, por lo que armo su pistola y fue con cuidado hacia el conductor, se acercaba poco a poco a el cuando un mortifago por detrás le dio el la cabeza con una llave inglesa.

Los mortifagos junto con Riddley seguían entrando por las entrañas de la Orden, Bellatrix iba la primera con un dispositivo con el que sentía el calor humano, llevaron a una sala llena de rayos x, vio una señal que indicaba que un guardia se aproximaba allí.

-Justo a tiempo-dijo la mujer, el guardia tecleo un código para desactivar los rayos x por unos segundos, en ese momento fue disparado por Nott, los mortifagos y Riddley corrieron a lo largo del pasillo antes de que los rayos x volvieran a funcionar, al llegar al otro lado un mortifago se tuvo que tirar antes de ser alcanzado por los rayos, todos llegaron al otro lado.

Hermione entraba con su coche a la sede de la Orden, paso su tarjeta para que se abriera la puerta del parking, entro y lo aparco cerca de la furgoneta de mantenimiento.

Riddley paseo por un pasillo de la sede y fue grabado por una cámara de seguridad, en ese momento Harry estaba en su despacho hablando por teléfono, giro su cabeza y vio el monitor de seguridad, le era conocido ese hombre que había pasado por el pasillo, hizo una captura y observo bien el monitor.

La morena se bajo de su coche y observo la furgoneta y el conductor que estaba en ella.

-¡Hola guapísima!, no me mires así cambia esa cara-la chica lo ignoro y siguió hacia delante el conductor de al furgoneta al verla de espaldas saco su pistola láser y la apunto un puntito rojo se veía en la cabeza de la morena.

-Hermanita-la chica miro hacia un lado y vio allí a Blaise, el conductor dejo de apuntar y se escondió en el asiento, para no ser visto.

-Hola Blaise, ¿descansaste de la misión en Burdeos?-se acerco a el y le dio dos besos.

-Si,estuve esperando a Draco pero parece que no ha venido hoy, Harry le habrá mandado a algún sitio.

Ella asintió mientras caminaban-Te llevas muy bien con el ¿no?.

-Bueno si hablamos y lo resolvimos todo, cosa que deberías...

Ella se giro hacia el mientras entraban en el ascensor-Tu también Blaise-el levanto los brazos como si le apuntaran con una pistola.

-Esta bien, no te diré nada mas si así te sientes a gusto.

-Si mejor, por cierto Robert te echa de menos hace días que no vas a verle.

-Lo se hoy sin faltan cuando salgamos de aquí, Ginny y yo iremos a verle-la chica le sonrió y el ascensor comenzó a subir.

Harry colgó el teléfono inmediatamente y dio la señal de alarma en la Orden, pero en el control de seguridad un mortifago había matado al agente y se había echo con el, el teléfono de Harry sonó este lo cogió.

-Hola Potter, ¿que se siente cuando tu enemigo tiene en su mano la vida de todos tus agentes?-el chico no logro responder pues Riddley le había colgado, en ese momento desde su despacho vio como un humo negro entraba por todos los conductos y sus agentes caían al suelo inconscientes.

El ascensor en el que iban, Blaise y Hermione se paro bruscamente, ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

Los mortifagos con Riddley a la cabeza entraron con inhaladores para no aspirara el humo, el efecto se había agotado por lo que se los quitaron.

-Tenemos 5 minutos, atadlos bien-Riddley miro a Nott-ocupate del ascensor- este asintió y se dirigió allí.

La morena saco su móvil.

-No tengo señal-el chico la miro.

-Esto me huele mal, parece como si hubieran interferido nuestras frecuencias-de repente el ascensor volvió a funcionar-Procedimientos de cierre de emergencia-empezó a tocar los botones-las puertas se abrirán automáticamente, ahí que salir de aquí no pienso quedarme a esperar que ahí al otro lado cuando se abran-la chica asintió.

Nott llego hasta la puerta del ascensor esperando con su pistola a que se abriera, cuando se abrió no había nadie allí lo registro bien,desde la parte de arriba los dos chicos miraban sorprendidos la escena era un mortifago Riddley se había echo con la sede y lo peor todos sus amigos estaban dentro, oyeron como Nott decía que el ascensor era seguro y se marchaba.

Blaise y Hermione se movían por los conductos del aire, el chico saco su pistola para cubrirse, llegaron hasta el pasillo de los rayos y vieron al agente muerto, la chica tecleo su numero y desactivo los rayos para poder pasar, llegaron hasta una sala subterránea de la Orden, Blaise se acerco a un monitor y empezó a empalmar cables para poder hacerse con las cámaras de seguridad y ver lo que sucedía dentro.

-¿Como puede Riddley haberse echo con la sede?-pregunto la morena.

-Parece ser que ellos, han cambiado de objetivo en estos últimos meses, puede que quiera todo lo que le hemos quitado y de paso matar a todos los agentes que pueda-la chica lo miro asustada-pero tranquila no le dejaremos, Ginny esta ahí y mas les vale no tocarla ni un pelo.

-¿Podremos nosotros dos contra todos ellos?.

-Somos un buen equipo hermanita-el siguió con los cables, los conecto al monitor, comenzaron a recibir señal, el tenia que ir cambiando de cable para recibir las distintas señales de las cámaras, se paro en una donde todos los agentes estaban atados y sentados en el suelo mientras los mortifagos los apuntaban con sus armas, pudieron ver a Ginny y Pansy juntas, Harry lo mas alejado de Pansy para que no le relacionaran con ella, los gemelos, a Sirius, Lupin, Ron y luna, los habían cogido a todos.

-¡Oh Dios mio!-la morena no daba crédito a lo que veía-mira sus armas-en ese momento la chica vio a el padre de Draco empuñando una, el abuelo de su hijo apuntaba si ningún remordimiento a todas esas personas.

-Lo mas nuevo en armamento militar.

-Fusiles de repetición, compensadores, mirillas láser-en esos momentos vieron como alguien mas entraba allí.

......

Riddley entro en la sala, algunos agentes se sorprendieron nunca lo habían visto en persona, se acerco a Harry-Vaya mi pequeño Potter me gustaría hablar contigo en privado, acabo de ver una sala por aquí que sera un buen lugar-Pansy lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, temía lo peor-me has estado fastidiando todo este tiempo y quiero lo que es mio.

Blaise y Hermione no se perdían ningún detalle de lo que pasaba, vieron con Riddley lo cogía con fuerza y casi lo tiraba al suelo, Pansy estuvo a punto de levantarse pero Ginny se posiciono delante para que no lo hiciera, la pelinegra vio como su novio la miro para que no hiciera nada, los mortifagos se lo llevaron de allí.

....

Dolohov y otro mortifago estaban perforando una de las puertas que daba a la cámara de seguridad de la Orden donde se guardaban todos los artefactos requisados durante todas las misiones de los agentes de la Orden del Fénix.

Blaise iba cambiando las cámaras para ver donde se encontraban todos los mortifagos, una les mostró a los dos mortifagos perforando al cámara, ambos se miraron.

-Han venido a por todo lo que guardamos allí-la chica miro el monitor de nuevo-y parece que no les queda mucho.

El chico cambio de nuevo al cámara y de repente vio a otros dos colocando algo en un sitio escondido de la sede, se fijo bien-Son C4.

La morena lo miro horrorizada-pretenden volar la Orden del Fénix.

-Creo que cuando obtengan lo que han venido a buscar lo hará-siguió cambiando la visión y observaron como habían colocado mas C4 por toda la sede.

-Hay que detenerlos.

-Primero tenemos que hacernos con el decodificador de los gemelos seguro que podremos obtener la clave para que no estallen-siguió cambiando las cámaras, hasta que llego a la del despacho de los gemelos-ves el escritorio-la chica asintió-esta cerca del conducto del aire pero entrar es demasiado arriesgado-la morena estaba pensando en algo entonces se le ocurrió una idea acababa de ver un imán, se acerco a el y lo cogió.

-Entonces propongo, que lo pesquemos-le dijo a su amigo mientras se lo enseñaba.

.....

Los mortifagos ataban a Harry en una silla mientras Riddley los observaba, Bellatrix se encontraba detrás de el sonriendole burlonamente.

-¿Como te sientes?, te has escapado en muchas ocasiones como tus papas pero al igual que ellos morirás.

-Callate asqueroso no nombres a mis padres-Riddley y Bellatrix rieron.

-Calma Potter, esa actitud no te llevara a ninguna parte-alzo su brazo para que la mujer le pasara algo-pero tu sufrirás mas antes de dejarnos-le entrego un caja- dame el código de tu querida caja fuerte y tu muerte no sera dolorosa-le dijo al chico mientras le mostraba la caja que le había entregado la mujer.

.....

-Vigila los monitores, si me atrapan sal enseguida del edificio...

-Blaise espera tu no vas a hacerlo-el chico estaba inclinado hacia la apertura de los conductos, se levanto y la miro.

-Claro que si.

-No lo vas a hacer, ahí que arrastrarse por los canales de ventilación llegar hasta el despacho de los gemelos, coger el decodificador y todo eso en diez minutos-le dijo deprisa-hermanito no te ofendas pero eso lo hago yo-el chico la miro sorprendido y le dio la mochila que llevaba, ella la cogió.

-Tendrás que orientarte para llegar al despacho-ella asintió-y luego hasta la carga de C4 mas próxima y activarlo-ella se acerco lo beso en la mejilla y entro por el conducto.

.....

Riddley le daba vueltas a la caja que tenia entre sus manos, era alargada y pequeña.

-¿Quieres ver lo que ahí Potter?-se rió-se que lo deseas-la fue abriendo poco a poco, Harry le sonrió de lado no se dejaría amedrentar por el asesino de sus padres-dame la combinación, por que sino descubrirás el contenido de la caja, Potter créeme cuando te digo que es mejor morir de un balazo que no de esta forma-le dijo señalando la caja.

.....

Los mortifagos seguían vigilando a los prisioneros, mientras Hermione se deslizaba por los conductos de ventilación, había llegado al despacho de los gemelos y vio el decodificador encima de la mesa, suspiro esperaba que eso saliera bien, el imán estaba atado a un hilo y lo fue bajando poco a poco por una trampilla del techo, el imán llego hasta el decodificador logro pegarse a el, pero al intentarlo subir se soltó, pesaba demasiado, la chica cerro los ojos y suspiro tenia que intentarlo de nuevo, lo alcanzo de nuevo y comenzaba a subirlo pero, la morena lo movió demasiado rápido y se callo al suelo, recogió el imán tenia que hacerlo de otra manera, abrió la trampilla y empezó a hacerle señales a la cámara sabia que Blaise estaba mirando.

El chico observo como ella le hacia señas diciéndole lo que iba a hacer, el pensaba que eso era un locura.

.....

-¿Y bien Potter te lo has pensado?, contamos con la tecnología para abrirla pero nos llevara muchísimo tiempo no sera así si tu colaboras.

-Ni lo sueñes-el chico le sonrió.

-Tu lo has querido-Riddley congio la caja y la abrió, saco de ella una especie de papiro y dentro de el había algo que Harry no conseguía ver, Riddley lo fue desenrollando-alguna vez has lamentado a ver nacido-descubrió lo que había en ese papiro eran unas especies de agujas que iban de un tamaño menor a uno mayor-sabes lo que es, agujas de fuego-cogió la mas pequeña.

.....

Hermione abrió una rendija del canal de ventilación, Blaise la miraba, seguía pensando que era una locura pero ella ya estaba saliendo por lo que, empezó a darles una señal en morse a los miembros de la Orden a través del piloto rojo de la cámara.

Ginny fue la primera en mirar, en ese momento se oyó un ruido en el despacho de los gemelos y un mortifago iba a ver lo que pasaba, la pelirroja le hizo una señal a Sirius y este disimuladamente miro hacia la cámara.

La morena estaba bajando con cuidado, pero a pesar de eso se oía el ruido el mortifago se estaba acercando a ella, cuando de repente Sirius se echo en el suelo y fingió que tenia un ataque.

-Necesitamos ayuda le esta dando un ataque-decía la pelirroja y todos sus compañeros la miraron, al igual que a Sirius, los mortifagos pusieron su atención en el miembro de la Orden,gracias a la distracción Hermione pudo bajar y coger el decodificador.

Blaise vio por la cámara como Lucius golpeaban a Sirius y le decía que era un blandengue, lo sentaron en una silla y lo ataron, el mortifago le dijo a Malfoy que había oído algo en un despacho y este le ordeno que fuera a mirar, mientras la morena estaba subiendo otra vez al conducto.

Ginny se levanto para distraer a ese mortifago, pero no le dio tiempo a hablar Lucius le dio en al cara con tal fuerza que la tiro al suelo, sus hermanos se iban a levantar pero fueron detenidos por Pansy y Lupin, Ron se acerco a ella para saber si estaba bien, esta le dijo que si.

Para cuando el mortifago logro entrar en el despacho de los gemelos Hermione ya se había ido de allí

......

-Estas agujas no son nada divertidas-Riddley ato mas fuerte la mano del chico para que este no la pudiera mover y acerco la aguja a la palma de su mano-y bien Potter nos dirás la combinación.

-Acabare contigo-el jefe de los mortifagos se rió.

-Esa no era la respuesta-y sin miramiento le clavo la aguja, el chico comenzó a retorcerse en su silla era como si mil agujas le estuvieran punzando la palma de su mano era un dolor insoportable, mientras Riddley y Bellatrix sonreían con satisfacción.

.....

Hermione se acerco a la carga de C4 mas próxima que tenia, comenzó a activar el decodificador, la observaba, y ambos vieron con horror como no era efectivo, solo había una solución acabar con las cargas manualmente, la chica iba a hacerlo cuando oyó como alguien se aproximaba hacia allí, tuvo que irse corriendo al conducto de ventilación, al llegar los mortifagos a esa parte ella ya estaba dentro pero la la oyeron moverse, Nott mando callar a Dolohov y escucharon como alguien se movía por los conductos, apuntaron hacia arriba y comenzaron a disparar, la morena se cubrió como podía, su única salida era subir hacia un ventilador de aire pero allí no duraría mucho tiempo iban a descubrirla, la chica oyó como alguien abría los conductos y se adentraba en ellos estaba perdida la habían pillado. Cerro los ojos frustradamente y miro hacia abajo para ver al intruso pero no era otro que Blaise.

-¿Que haces aquí?-le pregunto en voz baja.

-No te muevas de ahí.

-Blaise no lo hagas-pero este le hizo caso omiso y vio como seguía hacia adelante.

-No disparen, voy a salir-en esos momentos la morena se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sola y tenia que salvar a todos sus amigos, en esos momentos oyó como golpeaban a Blaise. Este fue llevado con los demás, Lucius lo miro y sonrió.

-Así que tu te ibas a hacer el héroe-Ginny lo miro, estaba tranquila al pensar que el no había llegado a tiempo antes de que se hicieran con la Orden pero estaba equivocada, en esos momentos Malfoy lo cogió y lo tiro al suelo, la pelirroja y el se miraron, el vio como tenia golpeada la cara se iba a levantar pero ella negó para que no le hicieran nada, al verla que estaba bien se tranquilizo.

Hermione llego a la sala donde Blaise había dejado el monitor, se acerco hasta el y descubrió una nota de este, en la que decía que gracias a las cámaras había logrado averiguar la posición de los C4, también le había dejado un mapa para que ella los desarmara, cogió el mapa y volvió a los conductos de ventilación debía salvar a sus amigos.

Mientras los mortifagos, intentaban encontrar el código para abrir la caja se valían de un decodificador y un ordenador que iba buscando los números.

Blaise con discrepción se acerco a Sirius para decirle que Hermione se encontraba en los conductos de ventilación e intentaba sacarlos de allí, el hombre asintió confiaba en ella. Mientras la chica seguía el mapa que le había dibujado su amigo, llego donde había una carga y descubrió que los mortifagos las habían tapado con una puerta metálica, se acerco a ella, observo que tenia cuatro anclajes debía quitarlos para poder acceder a la carga de C4, miro a su alrededor para buscar algo que el ayudara y encontró un extintor, fue a por el y lo cogió.

....

Riddley recibo el mensaje de que había logrado dos números ya le quedaba menos para abrir la caja, miro a Harry-Todo lo que sientes ahora, ese dolor es solo el aperitivo-lo miro maliciosamente y le clavo otra aguja en el hombro.

....

Hermione echaba el contenido del extintor sobre los anclajes y con la culata del bote los golpeaba y lograba sacarlos, cuando iba a sacar el ultimo se le acabo el extintor.

-No, no ,no, joder-lo tiro al suelo y miro de nuevo a ver que encontraba, logro ver dos barras de hierro, las cogió y las puso a ambos lados del anclaje intentando girarlo, lo lograba con dificultad.

....

Draco llego a su casa y allí se encontraba su Narcisa Malfoy.

-Madre ¿que haces aquí?.

-Draco no quiero que vayas.

-A donde no puedo ir.

-A la sede de la Orden-el rubio la miro sorprendido habría descubierto su madre que era agente doble, ella lo miro preocupada-Riddley y los mortifagos se han echo con ella y tu padre me mando buscarte para avisarte que fueras cuando te encontrara-la cara del chico cambio como no se había enterado de eso, desde cuando Riddley había podido encontrar el modo de acceder a la sede de la Orden del Fénix, en esos momentos pensó en Hermione ella debía estar allí, tenia que ir a salvarla, cogió sus cosas y se acerco a la puerta, pero su madre se acerco a el muy deprisa-no por favor no vayas, Draco-estaba casi llorando nunca la había visto así-si algo sale mal puede que no logres salir de allí, yo te encubriré le diré a tu padre y a Riddley que no te encontré, pero por lo que mas quieras no vayas, no soportaría perderte, hijo.

La miro intensamente y la abrazo, tenia razón en ese día un bando o el otro ganaría y el debía ayudar a la Orden para acabar de una vez con todo su sufrimiento, el de su madre y el de todos los que habían sufrido por ese asesino y sus secuaces.

-Tranquila, te prometo que volveré, pero en estos momentos tengo que ayudar a alguien que es muy importante en mi vida-la mujer lo miro extrañada-ahora no te puedo explicar nada, pero te lo contare, te juro que a partir de hoy seras libre-la beso en la mejilla y salio de allí.

.....

La morena logro sacar el anclaje, quito la malla metálica con cuidado y observo la carga de C4, tenia un mecanismo demasiado complicado para desactivarla.

Los mortifagos seguían obteniendo los números de la caja.

Hermione se acerco a la carga con su linterna, pero de repente oyó como alguien, se escondió en una esquina y espero a que el mortifago se acercara, cuando lo hizo , le agarro de un brazo y logro torcerselo, le dio una patada y consigo quitarle su arma, el hombre arremetió contra ella, pero la chica fue mas rápida y le dio con el arma, consiguió cogerle el brazo de nuevo y doblarselo, al final le dio el en el pecho y logro tirarle al suelo después le golpeo la cabeza y cayo inconsciente.

....

Draco abrió la puerta del parking con su tarjeta entro con cuidado y mirando todo el garaje, a lo lejos vio el coche de Hermione sus dudas quedaban resueltas ella se encontraba allí, se acerco a el y lo miro por dentro al levantar la vista vio una furgoneta y a alguien dentro de ella en la pared que tapaba había un agujero, el conductor cargaba su arma, hasta que lo vio bien.

-Draco hasta que apareces-el rubio se acerco a el era Goyle.

-Si me acabo de enterar, ¿por que no sales del coche?-este iba saliendo.

-Tu padre te estuvo buscando y dio la orden de que cuando llegaras te dejara pasar-el chico lo miro un momento callado, el rubio se dio cuenta de que estaba atando cabos-un momento ¿como has logrado entrar aquí?-el rubio le sonrió de lado y lo empotro contra el coche, Goyle se resistía y le devolvió el golpe sacando una pistola pues la otra había caído al suelo-así que te cambiaste de bando.

Draco le golpeo la mano en la que tenia la pistola y se hizo con ella logro estamparlo de nuevo, mientras Goyle se resistía-nunca estuve en tu bando-después el rubio le disparo, Goyle caía, mirándole fijamente cuando llego al suelo estaba muerto, Draco se aparto.

.....

Hermione había atado al mortifago y tapado la boca para que no hablara seguía mirando la carga de C4 no sabia como la podría desactivar.

Riddley entro furioso a la sala donde estaban los mortifagos averiguando los números.

-¿Has visto a Mcanair?-le pregunto a Astoria.

-Últimamente no.

-Me siento como una madre de todos vosotros-grito furioso, miro a la chica-ves a buscarlo inmediatamente-la chica se levanto rápidamente y salio de allí armada.

Hermione oyó que alguien se cercaba de nuevo se escondió detrás de una puerta para sorprender al que entrara, vio que iba armado con una pistola, le cogió del brazo y logro hacerse con ella y apuntarle, pero el se saco otra y se apuntaron mutuamente al mirarse se sorprendieron de lo que veían, la chica suspiro bajando el arma.

-¿Que haces aquí Malfoy?.

-Trabajo aquí no se si lo sabias-el chico también bajo su arma.

-¿Como te has enterado?.

-Por mi madre, mi padre quería que cuando me localizara viniera para ayudarlos, no sabia nada de esto Riddley me lo oculto todo, no se si sospecha de mi.

La chica lo miro asustada-los tienen a todos, Blaise logro ayudarme pero le cogieron y los mortifagos tienen lo ultimo en tecnología, quieren todo lo que hemos recuperado en las misiones-ambos andaban vigilando que nadie los descubriera-no se cuantos pueden ser.

-Creo que todos menos uno, me cargue a Goyle en el garaje-la chica se paro y lo miro.

-Tenemos que acabar con ellos y salvar a todos es ahora o nunca, pero antes ¿que sabes de desactivación de C4?-el rubio la miro extrañado.-Riddley ha mandado colocar tres cargas en la base del edificio, cuando se vaya la activaran y todo quedara reducido a cenizas-cogió la mano de la chica.

-Dime donde esta esa carga-ella le condujo hasta allí y ambos se quedaron mirándola-aquí tiene que haber cerca de 90 kilos, suficiente para volar la sede, ahí 8 cables rojos y amarillos y 6 azules negros y blancos.

-¿Y cual ahí que cortar?.

-Puede que ninguno-la chica se giro hacia el para después volver a mirar hacia la bomba-¿que son esos prismas?.

-No lo se tal vez haya mas de un conducto, empalmado al mecanismo-el chico agarro la linterna que sostenía la morena ambos se rozaron, se miraron, ella volvió a mirar hacia la bomba y el hizo lo mismo.

-Ahí un pasador.

-¿Donde?.

-Ahí atrás, es un cristal-lo observo bien-es un receptor de radio seguramente para hacer detonar los C4.

-Es decir solo ¿ahí que sacar el cristal?, no puede ser tan fácil-el rubio la miro y saco un spray roció el detonador y vieron que había rayos láser cubriéndolo-ya sabemos para que son los prismas, vuelve a rociar.

-Creo que puedo extraer el cristal sin tocar los rayos láser.

-Quieres que lo hago yo, tengo el pulso firme-el chico le sonrió.

-Las damas primero-le paso un alicante pequeño.

-Otra rociada y a la de tres-ambos se pusieron en posición y el rubio empezó a contar, cuando llego a tres roció y la chica metió el alicate con cuidado de no tocar los rayos y lo saco.

-Uno menos.

-Demonos prisa.

En ese momento oyeron como alguien cargaba su arma al darse la vuelta vieron que los estaban apuntando.

-Vaya, vaya, a quien tengo aquí, Draco me estas decepcionado, yo creí que la habías dejado y por el contrario te has cambiado de bando-la chica puso cara triste-si te hubieras quedado conmigo, andando-les hizo señas con la pistola y ambos fueron andando mientras ella iba detrás apuntándolos-atala Draquito-le dio una cuerda, mientras les seguían apuntando, el chico la cogió y miro a la morena le hizo una señal y ella asintió, el rubio tiro la cuerda a la cara de Astoria esta sorprendida, soltó el arma, y Hermione pudo pegarla una patada que la hizo caer al suelo mientras le cogía el arma, ambos la apuntaron.

-Hermione atala-ella cogió al cuerda del suelo-si te mueves un solo milímetro no me temblara el pulso Astoria y lo sabes-la morena la fue atando.

-Draco por favor podemos ser muy felices juntos dejame ir y solo diré que ahí un intruso, y no le diré nada a Riddley de tu traición, sabes que te quiero-la morena la miraba con odio delante de ella estaba intentando engatusarlo, le ato las manos lo mas fuerte que pudo tal que así que la hizo daño y esta se quejo.

Draco sonrió complacido su morena estaba celosa, pero no olvido que tenían que seguir si salían de esa la buscaría y la reconquistaría de nuevo costara lo que le costase, miro a Astoria con asco-sabes que eso no funciona conmigo-la chica termino y miro a Draco.

-Sera mejor seguir-dejaron allí a Astoria atada y amordazada y salieron-los otros dos paquetes de C4, están aquí y aquí-le dijo al rubio enseñándole el mapa que había trazado Blaise, nos dividiremos para desactivarlos-el la miro reticente-no nos dará tiempo si lo hacemos juntos es lo mejor-el suspiro y asintió-las cargas están detrás de una valla metálica, ancladas a la pared.

-¿Has abierto una tu sola?.

-Con un extintor,usa poco o se te acabara-rompió el mapa y le entrego la mitad donde estaba su carga.

-Nos encontraremos en el cuarto por el que he entrado-ella asintió, se miraron y el no lo pudo resistir la agarro de la cintura y la beso se separo-te cuidado.

-Tu también- ambos se dirigieron por caminos opuestos y tanto el uno como el otro antes de girar en la esquina miraron hacia atrás quizás esa era la ultima vez que se vieran, ella suspiro y se marcho y el vio como lo hacia.

Malfoy llego deprisa a su carga y con el extintor hizo lo mismo que le había explicado al morena.

Riddley estaba nervioso no recibía ninguna respuesta de sus agentes solo de los que estaban custodiando a los prisioneros-Nott busca a los demás inmediatamente-le dijo a su agente que entraba en el cuarto donde se encontraba. Este salio rápidamente.

Encontró a Astoria atada a un tubo de ventilación se acerco a ella y la desato-¿cuantos eran?.

-Uno solo uno-esperaba que cogieran a la maldita de Granger, ella ya se encargaría de Draco y ademas no quería que Riddley lo matara por traición.

Draco ya había abierto la carga y se encontraba iluminándola, ahora estaba solo tenia que sacar el cristal, lo roció y fue metiendo poco a poco el alicate mientras iba esquivando los rayos, llego hasta el y lo fue sacando, cuando lo tenia fuera suspiro. Hermione había terminado de quitar los anclajes.

Mientras Nott con el detector de calor recibía una señal de alguien se fue acercando allí y esa señal lo llevaba a un armario, antes de abrirlo disparo hacia allí, todos los miembros de la Orden oyeron esos disparos Blaise miro a Sirius asustado habrían encontrado a Hermione.

Nott se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, dentro estaba Mcnair-joder-cogió su intercomunicador-señor he encontrado a Mcnair esta muerto.

-¿Quien lo ha matado?.

El mortifago suspiro-Yo-Nott seguían mirando a Mcnair cuando recibió un golpe por detrás, la morena le había dado con el extintor, Riddley lo había oído todo, y fue al despacho de Potter y activo el altavoz.

-Querida persona, que esta matando a mis hombre-Hermione se dirigía a la carga que todavía no estaba desactivada cuando al oír a Riddley se paro-supongo que seras un miembro de la Orden-ahora me encuentro en el despacho de Potter-Draco también le estaba oyendo, había llegado a la sala donde estaba el monitor que había activado Blaise-si no estas aquí plantado ante mi en los próximos 20 segundos, voy a empezar a ejecutar a tus amigos, empezando por el hombre que le estaba ayudando, el señor Blaise Zabini-la chica suspiro se apoyo en la pared y se dio la vuelta corriendo por aquel pasillo.

Riddley estaba delante de todos los prisiones apuntado a Blaise a la cabeza, Ginny no pudo mas y se levanto.

-No lo haga-la chica estaba llorando, Pansy la hizo sentarse a la fuerza.

-Callate o tu seras la siguiente-grito Riddley, Blaise con la mirada le pidió que se tranquilizara, cerro los ojos cuando oyó como el hombre cargaba la pistola.

-nooo-grito Hermione entrando, observo como Pansy abrazaba a la pelirroja que lloraba desconsoladamente y como ambas la miraron en señal de agradecimiento-aquí estoy-le dijo a Riddley levantando los brazos.

El le apunto con la pistola dejado a Blaise-vaya eres tu, que recuerdos de nuestra ultima vez y tu eras la que estaba matando a mis hombres-los demás mortifagos que estaban allí la miraban, en especial Astoria y Lucius-no se por que pero pensaba que seria un tío frió-Draco miraba todo por el monitor y se lamentaba el tenia que haberse entregado a pesar de que seguramente Riddley le hubiera matado al entrar por la puerta.

-Maldita sea-se fue de allí posiblemente a ella no le habría dado tiempo a desactivar la carga.

Astoria se acerco a ella y la ato tan fuerte como lo había echo la morena anteriormente, los demás la miraban estaban perdidos ya nadie quedaba fuera para ayudarlos, pero ellos no sabían que Malfoy lo estaba haciendo-mi querida Astoria si mueve un solo musculo la perforas.

-Sera un placer señor-Blaise le hizo un gesto preguntándole si había terminado con las cargas esta negó disimuladamente.

A los poco minutos Riddley volvió y mando que llevaran a la morena al despacho de Potter allí se encerró con ella, la chica se encontraba sentada en una silla mientras el sonreía.

-Que pena que no tenga aquel aparato de la ultima vez, nos molestaron en el mejor momento claro que podríamos ir donde esta tu amigito Potter y que sintieras lo que el esta sintiendo ahora mismo, pobrecito por ser tan testarudo tendrá una muerte horrible-la chica lo miro con odio-vaya que odio ahí en tus ojos, pero sabes a mi me gustan las chicas así, con genio creo que es mas divertido-se acerco hasta ella y la enfrento-la otra vez no pudimos divertirnos pero ahora si.

-No me toques hijo de puta, o desearas no haber nacido-el se rió.

-Estas atada ¿esperas que venga tu príncipe azula a rescatarte?- se acerco a ella y la beso a la fuerza, la morena quería separarse pero este la tenia agarrada por la nuca, así que la chica lo mordió en el labio y este se separo bruscamente.

-Seras puta-le golpeo con fuerza en la cara, la chica sonrió-te vas a enterar ahora-se iba a abalanzar sobre ella, cuando su intercomunicador empezó a sonar-te libraste por los pelos pero, volveré en un rato-sin mas salio de allí, limpiándose la sangre que le salio del labio.

Harry no podía soportar mas el dolor de aquellas agujas estaba por desvanecerse, cuando Riddley entro.

-Vaya Potter, lo que estas sufriendo, me acaban de decir que la combinación esta casi completa y tu querida agente Granger esta en tu despacho atada, ya no tienes a mas miembros que os salven-cogió otra aguja y comenzó a clavársela en el cuello-quiero oírte gritar.

-Pues no lo conseguirás-le dijo mirándole a los ojos, aunque por dentro deseaba gritar-siempre has sido un mal nacido, tus padres no te quisieron y mataste a los míos pero aunque estén muerto ellos me adoran, pero tu fuiste abandonado como un perro en un orfanato.

-Potter callate-le dijo con odio, pero este sonrió, mientras entraba Bellatrix allí

-Solo queda un numero-le dijo la mujer, pero Riddley no le hizo caso.

-Es la verdad, lloraste mucho Tom, no tenias a nadie ni siquiera tus mortifagos te son fieles, cualquiera de ellos te dará la espalda si fracasas, estas solo.

-Sabes cuantas agujas tengo aquí Potter.

-Solo.

-Señor vamos el numero ya debe estar.

-Nadie nunca te quiso Tom Riddley, eres un pobre niño abandonado.

-Señor-le seguía llamado Bellatrix.

-Un niño que lloraría todas las noche suplicando.

-Eso nunca paso.

-Señor matelo.

-Si que paso y los sabes.

-Señor que lo mate.

Harry se rió-si-grito.

-Señor matelo yaaa.

-CALLATE-grito Riddley desquiciado sacando su pistola se dio la vuelta y descargo toda su munición en la mujer que pedía que matara a Harry Potter, Bellatrix fue cayendo inerte hacia el suelo, entonces Riddley se dio cuenta de lo que había echo, matar a su mejor mortifaga, Harry lo miraba, el hombre se levanto, cogió dos agujas y se las clavo a Harry-sufre, iré a tu cámara y te quitare todo al volver te matare.

Hermione había sido de vuelta de nuevo con sus compañeros, los gemelos les hicieron una señal y ella los miro intrigada , George le señalo algo que había en el suelo ella lo miro, era un broche.

Lucius en ese momento había recibido la orden de matarlos a todos, miro a los demás mortifagos-juntarles-ellos obedecieron y empezaron a juntar a todos, en la confusión Fred le dijo Lisboa a la morena y esta entendió que el broche era un dispositivo que explotaba cuando lo tirabas, lo cogió antes de que Astoria la levantara, cuando estaba de pie y los mortifagos los apuntaban lo tiro y este estallo, un humo denso hizo que no vieran nada durante unos minutos pero cuando ya se estaba aclarando, los miembros de la orden se habían levantado para enfrentarse a los mortifagos, a pesar de tener las manos atadas, con sus piernas lograron retenerlos ya que les había afectado el humo.

-¿Donde están Astoria y Lucius Malfoy?-pregunto Sirius, no era posible habían escapado, ataron a los mortifagos que allí quedaban y ellos se liberaron de sus cuerdas, Pansy salio corriendo a buscar a Harry.

-Pansy espera, Riddley sigue por ahí-pero la chica no oyó a la morena todos se armaron tenían que buscar a los que se habían escapado, la pelinegra lo busco desesperadamente por toda la sede, hasta que lo encontro en un cuarto, entro estaba sudando y casi sin conocimiento.

-Cariño por dios, que te a hecho-vio todas las agujas que tenia clavada-tranquilo voy a sacarte todo esto-con cuidado al chica le fue quitando las agujas.

-¿Y Riddley?.

-No lo hemos visto-cuando le quito todas, le desato.

-Dame tu pistola.

-Harry no no estas en condiciones, mirate a penas te tienes en pie.

-Pansy dámela-la chica negó,el se levanto como pudo y le saco la pistola a la chica de su chaqueta-no salgas de aquí-, la beso intensamente no sabia como terminaría todo, sin mas salio de allí corriendo, parece ser que recobraba algo de fuerzas con las agujas fuera de su cuerpo, oyó como Pansy gritaba que no fuera.

Sirius había sido mas rápido que Harry y había llegado hasta Riddley comenzó a golpearlo pero, este no se amedrento y le golpeo fuerte mente en la cabeza iba a sacar su pistola para matarle, pero alguien lo hizo antes.

-Esta es la ultima vez que haces daño Tom Riddley-Riddley giro su pistola hacia el chico que le apuntaba pero este ultimo fue mas rápido y le empezó a disparar, vio como el hombre que le había echo sufrir tanto caía al suelo agónico y el le descargaba todo su cargador, se había quedado sin balas pero seguía disparando hasta que Sirius se acerco a el.

-Tranquilo Harry esta muerto ya no hará mas daño.

En ese momento Harry cayo al suelo desorientado, una pelinegra entro corriendo allí no le había hecho caso, se sentó en el suelo y lo miro a los ojos, estaban uno enfrente del otro-Todo acabo Pansy.

Ella estaba llorando-Si cariño, pero por lo que mas quiera no me vuelvas ha hacer esto- el negó sonriéndole y se acerco a besarla, pero poco a poco se fue desmayando, en ese momento Lupin entraba y Sirius le dijo que llamara a una ambulancia se acerco a la chica.

-Tranquila Pansy solo se ha desmayado-ella asintió mientras acariciaba la cara de su novio, que estaba tendido sobre su regazo.

Mientras en el aparcamiento Lucius intentaba escapar pero alguien le corto el camino.

-Hijo como siempre llevas tarde, Astoria consiguió escapar, esa cobarde me ha dejado solo,tienes que ayudarme.

El rubio negó-no padre, no te voy a ayudar, sabrás que posiblemente Riddley este muerto y tu te iras con el, me cobrare todo lo que me has echo sufrir en la vida al igual que a mi madre.

-¿De que estas hablando?.

-De que nunca fui un mortifago de que he estado ayudando a la Orden durante el ultimo año para destruiros.

-Eres un traidor, no te crié así-le dijo con odio.

-No, me crió mi madre tu solo me dabas palizas, y no he traicionado a nadie nunca fui de los vuestros tu me obligaste a serlo-Lucius saco su pistola, su propio hijo lo traicionaba.

-Eres tan blandengue como tu madre pero a la gente como tu y como tu madre ahí que exterminarlos-Draco no se lo pensó dos veces y le dio una patada la pistola cayo al suelo,ambos fueron a por ella, pero no la alcanzaron por que comenzaron a golpearse mutuamente.

-No permitiré que le hagas mas daño-Draco lo cogió y le golpeo en la cabeza, gracias a esto logro alcanzar la pistola, se levanto su padre estaba tendido en el suelo-quiero que sepas antes de morir, que tu hijo esta enamorado de una agente de la Orden, a los que siempre has odiado.

-Eres un bastardo.

-Puede ser, adiós padre.

-Draco no lo hagas-el rubio oyó a alguien de fondo pero ya había comenzado a disparar y no paro hasta que alguien el quito la pistola de la manos, se giro para ver a su padrino allí, este lo miro sorprendido.

-Tenia que hacerlo Severus-este se acerco al rubio tendido en el suelo.

-Esta muerto.

-Al fin mi madre es libre.

Draco y Severus subieron a la sede, este ultimo le contó que Riddley le había enviado a otro sitio despistandole y que Narcisa lo había avisado hacia poco para que rescatara a su hijo, por lo que ambos dedujeron que Riddley había empezado a sospechar de ellos.

Harry iba en una camilla acompañado de Pansy necesitaba descansar varios días para recuperarse, todos los miembros de la Orden habían salido ilesos, Blaise y Ginny se besaban como si no fuera a existir un mañana y el le acariciaba la mejilla que había sido golpeado por Lucius Malfoy, los gemelos estaban de fiesta por fin todo había acabado, Luna y Ron se encontraban en un rincón abrazándose, Sirius y Lupin acompañaban a Pansy cuando llevaban a Harry al hospital, pero antes de irse Tonks se acerco a Lupin y delante de todos le beso, Hermione sonrió al verlos por fin ella se había atrevido, todos los demás miembros que estaba allí celebraban el fin de Tom Riddley, ella lo vio entrar venia con su padrino, traía la cara magullada, el rubio también la vio se iban acercando a ella, le daba igual toda la gente que allí estaba la iba a besar como nunca antes, la quería y hoy había estado a punto de perderla pero en su camino alguien le freno, Jack se había acercado a ella y la beso.

La chica había recibido un beso de Jack por sorpresa, al separarse de el y mirar hacia donde estaba el rubio este había desaparecido de allí, miro hacia todos los lados y no le vio.

-¿Que buscas cariño?.

-Nada, por que no nos vamos a descansar, quiero ver a Robert-le dijo tristemente, pero Jack solo sonrió y la agarro de la cintura sacándola de allí, sin que ella se diera cuenta el miro hacia donde unos minutos antes había estado Malfoy.

.........................................................................................................................................

**¿Que os ha parecido?, Dios el capitulo mas dificil de escribir hasta ahora tu lore lo sabes bien cuando casi lo tiro por al ventana,jajaja**

**lo siento por no responder a los comntarios pero es que no me da tiempo, os prometo que los contestare en el siguiente, gracias**

**hasta la proxima se os quiere**


	31. Abre los Ojos

**¡Hola!**

**¿Como estáis?, yo muy bien, me he retrasado un poquito en actualizar el cole que me tiene atareada con mis niños que son unos trastos,jeje .**

**Sin mas a leer**

**nos vemos abajo**

_**Capitulo 30 : Abre los Ojos**_

Ya pasaba una semana desde que los mortifagos entraron en la sede de la Orden y desde que Tom Riddley murió, muchos mortifagos fueron encarcelados por sus delitos pero algunos escaparon la misión ahora de la Orden del Fénix era encontrarlos.

Harry se había recuperado muy pronto de toda la tortura sufrida en aquel cuarto, Pansy no se había separado de el ni un momento, ambos se encontraban en su casa descansando

Hermione se encontraba en su antiguo apartamento recogiendo todo, pues ante tal acontecimiento Jack había decidió adelantar la boda apresuradamente, por lo que apenas quedaban dos semanas para el enlace, Ginny estaba ayudando a su amiga a recoger todo lo que allí se encontraba para después de la boda trasladarse a vivir a la casa de Jack, Robert estaba jugando por todo el apartamento mientras su mama y su tía lo recogían.

La morena se había quedado mirando su cuarto al entrar y se quedo pensando en el, no le había vuelto ha ver desde todo lo ocurrido en la sede, supo por su padrino que el había matado a su padre y que su madre como el tanto deseaba ahora era libre, Ginny se acerco a ella.

-Herms despierta estas en las nubes y tenemos mucho por recoger-la morena salio de sus pensamientos-espero que Blaise no se entretenga mucho en la sede y venga a ayudarnos-su amiga le sonrió, en esos momentos Robert salio de la habitación y se dirigía al salón , ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta.

Draco iba andado por una calle muy conocida para el, después de la conversación con su madre había decidido hacerlo no podía dejarla escapar.

**(Flash Back)**

_El rubio había buscado a su madre en su apartamento esta estaba en la habitación de su hijo, llorando cuando lo vi allí, se levanto de la cama en donde estaba sentado y corrió a abrazarlo, el la recibió._

_-Todo acabo madre, eres libre-ella se soltó de su agarre y lo miro directamente a los ojos-Lucius Malfoy es historia._

_-Quieres decir..._

_-Que esta muerto-la mujer solo pudo abrazarlo de nuevo, por fin podría salir de la jaula en al que había estado encerrada durante tantos años, estuvieron así durante un rato hasta que el rubio la condujo a salón para que se sentara y tomara algo de comer estaba bastante pálida. Durante todas las horas que pasaron desde que Draco se fue había temido no volverlo a verlo, pero ahí estaba cuidándola, aunque en esos momentos recordó las palabras de su hijo "en estos momentos tengo que ayudar a alguien que es muy importante en mi vida"._

_-¿Conseguiste ayudar a esa persona tan importante para ti?-al oír eso la taza que sujetaba el chico callo al suelo, Narcisa se levanto y fue hacia el-cuéntamelo todo Draco de quien te has enamorado-el la miro-soy tu madre y te conozco demasiado bien, esa chica te a cambiado por completo-Draco no pudo mas y se abrazo a su madre, después le contó todo lo que había pasado entre su morena y el._

_-Pero ya es imposible , ella va a casarse y hoy cuando la vi se fue con el, no puedo hacer nada me rindo-su madre cogió sus manos._

_-No Draco, no te rendirás, puede que ahora lo veas todo negro pero espera una semana y ve a buscarla, ella te quiere, según lo que me has contado y le cuesta volver a confiar en ti pero si habláis estoy segura de que te dará una segunda oportunidad-el miro los ojos de su madre mientras ella le sonreía y le abrazaba._

**(Fin Flash Back)**

Se detuvo delante del portal, respiro hondo y se acerco al ascensor para subir hasta el apartamento de la chica que le había robado el corazón, salio del ascensor y se acerco hacia la puerta, vio que esta no estaba cerrada del todo por lo que la empujo un poco, encontró que estaba casi vaciá y con muchas cajas de por medio, estuvo a punto de volver a salir y mirar si se había confundido pero algo llamo su atención un niño pequeño con el pelo castaño y mechones rubios de mas de un año salio al salón y lo miro, Draco le sonrió, iba a cercarse a el, pero oyó una voz muy conocida.

-Robert cariño ¿donde estas?-la morena salio en busca del pequeño sin darse cuenta que el rubio estaba allí, lo cogió-no vuelvas a darle estos sustos a mama-le sonrió y beso su mejilla, en ese momento el niño hablo.

-Mami, mía-y señalo con un dedo hacia el rubio, Hermione se giro y lo vio allí plantado mirándolos.

-Draco ¿que haces aquí?-la chica temía lo peor, había descubierto que tenían un hijo.

-Viene a hablar contigo pero me he llevado una sorpresa muy grande, así que tuviste un hijo, ahora entiendo tu empeño en casarte con ese imbécil.

-¿Que?.

-Vamos Granger no te hagas la tonta tienes un hijo con el-la chica lo miro sorprendida, le estaba diciendo que Robert era hijo de Jack no lo podía creer acaso no se había fijado en sus ojos.

-Si-lo dijo sin pensar-es hijo de Jack y tenemos que casarnos no puedo separar a un hijo de su padre-el rubio asintió.

-Tienes razón, sera mejor que me vaya a sido un error venir-el rubio salio de allí echo una furia, no lo podía creer cogió su coche y marcho a toda velocidad por Londres.

-¿Que has hecho Hermione?, te volviste loca-la pelirroja salia en ese momento al salón lo había oído todo.

-Es lo mejor-dijo abrazando a su hijo, mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro.

-Como puedes decir eso, tu misma te has contradicho-se puso en frente de ella-acabas de separar a tu hijo de su padre-su amiga negó con la cabeza-has cavado tu propia tumba Herms esa era la ultima oportunidad de ser feliz y la has dejado marchar ¿por que?.

-Ginny dejame sola-la pelirroja no dijo ni una palabra mas cogió su abrigo y salio de allí, tenia que hacer algo no podía terminar todo ahí, Malfoy tenia derecho a conocer a su hijo.

......

Después de estar toda la tarde buscando por fin averiguo donde vivía el rubio y fue gracias a Snape al que encontró en la sede de la Orden y le pidió que le dijera la dirección de su apartamento pues tenia algo muy importante que decirle, en un principio el se resistió pero acabo dándosela, se encontraba tocando el timbre, oyó ruidos como algo que se caía, el inquilino tardo un rato en abrir la puerta cuando lo hizo, la pelirroja vio el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba, tenia una botella de Whisky en una mano y se sostenía con la otra en la puerta nunca había visto al gran Draco Malfoy en ese estado completamente borracho.

-Vaya Weasley a que viniste a pasar un buen rato conmigo mi gran amigo no te da lo que quieres.

-No seas estúpido Malfoy-la chica lo aparto de un golpe y entro allí estaba todo patas arriba, algunos muebles en el suelo y varias cosas rotas.

-No te di permiso para entrar, pelirroja-cerro la puerta y se fue a tumbar en el sofá.

Ella lo observo-no te da vergüenza en el estado en el que te encuentras.

El comenzó a reír fuertemente-para nada, mi vida es una mierda perdí a la mujer que amo, se va a casar con otro y encima tiene un hijo con el, tenia que celebrarlo-dijo mientras alzaba su botella y volvía a beber de ella.

-No te creí tan tonto Draco.

-Sin insultar-le dijo pidiéndole silencio-te deje pasar pero puedo echarte.

-Es la verdad-ella se acerco a el soltando su bolso y lo levanto sujetándolo por la camisa-no te diste cuenta, los ojos, su nombre.

El chico cerro los ojos, esa pelirroja le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza horrible-¿de que me estas hablando?.

-Del niño Draco, recuerdalo sus ojos-el hizo un esfuerzo en lo poco que lo vio, pero llevaba demasiado alcohol en su cuerpo para recodar eso, pero entonces un flash le vino a la mente.

-Grises-la chica asintió.

-El nombre, Draco no te dice algo-volvió a pensar miro a la pelirroja fijamente, como no se dio cuenta antes estaba tan cegado pensando que ella había tenido un hijo con otro hombre, que se olvido de esos pequeño detalles.

-Robert, como...

-Como cuando Hermione te conoció-la chica le sonrió.

-Entonces ese niño.

-Ese niño es tu hijo Draco-el rubio de la impresión se volvió a sentar en el sofá y la botella se callo de sus manos, Hermione se lo había ocultado todo este tiempo, levanto su vista hacia la chica que le observaba.

-¿Por que haces esto?.

-Por que es lo justo, en este tiempo te he conocido y se que no los harías daño, debes conocerlo-ella recogió sus cosas-espero no haber llegado tarde-se acerco a el le beso en la mejilla-haz todo lo que puedas, merecéis ser felices juntos-antes de salir se giro-ella estará esta noche en su apartamento sola para terminar de recoger todo-sin mas salio de allí, el la vio marchar mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho, se levanto y corrió hacia el baño necesitaba darse una ducha y despejarse tenia que hablar con la morena.

........

La morena se encontraba en su apartamento recogiendo las ultimas cosas que allí, había decidido quedarse esa noche para terminar al día siguiente y después continuar con los preparativos de la boda, Pansy y Harry se habían llevado a Robert para cuidarlo esa noche, mientras que Jack había tenido que viajar fuera de la ciudad por lo que esa noche se encontraba sola, de repente el timbre comenzó a sonar, estaba en su habitación y fue hacia allí, quien podía llamar de esa forma, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió,después de lo que había pasado esa tarde jamas pensó en volver a verlo ese día, pero allí estaba.

-¿Puedo pasar?-ella se hizo a un lado, el entro y oía como ella cerraba al puerta-¿como has podido hacerme esto?-la chica lo miro estañada.

-¿Perdón?-el rubio se giro y la enfrento.

-Ocultarme algo así, nunca te creí capaz de hacer esto, además de mentirme.

-No se de lo que me hablas, Draco sera mejor dejar todo esto y no vernos nunca mas nos hacemos daño.

Se acerco a ella y la agarro de los hombros-y a Robert no le harás más daño separandolo de su padre-ella lo miro a los ojos-¿contestame?.

-¿Como te has enterado?- la chica lo miraba asustada que pasaría ahora.

-Eso no importa ahora Hermione, lo que importa es que me lo ocultaste durante mas de un año, como crees que me estoy sintiendo al saber que tengo un hijo, y que piensas separa de su padre-el la agarro con mas fuerza.

-Me haces daño-soltó un poco el agarre pero su enfado aumentaba.

-No permitiré que el imbécil de tu prometido sea el padre de mi hijo, por que es mi hijo Hermione.

-No tienes ningún derecho a exigir nada.

-Claro que lo tengo, ya que soy su padre biológico y si hace falta pediré su custodia, ya me he perdido mucho días de su vida-la chica negaba con la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-No harás eso, Robert es mi vida-ella lo miro-no puedes venir así como así y hacerme esto, cuando nunca estuviste conmigo.

-No sabia nada, como iba a pensar yo esto, me engañaste Hermione nunca viniste a decírmelo-la soltó y se sentó agarrando su cabeza-habría estado a tu lado a pesar de que me hubieran descubierto.

Ella lo miro-Si fui-el levanto su cabeza-era el día mas feliz de mi vida, tu lo estropeaste, te deje hablar

primero y me dijiste que todo se acababa-ella seguía llorando-no lo podía creer y te insistía una vez y otra

hasta que apareció ella y todo mi mundo se vino abajo, estaba sola-el rubio se levanto y se fue acercando a ella ahora sabia el significado de las palabras de aquel día de su morena "como has podido hacerme esto y mas ahora no podre yo sola", se estaba refiriendo a su embarazo, no pudo mas se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Perdoname Hermione, fui un estúpido, y lo estropee todo-ella se entrego a ese abrazo, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. A los pocos minutos ella se tranquilizo, mientras el le acariciaba la espalda, la morena suspiro y se fue separando poco a poco de el.

-Esto no cambia nada, en menos de dos semanas sera mi boda-el asintió.

-Entiendo, nuestras oportunidades se acabaron-ella desvió al vista, pero el se acerco y le alzo el mentón sus mirada se volvieron a fijar-eres libre para casarte con el si así lo deseas no te molestare mas, solo te pediré una cosa que me dejes ver a Robert y que el sepa que soy su padre-ella asintió.

-Lo podrás ver siempre que quieras-ella se callo un momento-quiero que sepas que nunca le dije a Robert que Jack era su padre-el sonrió.

-Gracias, permiteme hacer esto una ultima vez-acerco sus labios a los de ella, la morena solo cerro los ojos para sentir como el la besaba por última vez, se separaron y se volvieron a mirar, el avanzo hasta la puerta la abrió y volvió a mirarla-me iré de la ciudad en dos semanas sera mejor separarnos no soportaría verte en la calle con el, te avisare para ver a Robert-ella solo asintió y lo vio marcharse, cuando la puerta se cerro se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

....

Estaba delante de un espejo vestida de novia, sus amigas le estaban arreglando el vestido, Ginny le retocaba el maquillaje miro en el espejo y vio como la mirada de su amiga estaba perdida.

-¿Estas segura de esto?-Pansy también la miro-todavía estas a tiempo de echarte atrás.

La morena cerro los ojos y volvió a abrirlos-sera mejor darse prisa, no quiero llegar muy tarde- Pansy y Ginny se miraron en ese momento entro Robert corriendo hacia su mama detrás de el venia Blaise, esta se agacho para cogerlo-que lindo esta mi bebe-el solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Robert te tienes que ir con tío Blaise y tía Ginny-sonrió a su hijo, mientras lo dejaba en el suelo, el pequeño se fue hacia el amigo de su mama, este lo cogió y se acerco a su amiga.

-Estas preciosa.

-Gracias-ella le sonrió y su amigo vio en sus ojos que no se reflejaba la felicidad de una mujer que estaba a punto de casarse, esa felicidad que vio en los ojos de su esposa cuando se casaron en Las Vegas, pero prefirió ignorarlo ya era difícil para ella cuando todo el mundo le preguntaba si estaba seguro para que el también lo hiciera.

-Nos vamos, pequeño-Robert asintió, la morena vio como Ginny y Blaise se llevaban a su pequeño hacia la iglesia, quedaron ella y Pansy en la habitación a la espera de que viniera Sirius.

-Bueno Herms, yo ya me tengo que ir- se acerco a ella-Sirius no tardara en venir-cogió sus hombros y la miro-si no estas segura, si en un momento quieres volver hacia atrás solo hazlo no lo dudes, piensa que a partir de ahora puede cambiar tu vida, piensa si seras feliz con ella, si tu hijo merece esto-Hermione la miro pidiéndole por favor que no siguiera por ese camino-no te estoy echando nada en cara pero eres mi amiga solo te digo tus opciones tomalo o dejalo, sabes que a nosotros siempre nos tendrás aquí-le sonrió y la abrazo, se separaron y la miro-estas hermosa-sin mas salio de allí.

Hermione se volvió a mirar en el espejo, ¿de verdad estaba cometiendo una locura?, negó con la cabeza , en ese momento Sirius apareció.

-Pero mirate que novia tan guapa-la chica le sonrió-nos vamos-ella cogió su ramo de flores y se acerco hasta el.

Iban en el coche de camino a la iglesia cuando Sirius hablo-No te voy a dar sermones como lo han echo todos, sabes que eres mi pequeñaja y quiero que seas feliz si tu quieres esto, adelante-no fue capaz de mirarlo era realmente eso lo que quería, cuando se dio cuenta estaba entrando en la iglesia del brazo de Sirius en frente de ella vio a Jack que la sonreía ella intento devolverle esa sonrisa pero no era capaz por que no podía sonreír en esos instantes, ¿no era feliz?, ese tenia que ser el día mas importante de su vida, entonces se le vino a la cabeza otra imagen la de un rubio en esa posición y ambos sonriéndose de felicidad, entonces abrió los ojos y toda su realidad se le echo encima por mas que lo intentara nunca seria feliz con Jack a pesar de todo lo que el había ayudado, estaba en el altar a su lado el le beso una mejilla, ella solo giro para ver a su hijo el merecía crecer junto a su padre, no podía seguir con aquello, volvió a mirar al hombre que estaba en el altar con ella y negó con la cabeza, fue recogiendo la falda de su largo vestido.

-Lo siento Jack pero no puedo hacer esto-el no supo como reaccionar la chica se giro fue hacia donde estaba su hijo y lo cogió de brazos de su amiga Ginny vio como esta sonreía de oreja a oreja, y como Blaise le pasaba las llaves de algo, no le dio tiempo a ver mas solo salio corriendo con su hijo en brazos hacia el exterior creyó oír una voz que le pedía que se detuviera parecía la de Jack, pero ignoro todo, en su carrera con el niño en brazos consigo quitarse el velo de la cabeza, entonces se dio cuenta que las llaves eran del coche de su amigo se dirigió allí y sentó a su hijo en su silla mientras ella entro apresuradamente y salio de allí.

Tardo unos cinco minutos en llegar a aquel apartamento tan conocido para ella y que tantos recuerdos le traían, saco a su hijo del coche y subió apresuradamente,

-Por favor que todavía no se haya ido, por favor-decía mientras subía en el ascensor, su pequeño la miraba intrigado pero sonreía al ver a su mama, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y corrió hasta la puerta, había cajas en el pasillo y la puerta se encontraba abierta, entro deprisa y vio como una compañía de mudanzas se estaba llevando todo, al verla entrar vestida de novia con su moño desecho, los hombres de la mudanza pensaron que estaba loca.

-¿Donde esta el dueño?.

-Lo siento pero el se fue y nos dejo encargados de todo para que lo recogiéramos, solo nos dijo que después lleváramos esto a una señorita que se llama-cogió un papel de su bolsillo-Hermione Granger.

Se acerco con su hijo en brazos-Yo soy Hermione Granger-el hombre le entrego el papel.

-Nosotros nos vamos no tenemos que hacer mas aquí ya recogimos todo-ella asintió, cuando ellos se fueron dejo a su pequeño en el suelo mientras ella abría la carta

_¡Hola Hermione!_

_Dejo en tu poder la llave que ahí en el sobre, pertenece a mi apartamento, no sabia que hacer con el, demasiados recuerdos._

_Toma la decisión que quieras._

_Draco._

La chica saco del sobre la llave, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar Robert al ver a su mama así,fue hacia ella y alzo sus brazos la morena solo se abrazo a el y lloro, lo único que le quedaba era su pequeño.

-¿Hermione?-la chica se giro y lo vio allí de pie a lado de la puerta de entrada, se levanto con su hijo en brazos, la miraba estaba vestida de novia con el moño desecho el maquillaje corrido por haber llorado pero aun así la encontraba preciosa-¿que haces aquí?.

-Yo...no pude...llegue allí....y...-el se acerco a ella, la callo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, el pequeño estaba entre ellos asustado, pero no lloro parecía que supiera que a partir de ese momento su mama iba a ser feliz, ella se separo y lo miro-me he dado cuenta que solo a tu lado seré feliz y que solo contigo podría formar una familia, siento haber tardado tanto.

-Mas vale tarde que nunca, o dios Hermione y yo que venia a por algo que olvide y te encontré aquí-le sonrió-creía que estaba alucinando-el rió-si que olvide algo a mi mujer y a mi hijo y parece que los recupere-se acerco a ella y la beso-te amo.

Ella lloraba y sonreía al mismo tiempo-yo también te amo-el niño comenzó a echar los brazos hacia el rubio, ella solo rió-parece ser que los genes le llaman, ¿quieres ir con papa? Mi amor.

-Espera Herms no se si sabre cogerlo-puso cara de pánico ella solo rió.

-Claro que sabrás-se lo puso en sus brazos con cuidado y el lo cogió con miedo pero al rato se acostumbro, la miro y se acerco a ella para besarla, ella recibió ese beso con gusto mientras sonreía en el, se separaron-ahora me tendrás que ayudar a desempaquetar todo.

-Tendremos tanto tiempo para hacerlo.

-Si toda una vida juntos-volvieron a besarse, mientras Robert tiraba de la camisa del chico para llamar la atención de sus papas, ellos sonrieron ante aquel gesto, el también quería mimos.

.......

Había tenido que disculparse delante de todos sus invitados, ya no habría boda, vio como todos los compañeros de la Orden estaban felices por lo ocurrido, preferían a ese mortifago para Hermione antes que a el, estaba furioso y se encontraba en un bar de mala muerte bebiendo todavía llevaba su traje no se lo había quitado.

-Vaya, vaya un hombre despechado, te ha dejado sólito-el se giro y miro a la mujer que estaba hablándole se sorprendió al saber quien era pero no hizo nada ya todo le daba igual.

-Por que no te pierdes y me dejas en paz-ella sonrió giro el taburete en el que estaba sentado y lo enfrento.

-Y si te dijera que podrías recuperar a tu querido amorcito o mejor vengarte de ella-comenzaba a jugar con la camisa del chico-podríamos darle donde mas le duele-se acerco a el y sus labios se rozaban-¿que me dices?.

El negó-no es venganza lo que busco.

-Si la buscas aunque no quieras admitirlo, crees que estas enamorado de ella pero no es así, yo te puedo dar mucho mas de lo que nunca ella te dio-rozo su labio con los suyos, la miro y vio como se mordía el labio-pero me tienes que ayudar y eso implica vengarnos-no le dio tiempo para contestar solo le beso salvajemente, el no era de piedra hacia mucho que no estaba con una chica desde que Hermione le rechazaba, comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de la chica pero de repente ella se separo, negó con el dedo-¿me ayudaras?-el chico solo la miro con lujuria y asintió, ella se lo llevo de allí a un sitio mas intimo.

.........................................................................................................................................

**¿Que os ha parecido?, Por fin deseaba tanto escribir este capitulo y que estuvieran por fin juntos con su bebe ya como debeis saber queda nada calculo que unos dos o tres capitulos mas el epilogo.**

**perdon en el otro capitulo por no contestaros**

**Lore_totheend:Jajaja si cayeron mas malos que bueno es que yo con Harry que chasco pobre gente aqui todos vivos, espero que te haya gustado este**

**alastor82**** :Si Astoria es un hueso duro de roer, madre mia**

**DollyChang**** Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este tambien **

**vittoria's malfoy**** :Pobre Jack,jajaja siento que a todas casi os diera un ataque este a sido menos cardiaco,jeje**

**lucero08****:Si ya queda poquito**

**Ariadi Potter**** :gracias y si ya queda poquisimo**

**Lectores fantasmas:****a postear please,jeje**

**Gracias a todos se os kiere**

**hasta la proxima**

**besitos.**


	32. Mi Bebe

**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo estáis?, yo muy bien, Pues nada que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y por eso me retraso en actualizar pero tuve un ratito y aquí está el siguiente capitulo**

**Sin más a leer**

**Nos vemos abajo**

_**Capitulo 31: Mi Bebe**_

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Hermione salió corriendo de aquella iglesia en busca de su felicidad junto al hombre que de verdad amaba y junto al hijo de ambos, Harry les había dado una semana de vacaciones para que los tres la disfrutaran, la pareja junto con su bebe se habían ido a descansar a la casa del rubio en Lanzarote, por fin estaban juntos sin ningún obstáculo entre ellos, y Robert cada vez más se iba encariñando con su papa, el niño enseguida acepto al rubio y ya comenzaba a llamarlo papa palabra por la cual a Draco se le caía la baba.

Draco y Hermione estaban tumbados en su cama del apartamento del rubio, Robert dormía en la habitación de al lado, hacía dos semanas que habían vuelto de la isla y habían decido irse a vivir allí mientras buscaban algo mejor, la madre del rubio les ofreció su casa pero ellos decidieron no molestarla desde hacía un tiempo se había dado cuanta que su padrino iba a visitarla muy a menudo, está muy feliz de que su madre estuviera rehaciendo su vida aunque no se lo quisiera confesar el no era tonto, se la había presentado a Hermione dos días después de que ella se presentara en su apartamento vestida de novia, ambas se llevaban muy bien y aunque en un principio Narcisa se hubiera sorprendido mucho al saber que era abuela, ahora era la mejor de todas casi todos los días le llevaban a Robert para que lo viera y el niño estaba encantado de tener una abuelita.

-¿En qué piensas amor?-le dijo la chica acariciándole el pecho.

-En lo feliz que es mi vida ahora que tú y Robert estáis conmigo-se acerco a ella y la beso, mientras iba tumbándola en la cama y él se posicionaba encima.

-Draco otra vez-le dijo sonriéndole en el beso que le estaba dando.

-Tengo que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido-la chica rio y el la mordió en el cuello ella pego un pequeño grito-cariño no seas tan escandalosa, Robert se puede despertar.

Ella abrió al boca indignada-Pues entonces empieza tu a ser mas cariñoso-la chica empezó a levantarse-voy con mi bebe el si me da cariño-Draco sonrió de lado y la cogió de la cintura antes que se levantara, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-No te vas a escapar de mí-ella solo reía.

-Te creías que lo iba a hacer era una simple simulación, soy buena actriz-el sonrió y se acerco a ella besándola de nuevo, esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió mucho.

…..

La pareja salía de la casa de la madre del rubio habían estado como una hora allí tomando un té con ella y se habían encontrado con la sorpresa de que el padrino del rubio también estaba allí.

-Parece ser que tu madre ya no disimula mucho con Severus-le dijo la chica mientras caminaban con Robert agarrado a sus manos.

-Se cree que no nos damos cuenta, espero que un día se digne a decírmelo soy su hijo.

-Vamos Draco, puede que le de vergüenza, además tu madre necesita intimidad y no quiere que tu lo sepas-Draco la miro ella comenzó a reír, Robert al ver a su mama reír también comenzó a hacerlo.

-Así que tú mama y tú se ríen de mí-cogió al pequeño en brazos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, Robert reía en brazos de su padre.

-Sera mejor que nos demos prisa nos están esperando y sabes que a Ginny no le gusta esperar-el rubio asintió y cogió la mano de la chica y con Robert en brazos comenzaron a caminar hacia un parque cercano donde habían quedado con sus amigos.

Harry, Blaise y Draco se habían ido a jugar con el pequeño a unos columpios mientras las chicas hablaban en una cafetería que había allí.

-¿Y sabéis algo de Jack?-le preguntó la morena a sus amigas no se atrevía hacerlo delante de Draco, pero necesita saber cómo se encontraba sabia que le había hecho mucho daño y se sentía culpable.

-Pues no la verdad-le dijo Ginny-no le hemos vuelto a ver desde que salió de la iglesia ni siquiera ha aparecido por la sede.

-Me gustaría pedirle perdón-le dijo a sus amigas bajando la cabeza.

-Hermione creo que él, en el fondo sabia que nunca ibas a ser suya estabas demasiado enamorada de Draco, lo habrá asimilado, tranquila necesitara tiempo no te atormentes-vieron venir a Harry y a Draco.

El rubio se sentó al lado de la morena y la beso, Harry se sentaba al lado de su novia-Robert te exprime toda la energía que tienes en el cuerpo-la morena recibió el beso y sonrió-le dejamos con Blaise que parece resistir más que nosotros.

-Es que mi marido saber resistir de todas las maneras-los cuatro miraron a la pelirroja.

-Ginny me parece que no te sienta muy bien que estés mucho tiempo con Pansy-todos rieron ante el comentario de la morena. Siguieron hablando hasta que Hermione se levanto diciendo que ya era hora de buscar a esos dos.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-le preguntó el rubio.

-No hace falta-le beso y se fue hacia los columpios.

-Draco gracias-le dijo Pansy.

El rubio seguía mirando a sus chica cuando al oír aquello se giro hacia la pelinegra-¿gracias? ¿Por qué?

-Por hacerla feliz, nunca habíamos visto a Herms así-el chico asintió sonriendo.

La morena fue buscando por los columpios entre los niños pero no veía ni a su pequeño ni a Blaise donde se habrían metido, se acerco a una mujer y le pregunto si había visto a su hijo y a su amigo se los describió y ella asintió explicándole que se habían ido hacia unos matorrales que había enfrente, la morena le dio las gracias y se acerco hasta allí, seguro que Robert habría salido corriendo y Blaise había tenido que ir detrás de él. Se metió por allí y de repente vio a alguien tumbado en el suelo se acerco mas y era su amigo Blaise se agacho.

-Blaise-comenzó a zarandearlo mientras sacaba como podía su móvil y marcaba el numero de Draco-Blaise-nerviosa comenzó a mirara alrededor donde estaba Robert, observo como su amigo tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Si-oyó Hermione al otro lado del teléfono.

-Draco venid, por favor alguien ha golpeado a Blaise y Robert no está-la chica se lo dijo todo deprisa y casi llorando.

-Tranquila cariño vamos para donde estas-la chica les dijo donde era, a los pocos minutos estaban allí todos, Draco se acerco a ella y la abrazo, Ginny se agacho al lado de su esposo mientras este comenzaba a reaccionar.

-Blaise-el chico comenzó a incorporase con la ayuda de su mujer, se toco en la zona del golpe y tenía sangre-cariño ahí que curarte eso.

La morena se acerco a él-Blaise y ¿ mi hijo?

Todavía estaba aturdido-Robert, ¿Dónde está?, solo recuerdo que salió corriendo vine a por él y de repente recibí un golpe en la cabeza-Hermione se fue sentado en el suelo y el rubio fue hacia ella.

-Se lo han llevado Draco, no está.

-Cariño tranquila, lo vamos a encontrar.

-Draco llévatela de aquí, llamare a la sede rastrearemos todo esto- el rubio asintió.

Estaban en su apartamento Ginny había curado la herida de Blaise este se sentía culpable por todo pero Draco le había dicho que no se sintiera así le habían atacado por la espalda como cobardes que sabría que él hubiera dado su vida por el pequeño, Harry y Pansy se habían quedado en la búsqueda, la morena estaba sentado en un sofá con la mirada perdida y el osito de su hijo en sus manos, Draco estaba al teléfono hablando con su madre y su padrino, cuando colgó, se sentó a lado de la morena y la abrazo reconfortándola en sus brazos.

-Mi madre está en camino y mi padrino fue a buscar con Harry-la chica asintió, las lagrimas caían por su rostro-Hermione mírame, lo vamos a encontrar y el que lo tenga va a pagar muy caro todo esto-ella solo se abrazo mas a él, en ese momento el timbre sonó, ambos se levantaron y Ginny abrió la puerta, eran Pansy Harry y la madre de Draco, este último se acerco al chico, mientras Pansy y Narcisa se iban con la morena.

-Harry ¿Qué sabes?-el miro a su amiga y al rubio.

-No lo hemos encontrado, lo siento Herms tenemos que esperar a recibir alguna noticia de los secuestradores.

La chica lo miro asintió mientras iba caminando de nuevo al sofá pero de repente sus fuerzas no soportaron su peso y cayó al suelo desmayada-Hermione-grito Draco acercándose corriendo a ella-llamad a un médico-Narcisa cogió el teléfono, mientras el rubio la llevaba a la habitación y la recostaba en la cama, comenzó a acariciarla-te prometo que aunque me cueste la vida Robert volverá.

Draco se quedo en la habitación mientras el médico la reconocía y ella comenzó a despertarse poco a poco, el médico le estaba sacando sangre-¿Qué pasa?

-Tranquila señorita Granger, se desmayo y esto averiguando porque-el rubio estaba sentado a su lado acariciando su pelo.

-¿Y Robert?

-Shhh, Hermione están buscándolo-la chica lo miro con tristeza.

-Bueno a pesar que piense que se desmayo por lo que le está sucediendo en estos momentos también ha habido otro motivo-el rubio le miro asustado.-Tranquilo señor Malfoy, no es grave-miro a la chica-está usted embarazada de dos meses-la chica lo miro, embarazada en esos momentos cuando no podía pensar en nada alegre, cuando su hijo podría estar en peligro.

-¿Esta seguro?-el médico asintió, ella miro a Draco y el solo la sonrió con tristeza sabían que era un momento feliz pero solo lo seria enteramente si Robert estuviera con ellos, Draco fue a acompañar al médico a la salida, sus amigos se acercaron al rubio cuando vieron que el médico se marcho.

-¿Cómo esta?, el médico se quedo mucho tiempo, le sucede algo malo-el chico solo pudo mirar a Ginny mientras se iba sentado en el suelo-no nos asustes.

-Está embarazada-todos los que estaban allí lo miraron no era el momento de felicitaciones y solo pudieron quedarse allí en silencio mientras Narcisa se acercaba a su hijo.

-Todo se va arreglar y podrás estar con ella, y con mis nietos felices-él la miro y Narcisa abrazo a su hijo mientras algunas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de chico.

Hermione estaba en su habitación acariciando su barriga, embarazada de nuevo por las cuentas que había echado ese bebe había nacido fruto de aquella misión de ella y Draco en Moscú cuando se hicieron pasar por aquel matrimonio, sus lagrimas caían por su rostro, Robert debía conocer a su hermano o hermana debían buscarlo debajo de las piedras si hiciera falta pero que su bebe estuviera con ella, alguien entro en su habitación ella alzo la mirada era Blaise, se acerco hasta ella llorando y la abrazo.

-Perdóname Herms esto debía ser un momento feliz y yo…

-No Blaise no te eches las culpas, quienes se llevaron a Robert lo tenían todo planeado esperaron a que estuvieras solo para poder llevárselo y te golpearon a traición, por favor no te culpes.

El chico la miro-voy ha hacer todo lo posible por recuperar a mi sobrino te lo prometo.

….

Pasaban ya cinco eternas horas desde que Robert desapareció, la morena había decido esperar con sus amigos en el salón, muy poco se encontraban allí pues casi todo estaba averiguando quien podía haberse llevado al niño, con ella estaba Draco a su lado, Ginny su marido se había ido con Harry y Pansy a seguir con la búsqueda, también estaba Narcisa y los gemelos por si se producía alguna llamada, Ginny tenia el ordenador conectado al teléfono para rastrear las llamadas.

El cansancio estaban pudiendo con Hermione dos horas después y empezaba a cerrar los ojos apoyada en el hombro de Draco, de repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar, la morena se sobresalto y lo cogió ella mientras Ginny ponía el altavoz para los que allí estaba lo escucharan.

-¿Quién es?

-Si quieres recuperar a tu hijo solo debes hacer lo que se te ordene-la voz estaba distorsionada no se distinguía si era una mujer o un hombre.

-¿Done esta?, ¿que habéis hecho? ¿Está bien?-el rubio estuvo a punto de quitarle el teléfono a la chica para que le oyeran esos cobardes pero Ginny le hizo una señal tenían que mantenerlos en espera el mayor tiempo posible.

-Escucha bien, tu hijo no sufrirá ningún daño si vienes tu a por él sola en la dirección que te voy a dar, no nos engañes por que sino tu bebe-lo dijo burlándose- sufrirá las consecuencias-no la dejo contestar solo dio la dirección y colgó.

-Espera, noo-el rubio le quito el teléfono y la abrazo, Ginny comenzó a avisar a toda al Orden.

…..

Todos estaban reunidos en el salón de la casa mientras miraban sus posibilidades.

-Solo hay una posibilidad que yo vaya sola, no me voy a arriesgar que le pase nada a Robert.

Draco la miro-No puedes ir tú sola, es una trampa y lo sabes-la chica negó-no le va a pasar nada a Robert, yo iré con ella-le dijo a Harry.

-Draco…

-Herms, se esconderme lo sabes les haremos pensar que vas sola pero yo estaré siempre allí contigo, mientras la Orden espera fuera, cuando descubramos cuantos son y tengamos a salvo a Robert daremos una señal para que entre, confía en mí-ella asintió y se abrazo a él-pronto estaremos los cuatro juntos, ella le sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos mientras el tocaba su barriga.

…..

El pequeño estaba en una habitación muy oscura sentado en un colchón, había llamado a sus papas pero nadie había ido a por él, había llorado mucho y nadie había ido a por él, de repente la puerta se abrió y una mujer entro por ella.

-Ya te callaste mocoso, eres un fastidio lo sabías-se acerco hasta donde estaba se agacho y lo miro con odio-llamamos a tu mami estaba llorando pobrecita te está buscando, pero yo no la dejare que te encuentre, me voy a vengar de ella y de tu papi por todo lo que me han hecho sufrir-sonrió con malicia.

-Mi papi e mu fuete te va a mata-la chica lo miro furiosa, como un niño tan pequeño le podía decir eso, era demasiado listo para tener apenas dos años, levanto su mano para golpearlo, pero alguien la detuvo sujetándosela.

-No Astoria ya hiciste suficiente por hoy, no ves que tiene miedo-Robert intentaba ver a ese hombre pero aquella mujer se puso en medio.

-Pues mas que va a tener-la chica se acerco a sus labios-prefieres quedarte con el mocoso o venir a mi cuarto-le dijo sonriéndole.

-Ves ahora voy.

-No me hagas esperar sabes que no me gusta-el asintió y ella se fue, el pequeño pudo ver el rostro de ese hombre, su primera reacción fue echarte más hacia atrás.

-Ahora me tienes miedo Robert, yo podría a ver sido un buen papa para ti pero tu mama me dejo plantado y esta es la consecuencia no dejarla ser feliz, mañana mucha sangre se derramara por aquí-sin más salió de allí en busca de Astoria, mientras Robert se echaba en su colchón y lloraba para que su mami y su papi vinieran a por él.

.........................................................................................................................................

**¿Qué os ha parecido?, Bueno que creéis que pasara en el siguiente**

**vittoria's malfoy****: Siento que casi os den infartos pero ya ves todo se soluciono pero Astoria esta al acecho**

**Lore_totheend: Bueno peor a mi me gusta que te montes las películas, jajaja y si Draco se merecía una colleja y ya ves Jack**

**Ariadi Potter****: Me alegro que te gustara y si esos dos no son muy de fiar**

**alastor82****:**** Ays que yo no quiero que te infartes, jeje**

**DollyChang****:**** Gracias!! Pero si me supero es gracias a vuestros comentarios**

**lucero08****: si la venganza es muy mala y de acuerdo contigo en Jack **

**tormenta oscura****:**** Gracias pro volver a postear espero seguir viéndote en lo que queda de fic**

**maruchalove: Muchas gracias me encanta que lo sigas y que et guste tanto espero que sigas posteando**

**Tatiana-chan****: Gracias pues aquí tienes el siguiente espero tu comentario**

**Relenna: Espero que este capítulo no te deje gusto a poco, jeje**

**Lectores fantasmas:**** a postear please, jeje**

**Gracias a todos se os quiere**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Besitos.**


	33. Sacrificio

**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo estáis?, yo muy bien, Pues nada que tengo que estudiar muchísimo ya llega el tiempo de los exámenes y por eso me retraso en actualizar pero tuve un ratito y aquí está el siguiente capitulo**

**Sin más a leer**

**Nos vemos abajo**

_**Capitulo 32: Sacrificio**_

Habían decidido que Hermione y Draco entrarían primero este último escondido para que no pudieran verle y así servirle de apoyo a la chica, si en 15 minutos no hubieran dado señales de vida la Orden al completo entraría en su ayuda.

Hermione se encontraba en el cuarto de su pequeño tumbada en su cama en una hora estaba prevista la misión para rescatarlo, había dejado a Draco hablando con los demás miembros de la Orden preparándolo todo, cerró los ojos y las lagrimas caían por su rostro, sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás y se tumbaba junto a ella, mientras acariciaba su espalda reconfortándola.

-Todo habrá acabado en unas horas, Herms y nuestro hijo estará aquí con nosotros-ella no fue capaz de responderle solo se dio la vuelta y se dejo abrazar por él.

…..

Todos se encontraban en posición después de llegar al lugar acordado, es una casa en las afueras de Londres, antes de que la chica entrara, Draco se acercó a ella para besarla y pedirla que tenga cuidado, ella según lo indicado va hacia la casa, mientras que el rubio intenta entrar por una de las ventanas.

La chica se encuentra con la puerta abierta entra en el lugar y ve que la casa esta totalmente carente de muebles y muy oscura, sigue caminando, mientras que Draco logra entrar por una de las ventanas traseras.

De repente en la sala donde está la morena se enciende una luz es de una habitación y lo puede ver por qué tiene un ventanal acristalado, por ese cristal ve a su pequeño dormido en un colchón sucio y en muy mal estado, va corriendo hacia allí, golpea el cristal llamándolo, Draco oye la voz de su novia está llamando a Robert, por el sonido de la voz va hacia donde la está escuchando y ve desde arriba que Robert está encerrado en una habitación tiene que encontrar la forma de entrar allí.

-Robert cariño soy mama-pero su hijo seguía dormido a pesar de que ella aporrea con todas sus fuerzas el cristal.

-No puede oírte, la habitación esta insonorizada-ella conoce esa voz, lo quiere girarse para encararlo, no quiere golpearse con la dura realidad, cierra sus ojos y va girando su cuerpo, al abrirlo lo ve, Jack está enfrente de ella-nos ha dado algunos problemas y hemos tenido que sedarlo.

La castaña corre hacia el y lo golpea en la cara- como has podido hacerme esto, es un niño no lo entiendes un niño que no ha hecho nada, nada eres un…-él le agarra el brazo.

-¿Un qué? Hermione, me dejaste plantado por él, por el, hice el ridículo delante de todos los invitados, yo te quiero vuelve conmigo-la chica lo miro asombrada.

-No te das cuenta yo no te quiero, no puedo hacerte feliz y menos ahora que le hiciste eso a Robert, no te lo podre perdonar nunca.

-Entonces solo hay una manera de que estés junto a mí, me has obligado a ello-ella fijo su mirada en el, esa mirada reflejaba locura nunca la había visto en el chico que conoció ese no era Jack.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El sonrió-que si no vuelves conmigo Robert morirá-la chica comenzó a respirara con dificultad, no podía obligarla a eso.

Draco había encontrado la manera de entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba su hijo, pero había un problema Hermione tendría que entretener a Jack para que no le viera, debía hacerle señales para que ella lo supiera. La chica todavía seguía intentado tranquilizarse después de lo que él había dicho Jack como podría hacer eso matar a un bebe que había cuidado como si fuera su propio hijo.

-No harás eso, tú le quieres.

-No Hermione no le quiero, era una pieza más para conseguirte, un bastardo al que cuidar para poder estar contigo, no me temblará la mano-las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la castaña.

-Como puedes decir eso es solo un bebe no te ha hecho nada-el solo se acerco y la abrazo, la chica intento soltarse pero en esos momentos vio al rubio que le hacia señales, ella miro hacia donde le indicaba y observo una puerta que daba a la habitación de Robert tenía que entretenerlo para que Draco pudiera entrar y rescatarlo, en ese momento se aferro mas a Jack y el rubio fue hacia al puerta para rescatar a su hijo. Jack sintió como ella le respondía al abrazo, lo estaba consiguiendo ella volvería a él, aunque fuera por salvar a su hijo.

Draco consigue abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y lo ve tumbado, está profundamente dormido puede oír su respiración, lo coge en brazos, mientras Hermione ve como el rubio rescata a su hijo está a salvo, pero al salir se oye como la puerta se cierra fuertemente, Jack se deshace del abrazo de la morena y mira la habitación, busca entre sus ropas y saca una pistola, la chica ve como apunta hacia su hijo y su novio sin pensarlo se tira encima de él, la bala sale disparada, hacia el cristal, Draco cubre a su hijo, para que ningún cristal caiga sobre él, Jack tarda en reaccionar y es el tiempo necesario que necesita Hermione para ir corriendo hacia donde esta las dos personas a las que más ama en este mundo, el rubio le da a su hijo para que lo coja, mientras la abraza y se pone delante de ella para cubrirlos, ante esta escena Jack se enfurece aun mas.

-Hermione todo lo haces mal, te tenias que haber quedado conmigo hacerme caso-le decía Jack apuntándolos con la pistola-ahora todos vais a morir.

-Jack tu nunca has sido así, no tienes que hacer esto, otra chica te puede hacer feliz-le decía la morena mientras abrazaba a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas y agarraba la espalda de Draco, los tres estaban juntos nada les podía pasar.

-Tú me has hecho ser así, yo te amo más que a mi propia vida lo daría todo por ti y mira como me lo pagas, te vas con él.

-Sabias que ella estaba enamorada de mí siempre lo supiste, que estaba embarazada y enamorado de otro hombre.

Jack enfurecido se acerco mas estaba a pocos centímetro apuntando la cabeza del rubio- no me tientes, tenias que haber desaparecido pero volviste para fastidiarlo todo, todo-grito.

La chica estaba llorando-por favor Jack déjanos ir, y no pasara nada, tú no quieres esto-él la miraba con tristeza, no le gustaba verla llorar, se embeleso mirándola, justo el tiempo que necesito Draco para abalanzarse sobre, comenzaron a forcejear, ella no podía hacer nada tenía a su hijo en brazos y veía como la pistola estaba entre los dos cuerpos, se repente se oyó un disparo y ella vio un charco de sangre por el suelo.

-Nooo-grito cuando vio a Jack levantándose, mientras el rubio se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente, las lagrimas caían por su rostro y fue a hacia Draco pero Jack se lo impidió apuntándola de nuevo con la pistola.

-Ves para lo que ha servido tu amorcito, está muerto.

-No es verdad, Draco despierta, Draco-gritaba ella pero el rubio no se movía.

-Idiota te dije que Draco no tenía que sufrir ningún daño-Astoria apareció de repente en la habitación- se inclino hacia el rubio-eres un estúpido, le miro Jack veía en su mirada odio- tú me has quitado a lo que más quiero entonces yo hare lo mismo-se levanto, con las manos llenas de sangre pues había tocado al rubio, saco una pistola y apunto hacia la morena y el niño.

En ese momento Jack tira su pistola y se interpone en el camino del arma y Hermione, recibe el impacto de tres balas, una de ellas directas al corazón, cae fulminado en el suelo ante la mirada atónita de Hermione que había cubierto a su hijo para salvarle la vida, pero había sido Jack el que se había sacrificado por ellos.

Astoria rio-estúpido de que te vale tu sacrificio tengo más balas-volvió a apuntar a la morena, y se acerco mas a ella-este es tu final, agáchate-carga la pistola apuntándola y retumban cuatro disparos en la sala, que son escuchados por la Orden que entra en esos momentos y ve todo lo que allí está sucediendo.

Draco está incorporado un poco con la pistola de Jack en la mano apuntando a la mujer que le estaba dando la espalda, Astoria se gira un poco y lo ve con lagrimas en los ojos había cumplido su promesa de acabar con ella, sin más se desploma en el suelo.

Hermione se levanta como puede para ir hasta el rubio, creía que había muerto pero no estaba allí sonriéndola pero con gesto de dolor, ella solo se sienta a su lado y se inclina para besarlo, su hijo sigue dormido en sus brazos, Ginny y Pansy de acercan a ellos.

-Oh dios Draco, llamad a una ambulancia-grito Pansy.

-Estoy bien parece que es un poco superficial, mejor llevaros a Robert-la pelirroja le hizo caso y se acerco a la morena para coger al niño, este seguía durmiendo por la sedación pero pronto despertaría por lo que era mejor que no viera nada de lo que había sucedido en esa habitación por lo que Ginny salió de allí, mientras que Hermione no se separaba del rubio, lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos pero sabía que se recuperaría, después de haber pensado por un momento que había muerto verlo así era la mayor de todas las alegrías su familia estaba bien, el solo la sonríe, en ese momento llegan los médicos y apartan a un poco a la chica para poder atenderlo, los médicos lo suben a una camilla.

-¿Se pondrá bien?-pregunto la morena, algo preocupada.

-Si no se preocupe, la bala no ha afectado a ningún órgano la herida es superficial-ella sintió-puede acompañarnos en la ambulancia hasta el hospital-ella miro hacia donde estaba Pansy y esta asintió, ella cuidaría de Robert junto con Ginny, acompaño a los médicos que llegaban la camilla de el rubio, llegaron a una ambulancia y subieron la camilla Hermione entro después-enseguida nos vamos-en ese momento solo estaban ellos dos allí.

La chica cogió la mano del rubio y se acerco a él-por un momento pensé que te había perdido.

-Sabes que no me iré nunca de tu lado, ni del de nuestros hijos-dijo mirando la barriga de la morena, ella se la toco con la otra mano y sonrió.

-Lo sé-él se incorporo un poco e hizo un gesto de dolor-Draco que haces acuéstate.

-Espera tengo que decirte algo antes-se acerco un poco más a ella a la altura de sus labios-cásate conmigo-ella fijo sus ojos a los de él, y solo fue capaz de besarlo y abrazarlo-cuidado, recuerda que estoy convaleciente.

-Lo siento-dijo ella apartándose un poco.

-Por tu reacción creo que es un si ¿no?-le dijo levantando una ceja.

-Por supuesto que si me caso contigo-el solo sonrió y ella se acercó para volver a besarlo, a partir de ese día comenzaba una nueva vida para ellos, una vida que les había costado tanto construir donde ya ningún obstáculo se interponía entre ellos, por fin serian felices.

**Lore_totheend: Bueno ya paso todo es que el anterior era así un poco fuerte, jeje**

**vittoria's malfoy****: Ya lo rescataron aunque pobre Robert lo que ha pasado.**

**Ariadi Potter****: Por fin son felices ya paso todo.**

**DollyChang****: Ya murieron los dos ahora podrán ser felices**

**maruchacullen****: Espero que ya no sufran mas se merecen ser felices**

**alastor82****: Por fin se cumplió lo que tú querías fuera Astoria, jajaja**

**Maruuchiss: Muchas gracias por postear espero que sigas haciéndolo, besitos**

**lucero08****: Pues el padre del bebe creo que está claro es Draco además ella dice que cree que se quedo embarazada en la misión de Rusia, jeje y por fin Robert esta con ellos.**

**Lectores fantasmas:**** a postear please, jeje**

**Gracias a todos se os quiere**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Besitos.**


	34. Felicidad

**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo estáis?, Bueno sé que me retrase muchísimo pero es que estuve en plenos exámenes y no tenía tiempo para nada aquí os traigo el último capítulo del fic que penita me da pero os aseguro que si recibo bastantes comentarios habrá un epilogo, así que está en vuestra mano**

**Sin más a leer**

**Nos vemos abajo**

_**Capitulo 33: Felicidad**_

Hermione se encontraba delante del espejo de su habitación sus amigas le estaban dando los últimos retoques, podía ver la felicidad en su rostro cosa que no le paso la última vez que estaba vestida de novia, su vestido iba atado al cuello y era fruncido debajo de su pecho para caer hasta los pies y formar una pequeña cola, la forma helénica del vestido ocultaba un poco su barriguita de 4 meses, el pelo lo tenía en una cola a un lado con una flor blanca que la sujetaba.

-Esta radiante Herms, hoy si que por nada del mundo te dejare escapar de la iglesia-le dijo la pelirroja mientras las tres reían.

-Y tu cree que yo quiero escapar de allí, ahora comprendo todo lo que me decíais-les dijo mirándose al espejo-aquel día, una novia no solo tiene que ir guapa sino mostrar la felicidad por casarse con el hombre que ama y ahora estoy segura que Draco es ese hombre-sus amigas sonrieron y la abrazaron, en ese momento un pequeño se coló en el cuarto de su mama-que guapo esta mi bebe-el solo sonrió.

-Anillos-en ese momento los presentes sonrieron ante lo que acababa de decir el pequeño, su padre le había prometido que tendría un lugar muy importante en la boda de sus papas y sería el de llevar los anillos con ayuda de su tía Pansy.

-Bueno parece ser que este pequeño tiene prisa, así que me voy con él, pero antes-cogió un cojín de encima de la cama en color blanco-nos tenemos que llevar esto-Pansy le dio los anillos a Robert y este sonrió-ves a darle un beso a tu mama-el pequeño corrió hasta ella, mientras la morena se agachaba para recibir el beso de niño.

-Te quero mami.

Ella sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos-yo también a ti cariño-le volvió a besar-cuida muy bien de los anillos-el hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se fue de la mano de la pelinegra.

La pelirroja la observo-vamos Herms no es momento de llorar aunque sea de alegría estropearas el maquillaje.

-Está bien-la pelirroja siguió arreglando a la chica, mientras esperaban a Blaise que fuera a recogerla, Sirius se negó a volver a ser el padrino alegando de broma que él era el que estropeaba las bodas que ya había tenido ese privilegio a pesar que no se llevara a cabo la ceremonia.

…..

Mientras en la casa de los Malfoy un rubio iba de un lado a otro de su habitación ya vestido.

-Si no paras de dar vueltas acabaras haciendo un agujero en el suelo-Blaise le observaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-No deberías ir a recoger ya a Hermione, no quiero que llegue tarde y menos por tu culpa-el aludido sonrió de lado.

-Tranquilízate amigo-se acerco a él-ella llegara puntual a la iglesia y tu podrás por fin casarte con tu morena, pero antes te tienes que relajar o te va dar un infarto aquí mismo-el rubio le miro con cara de pocos amigos, aunque sabía que Blaise tenía razón estaba demasiado nervioso, su madre tardaba mucho en arreglarse y ellos ya deberían salir estaba deseando verla así como a su hijo trayendo los anillos que los unirían para siempre, en ese momento alguien entro en la habitación.

-Y estoy lista hijo, podemos irnos.

-Ya era hora-su madre solo sonrió comprendía que debía estar demasiado nervioso como para saber lo que decía, el rubio antes de salir se dirigió a su amigo-y tu será mejor que vayas ya a por Hermione.

Blaise levantó los brazos-tranquilo vaquero no me dispares iré corriendo ahora mismo a por ella-ambos se sonrieron.

….

La morena ya estaba lista y esperaba con impaciencia a Blaise para ir hacia la iglesia, en ese momento el entro por la puerta.

-Esta lista la novia más guapa-se acerco a ella y la beso se separo y la miro de arriba abajo-guaauu eso sí que es felicidad-observando su sonrisa.

-Y a mí no me dices nada-Ginny se acerco a su marido y lo beso, la miro bien iba demasiado sexy-no hace falta que te diga que cuando termine el día de hoy te arrancare ese vestido a mordiscos-la chica le sonrió pícaramente.

-Coff, coff- tosió la morena para llamarles la atención-siento interrumpiros pero agradecería que dejarais esas conversación para cuando estéis en privado, además me estáis haciendo perder tiempo y no quiero que Draco se ponga nervioso.

-Más de lo que esta, será mejor que nos demos prisa porque si no acabara dándole un infarto en el altar-sin más salieron de la casa rumbo al coche que les llevaría a la iglesia.

….

-Hijo será mejor que te tranquilices-Narcisa le agarro de la mano, estaban en el altar de la iglesia ya todos los invitados se encontraban sentados.

-Madre no me tranquilizare hasta que la vea entrar por la puerta-al momento de decir eso se empezó a escuchar la música que daba paso a la entrada de la novia, pero en primero en aparecer era Robert con el cojín y los anillos de sus papas mientras Pansy le agarraba de la otra mano, el rubio sonrió con orgullo al verlo, cuando llego hasta él se agacho y le beso, Narcisa hizo lo mismo con su nieto y después Pansy se sentó con el pequeño en brazos a la lado de Harry, este la beso y agarro su mano.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y estaba vez era la morena la que entraba Draco, la miro estaba hermosa con ese vestido que ocultaba la barriga de su embarazo, la vio venir hasta el del brazo de Blaise sonriendo el solo pudo sonreír como respuesta, ella llego hasta el altar, Blaise le entrego a la morena y esta se acerco a él para besar su mejilla.

-Estas preciosa-ella solo pudo sonreír, se giraron para mirar al frente la ceremonia dio comienzo, se dieron el sí quiero la morena miraba a Draco con los ojos llorosos mientras este le ponía el anillo en su mano, él la acerco para besarla en la frente les había costado tanto llegar hasta ese momento pero ya eran marido y mujer, poco después el cura les dijo que ya podían besarse y él la agarro por la cintura atrayéndola la miro con intensidad mientras se acercaba para besarla, después su hijo se acerco a ellos y el rubio lo cogió en brazos, salieron de la iglesia y el arroz y los pétalos de rosas cayeron sobre ellos tirados por sus invitados, después recibieron las felicitaciones de todos.

….

Draco y Hermione estaban bailando en medio de la pista siendo observados por todos los presentes, se miraban fijamente con todo el amor del mundo ahora todo había acabado y nadie podría separarlos, serian feliz con Robert y el bebe que venía de camino, cuando termino el baile comenzó la fiesta para todos los presentes, en un momento de la noche Harry subió al escenario y cogió el micro, la gente se giro para escucharlo.

-Ante todo quería felicitaros-le dijo dirigiéndose a los novios-todos sabemos que habéis pasado por momentos muy duros pero aquí estáis, habiéndolos superado todos, sé que muchos no creímos en vuestra relación pero nos habéis dado una lección a todos, solo desearos que todo os vaya bien y que seáis muy felices, por eso quiero brindar por vosotros Hermione-la chica le sonrió- y Draco, que más vale que la hagas feliz-el rubio asintió, Harry levanto la copa-por vosotros- los presentes lo imitaron mientras que los novios alzaban su copa en direcciona Harry-Bueno quería decir algo mas antes que me quiten el micro, tenía pensado esto durante hace mucho tiempo pero no era el momento-fijo su vista en su novia-siempre oí que de una boda sale otra boda-la pelinegra lo miro extrañada –así que Pansy ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- el chico saco una caja de su bolsillo bajo del escenario y se acerco hasta ella poniéndose de rodillas, pudo ver como ella abría al boca sorprendida.

-Claro que si, te amo-él le puso el anillo se levanto y se fundieron en un beso, los invitados rompieron a aplaudir y después se acercaron a felicitar a los novios.

Dos horas después Robert dormía en los brazos de su madre, Narcisa se acerco a ella.

-Severus y yo estamos cansados por que no me dejas a mi nieto y te vas a divertir un poco, nosotros nos iremos a casa y así el podrá dormir en su cunita-la chica le sonrió.

-Si será lo mejor aquí con la música apenas podrá descansar-Narcisa con cuidado cogió a su nieto y en ese momento se acercaron Draco y Severus, Draco paso el brazo por la cintura de su esposa.

-Me dijo mi padrino que ya os ibais.

-Sí, hijo ya estamos cansados, además nos llevamos a Robert para que descanse y vosotros podáis disfrutar con los invitados y estaréis más tranquilos en vuestro apartamento-le dijo guiñándole un ojo a su hijo mientras la morena se ponía colorada, después de despedirse se marcharon hacia la mansión Malfoy.

La celebración duro hasta bien entrada la mañana del día siguiente los novios fueron despidiendo a los invitados y estos deseándoles que pasaran una feliz luna de miel.

…

Draco y Hermione entraron besándose y riendo en su apartamento, el cerro la puerta con una mano mientras que con la otra agarraba a la morena.

-Sabes creo que ha sido buena idea que tu madre se haya llevado a Robert a dormir con ellos-le iba diciendo la chica mientras le quitaba la chaqueta y desabrochaba lo que quedaba del nudo de la corbata.

-Sí, una gran idea, señora Malfoy-ella rio ante su nuevo apellido, el volvió a besarla mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los botones del vestido de novia, le ponía mucho empeño pero había demasiados-cariños estabas preciosa con el pero no podías haber elegido otro vestido más fácil de quitar-ella rio y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda, el comenzó a desabrochar los interminables botones mientras besaba el lado del cuello que estaba visible, ya que en el otro se encontraba su cabello recogido, por fin termino de quitar todos esos botones iba a deslizar el vestido hacia abajo pero la morena se aparto se dio la vuelta, recogió su cola y salió corriendo mientras reía hacia el cuarto, el solo sonrió y salió detrás de ella-vamos me ha costado mucho desabrocharte todos esos botones no te me vas a escapar ahora-oyó una risa procedente de cuarto y cuando entro la encontró allí con el vestido quitado y con una lencería en blanco que dejaba apreciar su embarazo, Draco la miro de arriba abajo era la mujer más sexy del mundo se acerco poco a poco a ella y la beso con toda la intensidad posible para demostrar todo el amor que sentía hacia ella, ella comenzó a desnudarlo mientras se besaban, al terminar el beso se miraron fijamente, él la cogió en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama tumbándola con cuidado, empezó a besar su cuello y a bajar hasta sus pechos llenándola de besos hasta que llego a su pronunciada barriga y comenzó a besarla también, la chica solo suspiraba de placer, el rubio volvió a subir poco a poco ambos se fueron desnudando, se besaron de nuevo para después fundirse por primera vez como marido y mujer.

Eligieron las costas griegas para pasar su luna de miel, mientras Robert se había quedado con su abuela y su abuelito como ya había empezado a llamar a Severus, Hermione y Draco no había querido alargar mucho sus vacaciones pues echaban de menos a su pequeño, por lo que solo estuvieron 8 días en aquellas maravillosas islas.

….

Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde la boda y Hermione se encontraba en la recta final de su embarazo, Robert crecía y era un niño muy despierto y atento estaba encantado con la llegada de un nuevo hermanito o hermanita, pues Draco y Hermione habían decido no saberlo hasta el final cuando vieran la cara de su segundo hijo.

Hermione se encontraba en casa de su suegra con Robert jugando por la sala, Draco estaba trabajando en la Orden y llegaría allí para cenar con ellas y Severus, ella hablaba animadamente con Narcisa, la verdad que le había cogido mucho cariño a su suegra era la mejor que podría a ver tenido, en ese momento la puerta de la casa sonó y Robert salió corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Hola Campeón!-se oyó que decía el rubio a su hijo.

-Abuelito-en ese momento las dos mujeres salieron a la entrada y vieron como el pequeño abrazaba a Severus, ellos se acercaron hacia la morena y la rubia, Severus llevaba al niño en brazos mientras que besaba a Narcisa, Draco fue hacia su esposa y la beso también.

-¿Cómo ha ido el día?-pregunto la morena mientras iban entrando en la sala.

-Pues desde que desaparecieron los mortifagos, un poco aburrido la verdad, ahora solo buscamos a contrabandistas y no es emocionante-le dijo el rubio a su morena.

Ella lo golpeo suavemente en el hombro-no digas eso ni en broma ahora podemos respirar tranquilos, sin todo aquello…-iba a seguir hablando pero se empezó a tocar la barriga.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Draco se acerco más a ella, en ese momento Severus y Narcisa también se acercaron a ellos.

La chica bajo la vista hacia el suelo-acabo de romper aguas-el rubio miro también y vio el suelo encharcado.

-Sera mejor darnos prisa y llevarte al hospital, madre avisa a todos y cuidar de Robert-ella asintió, el rubio la dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa.

-Draco tranquilízate, tenemos que coger la bolsa del bebe y yo me tengo que cambiar no voy a ir toda mojada, ahí tiempo-el estaba nervioso, cuando nació Robert no había estado presente y no sabía lo que era, pero vio la cara de su mujer y se tranquilizo asintió con la cabeza y la hizo caso, poco después estaban despidiéndose de Robert, Severus y Narcisa.

Hermione ya había dilatado lo suficiente y se encontraba en paritorio, el rubio le agarraba al mano fuertemente-Todo va a salir bien.

-Lo sé-le dijo la chica-estas aquí conmigo-recordó el nacimiento de Robert donde se sintió muy triste por no tenerle a su lado pero ahora todo era muy distinto, sus amigos, su familia y su pequeño estaban fuera esperando y a lado tenia al hombre que amaba todo saldría bien.

-Venga cariño empuja, y pronto tendremos aquí a nuestro bebe- ella hizo toda la fuerza posible, el médico comenzó a decirle que ya veía la cabeza que hiciera un esfuerzo mas y así lo hizo, entonces un llanto comenzó a sonar en la sala.

-Enhorabuena tienen una niña preciosa-Draco la sonrió y la beso en la frente, mientras le pasaban a su hija, los dos la miraron, Hermione lloraba de felicidad y su marido solo podía sonreír, se le veía una pequeña pelusilla rubia en la cabeza y en ese momento abrió un poquito los ojos eran igual de grises que los de su padre y su hermano.

-Es igualita a ti-dijo la chica

-Sois junto con Robert lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida-ella lo miro y recibió un beso de él, miraron de nuevo a su pequeña.

-Hola Jane-dijo la morena cogiendo la manita de su pequeña.

-¿Jane?- le pregunto el chico extrañado- el mismo nombre con el que te conocí-ella asintió mirándole, él la beso-alguna vez les contaremos el origen de sus nombres-ella sonrió asintiendo.

Todos sus amigos habían pasado a ver a la pequeña y todos coincidían en que era la vida imagen de su padre, el último en entrar fue Robert junto con su abuela esta última había ido a por el niño para que viera a su hermana y en ese momentos los dejo solos para que pudieran disfrutar de sus pequeños, el niño se subió con la ayuda de su padre a la cama apara observar a su hermanita, sonrió al verla, Draco se sentó en la cama cogiendo a Robert, Hermione lo miro por fin después de todo eran una familia feliz.

-Te amo Draco-él se acerco a ella.

-Yo también te amo, me has dado lo mejor que se le puede dar a un hombre-se inclino para besarla.

Porque toda historia de amor tiene un final pero para ellos dos ese final había sido el más feliz que se hubieran podido imaginar, porque su amor había esquivado todo los obstáculos posibles y les había llevado a vivir una vida de felicidad completa.

…………………………………………………………………………

**Bueno que os ha parecido, por fin felices con sus dos pequeños después de todo lo que han tenido que pasar, aysss ya sabéis para el epilogo mucho comentariosssss y así se sabrá mas sobre las demás parejas, ojala llegara a los 200,jeje**

**Lore_totheend:Si fue todo lioso pero tenía que ser así, jejeje espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ha sido mucho más tranquilo, jeje**

**alastor82****: Bueno pues ha sido un capitulo a ver el epilogo depende de los comentarios y anda que no te acordabas de casi anda del capítulo este anoche, jajaja**

**lucero08:**** No ya no hay mas malos bastante han tenido los pobres, jeje**

**Maria: Me alegro de ver comentarios de gente nueva ,jeje y también de que et gustara alias es genial y cómo ves es un capitulo para el epilogo comentarios, jeje sobre todo me alegro que te pases a escribirme**

**Maruuchiss: Me gusta que te guste, jeje y a pesar de todo lo que hizo Jack era un pobre enamorado espero que este ultimo capitulo te haya gustado**

**relenna:**** Me alegro que pases por aquí pues como ves era un capitulo mas y posiblemente un epilogo todo depende de vosotros**

**DollyChang:**** Si se libraron de todos los que les hacían daño y cómo ves ha sido felices**

**Ariadi Potter:**** que bien que te guste pues como ves este es el ultimo con posibilidad de un epilogo**

**Lectores fantasmas:**** a postear please por que sobre todo el epilogo depende de vosotros cuantos más posteéis mejor, jeje**

**Gracias a todos se os quiere**

**Hasta el epilogo**

**Besitos.**


	35. Epilogo

**¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí con el epilogo prometido al final 6 comentarios me han ablandado y lo he subido además que lo tenía escrito desde hace varios días y no me podía resistir mas a que vierais como acaba la historia.**

**Os dejo leerlo y abajo nos leemos**

_**Capitulo 34: Epilogo**_

Una niña rubia con tirabuzones de un año corría por la orilla de la playa riendo era perseguida por un niño con el pelo castaño con mechones rubios de casi tres años que también reía.

-Robert, Jane no os alejéis mucho.

-Vamos Hermione déjalos no van a ir muy lejos-la morena estaba sentada sobre una toalla, con un vestido blanco que le llegaba por la rodilla, a su lado estaba su marido tumbado se incorporo y la beso.

-Ya pero sabes que no me gustan que jueguen tan cerca del agua-puso un pucherito-por qué no vas a por ellos.

-Sabes que eres una dulce manipuladora-ella solo sonrió, el se acerco a besarla-no te muevas de aquí-ella asintió y vio como su marido se levantaba e iba hacia sus dos hijos, eran tan guapos Robert se parecía a ella en carácter mientras que Jane era igual a su padre, Draco no paraba de quejarse de que cuando se hiciera mayor tendría que quitarle a todos los chicos de encima y eso no le gustaba, la morena sonrió al recordar esa conversación, volvió a mirar hacia donde estaban los pequeños y observo cómo estos mojaron a su padre y el fue detrás de ellos corriendo y riendo, ella se quedo allí mirándolos por fin eran una familia feliz. Habían decidido viajar durante unas semanas a Lanzarote para descansar de su vida en Londres, los niños estaban encantados aunque echaban de menos a sus abuelos y a sus tíos.

La chica volvió a sonreír sus abuelos, todavía recordaba cómo meses después de que naciera Jane Narcisa fue hasta su casa y le dijo a su hijo que se iba a casar con Severus, Draco no supo que decir aunque ya había asimilado que su padrino estaba enamorado de su madre, solo pudo felicitarla y semanas después se casaron en la intimidad con muy pocos invitados Hermione y Draco fueron los padrinos en la ceremonia.

Después de esta vino otra boda pero está mucho más sonada la de Pansy y Harry, recordaba como su amiga estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y tanto ella como Ginny, sus damas de honor, tuvieron que tranquilizarla, presenciaron como por fin después de tanto sufrimiento sus amigos podían jurarse amor eterno sin ningún peligro a la vista.

Y qué decir de su amiga Ginny y su hermano Blaise el que se encontraba atacado desde que Ginny le dijo que estaban esperando su primer hijo, la pelirroja tenía una enorme barriga de 6 meses, pero los nervios de Blaise no se debían a que fuera a nacer su primer hijo sino a que iban a nacer sus dos primeros hijos los médicos les dijeron que iban a tener gemelos, Draco solía bromear con el diciéndole que todo había sido por su culpa y su adicción a la pelirroja, a pesar de todo se les veía ilusionadísimos y mas enamorados que nunca, la familia Weasley estaba feliz de la próxima llegada de los gemelos aunque también esperaban que no fueran tan trastos como lo fueron sus tíos de pequeños, esos gemelos sí que fueron un dolor de cabeza para la señora Weasley en la infancia no paraban quietos y ahora ambos se habían enamorado y tenían novia, las conocieron en una conferencia sobre tecnologías estaban hechos los unos para los otros.

Ron y Luna había decido irse a vivir a América hacia tiempo que nos los veía pero sabía que habían tenido un pequeño pelirrojo al que llamaron Peter, vendrían dentro de poco a Londres para que sus amigos lo conocieran.

La castaña recogió sus piernas con sus brazos mientras seguía recordando y oía la risa de sus hijos, sonrió negando Sirius era un caso aparte demasiado mujeriego como para encontrar pareja, pero sabía que algún día se enamoraría completamente de una chica como había hecho su gran amigo Remus. El y Tonks vivían en una constante luna de miel desde que todo había acabado, se les veía muy enamorados.

Todos los miembros de la Orden por fin habían conseguido ser felices es cierto que seguían trabajando contra los malos pero de una forma más pausada y sin temer a un enemigo tan fuerte como lo fue un día Tom Riddley ahora todos podían vivir tranquilos, en ese momento la morena sintió como le caía agua encima, se giro para mirar a sus pequeños riendo con un cubo vacio, pero lo que más la llamo la atención fue a un rubio en la orilla riéndose, ella abrió la boca y lo miro enfurecida.

-A sí es que tú no te has atrevido y has tenido que convencer a mis bebes para que lo hagan-tanto Jane como Robert vieron levantarse a su madre y salieron corriendo mientras reían hacia su padre.

-Correr mama viene a por nosotros-los niños corrieron junto con su papa riendo la morena también lo hacía y trataba de alcanzarlos mientras los cuatro corrían por la orilla de la playa.

-Os voy a coger-a la primera que pillo fue a Jane, la levanto y esta comenzó a reír con su mama-así que has mojado a tu mami, ahora vamos a mojar a papi ¿vale?-la niña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro asintió Hermione la bajo al suelo cogieron el cubo y lo llenaron de agua, al verlas Robert se unió a ellas.

-Robert tu también me dejas solo-dijo Draco mirándoles, su hijo le sonrió y asintió ayudando a su hermana con el cubo, Draco dejo que lo cogieran y se tiro en la arena sus hijos llegaron hasta él y le echaron todo el agua encima, después se tiraron sobre el riendo los tres, la morena los observaba riendo también en ese momento Draco abrió los ojos y se levanto poco a poco, la chica cogió a su hija y el hizo lo mismo con el niño.

-Draco será mejor que vayamos a casa a cambiarnos, mira como estamos-el solo asintió y se acerco para besarla.

-Si Herms será lo mejor-la agarro por la cintura y con sus hijos en brazos se dirigieron hacia aquella casa en la cala de Lanzarote que tan buenos recuerdos les traían. Ahora sí que eran un matrimonio feliz junto con sus hijos a los que adoraban.

Por que por muchos Alias que tuvieran cuando se encontraron en aquel hotel de Sao Paulo su amor esquivo todas las barreras y prueba de ello eran aquellos dos pequeños que sonreían en brazos de sus padres, porque la felicidad llega a pesar de todo y cuando lo hace es tan intensa que te crees que es un sueño del que nunca quieres despertar pero estas despierta y lo descubres cuando día tras día el amor de tu vida está dormido a tu lado y sonríe al verte o cuando cada mañana ves la alegría en la cara de tus hijos.

Porque después de todo ese Robert y esa Jane está reflejado en ellos y en la atracción que tuvieron al verse estaban destinados el uno al otro, Sao Paulo fue lo mejor que les paso en sus vidas.

_**FIN**_

_**............................................................................................................................**_

**Fin esa palabra a la cual pensé que nunca llegaría y aquí esta me da mucha tristeza acabar con la historia pues ha sido un año escribiéndola y viéndome miles de capítulos de alias para cuadrar la historia y buscar por internet artefactos de las misiones, jeje asi como lugares para hacerlas pero ha merecido la pena todo por los más de 170 comentarios que tengo nunca pensé que publicando esta historia consiguiera tantos comentarios ojala que más gente se lo lea y quizás poder llegar a los 200.**

**Cuando la comencé dije solo escribiere esta y ya no mas pero fíjate en el proceso escribí un OneShot titulado "Jueves" sobre esta misma pareja, y un fic conjunto con una gran amiga "Tiempos de cambio" y ahora empecé uno nuevo al cual os invito a todos a leer se titula "Vuelve a mí" y es de Draco y Hermione como no, pero esta vez con magia y también empecé a escribir otro sobre una pareja que me encanta es de una saga diferente Crepúsculo y es de la historia sobre Carlisle y Esme, dios en el berenjenal que me metí dos fic a la vez pero como siempre digo no los dejare nunca por más que tarde en actualizar o la inspiración se vaya de vacaciones.**

**Gracias a todos y cada uno de los que habéis pasado por aquí me hayáis dejado o no comentarios porque eso me anima a escribir sobre todo los de los comentarios pero a los demás también os veo en las estadísticas del fic o en las alertas y sobre todo cuando me ponéis en historia favorita se agradece.**

**Muchas gracias a estos últimos seis comentarios**** , alastor82, Nilse Malfoy, Maruuchiss, xxXXNDXXxx y Gailor (si se quién eres),jajaja**

**Y sobre todo gracias a Lore y a Paqui por ayudarme y darme ánimos para continuar cuando la inspiración no venia y también por darme ideas sin vosotras daros cuenta os quiero muchísimo y Paqui que sepas que nunca me arrepentiré de haber subido este fic aquí porque gracias a ellos nos hemos conocido y eres una gran amiga en Octubre hará ya un año desde nuestra primera conversación cómo pasa el tiempo y Lore que decirte a ti que vivan nuestras locuras**

**Gracias a todos **

**Besos se os quiere y no dejéis de leer**

**xao**


End file.
